


Relay of the Heart

by sailorloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Fluff, Like very typical...but I said what I said, Romance, jinsoul bout to be crippled, typical highschool au fic, yves is failing math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 79,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorloona/pseuds/sailorloona
Summary: Failing her math class, Sooyoung’s not left with many options. Jinsoul is in the same boat, except she was elected to run a race when she doesn’t even own sneakers. They make a deal, Sooyoung calls it an exchange. Little did she know she’d be exchanging her heart as well.





	1. The Exchange

The paper slides over the desk, almost hesitantly. Sooyoung hides her frustration behind her back. Her palms had scars now from how many times she dug her nails in them. Standing perfectly still she doesn’t break a sweat, doesn't even show her disappointment. A blank face staring down at an even emptier sheet of paper. 

She had failed her second math test. 

Sooyoung was good at hiding her emotions. Not like she had a lot to begin with. On the outside Sooyoung looked cool as a cucumber. But inside her chest was burning hot. Really she wanted to break down and cry. Sooyoung studied so hard for this test and for what? Just to go completely stupid when Mr. Kim handed the test out. 

Running was easier, she didn’t have to think much. There was only one goal, get to the finish line. Push your body to the max until you win. Math had too many damn goals. Find X, what was the slow of this line, simplify this expression. 

Why the fuck was there so many letters? Sooyoung thought she was taking Algebra, not english. 

Mr. Kim frowned at her, relaying the disappointment for the both of them. He knew Sooyoung wasn't the one to show her feelings. “I’m afraid you’re failing my class Sooyoung.” She nods her head and takes the paper in her hand. It shakes in her hand and it’s too obvious how she’s upset at all the blank answers and red marks. 

So she shoves it the side of her backpack. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Kim I’ll try harder next time.” She nods her head and darts out the door, ignoring the teacher’s protests as she slams through the hinges. 

Mr. Kim stands up, “it’s not about…” Sooyoung is already gone. He shakes his head. The kid thought everything could be accomplished through physical strength, brute force. Typical athlete. He scratches his head, Sooyoung was clever but for some reason numbers were a foriegn language 

_ Only if there was someone to show Sooyoung she didn’t have to try so hard.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sooyoung rushes through the hallways, tears burning in her eyes to escape.  _ Not here. _ She didn’t want to seem weak. No matter how many times her moms have taught her that crying was a form of strength. 

She passes by the student council room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So what the hell we gon’ do.” Vivi looks at her classmates. She was the class president and she had no idea what to do. Usually she didn’t anyways, she only ran for this position because she wanted a quiet place to eat her lunch. Damn did she regret it though, because she actually had to do shit. 

They shrug, BBC held a bi-yearly sporting event. Where each representing class would compete against each other. Vivi didn’t really understand the hype or how people literally became animals at the expense of a little competition. But this sports shit was probably the biggest thing to happen to most students. 

So yeah, it was a big deal. 

Jisoo sighs, “I mean they voted for her so we have to put her in.” Vivi widens her eyes and tilts her head. Her class was ruthless and nasty. The name on the paper, in between three of the top sprinters on the track team...was Jung Jinsoul. 

When Vivi first seen the name she screamed,  _ THE HELL IS THIS BITCH’S NAME ON HERE?  _ Her council had looked at her funny, so she cleared her throat and apologized. 

Now they were racking their brains as to why...Jung Jinsoul was one of the runners for the 400x4 relay race. She was a mathlete, not an athlete and the track team took this seriously. Maybe too seriously. 

Jung Jinsoul was in trouble. This was probably some sort of bullying, but Vivi was going to mind her business. The way people got put in these events were by a student vote. Vivi can just picture the snot-nose bitches writing Jinsoul’s name in for shits and giggles. 

If that girl lost that race for them track students… 

She gonna pray for that girl tonight. 

“There’s no way we could switch her out?” Jisoo shakes her head. Secretly she was in on it. Her and the cheerleader squad had put in effort to get Jung Jinsoul’s name on that list. Whatever Rose had against the girl, she was sure it was a good enough reason to torture the girl on a weekly basis. 

Vivi taps her fingers on the table, “alright, let’s get these printed out and posted.” Fuck it, wasn’t her problem. She was eyeing the plate of donuts across the room. Jinsoul was a big girl, she could handle it. 

Stuffing the donut in her mouth, Vivi thinks of how easy it is to make decisions for other people. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Just right before lunch, students gather around the announcement board. Except two, one of them is still moping in the bathroom trying to figure out the damn answers to a math test while another is dragged to the board. 

“LET ME GO!” Jinsoul is being pulled by two basketball boys, her feet slipping on and off the ground. They easily lifted her tiny frame and laughed as they locked their hands around her elbows and under her arms. 

She was just minding her business getting a soda out of the machine when the hefty boys came to collect her. Jinsoul kicked and screamed, afraid she was going to get shoved into a locker again full of gym socks and jockstraps. 

Tears flow down her cheeks, she was so sick of this shit. Finally getting leverage she’s able to swing her leg out and kick one of their legs. It’s too late though and they let her go and push her towards the front. She knocks into one of the track team members. He’s tall and scary, “I-I’m so so sorry I-I didn’t.” Her voice is quiet and every word comes out a squeak. 

Minho turns around, with his jaw clenched. The other two track members, Seulgi and Jeonghwa also have the look of death on their faces. Jinsoul keeps silent as she looks past them at the announcement board. 

Jinsoul’s heart drops when she sees her name along with the other students' names on the board,  _ The relay race? Are you for real? _ Jinsoul had never been in the BBC spring sporting event, only once in the fall because apparently zoning out was considered a sport. 

She’s shaking, how the hell was she supposed to participate, she wasn’t athletic in the least. This was the most important event. The track team ate this competition, they were the kings and queens of this school and if they were denied the win Jinsoul was sure she was in deep shit. 

Minho crosses his arms, “Jung,” Jinsoul gulps,  _ oh fuck he’s tall and big.  _ He steps forward and looks at her as if she were some lowly worm. Jinsoul cowers and becomes even smaller in his presence. Deep in her mind, she still can’t take things seriously.  _ Hey he kinda looks like a JoJo character right now.  _

Her life was on the line, Minho almost growls out, “you fuck this race up for us, I’ll make sure you’ll never walk again.” With that Jinsoul is shoved out of the way. The other two shoulder bump her as well. 

She stands there paralyzed as the crowd breaks up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

With three extra uncrustables, Sooyoung sits down in her usually seat. “I was wondering where the fuck you was Ha!” Lisa, the co-captain yells at her with a mouth full of food. Lunch was always annoying to Sooyoung. She wanted to eat and enjoy her food but she was surrounded by animals in blue varsity coats. 

This was the track team’s table, the best in the house. Most of the student population wanted to sit here, because this table meant you were at the top of the social ladder. Sooyoung didn’t care too much about popularity, even if she was the most popular girl in school. She just did her, chilled and minded her business. 

Didn’t bother anyone or open her mouth too much. She guessed that’s why a lot of people were drawn to her, because she didn’t jump at the opportunity to talk about herself or bring others down like the people sitting around her. Ha Sooyoung was a mystery to most people. It also helped that she was hot, her cool personality with the help of having abs and a nice face drove the girls wild. 

Not like she wanted anything to do with them anyways. 

Trying to zone out, the annoying voices of Lisa and Dahyun still pierce her ears. “Bro i was so close to third base, but she said that she was waiting for marriage.” Sooyoung glares at Lisa who was rolling her eyes. “It’s okay though, imma still hit you wait and see.” Dahyun claps her hands together as Lisa pretends to go at it in her seat, swatting her hand in the air like she was slapping ass and making horrible expressions with her face. 

They all laugh but Sooyoung doesn’t break a smile. 

Lisa takes notices of it, “yo Ha are you ever going to fucking smile or is something broke up there?” Lisa points at her head smiling like she had just told the greatest joke, but Sooyoung keeps chewing. If there was one thing you needed to know about Sooyoung, is that she never smiled. 

There was no point, she wasn’t a fake. Every damn day, she sat at this table and listened to the empty conversations about girls and partying. Things that Sooyoung couldn’t relate to. Although currently she was talking to four girls, none of them she truthfully liked but they wouldn’t leave her ass alone, and if she were to party she’d lose focus of track and get her ass beat by her moms. 

She was the captain for a reason. 

And Lisa was the co-captain for the same reason, “so Ha, any bitches you breaking off these days?” Sooyoung didn’t do that stuff, she was sixteen. She liked to go home to a bowl of cereal and watch cartoons. 

“Nope.” Lisa scowls at her bland tone. Minho snorts, while Sooyoung didn’t vibe to any of these people at this table. Minho was probably her only friend. He was quiet and didn’t give a shit about the social status. 

The co-captain scoffs, “you have the most gorgeous girl in school after you and you continue to be the lamest bitch. The fuck is wrong with you?” The table starts to quiet down. This happened often but it didn’t faze Sooyoung. She couldn’t be bothered,  _ imma keep doing me.  _ “I can’t stand you.” Sooyoung shrugs and shoves more of the uncrustable in her mouth. 

Lisa was about to go in on her like she always does, but the table is interrupted by the presence of cheerleaders. Lisa and Sooyoung continue to have a stare down, as the girl’s go to their designated seats. 

Rose goes straight to Sooyoung’s lap, “hey sexy.” She closes her eyes as she’s pulled into the daily kiss. It was easier to just let the Rose do it then fighting it. Sooyoung quickly eats more peanut butter to get the minty taste out of her mouth. 

Again, lunch was very annoying. 

If it wasn’t Lisa failing to clock her, it was Rose talking her ear off. Sooyoung hums and nods her head even if she doesn’t know what the girl is saying half the time.  _ Do we still got captain crunch at the house?  _ “Baby are you listening?” Sooyoung looks up from where she was deeply staring at her fruit roll up wrapper. 

“Hmm? Yeah of course,” okay, maybe Sooyoung was a little fake. But god, she couldn’t give a fuck about whatver the hell Rose was talking about. Jennie was in Lisa’s lap constantly nagging at how disgusting the co-captain was. Sooyoung could actually agree with a cheerleader for once. 

Today though, turns out to be different. Because Minho actually talks unlike the usual silence he exudes, “I can’t believe Jung Jinsoul is in the relay.” The whole table goes silent. Sooyoung is even intrigued for once in hee life. How odd...

Wasn’t Jinsoul that weird kid that didn’t talk? What was she doing in a pretty intense race. 

After the silence dissapears, the collective  _ what’s  _ and _ the fuck’s  _ are thrown out. Seulgi scoffs, “yeah the fucking math geek is our running mate.” 

Lisa lets out an obnoxious laugh, “what the hell is she gonna do? Naruto run?” Sooyoung watches her teammates take turns in making fun of Jinsoul. By the way they think she runs, to mimicking her deep voice, and calling ue ugly and lame. 

Sooyoung is still stuck on the term  _ math geek _ though all the negative thrown at the girl is making her squirm in her seat. This was probably her least favorite in the entire world. She couldn’t understand how someone could have the energy to diss someone else when they haven’t even done anything wrong, “she’s good at math?” They all freeze, even Lisa who was running like a chicken. 

Sooyoung however focuses on the positive. She thought being smart was pretty neat. 

Jeonghwa is the one who answers, who was using onion rings as glasses, “yup! She’s like a mathlete or whatever. Crazy smart but like...that’s weird. Who cares about grades.” Sooyoung cares about good grades. She looks around the cafeteria. Trying to spot the girl, Sooyoung remember what she looked like back in primary school.

The girl was chubby cheeked and had oversized glasses. Kinda like Simon the chipmunk. Finally spotting her Sooyoung learns that not much has changed. Jinsoul’s black hair pulled in a low ponytail and her glasses are way too big. 

Her cheeks were puffed up and the girl is crying as her few friends try to comfort her. Sooyoung had a weird urge to do the same, Jinsoul looked so damn defeated. But her chin is grabbed and her focus is pulled by to Rose, “baby don’t pay them no mind she’ll be fine.” 

Rose smiles, “you’re not mean like them are you?” Sooyoung doesn’t say a word. She knows it was probably rose’s doing the reason Jinsoul was in that race. Sooyoung may have been failing a class but she wasn’t dumb. 

“Nope.” 

The rest of lunch Sooyoung thinks of Jinsoul, maybe this was the key to passing math. Some of the kids around the table are creating a beat by banging on the surface. Jeonghwa even got her pencils out. Chaeyoung raps about something. “Ay, just like milk i slurp on dat- MMM!” Sooyoung doesn’t pay any mind. 

Her goal for now was figuring out how to talk to Jung Jinsoul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mom...momma I have to show you something.” Sooyoung looks at her moms. Dasom and Nana cross their arms simultaneously waiting for her to say something. She’s already crying because she knows she’s gonna get an ass whooping. 

Unfolding the paper they collectively gasp at the big fat F on the paper. Dasom gets the slipper. 

Twenty minutes later Sooyoung is crying on her bed, soaking her pillow. 

“Hey, crybaby can I borrow your airpods?” Sooyoung screams and throws her pillow at door. Hyejoo only dodges it, “okay I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Hyejoo steals her headphones and ignores how she’s practically throwing a tantrum. 

Hyejoo takes her phone out to record, snickering she sends it to Chaewon on snapchat.  _ Look at this pussy ass shit.  _

Her blonde friend texts back  _ HA! Loser...anyways I’m coming over.  _

Hyejoo smiles at her phone but clicks off to waddle over to her sister. 

Shaking Sooyoung on the shoulder she gets a whine for a response, “listen...I know it sucks or whatever. Being a dumbass that is I mean who can’t pass algebra.” Sooyoung looks up from her pillow. 

“But you can have some of my ice cream.” 

Sooyoung sniffles, really touched by her sister’s thoughtfulness. “Really Hyejoo?” 

“Nope! Touch it and I’ll send that picture of you in care bear pajamas to the school.” Sooyoung blushes, that was probably the most embarrassing picture of her ever. Hyejoo leaves her to wallow in self-pity. 

After getting it all out Sooyoung lays flat and stares at the ceiling, checking her phone she blinks at all the notifications. Not a single one she replies to, she doesn’t really have the motivation or desire to. 

Yes, Sooyoung was a player. But she never chilled with anyone. She was too much of an introvert and well, the thought of being alone with a girl made her nervous. 

[Rose]: my parents not home ;) 

[Cutie from geo]: what’s your fine ass doing right now? 

[Snack girl]: hey hottie 

[Rose]: stop playing n come over. 

[Good kisser]: under the stairwell same time tomorrow?

Sooyoung ignores all the texts and dms on instagram. Her instagram was popular too, she hated all the attention sometimes. 

Scrolling through the gram she thinks of someone. Typing in the girl’s name she gets nothing. So she goes to Chaewon’s page and instantly finds her. Sooyoung quirks a brow at the name. 

_ Gundamxmaster1997  _

Jinsoul...was actually kinda weird. Sooyoung was getting a little antsy looking at her page. There were selfies that were really cute. There were pictures of some things that Sooyoung didn’t even question.  _ _ Like the anime girl body pillow she had,  _ hello? What the fuck? _ But once she read the caption she sighed in relief. 

_ Went to this dudes house and look *throwing up emoji*  _

Sooyoung was impressed by all the mathlete medals Jinsoul had. They complimented her track ones hanging on the wall. The door cracks open when she’s stuck on a picture of Jinsoul holding up makeup she won from a giveaway. A bandaid between her eyes. 

Like she was getting caught she clicks off the page and tosses the phone. 

Several miles away Jinsoul gets a notification. Slurping more chilli in her mouth she spits it out when she sees who liked her picture from last summer. 

_ d1.catch_this_smoke_soo  _

Ha Sooyoung was lurking on her instagram. She was about to pass out. Not in the good way either. That girl was probably the scariest girl in the whole school. Just one glare from her almost had Jinsoul pissing herself. 

Dasom peaks through the crack, “hey baby.” Sooyoung is pouting on her bed. Yes, she deserved the ass whooping but it doesn't mean she was still salty. “Your wanna go to the store? I’ll get your favorite.” 

“Burger king?” 

Her mom nods and Sooyoung jumps up immediately. Maybe getting that ass whooping wasn’t so bad. 

A few hours later Sooyoung is shoving a double whopper in her mouth. It’s her second one, “I don’t know where that child puts it.” Nana mumbled to her wife, watching their oldest put it away. 

Dasom only smiles, Sooyoung was such a hard worker sometimes. But it pissed her off that she was lacking in school.  _ Probably because of that damn phone _ . She knows how her daughter is a bit of a flirt. Dasom couldn’t remember all of the names Sooyoung has told her. Reminded her a lot of Nana back in the day. 

“So you said you were gonna get a tutor?” Nana asks and Sooyoung replies with a grunt before piling fries in her mouth. 

She swallows before answering because her momma is giving her a death stare, “Yeah Jung Jinsoul.” Hyejoo and Chaewon start to laugh and cut up under the table. They still found it funny that Sooyoung was stupid enough to be failing algebra and had to get help from the school’s biggest loser besides Sooyoung herself. 

“Oh I know that girl, Krystal's daughter right honey?” Dasom flicks fry. 

Nana doesn’t notice her wife’s discomfort before continuing, “I was good friends with Krystal back and the day.” 

“You sure was wouldn’t you.” 

All the kids stop chewing as the tension between their mother’s build, “Dasom not now..”

“You was really good friends with her when I caught you between her-“

“Dasom!” Nana half shouts and the younger two are crying laughing. It sounds like windex bottles as Sooyoung continues her food. 

“Anyways Yeah, I’m going to ask her tomorrow I guess.” 

Nana and Dasom strain a smile, “that’s good sweetie.” 

Later that night Sooyoung digs out her headphones when she hears her mom’s making up from the fight earlier. She was glad her room was on the opposite side of the hallway. 

~~~~~~~ 

Rose is at her locker...again. Sooyoung is digging through the material. What was her next class again? She doesn’t remember. There was a track meet this weekend and that’s all she could think of. 

Her girlfriend/ fling or whatever will not stop talking. Looking over her shoulder she sees her daily, under the stairwell makeout session, YooA. Sooyoung checks her out, the girl winking and waving at her as she passes by. 

Her heart doesn’t change rhythm. 

Kissing was fun, kicking it with girls was fun, flirting with girls was fun. Girls in general were a game to Sooyoung. Something to do while bored. Never had she become attached or catching feelings. It wasn’t like that for Sooyoung. 

“I find it so sexy how you accessorize it’s so fresh.” Sooyoung brings a hand up to her and ears. She always wore these diamond studs and gold chain what was so special about that. Rose keeps talking, but she’s become a master at drowning the noise out. 

The girl plays with her cheerleader skirt, that used to work on Sooyoung. Now she was kinda bored of the blonde like every one of her games. Sighing sometimes she wishes she could be normal and actually like someone.

She ain’t ever had a crush. 

Sooyoung wonders what’s it like to be crazy over someone.

“YO JUNG! PISS TEST!” Sooyoung turns to thundering voice. It’s Lucas from the basketball team. He throws a cup of water right at Jinsoul’s crotch. 

The hallway bursts into laughter. Jinsoul storms pass the boy who just soaked her. Sooyoung locks eyes with her. 

Jinsoul is angry, because she looks like she’s peed herself. But there’s so much sadness and exhaustion. Sooyoung feels her heart crack. 

_ Sooyoung considered herself strong, but god this girl must have been a rock _ . 

Jinsoul had been bullied for as long as she’s known her. 

And the first time ever, she feels the guilt of never stepping in to stop it. 

Because that would fuck up her flow.  _ Imma do me.  _ Mind your business, strive for your goals, and just chill. It’s worked for her so far. But why did she feel like it wasn’t right now. 

Not being able to take her eyes off the girl she turns to watch her jog down the hallway. Rose is not amused, “hello? Sooyoung can you pay attention to me who cares if that loser pissed herself?” 

“Yeah I’m listening.” It's a habit now, saying things like that to please whoever. To just be down for whatever. Sooyoung is starting to get tired though and the guilt is eating her alive._ Her instinct is just telling her to finally do something_ _for once_. She wanted to pass this damn math class. Wants to prove to herself that she’s not like her peers or teammates. 

Running after Jinsoul she catches her going into the bathroom. The first bell rings. 

Slamming into the door she stops when Jinsoul is fixing her makeup in the mirror. The girl’s shoulders shake as she wipes off the runny eyeliner. 

Jinsoul can’t see that it’s her, but she can feel the eyes on her. Her voice was so strained. “Listen I know I look like a mess right now but I would appreciate it if- Oh!” The girl had turned around and saw her.

Sooyoung can’t believe how cute it was. 

Jinsoul had squeaked and jumped a foot in the air. Quickly wiping away her tears she greets Sooyoung, “um sorry that was rude.” 

Dropping her eyes the guilt eats away aggressively at the site of the wet stain on Jinsoul’s pants. Hands cover the area quickly, “Are you some kinda pervert?!” The girl’s voice is deep and she talks so quietly. Complimenting her look. 

Sooyoung doesn’t break, “no, I just feel bad.” Jinsoul, takes a moment to study Sooyoung. The girl actually looked sympathetic. Remembering her goal, it’s not to comfort or befriend this girl no matter how badly she wanted to. Just to apologize for not standing up for her. She reminds herself it’s all about strategy, “Jung Jinsoul right?”

Trembling hands grip the sink. “Yeah...who are you?” Sooyoung opens her mouth in shock and so does Jinsoul.

_ Why the hell did you say that? Everyone knows who Ha Soooyoung is _

Jinsoul knows exactly who Sooyoung is. The most popular girl in school, also the hottest, Jinsoul wouldn’t admit that though. Jocks were overrated and they only thought with their- um well Sooyoung was a player long story short. Jinsoul doesn’t even wanna think about the time she seen her tongue battling with YooA under the stairs. 

It was very interesting. Something she couldn’t stop thinking about in class for weeks. Not like she was just imagining it being  _ her that was kis- _

Jinsoul digresses.

She, however preferred music girls, like Kim Jungeun who could play the guitar. That’s what made her heart swoon. Not Ha Sooyoung, who never smiled. Who was four inches taller than her. Who was so absolutely amazing at running that it was inspiring. 

Who was giving her the most sincere look she’s received in a long time.

Ha Sooyoung was cool. The type that couldn't be bothered with. Not actually being able to...make you feel better after someone made you wet yourself. Figuratively. 

She didn’t actually care did she? Jinsoul knew better than that. Sooyoung was dating rose, she was probably put up to something diabolical. 

But thinking of it. Sooyoung has never said anything to her till now. She’s never said anything to anyone. Maybe Jinsoul doesn’t know her like she thinks. 

Sooyoung keeps to herself. 

Jinsoul thinks that maybe Sooyoung isn’t as cold hearted as the rest of them. Maybe she’s just misunderstood. 

However Sooyoung doesn’t know what to think right now. “You don’t know me?” It comes out more curious than offended. Sooyoung was relieved. This girl didn’t think she was like the rest of the popular kids. 

_ Finally, a fresh start. Someone who doesn’t have a pre-made idea of me.  _

Sooyoung often hated her image. So she appreciates that Jinsoul didn’t have one of her. Walking up to Jinsoul she holds up her hand, “Ha Sooyoung, captain of the track team.” Of course Jinsoul didn’t know her. The girl probably despised sports and didn’t pay attention to them. 

Jinsoul stares at the hand, “Okay.”  _ Sooyoung’s heart loses rhythm, she liked this attitude Jinsoul had. _

For some reason it was kinda nice for someone not to give a shit about her. Expectations were suffocating. “This might sound weird but I know you’re running the relay.”

_ Oh brother.  _

Jinsoul tries to act chill in front of the coolest girl ever. She has to look up to even keep eye contact. It makes her blush. Sooyoung was so intimidating but her voice was so sweet and soft. 

“I don’t think you run a lot do you?” Jinsoul shakes her head vigorously. Her glasses almost falling off. “Well I do,” Sooyoung had practice this persuasion all last night. She didn’t think it would be this hard but Jinsoul looks unconvinced. 

Sooyoung grips her hand tighter and pulls her close. Looking down seriously into nervous eyes, “let me train you.” 

Jinsoul is shaking. It’s very noticeable. 

Her mouth moves but no words come out. Sooyoung maybe shouldn’t have been so forward. She’s scared the girl mute. 

“I’m failing math, and I know you’re good at it. So let’s exchange our skills.” Jinsoul’s palm is sweaty. The girl only nods, too afraid to say no. “You can refuse you know.” 

Jinsoul wants to...god does she want to. But Sooyoung is her only hope, Minho said he’d kill her for crying out loud! 

So she’d rather teach this entirely too scary, and reminder, the most popular girl in school  _ also the hottest, stop it Jinsoul _ some freaking math instead of being crippled by Minho.

Sooyoung is ambitious and determined. She will make this girl a fucking cheetah and she will become the next Einstein. She’s always been a hard worker. 

So she hopes Jinsoul will allow her to. 

“I-Okay.” Sooyoung hums, it’s too quiet for her to hear. Jinsoul swallows tightly as Sooyoung tilts her head and leans down. Jinsoul is red as a tomato and she’s sure if that wet spot wasn’t on her pants before it would be now. Whispering into the athlete’s blinged out ear. 

She accepts the exchange. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So this will be a maybe a four part little thingy! No angst or anything like that. Just some nice fluff or whatever. Also yves is a bit taller than she is in real life because well, I said so. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. No shoes, just socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung struggles to grasp the social concept of popularity. Jinsoul comes to school in socks. Somehow the exchange of a pair of jordan’s solve their problems.

“I went shopping at the mall yesterday. Victoria secret had this sell and I bought all these cute panties. Anyways my parents are not gonna be home tonight so  _ wuah wo whau blah blah…”  _

_ Ooh! A cookie!  _

Sooyoung reaches into her locker and pulls the snack out. She was searching for her math homework but couldn’t find it anywhere, instead she found breakfast number three. Sniffing it, the cookie smells a little funky but she eats it anyways. 

Rose is standing beside her and snarls her nose up in disgust as the girl munches on the mystery cookie. But she shakes it off and continues to smile. Because Sooyoung had really pretty lips and she was the captain of the track team and she’s  _ not Lisa _ . 

The mornings at BBC high were everything mornings weren’t supposed to be. It was noisy and everyone was trying to scramble to their classes or get answers to a homework they didn’t do. Morning announcements were made by Vivi, the cool foriegn student with a smooth voice. And that’s when a lot of the popular students made others lives living hells. 

A girl had mcdonalds, it was stolen by one of the basketball boys. 

Some guy was drinking from the water fountain when the back of his head was slapped. 

And finally, “what the fuck is she got on?” 

Sooyoung turns to see what Rose is on about. Her jaw drops along with the rest of the crowd. They start to laugh and point at Jinsoul. Sooyoung’s features don’t even twitch, although she was a bit shocked. They were required to wear school uniforms. Khakis or jeans and polo shirts to fit the class. Sooyoung’s class color was a deep red. 

Jinsoul however, was not following dress code. She had cartoon pajamas on and a large t-shirt that said,  _ your mom calls me senpai.  _ Sooyoung didn’t know what the hell it meant but apparently everyone else did and thought it was the funniest thing in the world. 

The girl walks down the hallway with her head down. Away from all the judgement. She didn’t want everyone to see the tears in her eyes. 

Some people take videos of her, some throw paper, others holler at her making fun. 

Sooyoung doesn’t say a word. 

She only starts to follow Jinsoul. 

“Hello where are you going? We still haven’t made out?” Rose steps in her way. Sooyoung really didn’t feel like it today. Actually she hasn’t felt like it in weeks but she was always down for whatever. But today, she had something else on her mind. 

Rose is not happy when Sooyoung palms her face and shoves her out of the way. 

Sooyoung hears the screams of her name behind her but she keeps on walking. She’s almost lost site of Jinsoul. 

It was kinda hard not to though. When the girl was wearing  _ that. _ Jinsoul is resting her head on her locker. Looking done with her life. Sooyoung doesn’t blame her, school sucked. But she doesn’t think it sucked as bad for her as it did for Jinsoul. Standing behind Jinsoul, she scratches at her head. 

For the first time in her life, Sooyoung doesn't know what to say to a girl. 

Jinsoul notices her presence though and groans against the blue metal of her locker. “Go ahead, get it all out. I know you’re dying to say something.” Sooyoung wasn’t dying to say anything though. If anything she gets more confused. 

She waits to get made fun of. For the person that was creepily breathing behind her to call her some lame ass weeb loser. Jinsoul heard it maybe five times a day so one more time wouldn’t hurt she guesses. Getting impatient she turns only to gasp to see Ha Sooyoung, “oh it’s you.” 

Jinsoul holds her breath, Sooyoung always had this blank stare. She never really knew what was going on inside the girls head. She could be tearing Jinsoul apart in her mind, or she could simply feel sorry for her. The latter was closer to the truth. Although Sooyoung didn’t feel sorry for Jinsoul because she was grown. Jinsoul could take care of herself. But she didn’t understand why people fucked with Jinsoul so much. 

Sooyoung doesn’t say anything and it just freaks Jinsoul out a little bit. “Um, is there something you need?” Sooyoung chews on her lips. There was something she did need to talk about, but Jinsoul almost looked pissed. Maybe she should just leave it alone for now and wait for a better time. 

She’s about to leave and not think about Jinsoul for the rest of the day. Until a piece of cheese, the stale piece from that girl’s McDonald's biscuit that was stolen, smacks Jinsoul right in the face. Sooyoung gasps and waves her hands about. Finally deciding to get the cheese off of Jinsoul’s face. It peels off like a mask, Sooyoung tries to not gag. 

Holding the cheese in her hand she clears her throat, “sorry um...that was gross.” Jinsoul’s gaze is pointed towards the ground. Sooyoung’s squeaky clean jordans contrast the hospital socks she had on. 

Jinsoul was running late for school. The bus was about to leave her at the house when she ran out. Not even having time to throw shoes on. Yes, she liked sleeping in hospital socks they were comfy. 

So she lets her gaze travel back up. To Sooyoung’s uniform that fit a little too good. To Sooyoung’s neck that sported a shiny gold chain. To her stupidly attractive face that never showed an expression of any sort. 

Sooyoung is staring at the girl’s feet. She decides she should do something at least, unlike the past years when she did nothing. Sooyoung should just mind her business per usual. But something inside told her not to. “What size foot you wear?” Jinsoul hums, a little lost in how cute Sooyoung’s nose is. 

“Nine,” Sooyoung raises a brow. Weird they had the same size. Jinsoul lets her jaw drop as the most popular girl in the school peels off her jordans and kicks them towards her. 

Jinsoul kicks them back not saying a word. Sooyoung glances between both their feet. “Um I have more shoes in my locker, just take these.” Jinsoul blinks at her. She’s about to kick them back but Sooyoung is already walking away. 

“Meet me at the track field at six.” Jinsoul watches the girl disappear in the crowd. 

She doesn’t smile...too hard. But when she catches Kim Jungeun’s eyes across the hall. The small smile disappears when she sees the snickering group and pointing fingers. 

Her crush was making fun of her. 

~~~~ 

Heejin won’t stop looking at her shoes, “bro that’s so weird.” Jinsoul had told her friends about her little interaction with Ha Sooyoung this morning. Now she was wearing the freshest pair of J’s in the school. 

By her friends she meant Jiwoo and Heejin who both collectively had a crush on Sooyoung. Jiwoo squirms in her seat, “god she’s so dreamy! I don’t know how you don’t want to have her babies!” Jinsoul, however, didn’t see the big appeal in Sooyoung. 

“But noooo, Jinsoul likes the short asshole who makes fun of her. Not Ha Sooyoung, hottest girl in the school mind you, that gives you her shoes because you didn’t have any.” Heejin blabbers out while peeling an orange. Jinsoul narrows her eyes at her friends dissing her. She didn’t know what was up with Ha Sooyoung but she was sure she wasn’t no better than Kim Jungeun. 

She was probably just nice to her because she was failing math. 

Jinsoul doesn’t let it bother her though. Because even though Sooyoung was probably only using her. She had never wronged her like most of the school’s population. Despite Sooyoung being aloof, she was still pretty thoughtful. Deep down inside, Jinsoul found it quite admirable. 

Across the cafeteria, Sooyoung is trying to enjoy her lunch. But today has been worse than others. Not only Lisa is yelling at her, but Rose too. “Why  _ the fuck _ is that loser wearing the jordans I got you!” Sooyoung doesn’t look up she continues eating the ham sandwich her momma made her this morning. 

“Hello? I’m talking to you Sooyoung?” Rose pans out waving her hands around. 

Swallowing when she’s ready she answers, “she didn’t have any shoes.” 

Rose seems to get even more pissed. Sooyoung was wearing her shower slippers. “Who cares if the bitch doesn’t have shoes? That’s not your business Sooyoung!” Rose is right, it wasn’t her business but how could she just let someone go without something to wear on her feet. Rose keeps yelling at her but this ham sandwich is too damn good. 

Her girlfriend gets tired of it, finally. 

Lisa steps in when Rose storms off cursing up a storm. Sooyoung’s ham sandwich is slapped out of her hand, “is all you do is stuff your face dumbass?” She stops chewing and finally looks up to glare at Lisa’s stupid face which was twisted in anger. The rest of the table gets chills. Not from Lisa’s shaking fist, but from Sooyoung’s calm stare. 

“What’s up with you and Jinloser anyways?” Seulgi asks, she doesn’t give a fuck about Rose or Lisa. She was curious as to why Sooyoung was helping this girl out when her captain never took the time of the day to care about anyone. Sometimes not even about herself. 

Sooyoung goes back to eating, ignoring Lisa, “I’m training her for the relay.” Collective gasps erupted throughout the table. Except for Lisa, who scoffs. 

Minho speaks up, “you can’t be serious Ha.” 

Why would Sooyoung help someone like her out. 

“Would you rather her suck ass and lose you all the race?” Everyone is enlightened except for Lisa. Who could give less of a shit about the race. Which was the reason she was the co-captain instead of the captain. 

Sooyoung thinks that maybe she can finally have some peace until Lisa reaches forward to grab her sandwich out of her hand, “you can’t train someone like that. They’ll still lose. It’s about physical ability not skill.” Sooyoung’s blood boils when Lisa crumbles the sandwich up in her hand. “You really are bad at math aren't you Sooyoung.” Lisa doesn’t expect Sooyoung do anything. She never does anything. 

But Sooyoung stands up, her stare cold. “Why do you give a fuck Lisa?” The table is silent and Lisa’s tail goes between her legs. Sooyoung never spoke back. “Why do you give a fuck about me Lisa, you’re obsessed.” 

“It’s like you don’t have a life outside of highschool.” Sooyoung leaves the table. She was done with that shit. It was so annoying and she’d rather be alone. Sooyoung searches for a vending machine while Lisa tends to her wounded pride. 

Jinsoul catches Sooyoung’s eyes as she’s storming out. 

~~~~ 

Her shoes are almost falling apart. She ties the strings in a loop when the team come up to surround her. Sooyoung sees if her shoes are too tight, they were almost busted open at the sides. But no, they felt just right. 

“Yo, captain.” She looks up to see the freshman Dahyun. She looks almost scared. “Lisa said there’s a new event at the spring sports festival.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and begins to stretch. Practice hadn’t even begun and there was already bullshit. 

“What’s that?” 

Dahyun clears her throat, she can’t even look at Sooyoung. “It’s a race, only the two of you.” Sooyoung looks around at her team. They’re all scared. 

“The winner will be the new captain.” 

~~~~ 

By the time Jinsoul gets there she’s still running. The girl stands awkwardly by the track watching Sooyoung jog around and around. Sooyoung always stayed late to keep practicing while everyone went home. 

She’d keep running until her body wouldn’t allow her too. 

Running was her first love. It wasn’t forced, it was something she was passionate about and wouldn’t mind doing for a long period of time. But her body had limits, her life did too. So she slows down and stops near Jinsoul. The girl shyly looks down. Sooyoung could tell she’d been crying. 

But she doesn’t ask, it wasn’t her place. “You’re late.” 

Jinsoul nods and holds out her shoes. The jordans had scuff marks on them. Sooyoung was a bit irritated but she shrugs it off. It wasn’t Jinsoul’s fault she didn’t know how to wear shoes like these. 

“Um do you want to start?” 

She doesn’t expect the answer she gets, “not really.” Sooyoung knows something’s up with Jinsoul so she walks off. Surprisingly Jinsoul follows her like a lost puppy. 

Sooyoung turns and Jinsoul accidentally bumps into her. “You can go home.” Jinsoul looks up at her with sad eyes. Sooyoung lets her eyes dart side to side. If Jinsoul didn’t want to start today that was fine. That just meant she could practice more on her own. But Jinsoul shakes her head and it confuses Sooyoung. 

She’s still confused as she stands in front of Jinsoul who is sitting on the bleachers. Sooyoung blocks the sun for Jinsoul. The girl is slumped over her socks getting dirty from the dusty ground. 

Sooyoung is unsure what to do. So she sits beside her, “how was your day?” She cringes at the question, of course it probably sucked for the blonde. But thankfully Jinsoul doesn’t even seem to be listening to her. 

“Today my team asked why I was training you, they were upset.” Sooyoung is still bitter about her ham sandwich. It was so good to be wasted by Lisa’s grubby hands. “I don’t understand why though it’s like I’m committing a crime by simply talking to you.” Sooyoung don’t know what’s the big deal. She doesn't see what's so different about her and Jinsoul. They were just two sixteen year old girls trying to get through highschool. Who cares if she was popular and Jinsoul was not. 

But what was it that made her so popular and Jinsoul such a loser. 

Why was it such a bad thing if Sooyoung didn’t see it that way. She thought this whole social ark was a bust. Who cared about all that. They were all losers in some way weren’t they? 

She looks at Jinsoul who hasn’t looked up from the ground, why was this girl less important than her to the whole school. Neither of them really talked. So why was she liked so much more than Jinsoul. 

“You don’t talk much do you?” She asks and Jinsoul doesn’t react once again, only kicking in the dirt. Sooyoung thinks she and Jinsoul are more alike than the glance of an eye. On the outside they were polar opposites, the opposite ends of the social ladder. But Sooyoung doesn’t think they’re so different as it seems, “it’s okay, I don’t like talking either.” 

Everyday Sooyoung was surrounded by people who kept talking and talking to her. But she’s met someone who has even less to say than she does. “It’s like people can’t stand silence sometimes. They just be talking to get rid of the awkwardness.” Silence can be uncomfortable to others, Sooyoung found it relaxing. It was annoying when people would fill it with random nonsense.

She realizes something though. That she was just talking to get rid of the silence, like the people she was just criticizing, “I’m kinda doing that right now ain’t I...sorry.” Jinsoul laughs and Sooyoung becomes embarrassed at the fact that Jinsoul was actually listening. 

The girl looks at her with a small smile on her face, “it’s okay, I've never heard you talk this much.” Sooyoung doesn’t say anything and she mirrors Jinsoul from before and stares at the ground. “Maybe I like listening though.” She blushes at Jinsoul’s words. Why did that make her feel tingly inside? 

Sooyoung has nothing else to say, so they sit quietly. It’s not awkward however. It’s actually comfortable. After a long day there’s finally a moment of peace. She’s glad she could share it with Jinsoul who seemed like she needed some peace n’ quiet in her life. 

Jinsoul kicks at her shoes, making her look up. The sun was starting to set, so the sky was becoming orange. It was beautiful really, she thought the sky’s lighting complimented Jinsoul’s features. In this moment, looked softer than Sooyoung has ever seen them. 

Usually Jinsoul was upset or pissed. Making her features sharp and puffy. Sooyoung still appreciated them then, but right now she could even consider Jinsoul pretty.  _ Has she always been this pretty? _ “Why are you being so nice to me Ha Sooyoung?” She concludes that Jinsoul has always been this pretty, she just hasn’t been observant enough to notice it. 

“Why not?” 

Jinsoul doesn’t expect the answer and her smile drops. Sooyoung notices it and questions further, “Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?” 

She shakes her head, Sooyoung has her at a loss of words. “I mean I guess not, I did promise to help you with math.” Sooyoung frowns, that’s not the reason she was nice to Jinsoul. There was no point to be rude. The girl has never done anything to her. She’s never done anything to anyone to be treated the way she does. 

“I’m not exactly the coolest person,” it pisses Sooyoung off. 

“So I should just be an asshole?” 

Jinsoul smiles, Sooyoung may actually talk a lot. Maybe no one has gave her a conversation worth her involvement however. “Noo it’s not just that. I don’t know.” 

Sooyoung crosses her arms. Jinsoul almost looks nervous, her hands clench onto the bleachers and her feet scuff across the dirt in her socks. “I’ll be honest, if I wasn’t failing math I probably wouldn’t have ever talked to you.” Jinsoul frowns at Sooyoung’s words. At least she told her the truth. 

It leaves a hole between them. 

Until Sooyoung admits it, “I’m glad we made that deal though.” 

Sooyoung looks at her with a softness she’s never seen before, “you aight to me I don’t know why people fuck with you.” Jinsoul isn’t given a chance to react before Sooyoung goes back to watching dirt pile between her feet.

Jinsoul stares at Sooyoung’s profile. Maybe she didn’t see the big deal about Sooyoung before. But she could understand now. She was kinda charming in a way. Where she was so genuine that it left a fresh air about. 

“I’m glad too, I can’t wait to see how bad you are at math.” Jinsoul jokes and starts to giggle, but snaps her mouth shut when Sooyoung glares at her. 

Jinsoul regrets it because she’s never seen Sooyoung so emotional. She tries to distract it by asking about her shoes, “why don’t you get a new pair.” 

Sooyoung goes back to having a stoic face, in which Jinsoul doesn’t know if she’s happy about or not. “Don’t really got the money to buy new ones. I spend all of it on food. Plus these are comfortable.” Jinsoul stares at the shoes. They were comfortable because they were so broken in. But she’s confused. 

“You have jordans and nice jewelry, you can’t afford some track shoes?” Jinsoul widens her eyes when she realizes how blunt she just was. If Sooyoung smacks her she won’t blame her. But instead the weirdest thing happens. Sooyoung bursts out into laughter. 

Jinsoul is shaking in her seat and scoots away. Ha Sooyoung, the girl who never breaks a smile is laughing so hard that tears pour from her eyes. Jinsoul thinks she may get murdered, her intense fear of Sooyoung returning when the athlete wipes the tears from her eyes, “damn that got me no lie.” 

Sooyoung doesn’t know why it was so funny, but Jinsoul calling her out like that really tickled her. Pointing down to her shoes, Jinsoul is freaked out when the girl goes back to not smiling. It was a complete 180, “Rose got me the jordans and my chain.” Sooyoung points to her diamond studs, “these too.” 

Shaking her head, she explains, “she said she had to date someone fresh. I guess she doesn’t care about that on the track.” Jinsoul frowns, Sooyoung’s girlfriend was a bit of bitch. 

Jinsoul would like to talk more honestly, because Sooyoung’s made her forget about the shit show that was her day. But the athlete stands up. “If we not practicing today, i’m gonna go run some more if you don’t mind.” Jinsoul holds one hand out, giving Sooyoung the go ahead. 

She watches the girl jog off until finally heading home herself. 

~~~~ 

When Sooyoung is so exhausted she can’t run anymore she looks towards the bleachers. She wishes Jinsoul was still there. Something about that girl, there was something about her. 

Sooyoung, for the first time in forever actually enjoyed a conversation. It left her wanting to talk more. But she really needed to practice. Jinsoul wasn’t her priority but...there was something about her that Sooyoung couldn’t stop thinking about. She couldn't put her finger on it though, whatever that was so intriguing about Jinsoul. 

It was okay though, Sooyoung had tomorrow. She could talk to Jinsoul more tomorrow and maybe the girl won’t be as sad. Maybe she’ll get to see more of her pretty smile that...Sooyoung couldn’t stop thinking about. Pulling out her phone while she walks home, searching Jinsoul on instagram.

Sooyoung couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 

~~~~ 

Jinsoul is laying in her bed, with clean socks and pajamas that aren't so embarrassing incase she sleeps through her alarm again tomorrow. Today was a nightmare. Everyday was becoming one. Just like Sooyoung had said earlier, she doesn’t know why people hate her so much to torture her everyday. 

The shirt was a bit too much. 

Hiding her face in her hands she screams. God it was so embarrassing. Maybe she could see why people liked to make fun of her. She was different which was some sort of taboo to teenagers. Even if everyone bent over backwards trying to be different from everyone else. It was only some things, the stuff that was cool, then it was okay to be different. 

If Jinsoul was different in the cool way, maybe then she would be accepted. Because the way she was different meant that everyone thought she was just a weirdo. 

Just like her crush. When Jinsoul had walked into the music room to have her daily conversation with Kim Jungeun. The girl was talking to some other girl. Someone prettier than her. Jungeun was looking at that girl differently than she did Jinsoul. 

When Jinsoul was caught staring the shorter girl pulled her out into the hallway. With a scowl on her face, red from embarrassment. 

The words still rang in her ears. 

_ I don’t like you like that.  _

_ You’re kinda weird you know…  _

_ But thanks for teaching me that cord. _

Jinsoul wanted to bust that stupid guitar over her head. Of course, Jungeun was only nice to her because she needed something. She only spoke to her because she had to, not because she wanted to...unlike Sooyoung. Jungeun then had said bye to her, darting back into the room eagerly to talk to the prettier girl. 

When she had walked to the field after that she had seen Sooyoung running. 

Sooyoung was different. 

She didn’t look at Jinsoul with sympathy like Jungeun did. To Sooyoung, Jinsoul was just any other person. 

_ Why not?  _

That still stuck in Jinsoul’s head. Sooyoung didn’t have a reason to be nice to her. Jinsoul was sure if the girl was failing math or not that she would be treated the same by Sooyoung no matter what. Sooyoung was nice to her, just out of respect. 

If she didn’t have a motive then Jinsoul shouldn’t question her. Sooyoung was just a genuine person and it left a fluttering feeling inside her chest.

She only smiles at the memory of Sooyoung and checks her phone. She had a new message on instagram. 

[d1.catch_this_smoke_soo]: what’s your schedule? 

Maybe today was really bad, but it certainly didn’t feel that way anymore. 

All thanks to Sooyoung.

~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Jung Jinsoul, the most complex equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung’s agenda is ruined, she doesn’t know how to fit in all these new feelings that she has when she’s around Jinsoul.

Today was a good day so far. Only a few people clocked her before turning their heads back to whatever they thought was more interesting than Jinsoul in her normal attire. 

Instead of the polo shirt, Jinsoul would wear a white short sleeve button up with the class’s color tie. She doesn't like to wear her polo...because it was a little too tight. 

Jinsoul was a fan of baggy clothes that hung to her knees. So none of her outfits truly fit her. Not even her glasses. Pulling her coat tighter over her shoulders she rummages through her locker. 

There were stacks and stacks of paper and AP text books. It always took her a second to find what she needed. She’s so preoccupied that she doesn’t notice the athlete standing quietly behind her. 

Sooyoung fiddles with the straps of her backpack. She’s not sure when she’ll greet Jinsoul. The girl was pretty focused on flipping through her locker. Sooyoung rocks back and forth on her feet waiting for her to turn around. Jinsoul’s hair was in a low bun, Sooyoung wondered how long it was because she’s never seen it down. 

“Aha! There you are silly.” Jinsoul sticks her tongue out pulling on her calculus text. Once it’s out the Jenga tower of books she gives it a kiss on the front for good measures. Turning around she’s met with the…unreasonably cute athlete that had weirdly popped up in her life and kept doing so. 

It scared the fuck outta her sometimes. How Sooyoung would randomly pop up. 

She screams and drops her calculus book. Both of them surge to pick it up. Jinsoul cups her mouth when she bumps her head into Sooyoung’s. Her glasses fall and her world is dark, she’s blind she cannot see no longer she’ll die from being less adapted than the other people of the earth. 

Sooyoung tries not to think about how cute Jinsoul’s scream was or the fact her head was throbbing because who has that hard of a head and picks up the book and glasses for the girl. 

Jinsoul is standing with her face in her hands, Sooyoung doesn’t know if it’s from embarrassment or that her head was hurting. Still Sooyoung is mute, because she can’t come up with anything to say. 

She almost drops the glasses and book when Jinsoul peeks between her spread fingers  _ because wow something shouldn’t be that cute _ . The moment doesn’t last long enough however because Jinsoul goes back to covering her face. 

“Jung!” Sooyoung turns and it’s the hall monitor. Jungwoo the boy she was pretty sure that got high in the bathroom every morning but somehow got the position to boss everyone around. He skips up to then giggling, “Hey Sooyoung~.” 

She only blinks when he hip bumps her. He then turns to Jinsoul who has revealed her face. Only for it to be covered back up by a pretty pink slip of paper. “You know you can’t wear jeans girl...also really...those jeans. Maybe I wouldn’t consider giving you these everyday if you’d break dress code by wearing something cute.” The blonde haired boy blows a kiss and waddles away. 

Sooyoung watches as Jinsoul rips the paper off her face and shreds it to pieces.

Jinsoul slams the pieces of paper inside her locker and jerks the book and her glasses out of Sooyoung’s hands. Today was going good. But now her mood was ruined. Sooyoung was probably making fun of her and she couldn’t live with herself if she looked up to see the girl laughing at her. 

But she wasn’t, Jinsoul freezes. Sooyoung was stone cold. She doesn’t say a thing. Jinsoul turns on her heel and starts to walk to class. Sooyoung follows her. 

Jinsoul walks faster. 

But Sooyoung is the fastest girl in the school. 

It’s a race and people are watching them. Jinsoul’s face turns red well because she was so out of shape and power walking took a little effort. She finds the finish line though and makes a cut to dart into the class. 

Jinsoul was reminded  _ again  _ that Sooyoung is the fastest girl in the school. 

Sooyoung hears the squeak from impact and holds onto her arms. Jinsoul’s glasses slip down her face and she gets a little dizzy from how soft Sooyoung’s hands are. Especially when they graze her face to place her glasses back up properly. 

Looking up she doesn’t mean to squeak again because Sooyoung is scary hello? She’s four inches taller than her and her face never cracks. But even then, she still had the  _ cutest freaking nose...stop it Jinsoul.  _

_ What’s up with this girl though?  _

Trying to side step Sooyoung she’s blocked by the door. The first bell hasn’t rung yet, Sooyoung had plenty of time to get out what she had to say. A student stands behind them awaiting his turn. Sooyoung let’s him by but when Jinsoul tries to get in she blocks the door with her arm. 

Her future math tutor ducks and so does she Jinsoul tries to limbo under and Sooyoung sticks her leg out. Jinsoul gives up then and steps back. Her face as blank as Sooyoung’s. The girl is breathing hard and Sooyoung bites the inside of her cheeks.

_ Jinsoul was kinda adorable when frustrated, wait what? _

“Good morning…” Sooyoung steps out of the door frame and into the hallway. Jinsoul backs away with every step forward. 

Awkwardly she’s greeted back by Jinsoul who seemed a bit on edge, “morning.” Jinsoul looks her up and down probably wondering why she was being so weird. Sooyoung didn’t mean it, she just couldn’t let Jinsoul go to class without talking to her first. 

“Four? At the library.” Jinsoul nods quickly at her question. She was a bit weirded out by Sooyoung. Why couldn’t she just message her that? Instead of doing all of whatever the hell they just did. 

Sooyoung sighs out, god why was she so nervous around Jinsoul? Embarrassed by her actions she blushes hard and it's notice by Jinsoul. “Okay um...have a nice day.” 

Jinsoul watches the girl dart off. Confused about what just happened. Sooyoung had followed her and did all that...to say that? She tries to not let it go to her head. 

The feeling that was eating at her. 

~~~~

After calculus Jinsoul shuffles up to Mr. Kim’s desk. The man is erasing the board before she calls out to him, “Hey Mr. Kim?” He turns quickly and smiles. Jinsoul was one of his favorite students. 

“What’s up soul?” They were pretty close. He was the supervisor for the mathletes team although Jinsoul was his right hand and usually was the one that made things go smoother. The girl had a knack for these kinds of things. Always with a smile on her face, she’d make things work.

Except today, he can see the tension in his students features. Mr. Kim can only hope that the bullying hasn't finally broke Jinsoul. Many times he tried to do something about it, but Jinsoul would often tell him off. Saying that she could handle it. 

The girl taps at his desk, “could I have all of Ha Sooyoung’s stuff? Like the tests and quizzes.” Mr. Kim doesn’t react at first, too preoccupied with his students blush and wandering eyes. 

_ Oh?  _

Ha Sooyoung was a student he wasn’t so familiar with. All he knew was that she was failing his class. But he didn’t want that because the girl seemed to be a very hard worker and respectful. Maybe not so kind...but she was respectful. 

“Um can I ask why?” 

Jinsoul pops her mouth and her blush gets deeper. “I’m tutoring her.” Mr.Kim smiles, this was wonderful news to him. 

He motions to Jinsoul and she follows him to his black filing cabinet. It takes him a bit to find it but soon he has all of Sooyoung’s history in his hands and gives it to Jinsoul. 

She smiles and looks through it, “thank you Mr.Kim.” Jinsoul’s smile slowly drops realizing how bad at math Sooyoung is. God this was going to take a lot of time. 

Jinsoul looks up terrified and her teacher nods at her, “no...thank you.” 

He wasn't going to have to fail Sooyoung.

Because Jinsoul was quite the teacher. 

~~~~ 

Sooyoung is leaned against the lockers near the library. The moment this morning replayed in her mind all day and the more she thought about it the more she got embarrassed. Pinching the bridge of her nose she groans out to herself, “Ha Sooyoung you are so stupid sometimes.”

She doesn’t understand why it was so difficult to talk to Jinsoul. Sooyoung has the feeling that the girl didn’t really like her that much in the first place or wasn’t comfortable around her. Judging by the way she was staring at her this morning she freaked the girl out. 

Making a high pitched sob she buries her face in her hands. 

Never has she been this way around someone. Just straight up weird, so why with Jinsoul she felt like was going to have a heart attack. 

Sooyoung was not chill around Jinsoul. She was the opposite. The only person in the whole school that she was like this around. She didn’t understand. 

Dragging her hands down her face she looks around the hallway, good no one was seeing her internally breaking down over a girl. With a nod of her head she concludes that she’ll go back to being cool and calm. 

Not caring about anything. Just doing her. 

_ Not following Jinsoul and freaking her out just because you wanted to talk to her.  _

People came to talk to her, not the other way around. 

People got nervous around her, other people didn’t make her nervous. 

_ What’s up with you?  _

She had her eyes closed but when she opens then Jinsoul is standing a few feet away. The same look she had this morning. The girl pushes her glasses up and Sooyoung scrambles to stand up straight. Yeah, just be cool.  _ Fuck I’m so nervous… _

“So…” 

“I’m sorry about this morning.” Sooyoung interrupts her.

Jinsoul smiles, “oh it’s okay! I just thought we were playing a game or something.” Jinsoul lies because honestly the frown on Sooyoung’s face was heartbreaking, this girl was weird as fuck but in a good way Jinsoul concludes. Sooyoung sighs and a bit of the tension in her chest is relieved, “so you ready?” 

Walking into the library Sooyoung is amazed at all the books. She’s never been in the library. Jinsoul leads them to a study room and lets Sooyoung go in first, “no funny stuff okay? We have work to do,” She blushes and ducks inside into the tiny room. 

Jinsoul raises her brows and whispers to herself, “a lot of it.” Sooyoung doesn’t hear it and starts to unpack. 

Her tutor scampers around the room getting her things ready and pulls out a tiny book of her lesson plan for Sooyoung. She had spent her whole lunch and free period doing so. 

“No track today?” Jinsoul asks her and Sooyoung only shakes her head in reply. She closely watches Jinsoul talk to herself in a slow mumbled voice, taking off her jacket as she does so. Sooyoung thinks that her tutor dresses like a professor...who also had a bad case of alcoholism. 

Her tie was loose, the buttons were not finished, her jeans barely hung to her body. Everything was messy about Jinsoul. Sooyoung found it interesting how the girl was so dysfunctional looking but still at the top of her class. 

Jinsoul begins talking a bunch of nonsense Sooyoung doesn’t quite understand. Writing down numbers on the board. It’s just like class, except Jinsoul is a slower talker which is kinda helpful, but just like her look. Her teaching is messy. 

Sooyoung is zoning out when Jinsoul turns to check if she’s doing okay. But Sooyoung is picking at her nails, thinking about dinner. “Hey you getting this?” Sooyoung looks up and hums. She lies, nodding her head. 

For some reason she didn’t want to burden Jinsoul anymore. Maybe she should just cheat or something. Even if it would wound her pride a whole bunch. 

But thankfully, Jinsoul is not as nonchalant as she seems. Although she doesn’t care about most things, she does however care if she’s being helpful. “It’s okay you know?” Sooyoung blankly stares at her like she always does. 

Jinsoul wish she knew what was going on inside her head. One minute Sooyoung was chasing her down and being frustrating and the next she was looking at Jinsoul as if she was a wall. 

Sooyoung scoots away when Jinsoul slides towards her and sits down. She lets her eyes dart from her tutor to her notebook. Which was blank, “Sooyoung, I can’t help you if you don’t let me.” 

“Help me, help you.” 

For a moment Sooyoung can’t think of anything. She could only focus on the curl of Jinsoul’s eyelashes and the beat of her heart, that was way faster than before. 

Jinsoul’s voice is a lot softer now. Just like at the track field that one day. When she told Sooyoung that she liked listening to her. The same voice that made Sooyoung’s stomach knot up. It makes her open up, “I don’t understand, like you’re talking and Mr. Kim talks but it doesn’t make sense to me like it does to you guys.” Sooyoung basically whines crossing her arms. See none of this would happen if she were just smart. 

But no, her brain didn’t work like others. She cried about it often now. 

Jinsoul nods and leans over. Sooyoung looks down while Jinsoul scribbles something in her notebook. Of course the girl smelled good, just like apples, Sooyoung’s favorite fruit. The proximity makes her blush so she leans back to give Jinsoul more room. 

“Try this out,” Sooyoung looks down at the question. She remembers it, one of the problems on her last exam. Sadly, she still doesn’t know how to do it. Wanting to impress Jinsoul, however, she picks up the pencil and stares at the numbers. 

Jinsoul idly waits, but Sooyoung only twists the pencil in her hand. After a few minutes she point, “you have to isolate that.” Sooyoung nods and draws a circle around the x. Jinsoul tries to not laugh but god… 

Shaking her head she takes the pencil out of Sooyoung’s hand, “let's go step by step.” Jinsoul does it slowly and linear down the page. Sooyoung follows the girl’s every move and listens closely to her low voice. 

_ Oh my god I’m kinda getting it.  _

“Now you’re turn.” Jinsoul had gotten the answer but doesn’t write it down. Handing the pencil to Sooyoung she points to the blank half of the paper. 

Sooyoung does the same as Jinsoul using the help of the other steps and the girls walkthrough whenever she got stuck, after repeating the question five or six times. Jinsoul gives her a similar problem. 

She gets halfway through it by herself before she needs help. 

Jinsoul smiles the whole time, Sooyoung may be a slow learner but she was a good student. The other people she’s tutor usually just begged for her to do their work. But Sooyoung would get frustrated if she helped too much. 

It was admirable. 

How hard this girl wanted to work. Jinsoul appreciated it because she loved teaching things. For the first time in forever she was being successful. They quietly work together, mostly Jinsoul whispering if Sooyoung needs help and the scribble of the pencil against paper. 

It’s been an hour and a half before Sooyoung works through and entire problem by herself. She looks towards Jinsoul and her tutor smiles when she sees the answer. “Good job Sooyoung.” She can’t help it, her chest feels light and she’s pumped full of adrenaline. She’s learned a new thing and now all she wants to do is perfect it. 

If there was something to know about Sooyoung, it was that she didn’t smile. 

But the giddiness is too strong, she doesn’t feel as helpless as before. Her lips stretch across her teeth and her eyes scrunch up. Jinsoul catches it all, her pupils dilate as her jaw drops. Thick lips she found pretty before upturn and she notices that Sooyoung has the cutest smile and pair of front teeth ever. Just like a bunny… 

_ Oh brother.  _

_ ~~~~  _

“Hey baby,” Sooyoung continues to chug down her water. Track practice was finally over but somehow instead of Jinsoul, who was supposed to be here, stands Rose. “I’ll drive you home.” Sooyoung looks around, disappointed that Jinsoul wasn’t here...was she even coming? 

Swallowing down the sad feeling in her throat she waves off Rose, “I’m not finished you can go.” Rose never offered her a ride home, she never even came to her practices or meets. 

Sooyoung will run it off. 

She shouldn’t care if Jinsoul blew her off or not. It wasn’t her business. Sooyoung needed to worry about herself. 

“HEEYYYY!” They both turn to the echoed scream. Sooyoung barely reacts to Jinsoul who was sprinting towards the bleachers in a pink jumpsuit. Her hair in a high ponytail swinging as she clumsily jogged up to them. Sooyoung raises a brow as the girl stares at her with her mouth wide open panting. 

It’s the silliest face she’s ever seen, “you’re late.” Jinsoul’s face becomes even sillier at her tone. Rose is furious as she looks between the two. Sooyoung’s normally blank look on her face and Jinsoul who is now hunched over coughing. 

“God this is so lame!” Rose stops on the ground and storms off after shoulder checking Jinsoul. Making the girl whine and rub her shoulder at the assault. 

Sooyoung doesn’t pay any mind to it and only stands to stretch. 

Jinsoul wipes the sweat off her brow, Sooyoung’s face was even more set in stone today. The girl barely looks at her as she warms up. Jinsoul frowns, she guesses things were back to normal after how weird yesterday was. 

After she’s done loosening back up she looks to Jinsoul, who is standing and rubbing at her ear. Sooyoung looks at the track suit and shoes, “What are you wearing?” Jinsoul flinches a bit at Sooyoung’s voice and grabs her clothes to pull on them.

Studying them she only guesses, “my running outfit.” Sooyoung crosses her arms as her trainee pulls and tugs at her clothes. 

“You’ll need to wear something different.” 

“Why?” 

Pointing towards her shoes, “first of all those are not made for running, their sole purpose is fashion.” She points up and down Jinsoul’s body, “that’s too heavy and hot, it will slow you down and catch too much air.” Jinsoul starts to shake at Sooyoung’s blunt tone, she hangs her head low as Sooyoung goes on and on how she needed to have clothes that didn’t weigh her down and were tight so she can cut through the wind resistance. 

“Look at me.” Jinsoul peeks up and Sooyoung points at her body which was perfect and lean, “it makes a difference, I’m lighter and faster.” 

The girl adjusts her glasses, “well not everyone looks like you.” Sooyoung doesn’t catch it but she narrows her eyes at Jinsoul who muimbled under her breath. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!” Jinsoul squeaks and stands up straighter. She sighs in relief when Sooyoung goes back to talking about track. Sooyoung sure was serious at running and knew a lot about it. Jinsoul could tell how passionate she was just by the way she spoke. After being lectured by a new side of Sooyoung, the scariest side Jinsoul thinks she realizes something, Sooyoung has been talking a lot about the physics of running. “Wow you’re kinda smart.” 

Sooyoung pauses in her rant about acceleration and stares at Jinsoul, “huh?” 

“You’re talking about complex mathematics.” Jinsoul regrets even saying anything because Sooyoung starts to blush and her facial features go back to default, “don’t get shy now this is the most emotion I’ve ever seen from you.” She claps her hand over her mouth, why did she just say that. 

But it was true, Sooyoung was really into whatever the hell she was talking about. 

“Right um...forget about it let’s just start.” Jinsoul nods as Sooyoung has a tiny breakdown in her head. Was she being weird again? 

Jinsoul is commanded to take off her track jacket, under is a baggy shirt. Sooyoung stands to the side and waits for Jinsoul to get ready at the line, the girl’s form is awful it’s painful for Sooyoung to watch. 

Sooyoung claps and Jinsoul starts to run...only for Sooyoung to stop. The girl gives her a questionable look and Sooyoung jogs up towards her, “um what was that…” 

“That’s how naruto runs.” 

This girl could not be serious but Sooyoung doesn’t say anything or show her judgement through her features, “well don’t do that. It’s...yeah just don’t do that.” Jinsoul shrugs and goes back to the line waiting for Sooyoung to signal. The second time is just as worse. 

Jinsoul pouts when Sooyoung stops her again. “Here go sit down and watch me.” The girl drags her feet over near the stands and sits down. Bringing her knees up to tuck them underneath her chest. Sooyoung thinks it’s adorable but she has something else to focus on right now. Something that was second nature to her. 

“Are you watching?!” The girl was staring at the ground but brings her gaze up to Sooyoung. She yells out the steps, the forms and gets down in position. 

_ 1...2...3  _

She bursts up and sprints for only a little bit before slowing down to bounce on her feet. Looking over to Jinsoul her ego skyrockets when the girl is slack jawed and standing. Sooyoung’s speciality was her takeoff. She was like a rocket and had great stamina to keep up the pace of her blast. 

Walking over to Jinsoul she scratches at her head, “WOAH!” The girl starts to excitedly praise her forgetting that she was supposed to be the focus all along. Sooyoung doesn’t know if it’s the heat from the sun or the fact she just ran so fast  _ to impress Jinsoul  _ but her body was a bit hotter than before. 

“You’re amazing Sooyoung! That was so freaking cool!” Jinsoul shakes her and giggles cutely. 

Sooyoung doesn’t think she’s ever had this much of an adrenaline rush after a run. People have told her over and over again that she’s amazing. But somehow Jinsoul who didn’t know jack shit about being athlete really made her feel like an all star. 

The rest of the practice Jinsoul mimics her and runs her hardest. It’s the most fun Sooyoung has had in a while. When she and Jinsoul jog next to each other and she elbows the girl in the ribs whenever she slacks. 

Still, it isn’t enough to bring a smile on her face. 

~~~~ 

Sooyoung sprints to the library, her coach had kept her over to talk about a few things. Season was about to officially start. However, she was late to her tutoring session with Jinsoul. 

They fell into a routine, they’d alternate every day from math lessons to track practice. Essentially Sooyoung got to spend a few hours one on one with Jinsoul everyday. And even though it was something that she found herself wanting more and more. 

It still wasn’t enough. Because they would usually just do their thing in silence. They were getting nowhere in terms of being friends. 

While Jinsoul had gotten comfortable around Sooyoung and didn’t find her as scary as before. Sooyoung was struggling with how addicting Jinsoul’s smile was. 

This was hindering her normal agenda, which wasn’t much of anything. Sooyoung’s mind was about as blank as her face. The only thoughts being food, track, and occasionally school. Maybe 1% of the time she’d think about girls. 

But now 99% of the time she thought about girls or really just  _ one  _ girl. Jung Jinsoul, who she stared at for lunch instead of eating her packed lunch. Jinsoul who had hundreds of expressions all either adorable or funny enough to make Sooyoung laugh inside her mind. Jinsoul who genuinely cared about her and was patient and kind and... 

“Hi you’re late.” So, so pretty. Sooyoung holds the door open panting a little bit and Jinsoul gently smiles at her. Sooyoung doesn’t think someone’s ever actually treated her this way. Just like some normal person instead of royalty. Like she was a  _ real  _ person with  _ real  _ feelings instead of the statue that she seemed to be like. 

Jinsoul could tell when she was having trouble with a problem just by the longevity of her sigh. The girl was extremely observant. It was weird having someone knowing things about her instead of just assuming. 

“Hi Jinsoul,” it’s quiet again today because Sooyoung is practicing problems. She still needs help a lot but Jinsoul usually points them out to her with her pen. 

The hour and a half passes and Sooyoung is left with a notebook full of solved problems but an unsolved heart. 

_ God why did she think about this girl so much.  _

Jinsoul starts to pack her things, “good job today Sooyoung! I know you’re gonna kill that quiz next week.” Sooyoung shakes a bit in her seat, from the praise and from the nerves from what she was about to ask. 

The girl turns and walks towards the door, Sooyoung surges to grab at her arm. 

Jinsoul stares at her arm that’s being gripped and back to Sooyoung who’s about to stroke out, “actuallyIwasthinkingwecouldwalkhometogethertoday.” She blabbers out. 

“W-what?”  _ You are so embarrassing Sooyoung.  _

Sooyoung stands to break off the nerves, “can I walk you home?” 

She doesn’t get an answer, only a smile. 

~~~~ 

The hardest equation she’s come across yet skips in front of her. Jinsoul’s tie dangles from her hands and the girl’s buttons were loosened up from the heat. 

Sooyoung glides her fingers across the chain link fence, slowly following Jinsoul as the girl twirled on the sidewalk. Never had she seen someone so carefree and energetic. 

It almost brings a smile to her face. 

Jinsoul looks at her and starts to walk backwards, Sooyoung tilts her head at her wondering what was going through Jinsoul’s mind to bring such a mischievous smile on her face. 

In reality, Jinsoul was just gushing with butterflies because Sooyoung’s ears stuck out cutely. 

“Hey Sooyoung, What’s it like to be popular?” She thinks for a moment and shrugs. She doesn’t know exactly. 

Sooyoung’s not always been so popular but now that she was it felt a little bland. “Kinda boring I guess.” She quicks a pebble underneath her feet. “Everyone has this idea of you, like you’re cool and like the hottest shit on earth but I don’t really feel that way. I think I’m just some ordinary person.” Jinsoul hums, Sooyoung was the embodiment of cool and was no ordinary person. 

Jinsoul considered Sooyoung aloof, which in many ways was the definition of cool. The girl was unapproachable and didn’t come off as that friendly. She didn’t get involved and never seemed to be interested in anything. 

That was her first thoughts of Sooyoung, however, while she still seen Sooyoung that way, sometimes she thought that maybe the girl was just a bit shy. 

But that didn’t mean she wasn’t cool, “you don’t think you’re all that?” Sooyoung focuses on the rattle of the fencing and the cool spring air that stuck to her skin. 

The sun was just warm enough to keep her comfortable but there was another source of heat. It was from the intensity of the girl’s stare who was walking in front of her, “I’m not that special.” 

Their feet scuffle against the pavement and Jinsoul finally takes in how gorgeous Sooyoung is. Her tan skin seems to glow in the golden hour, never has she been so thankful for the sun set. The girl is almost lost as she keeps her fingers against the chain fencing. 

“I think you’re really cool Sooyoung.”

The sound of sneakers against concrete stop, Sooyoung watches Jinsoul as the girl walks over to lean onto the fence. In the distance a bunch of kids are playing basketball at the public court. 

Sooyoung joins her and slides in next to her, she still can’t get over the height difference. If she were to hug Jinsoul, the girl would fit right into the crook of her neck. 

Hands start to move loosely as Jinsoul explains her thought process, which in toll is a whole lot. “You know how some people are just cool because they play a certain sport or they’re super hot or whatever.” Sooyoung was popular for only that reason, she knew she was attractive and she was the captain of the biggest sport at their school besides basketball. 

“Like so what if they’re on cheer squad and have great style and a nice set of tits.” Sooyoung snorts as Jinsoul mocks a certain voice near the end. “Who cares if you’re popular. It’s not gonna matter in a year or so.” Sooyoung couldn’t agree more, for some of the people that surrounded her on a day to day. Popularity was everything to them when to her it wasn’t a big deal. 

Jinsoul sighs, “It’s all just fancy background.” Sooyoung was right, being popular must be boring. Like who just goes around fucking with people  _ like her _ , they must have lame ass lives Jinsoul’s concludes because she didn’t have the energy to go around doing all that.

So Jinsoul didn’t give a fuck about these people who liked to mess with her, because they gave too much of one about her. Since she minded her business, she knew she’d grow up and prosper after she graduated. All those other people would become bald and probably become bigger losers than they are now. 

Still, although Sooyoung fit all the categories of people she despised, she was nothing like them. “Take that away and they’re pretty dull in comparison to you.” She sighs out. No one could compare to Sooyoung in her eyes. Or maybe it was her stupid brain and heart telling her that Sooyoung was different just because she was super cute and was nice to her. 

“Sooyoung you’re just...cool. If you weren’t the captain of the track and the most popular girl in the school you’d still be the coolest person I have ever met.” 

Jinsoul goes quiet after that, Sooyoung is on thin air. Her whole body is buzzing with this feeling she’s never had. “Why do you think I’m so cool Jinsoul?” 

The girl shrugs and kicks at the fence, “You don’t need all the background, being yourself works just fine.” 

“That you don’t care about all of that. You’re genuine.” 

There’s a breeze that flows between them and Sooyoung gets lost while staring at the girl’s profile. In this lighting, it was almost like looking at art. 

_ That’s one hell of a compliment Jung Jinsoul.  _

_ I wish I could tell you the same.  _

“You’re nice I think.” Jinsoul turns to her and looks up at her. The girls black eyes shining behind her glasses. 

Sooyoung swallows down the tension, god when did all these tingles get inside. Was she coming down with a fever? “You think?” 

“Yup, but I’m getting mixed signals

You never smile but your the kindest person I’ve ever met. It’s cute. So maybe you’re nice.” 

Sooyoung grips tightly onto the fence, god she was going to throw up. Why was her tummy doing somersaults. It was getting cooler outside but she was breaking out into a sweat. Jinsoul just called her cute...maybe she didn’t know. 

Jinsoul bumps her with her hip, “You could’ve asked anyone to help you with math, but you picked me and sometimes I consider myself lucky…Sooyoung you know you didn’t have to help me but you still do.” 

Sooyoung nods at her too overwhelmed with how her body is malfunctioning. Her mind is blank however but her chest is thumping and she has goosebumps all up and down her arms and legs. 

It’s a cozy feeling that’s so warm and relaxing. But at the same time Sooyoung feels like she’s gonna pass out from how light headed she is. It’s intense but it’s good, so good in fact she never wants it to end. 

_ What the hell is going on? _

They start to walk again but this time shoulder to shoulder. Sooyoung clenches her fist every time they brush against each other. She wonders how soft Jinsoul’s hand was, but she’s embarrassed about how sweaty hers were.

It takes her at least fifteen minutes to say it, “I think you’re special Jinsoul.” The girl slides closer to her and now their arms are touching. Sooyoung’s goosebumps reappear and she tries to swallow her heart back down her throat, “I’ve never met someone like you.” 

Jinsoul doesn’t say anything back. They walk in silence but it’s comfortable. They both understood they didn’t need to blabber to fill in the gaps, it was nice just being together. 

When it comes time to say goodbye Sooyoung feels a sense of dread and disappointment. She wouldn’t see Jinsoul until the morning. Even then she didn’t have the courage to go up and talk to her considering how embarrassing it turned out last week. 

Jinsoul stands in front of her gate glancing back and forth between her home and Sooyoung. “Thank you, for walking me home Sooyoung.” She nods at Jinsoul, still sad at the fact that they were splitting up.

_ You’ll see her tomorrow suck it up.  _

“You’re welcome um...see you tomorrow?” She asks, the nerves eating her alive and Jinsoul nods with a cute smile on her face. 

Sooyoung turns and starts off, ignoring how all those good feelings inside were disappearing. “Wait!” She faces Jinsoul’s house again and gasps when her body is slammed into by another. 

The next thing she knows, she’s being engulfed into a hug.  _ Now this must be heaven _ . Sooyoung is too shocked to even move. But Jinsoul whines against her skin that might be sticky, “stop being weird and hug me back.” Her limbs are finally not paralyzed and she wraps them around Jinsoul’s tiny frame. 

It lasts a lot longer than a typical hug and Sooyoung feels herself melting into Jinsoul’s embrace. How could someone be this soft and warm? It must be a crime. 

Sooyoung has never been this affectionate with anyone other than her family and she can already feel herself getting addicted to this. She doesn’t want to let go so she squeezes tighter and rests her chin on top of Jinsoul’s head. 

The most perfect moments don’t last forever however. And Jinsoul pulls back. But not without one last thing. 

Sooyoung holds her cheek that’s flaming hot as Jinsoul backs up, her eyes wide and her jaw clenched, into her iron gate almost falling backwards. The girl waves at her and sprints inside. 

She’s still glued to the pavement though. 

Jung Jinsoul just kissed her cheek. 

Turning around she starts to briskly walk then jog and then straight up sprints home. While she’s still holding her cheek she feels it puff up. She was smiling and soon it turns into a giggle. Her sprint turns into skipping when she reaches her neighborhood. 

Her smile was splitting her entire face and she felt on cloud nine as she replayed the moment in her head. 

For the entire night, freaking out her family and herself. Her cheeks and jaw start to hurt by the time she’s getting ready for bed. Her sister even threatened to call the emergency hotline. 

Sooyoung couldn’t stop smiling. 

~~~~


	4. Tell Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucked away in the smelly food court of the mall. Jinsoul is told she’s beautiful for the first time.

Hyejoo is shaking, Chaewon was only a few inches from her. Everytime they did this she would get dizzy and pass out, not today though. Today she’d be able to kiss Chaewon without being a loser and fainting. In the background plays cheesy 80’s music, Hyejoo closes her eyes and scoots her hand over to hold Chaewon’s.

So close...So, “YO THE FUCK IS YOU DOING!” Hyejoo passes out again. Sooyoung had slammed into her room only to see her sister about to lay the mack on her friend. Chaewon stands to hover over her girlfriend shaking her back awake. 

The blonde turns around, “w-w-we I we weren’t doing aaaanything!” Sooyoung narrows her eyes as Chaewon stutters over her words painfully. 

Sitting next to them Sooyoung looks at her passed out sister blankly, then raises her hand to slap the hell out of her face. Hyejoo awakes, but at what cost. The next thing Sooyoung knows is that she’s getting her arm twisted. 

Sooyoung screams out bloody murder, Chaewon stands idly by, “I hate this house….” Yeojin, who usually was out with her friends comes in the room with a spray bottle and starts to soak her sisters.

The fighting two shake off each other to protect themselves from the water, Hyejoo grumbles, “stop doing that jackass!”

Yeojin smiles, “Mom said when you two start fighting I had to spray you.”

Sooyoung wipes her face, “we’re not cats stupid?” 

“Well you act like them so?” 

Hyejoo and Sooyoung get up at the same time, running their younger sister off. After some more slapping in yelling, finally Sooyoung is bored enough to let Hyejoo out of her headlock. Chaewon and Hyejoo were nerds, so they should know Jinsoul right? “So love birds, what do you know about Jung Jinsoul?”

Suddenly Sooyoung gets shy and twiddles with her fingers, Chaewon and Hyejoo share a look. Simultaneously they question Sooyoung, “why you being nosy?” 

“Just shut up and tell me things!” Sooyoung gets impatient and nervous under their stare. She couldn’t stop thinking about Jinsoul for some reason and she felt like she was going to go crazy if she didn’t have something new about the girl to obsess over.

The two in front of her, however, were the bane of her existence, “she owe you money or something?”

“No?”

“Are you bullying her? Because if so-”

“NO!”

Chaewon crosses her arms, she can see the blush on Hyejoo’s sisters cheeks. Yeojin pops her head through the door, she’s been listening the whole time. “SHE’S GOT A CRUSH ON HER!” Sooyoung’s face turns beet red and her eyes widen. 

Realization dawns on all of them, except Sooyoung.

“Oooohh I didn’t know your dumbass had a thing for geeks!” Hyejoo scratches her chin. She’s never seen her sister this embarrassed before.

Chaewon adds to it wiggling her brows, “Jinsoul is pretty though!” Sooyoung closes her eyes as the two go on and on about how she’s got it bad for Jinsoul. Which is not true, Jinsoul was just interesting and really _ really _ cute. 

Sooyoung darts around the room, first grabbing a pair of scissors and then Chaewon’s head. Holding the blonde hostage her sister goes ballistic. When Hyejoo comes near she holds the dull scissors to Chaewon’s throat, “come closer and ill scratch the bitch!” Hyejoo falls to her knees and begs.

“Please Sooyoung! I love her don’t kill my soulmate!” Sooyoung frowns, god being in love really made you lame. 

Chaewon chokes against her and mumbles something out, “she’s in the anime club! Tuesday and Thursday during sixth period!” Sooyoung concludes its a vital piece of info and lets the girl go and throws the scissors down. 

She goes back to room. To go back to stalking Jinsoul’s social media profiles and rub her feet together at all the cute selfies.

Hyejoo cries into Chaewon’s shoulder, “I love you too Hyejoo…”

~~~~

Sooyoung is barely winded while Jinsoul is struggling to keep up with her. The girl is panting behind her begging her to slow down. Sooyoung stops all together and watches as Jinsoul hunches over to catch her breath, “I wasn’t even running that fast.”

Jinsoul, who still wears baggy clothes, flips her off. It doesn’t phase Sooyoung she only pushes Jinsoul back up. “You won’t get enough air in your lungs like that.” She lifts Jinsoul’s arms to allow her body to stretch out. “Deep breaths.” It’s cute, how Jinsoul’s nose scrunches close and her eyebrows knot up when she closes her eyes. 

She doesn’t consider it weird, how she stares at the droplets on the girl’s forehead, following them as they drip down the girl’s face. Sooyoung doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone with features this perfect. Jinsoul opens her eyes to find Sooyoung staring at her, it made her self-conscious. She must have looked pretty stupid.

In reality, Sooyoung was engraving the angles on Jinsoul’s face in her memory. 

She could stare at Jinsoul all day if she was allowed to. Chaewon was right, Jinsoul was really pretty. Sooyoung didn’t know where to begin how to describe Jinsoul’s beauty.

The school was full of pretty girls, ones that were obsessed with her, but she couldn’t compare them to Jinsoul. Who didn’t even remotely seem interested in her. Sooyoung didn’t blame her.

Her crowd, as much as she disliked them, had constantly wronged Jinsoul.

Sooyoung would never be able to apologize for it, no matter how many times she said sorry. So she doesn’t, she only treats Jinsoul the best she can. “Hold your hands behind your head.” Jinsoul nods and Sooyoung sprints off. 

When she comes back she shakes the bottle of water and Jinsoul reaches for it. Sooyoung pulls it away, “keep breathing.” Sooyoung ignores how Jinsoul’s eyes narrow then widen when she gently cups her chin to tilt it up.

Jinsoul’s brain goes haywire when she feels Sooyoung’s soft fingers rubbing underneath her chin. How the hell was she supposed to keep breathing when Sooyoung did shit like that.

“Open,” Jinsoul opens her mouth a little and Sooyoung pours the water in the girl’s mouth. She doesn’t notice, but her eyes narrow when a bit spills out of Jinsoul’s mouth. Sooyoung guesses she was thirsty too.

Not thinking she wipes Jinsoul’s mouth with her thumb and starts to drink herself. Weird, it was the same tingly feeling she had when making out with YooA. Thinking of it she hasn’t even spoken to the girl in weeks. Ignoring all the longing stares and pleading texts.

Jinsoul is a bit frozen, Ha Sooyoung was staring at her lips. Jinsoul’s danger alarm started to ring when Sooyoung had licked her lips when wiping hers. Apparently it was nothing, because Sooyoung didn’t crack an expression, only starting to chug the water herself. 

The girl glares at Sooyoung, damn her teenage hormones, she couldn’t believe God, he was chill for making someone as attractive as Sooyoung. But also kinda wack for making Jinsoul like girls. Sooyoung being that hot was not helpful to Jinsoul.

Sooyoung starts to re-tie her hair when Jinsoul starts to rant, “I think I’m gonna get some contacts, I’m tired of glasses.” Well and the fact that Kim Jungeun said that she looked like a grandpa. Sooyoung frowns, Jinsoul was adorable in her glasses. 

“I think they’re nice.” Sooyoung says, but deep down it was more like, _ haha you’re so cute please don’t stop wearing them. _

When Jinsoul starts blabbering too much that’s when she knows it’s time to start running again. Jinsoul follows behind her this time. Sooyoung is pleased to not hear any complaining this time. 

By the time they’re finished Jinsoul is laid out onto the ground. Sooyoung sits on the bleachers sipping on her water as Jinsoul moans and groans from exhaustion. 

It’s itching at her, she wants to ask so badly but she can’t bring herself to. She has a track meet next weekend and she wants Jinsoul to come. Sooyoung doesn’t know why, but the thought of Jinsoul cheering her on like that one day makes her feel light headed.

The girl finally raises up, her glasses falling down as she does so. Sooyoung grabs her uniform and crosses her legs, the butterflies returning. She still doesn’t know if its good or bad feeling, she wants to throw up but at the same time wants to throw herself in Jinsoul’s arms. “What are you doing next weekend?”

She fiddles with the bottle handle after she asks, Jinsoul’s eyes on her were too much to handle.

“Probably detention and homework,” she reaches for the bottle as Sooyoung panics a bit. Jinsoul smiles as she jerks the bottle out of the girl’s grasp. Jinsoul was really thankful that Sooyoung was shy, because if she did act up while looking like that she would be in trouble. 

Feeling herself get excited at the indirect kiss she drinks from the bottle. Jinsoul is giddy, her first kiss was with Ha Sooyoung. Only it wasn’t...her first kiss would probably be from someone she didn’t even like. 

Girl’s like Jungeun and Sooyoung didn’t like girls like her. 

“You know how I never wear the school uniform, five pink slips equals a detention. I already got detention this weekend.” Sooyoung stands and crouches next to Jinsoul. The girl doesn’t expect her forehead to get flicked.

While Jinsoul rubs at her head Sooyoung demands, “well start wearing it.”

“Why?”

Jinsoul didn’t like it, also detention wasn’t bad, the teacher let her study and play music. “I have a track meeting next weekend and you’re required to come to it.” Jinsoul stares at her with a slack jaw, “it’s part of your training.” Sooyoung wanted her to come so badly. She was determined, Jinsoul _ would _come.

“How is it a part of my training? I got-” Jinsoul was about to protest. Until Sooyoung starts to pout and _ god _, this was what she was talking about. The girl starts acting up and Jinsoul becomes weak. Sighing she shoves the water at Sooyoung, “fine…” 

Sooyoung feels her heart soar, not being able to contain her smile as her whole day is made. 

~~~~

Tugging at her shirt she grimaces, it was so tight she could hardly breathe. Why the hell did they give her an extra small. The shit was almost like a crop top. It was raining today, so Jinsoul’s hair was curly from getting wet when waiting for the bus. Thankfully she was able to dry up in the bathroom. 

Sooyoung has her headphones on, the hood from her sweatshirt pulled over her head. She was walking with rose. They were holding hands even though Sooyoung had tried to get away multiple times. 

She wishes it was someone else's hand instead. Jinsoul’s hands were softer and prettier. Sooyoung was dying to know how they fit in her own. She checks the halls, they were coming up onto Jinsoul’s locker where Sooyoung would pass by every morning just to see Jinsoul. Somehow, she didn’t have the courage to stop by and say hi.

Jinsoul is getting the frizz out of her hair when Sooyoung turns the corner. Sooyoung scans the area, ignoring Rose. She can’t find Jinsoul at first and starts to freak out. Her whole day was ruined, Jinsoul wasn’t here, did she miss the bus? What about their tutor session? 

Then she spotted the girl’s locker, it had a bunch of cute stickers in it and Sooyoung had thought about buying her some but concluded it was too weird. Normally Jinsoul stood out from the crowd, since she never followed the dress code. Sooyoung’s jaw drops as they walk by.

Sooyoung plants her feet down on the ground and lets Rose walk off, she doesn’t allow the girl to drag her down the hallway. Leaning back she scans the girl head to toe, losing her entire mind at what she was looking at. Jinsoul is on her tippy toes trying to reach the back off her locker and Sooyoung’s eyes were on one thing. 

Since when did Jinsoul have all that ass?

Usually Sooyoung wasn’t such a dog, but she was in shock. How could she not be. Jinsoul looks tiny in her usually apparel, but now Sooyoung could see all the curves._ Those khakis looked painted on. _ She was surprised she didn’t start drooling. 

Jinsoul turns once she has all her stuff and squeaks when she sees who’s checking her out. Her eyes widen as Sooyoung’s does and they make eye contact. Was she just staring at her butt? Sooyoung pulls her hood over her face and picks her jaw back up. Jinsoul frowns when Sooyoung is pulled off by her girlfriend.

She doesn’t let it get her hopes up when Sooyoung keeps turning her head to look at her. Sooyoung starts to deflate when she loses sight of Jinsoul. No matter how many times she looked back, the girl was still not there.

Because Jinsoul hasn’t moved from her spot. Her heart started to race seeing Sooyoung looking at her, but then it dropped noticing that she was holding someone's hand.

In class Sooyoung can’t focus. How could Jinsoul be that pretty and be made like that. Thinking of it, Jinsoul’s hair was down too. Sooyoung wanted to run her fingers through it, she wanted to hold Jinsoul. She couldn’t stop thinking about her and it was starting to annoy her. 

Burying her face in her hands she groans out, “Oh my god…” It was more confusing than math.

Sooyoung shouldn’t feel this way.

~~~~

When she’s at the library she doesn’t find Jinsoul. Sooyoung looks around the whole place, even asks the lady if she’s seen her. The lady pushes her glasses up, “she was in here earlier but left.” Sooyoung blinks, but they were supposed to meet at five why was Jinsoul not here still.

Sooyoung searches the school then, maybe Jinsoul was hungry, but she wasn’t at the vending machines. Maybe she needed to use the bathroom, but all of them were vacant. Sooyoung doesn’t know how to handle being this sad over a girl. 

Her feet drag across the floor. Even losing a race didn’t feel this bad. God what was wrong with Sooyoung. Used to she didn’t let people affect her like this, but Jinsoul was no ordinary person. Slowly but surely, Jinsoul was ruining her.

Sooyoung didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing. 

Walking out, it’s still pouring the rain. It reflects Sooyoung’s mood. She perseveres however. In the end it was only her. No matter how good Jinsoul made her feel.

Not everyday would be perfect, although she considered Jinsoul perfect.

Jinsoul is sitting under the port while watching the water fall from the roof. It was peaceful, unlike the chaos in her chest. Kim Jungeun flirted with her today, said that she was pretty. Jinsoul is giddy as hell and smiles as she scoots her feet across the concrete. 

Lately she hasn’t thought about Jungeun, but today kinda sucked because she couldn’t stop thinking about Sooyoung and the fact she had a girlfriend. So when the blonde had told her she looked really good her heart picked it’s beat back up. 

Still, it wasn't entirely what she wanted.

Sooyoung was such a sweetheart, Jinsoul could understand why most of the school was in love with her. Even if she was cold and chic, she had this adorably shy side to her that Jinsoul appreciated to an extent. It wasn’t for Jinsoul though, no matter how many times her friends tried to convince her, no matter how many times Sooyoung crosses her mind.

Even more than Jungeun, her supposed crush. 

Jinsoul ignored her disappointment seeing Sooyoung hold that girl’s hand. She didn’t like Sooyoung like that, it was Jungeun.

She widens her eyes, who was she kidding, she liked Sooyoung so damn much. “FUCK!” Jinsoul curses at her self and buries her face in her hands. Why did these things happen to her...Sooyoung should have never talked to her, she should have fit the description and be a jerk like the rest of the track team.

But no...she was really freaking cute and charming. 

Of course she had to go and get a crush on Ha Sooyoung. But it wasn’t a typical crush like she had on Jungeun. No this was annoying because Sooyoung didn’t ignore her. This was going to be so difficult for Jinsoul to handle. Because Sooyoung was confusing, Jinsoul had no idea what that girl was thinking most of the time. 

Hell she hardly smiled. 

The difference between the two, Jinsoul knew what having a crush was like. Sooyoung was stuck with a lack of sleep and a one track mind.

From the moment she woke up to the moment sleep finally took her it was one thing for Sooyoung.

_ Jinsoul Jinsoul Jinsoul _

“Jinsoul,” Sooyoung has never been so relieved to see someone. The girl turns and raises her eyebrows. “Why are you out here?” Jinsoul shrugs, _ oh you know just thinking about how you’re annoyingly hot and kind and it’s gonna take the strength of god to get over you. _Sooyoung feels herself pouting up, “we were supposed to study today.”

Shit, Jinsoul had forgot. 

Sooyoung had missed Jinsoul and quickly goes to sit beside her. Scooting in close she waits for Jinsoul to apologize. Except she never does. It bothers Sooyoung to no end. 

Jinsoul is dying to try something out, “Kim Jungeun said I looked really good today.” Sooyoung narrows her eyes, why was Jinsoul thinking of Jungeun when it was only them.

Jinsoul side eyes her and shakes a bit when she sees Sooyoung’s glare. Something bubbles in her stomach, a feeling Sooyoung’s never had. It makes her roll her eyes and crosses her arms. “Well you do.” Sooyoung won’t look at Jinsoul as she says it, afraid that the girl will see her blush and shaky eyes.

She looked good everyday, but Sooyoung doesn't find the confidence to tell her.

“Thank you…” 

Sooyoung tries to figure out this weird tightness in her tummy and why she wants to suddenly rip Jungeun’s head off while Jinsoul shivers at the chill.

So she bumps her shoulder into Sooyoung’s, “I’m cold, can we go inside.” Sooyoung shakes her head to Jinsoul’s surprise. 

Wasn’t she good enough?

“I’m going home.” Jinsoul’s mouth drops as Sooyoung raises up. It was still pouring the rain. 

Sooyoung turns to Jinsoul, why did she want to cry? Was Jungeun more important than her? Was that why Jinsoul forgot about their meeting. Why was she even comparing herself to Junguen now?

Jinsoul can almost hear Sooyoung’s brain working. She only brought up Jungeun to see if it made Sooyoung jealous.

The results were satisfactory.

“Stop it you big baby, I’m sorry I forgot about the library.” Sooyoung fights the smile and the sudden burst of energy from Jinsoul calling her baby makes her dizzy. The icky feeling is replaced by this gushy happiness as Jinsoul pokes at her stomach. 

This was so weird but Sooyoung was addicted to it.

As the girl is poking at her she can see the goosebumps on Jinsoul’s arms and sits her bag down. “Arms up.” Jinsoul is confused but does as she’s told. Sooyoung pulls her hoodie off to shove it onto Jinsoul. The girl is engulfed in the fabric and the hood is flopped over her head. Sooyoung smiles widely, take that Kim Jungeun.

_ Wait...why do I care so much? _

Sooyoung drops her smile as soon as Jinsoul pulls off the hood. She was starting to lose it, Jinsoul looked so cute in _ her _hoodie. It was big on her already. So it engulfed the girl. Sooyoung leans forward to push up Jinsoul’s glasses. “Are you still cold?” Jinsoul shakes her head cutely and Sooyoung hums loud enough for her to hear.

Getting some nerves she fiddles around with her hands, imagining Jinsoul’s being in them.

Thunder booms above them and Jinsoul jumps at the sound. She’s a little bit closer to Sooyoung before. Looking back up from her hands that she were imagined being covered by Jinsoul’s she’s met with pretty black eyes staring right into hers.

The memories roll in just like the rain clouds above. Sooyoung thought about it every night and her whole body would become warm. Once she even squealed replaying it in her mind.

Her heart begins to race as she remembered how Jinsoul hugged and kissed her cheeks. The explosion of adrenaline and the raw emotion she had while running home. 

For 48 hours straight she was giddy, the entire weekend she smiled and skipped around. She was so high on life she forgot to eat which was rare. 

Sooyoung didn’t know what it was about Jinsoul. But this girl was like one of them drugs she heard about. “Can I have your number?” Jinsoul hasn’t said a word, just overwhelmed at all of it.

“No.”

Thunder doesn’t crack in reality but it does crack Sooyoung’s heart. Jinsoul tries to not laugh as Soooyoung descends into madness, “w-why?” Jinsoul shrugs and pulls the hoodie back over her head. 

This shit was so comfy and it smelled just like the owner.

Sooyoung was about to stroke out, her nerves and anxiety getting the better of her. Did Jinsoul hate her? 

All Sooyoung wanted was Jinsoul’s constant attention. It wasn’t too much to ask for right? Or was it she didn’t know...what was that word she was looking for. Needy? Was she being too needy?

Having her number Sooyoung could _ accidentally _facetime her at 3am when she couldn’t get Jinsoul out of her head.

Or text her during class when she kept drawing smiley faces and hearts in her notebook when she thought of Jinsoul’s smile. 

That wasn’t being needy right?

“I’m playing with you Jesus.” Jinsoul regretted her actions, why did Sooyoung have to look that sad. Pulling out her phone she hands it to the girl.

Sooyoung looks at the screen, it’s a cute dog, kinda looks like fried chicken. She almost drops the phone from how hard she’s shaking. Sooyoung was giving Jinsoul her number...but she doesn’t know when she’ll get a call.

Jinsoul takes her trembling phone out of Sooyoung’s hand. Then just as quick as lighting Sooyoung runs off, “WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!” Jinsoul blinks as Sooyoung disappears in the downpour.

Looking down the girl’s bag was still here. So was her phone and house keys. Sooyoung is smiling again, she didn’t want to show Jinsoul however. She thought it would be weird maybe…her smile was kinda ugly.

Sooyoung sprints, using all this energy from just being around Jinsoul to power her legs. The cashier falls off his chair when Sooyoung bursts into the shop. 

The school was almost a mile away, Sooyoung had made it a little over five minutes. Panting from exhaustion Sooyoung grabs an umbrella and slaps the money on the table. She doesn’t even ask for change as she runs back out.

The cashier looks at the money...that girl was 10 cents short.

Sooyoung runs back with the umbrella, her time is not as good as the first run but she makes it back quickly. Jinsoul is squatted down watching the water puddle in the parking lot when she hears the smack of Sooyoung’s tennis shoes.

Jinsoul looks up, Sooyoung has an umbrella in hand. Snapping it open she holds it over herself, thankful she can see Jinsoul again.

Jinsoul simply can’t believe Sooyoung exists.

Sooyoung was forever thankful that Jinsoul does exist. Because this feeling she had when she was around Jinsoul was close to euphoria.

“Can I walk you home?”

~~~~

After Sooyoung is done crying because Yeojin rubbed Jinsoul’s lip gloss off her cheek (yes, Jinsoul gave her another kiss and Sooyoung cherished the small mark before it was destroyed) she lays in her bed holding her cheek that was still warm. 

Jinsoul is doing something similar, except she’s playing with the strings of Sooyoung’s hoodie. Picking up her phone she goes through the contacts, smiling when she finds the name.

Sooyoung gasps and then erupts into giggles when she gets the notification. 

At 1am she falls asleep dreaming of soft eyes and a perfect smile.

Jinsoul falls asleep clinging to the hoodie that she couldn’t stop burying her face in.

~~~~ 

Walking through the hallways she senses something off. Jinsoul freezes when she sees Lucas jogging towards her. Jinsoul closes her eyes and waits for it, yesterday it was mustard and she almost barfed cleaning it up.

It never comes though, she’s not soaked or squirted with anything mysterious. When she opens her eyes a tall figure stands before her.

Sooyoung looks at her clothes, hissing as the heat seeps to her skin. Lucas just poured hot water all over her. When she saw Jinsoul she quickly sprinted to take the hit instead.

Jinsoul gasps when she hears Sooyoung raise her voice for the first time. “The fuck is wrong with you!” Lucas’ ears turn red and he waves his hands around.

“I swear to god I meant no disrespect.” Sooyoung sighs at the boy. The anger bubbles inside her chest but she doesn’t know exactly what to do with it. Lucas seemed scared of her.

Why was it that when it was Jinsoul it was fine, just for shits and giggles. But when it was her he almost seemed like he would shit if he giggled.

Sooyoung doesn’t understand people. Why they pick and choose who to mess with.

“Then why disrespect her,” she points to Jinsoul who is clinging to her books. People were starting to watch. 

Lucas looks between them, more confused than Sooyoung, “I-I don’t know.” Rolling her eyes she comes at him only for him to run away down the hall. 

He wasn’t going to fight a girl.

“Thank you,” Sooyoung can barely hear it but it’s there, she can’t say anything back and begins to walk again. She needed to do something about this anger however and everyone gasps when she dents one of the lockers.

Jinsoul can only turn and walk away.

~~~~ 

Taeyong is busy showing her his pocket camp and talking her ear off while she thinks of earlier today. 

Sooyoung had a bit of a temper it seemed, but even then she was still calm. It was just the burst of rage that showed Jinsoul that Sooyoung wasn’t as always relaxed as her expression showed.

Still, seeing her punch that locker.

_ It was so fucking hot. _

Giggling to herself Jinsoul doesn’t let it go to her head though. Right now was her Gundam time. 

Sitting in her seat she pulls out her current work in progress. The rest of the club starts their weekly discussion. 

Sooyoung is icing her fist while walking down the hallway. She thinks the anime club was in room 206. She’s right, standing in front of the door it reads the clubs name. Sooyoung has no idea what the poster is covering the door but it looks kinda cool. 

Walking in it’s full of noise until everyone notices her. Sooyoung looks around and ignores all the glares she’s receiving until her gaze lands on Jinsoul. Who is in the far back, with her tongue cutely poking out while she messes around with a toy.

“Are you lost?” Some boy with pink hair asks, Sooyoung thinks he’s really pretty. Jinsoul looks up at the commotion and dies a little inside seeing Ha Sooyoung standing at the door.

Jinsoul doesn’t know whether to crawl up and hide in a whole or just wither up and die. Sooyoung knows she’s in the _ anime club _she’s going to think she’s so lame. 

Running up to the front she tries to shove Sooyoung out of the room. The rest of the group watch as Jung Jinsoul struggles to push Ha Sooyoung out of the room. Out of all the weird shit they’ve watch...this had to take the cake because it was really happening.

Sooyoung spins and fights against Jinsoul’s hands. The girl pushes her out successfully but isn’t quick enough to shut the door when Sooyoung forces her way back in the room. 

Jinsoul is shoving against Sooyoung’s back, “you’re not allowed in here!” Sooyoung grabs the frame of the door and leans all her weight onto Jinsoul.

She starts to giggle, this was kinda fun, “why not? Am I not cool enough?” Jinsoul stops her assault and blocks the entrance. Sooyoung finds her balance again and turns around. Jinsoul has her nostrils flared and she’s breathing heavily.

_ Wow she’s even cuter when frustrated. _

“I’m not letting you in.” Sooyoung takes it as a challenge. Jinsoul knows she’s made a mistake when she sees Sooyoung’s brow raise. 

Taeyong lets his jaw drop when he watches his friend be hoisted onto Sooyoung’s shoulder. Jinsoul fights against her but Sooyoung only carries her to the back where she was sitting before. 

Jinsoul gives up halfway through, letting herself go limp on Sooyoung’s shoulder. 

The group mumbles amongst each other as Sooyoung noisily pulls a chair up to Jinsoul’s small table. 

Sooyoung watches closely as Jinsoul shakily puts together her little robot toy. The lights dim and Sooyoung looks towards the front. The pink haired boy was playing on his laptop.

Suddenly the projector is on playing a movie, “Hey Hyejoo loves this movie.” Sooyoung did too but she hasn’t watched it in forever.

Jinsoul swallows nervously, it was over, it was so over. 

The movie plays and Sooyoung scoots closer to Jinsoul. The girl uses the light from the windows to assemble her gundam but the girl beside her was making it hard to focus.

She almost breaks a piece when Sooyoung’s lips graze across her ear, “What is that?”

“Nothing.”

Sooyoung glances across Jinsoul’s profile, “it must be something.” Jinsoul’s sighs and slams down the piece she was trying to put on. Grabbing Sooyoung’s face she turns it toward the screen.

“Watch the movie.” This was Jinsoul’s relaxation time, when she didn’t think about Sooyoung and her stupidly cute face.

Sooyoung doesn’t like to follow the rules however, “no I want to talk to you.” She wanted to know about Jinsoul. About all her interests and hobbies. Everything about the girl was so intriguing to Sooyoung.

“Watch the movie...Sooyoung.” 

Jinsoul didn’t expect to see that side of Sooyoung today when she punched a locker like a maniac. She certainly doesn’t expect this side either, “make me.”

Sooyoung really likes when Jinsoul gets frustrated. 

Taeyong drinks on his pink drink and claws into his jeans when he hears the hushed whispers behind him disturbing everyone’s viewing session. 

“Okay fine, it’s called Gundam it’s like robots and you can build them like this.” Sooyoung nods and leans over into Jinsoul’s personal space. Jinsoul shoves her back making the girl whine. She just wanted to be close to Jinsoul.

The lights turn on and they freeze in position. Jinsoul’s hand is palming Sooyoung’s face and the other one has a hold of Sooyoung wrist. 

Taeyong puts a hand on his hip, “Jinsoul tell me exactly why _ she’s _here.” They break apart and Jinsoul grumbles underneath her breath when Sooyoung scoots back over.

“Um she wanted to see what all the fun was about!”

No one buys it, not even Sooyoung. Taeyong rolls his eyes, “she’s apart of _ that _ group, you know the one that shoves you in lockers and steals your lunch?”

Jinsoul shakes her head, Sooyoung was nothing like that. “Taeyong she’s cool. She has nothing to do with them.” No one believes her so they need another way to get rid of Sooyoung.

It’s only fair they don’t trust her. Sooyoung was kinda the spotlight of all of them even if she’s never directly done anything to them.

“Okay then it’s time for show and tell.” Jinsoul groans and slams her head into the table, making the pieces on the table shake.

Taeyong smiles, “Sooyoung you can go!” They all clap and Sooyoung is led to the front of the room. “Show us something that you can contribute to the club if not you'll need to leave!” Sooyoung scratches at the back of her head. Taeyong rubs his hands together, he knew this dumbass didn’t think about anything but sports, food and boobies.

“Um I watch adventure time?” Taeyong narrows his eyes. 

“That doesn’t count, that’s a child show.” No one agreed but for the purpose to kick Sooyoung out they all shook their heads.

Jinsoul raises her head and shouts, “Sooyoung show them the lamest thing you’ve ever done!”

“Huh?”

Sooyoung doesn’t think she’s ever done anything lame. Except for making herself a fool in front of Jinsoul countless of times. 

“Do something you wouldn’t do in front of the entire school!” Sooyoung scratches her chin as Jinsoul slams her head back onto the table. She can’t really think of anything.

Until it clicks, “can I use your laptop.” Taeyong who was picking at his nails blinks. 

“Um yeah go ahead” Sooyoung waddles over and types in something. Although she wasn’t entirely embarrassed doing this, she wouldn’t be comfortable showing everyone. She knows her teammates would probably poke fun at her but it wouldn’t bother her.

Sooyoung just didn’t see the point in sharing something about herself when they wouldn’t pay attention anyways. All they cared about was her status in the school.

But this was a room full of losers who could care less about her. What could go wrong instead of totally blowing them away with her moves.

Jinsoul is praying for Sooyoung, her friends were ruthless. Popular people had the dryest roasts ever. Taeyong’s left you hurting and crying for days.

Sooyoung clicks on the song and an ad starts playing, perfect. She runs to middle and gets in position. Her momma’s words floated through her head.

_ And remember baby show off that beautiful smile! _

_ But Momma I hate my smile! Everyone says I look like bugs bunny! _

_ Don’t pay them kids no mind, baby smiling is what makes it fun. _

The first beat plays and Sooyoung smiles brightly. Everyone in the rooms jaw drops as the song starts to play out and Sooyoung cutely does the choreo.

Jinsoul raises her head, Sooyoung is smiling right at her and god she thinks she might pass out. 

Sooyoung is really good, she doesn’t miss a beat. This was a dedicated fan.

The athletes lightly curled hair bounces freely and she spins and twirls while mouthing the lyrics. Jinsoul surges up and starts to mirror Sooyoung’s movements, she knew the choreo too.

Sooyoung’s smile gets impossibly wider and her nose scrunches up. She hasn’t had this much fun in forever.

_ Tell me tell me tell tell tell tell tell me. _

The room begins to stand as well, Taeyong even claps along. 

Jinsoul shouldn't have made the assumption about Sooyoung. She was still the coolest girl ever.

Especially when she smiled like that.

~~~~ 

Later that afternoon Jinsoul drags Sooyoung home to show the girl her room. No longer is she afraid of talking to Sooyoung about these things. Because secretly Sooyoung was a bit of a dork too.

Sooyoung almost has a panic attack because well she’s in Jinsoul’s room for one, two she’s embarrassed at how much she’s spent staring at Jinsoul’s pictures because she can tell where the girl took them. 

_ Do you think I’m weird Sooyoung? _

Jinsoul asks her while they listen to K-pop and lay in Jinsoul’s bed full of stuffed animals. Sooyoung couldn’t answer her for a while because she was too focused on the fact she was in Jung Jinsoul’s bed. 

Her heart was pounding out of her chest. If she turned ever so slightly she’d be touching shoulders with the girl. If she was really confident she could even…cuddle. Sooyoung wasn’t trying to go to the hospital however.

So she answers honestly.

_ No I think you’re amazing. _

The girl turns on her side then and stares at Sooyoung’s profile. She was starting to sweat and the nausea was burning at her throat. Thankfully Jinsoul couldn’t tell because Sooyoung’s face was expressionless as always. 

Sooyoung was too keen on staring at the ceiling when Jinsoul had pulled her up. She doesn’t know what to expect when they start to dance.

By the time she needs to go home, she’s smiling and panting from all the dancing. Somehow in the middle of it all, Jinsoul stepped closer and grabbed her hands.

Sooyoung doesn’t want to go home however, she just wants to keep holding Jinsoul’s hands in her own.

~~~~

Jinsoul is sick of these ab exercises, it was a Friday afternoon. Usually she spent them with her friends, going to the movies or the mall. But Sooyoung insisted they train today.

Failing yet another plank she watches as Sooyoung goes for another five minutes. The girl looks at her, not even out of breath. “Jinsoul you have to do these or your core will be weak.”

Jinsoul groans, “no I don’t.”

“Yes you do the-“

“The core is the most important set of muscles when it comes to running yes I know Sooyoung.” Jinsoul mocks her which makes Sooyoung deflate. 

Sooyoung is completely slumped, was she boring Jinsoul? Was she getting tired from all the repetitive training? Sooyoung loved practicing with Jinsoul, it was a lot less lonely than her normal routine where’d she do these things until she was about to pass out.

Laying on her tummy to rest she sadly sighs out, “Okay, you can go home I guess.” Sooyoung turns her head, she couldn’t believe it. But she was about to cry. 

She loved spending time with Jinsoul and times like these she cherished. But today she’s bored the girl to death. Now she wouldn’t be able to walk her home and get her usual cheek kiss and hug.

What if Jinsoul started to constantly get bored of her?

Jinsoul smiles and crawls over to Sooyoung to shake her. “Stop I don’t want to go home, I just want to have fun.” Sooyoung turns and shows offense through her eyes. Jinsoul backtracks, “I mean this is super fun! But like something different.” 

Sometimes Jinsoul couldn’t believe how much of a big baby Sooyoung was.

Sooyoung narrows her eyes, “Don’t lie, for real.” Jinsoul laughs and rests her head on Sooyoung’s back. 

“I won’t lie this is the bane of my existence, but I really like you.” Sooyoung bites her lip as Jinsoul mumbles into the muscles of her back. Both of them start to laugh and Sooyoung squirms since the vibration of Jinsoul’s giggles tickle her skin.

Raising up she rests on her elbows as Jinsoul kneels beside her. Jinsoul smiles at her and points towards her glasses. Sooyoung stretches to grab them but jerks them away when the owner tries to take them. 

Jinsoul knows what she wants and leans forward to let Sooyoung put them on her. Sooyoung coos at her receiving a playful slap or two on the back. Ever since that day at the anime club Jinsoul has noticed that Sooyoung has gotten more comfortable around her.

She seems relaxed and she isn’t afraid of smiling. It pulls at Jinsoul’s heart. Seeing that smile.

“I wanna go to the mall.” It’s kinda exciting, she wanted to get Sooyoung something. For everything she’s done for her. For simply being her friend. 

Sooyoung sighs and raises up, “okay, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“What why?”

She begins to stretch out her limbs, maybe she’ll try and call Jinsoul tonight to compensate for the loss of time here. “I’m gonna train some more you don’t have to stay.”

Jinsoul pouts and grabs onto her ankle, “I don’t want to go without you though.” 

“I have to train some more Jinsoul!”

The girl in glasses rolls her eyes, she admired Sooyoung’s hard work. But did she ever take the time to have a little fun? “Fine I’ll stay until you’re done.” Sooyoung grumbles and they argue for a bit.

Jinsoul being too stubborn and Sooyoung feeling bad for keeping Jinsoul.

In the end, Jinsoul sits on the bleachers to watch Sooyoung go at it. Secretly she enjoyed it. Especially today, when Sooyoung barely wore anything because it was too hot.

She was almost sweating too by the time Sooyoung was done. 

Late in the evening, the sun softly glowing behind them, Jinsoul leads them to the bus stop. They chit-chat about nonsense mostly Jinsoul joking around and Sooyoung being obsessed, laughing at every one of them.

Settled on the bus Jinsoul pulls out a pair of headphones. Sooyoung chews at her nails as she gets nervous, maybe Jinsoul likes music a lot. Maybe that’s why Kim Jungeun would be a better pick for her.

Jinsoul offers her the left side, Sooyoung refuses at first but then Jinsoul shoves it in her ears. She doesn’t expect to hear wonder girls playing. 

Sooyoung smiles as she mouths the lyrics, her smile takes over her face when Jinsoul leans her head on her shoulder. 

~~~~

“Why are we here?” It was a sportswear house. Jinsoul shakes her head and continues to walk around. First she needed some running outfits, second she was going to buy Sooyoung a pair of new track shoes. 

Jinsoul pushes Sooyoung down into a bench and holds her down when she tries to get up. “Sit and be a good little Sooyoung okay?” Jinsoul laughs strangely as she walks off.

Jinsoul finds a worker as quickly as she can, “excuse me! Can you help me with something?” The worker looks her up and down. “Please?”

She doesn’t know what she’s doing, she’s not even sure if the worker knows what he’s doing. But they pick out a number of track shoes. All colors that Jinsoul likes.

Sooyoung lets her jaw hang when Jinsoul comes back with at least ten pairs of shoes. “Jinsoul what are you-“

Stacks of shoes are sat beside her and Jinsoul waves off the worker so she can have some privacy with Sooyoung. “I just wanna see how some of these fit on you.” Taking off Sooyoung’s old track shoes Jinsoul almost gags at the pungent smell.

Sooyoung tucks her feet under her legs from embarrassment, Jinsoul who is shaking reassures her, “they’re not that bad here give me those piggies.” Jinsoul takes the opportunity as Sooyoung laughs to pull her feet back down. God they smelled terrible, but that was okay.

Wiping her tears from her eyes, she can’t help but say, “you’re so weird…”

Jinsoul looks up at her while she tries shoving a pair on, “you like it.” If Sooyoung had said that to her when they first met she thinks she would have died. But now she knew it was a compliment by the way Sooyoung was staring at her. 

Eyes crinkled from her smile. Cheeks dusted with a blush. Yeah, Sooyoung liked it a lot. 

Jinsoul slips ever shoe on for her. Sooyoung felt like she was Cinderella. When she was a little girl people always told her she’d find her Prince Charming until she found out she liked the princesses.

Staring down at Jinsoul who is holding her breath to combat the stank of her feet, she thinks. Jinsoul might be the closest thing to her Prince Charming.

She giggles as she feels the butterflies and tingling feeling inside her chest. Sooyoung had started to do research on these feelings and it was coming to one big conclusion.

_ Maybe she did have a bit of a crush on Jinsoul. _

How could she not though? Just look at Jinsoul…

Jinsoul was currently hacking her lungs out without covering her mouth. It was like being in a gas chamber.

Sooyoung smiles though, too giddy to notice that she was choking Jinsoul out with her foot funk.

Still she wasn’t entirely sure of her feelings nor Jinsoul’s. So per usual she went with the flow. Kept her chill and let life do whatever. 

Though now she could understand why people were dying to have this feeling. Because god did Jinsoul drive her crazy. Sooyoung couldn’t stop thinking about her. 

“Okay that’s all of them, which ones did you like the most.” Jinsoul is holding her nose and it makes her voice funny. Sooyoung stifles her laugh and looks around. There was a red pair that felt extremely light and just seemed to wrap around her foot perfectly. 

She points to them and Jinsoul picks them up. Sooyoung starts to protest when she goes to the counter, “wait I don’t have any money!”

Jinsoul shrugs, “they’re not for you.” Sometimes Jinsoul didn’t give herself enough credit. “I don’t know jack shit about track shoes so I let you try them on to see which ones were the best.” Sooyoung beats herself up for assuming. Jinsoul chuckles as she puts the shoes up to the counter.

The worker stares at the mess they left behind. Sooyoung is putting on her crappy shoes when Jinsoul is checking out. 

She was a bit relieved that the shoes were not for her because she couldn’t pay for them, and she didn’t want Jinsoul to. Sooyoung was glad Jinsoul was finally taking it seriously.

After a few hours of just roaming around they settle around the food court, tucked into a corner by themselves with a mountain of food between them. 

The thing is, 80% of it was Sooyoung’s. Jinsoul had said she would pay so Sooyoung didn’t want to waste the opportunity. Jinsoul wasn’t mad that half her allowance was gone, but more amazed that the girl kept ordering and ordering.

It’s even more amazing that she puts it all down. Jinsoul barely nibbles on her food as Sooyoung shoves hers in like she hasn’t eaten in weeks. Jinsoul shakes her head when she’s on her forth corn dog.

“How…”

Sooyoung is chewing on a chicken nugget when Jinsoul asks, “hmm?”

Jinsoul leans over to see most of the food gone, wrappers are everywhere and Sooyoung is tearing the one to her burger open. “You’re like this big around,” she connects her fingers together to make a little circle, “but you can put all of that in to this.” She gestures to the papers before pointing at her selfmade a circle.

Sooyoung pauses mid bite suddenly feeling self conscious. “I have to report this!” Jinsoul pulls out her phone and goes to her notes app, jotting down everything Sooyoung ate.

“How much do you weigh?”

“Like 120 maybe less?”

Jinsoul looks up at her and shakes her head, “amazing…” Jinsoul starts to make tables and everything. She wanted to monitor Sooyoung for a little while.

“Are you still hungry?” Sooyoung shrugs she doesn’t want to look like a fat ass or something.

Jinsoul pushes her own food towards her, “here eat this too.” Sooyoung narrows her eyes, not liking this idea. “From now on please text me everything you eat okay?”

“I don’t know Jinsoul…”

“Why?”

Sooyoung frowns, “do I really eat that much?” Her moms have always gripped from how much she ate but now even Jinsoul was making a big deal about it.

“No not really, it’s just weird that you’re still insanely hot but eat a bunch of fatty foods.” Sooyoung blushes as Jinsoul clasps her hand around her mouth.

Giggling to herself she replays the words in her mind, “you think I’m hot?” She doesn’t know why it makes her tummy flip. Plenty of girls have countlessly told her that they wanted her to * them until they * and *. But just the simplest of words from Jinsoul had her actually feeling…hot.

“I didn’t say that…” Jinsoul can’t believe she said that. “But yeah.”

Sooyoung bites at her lip staring at her uneaten burger. “Doesn’t everyone think you are?” Jinsoul mumbles out and continues to type away on her phone. Curse Sooyoung and her nice lips and tone stomach.

“You’re not just anyone Jinsoul.” They share a look. It’s almost night outside and they’re tucked away in some smelly food court eating greasy food.

But to them, it was the most romantic thing they’ve ever experienced. 

“I think you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” In that moment Sooyoung finds her confidence and Jinsoul gets called beautiful for the first time. Most beautiful at that. 

They don’t know it yet, but the look they’re sharing with each other at that moment is their first exchange of love.

~~~~

Sooyoung walks her home again. But this time is different from all the last times. They pass by the same chain link fence and Sooyoung glides her fingers across.

Jinsoul quietly walks beside her.

They were holding hands. 

While Jinsoul was content inside. Her whole chest warm at the fact her hand was entangled with Sooyoung’s she can’t stop stroking her thumb over the girls knuckles.

Sooyoung was about to pass out. 

_ Oh my god she’s holding my hand...oh my god. _

She had her eyes closed as Jinsoul guided them through the night, it was Friday and even though she has a curfew she didn’t want to go home.

Thankfully Jinsoul didn’t either. So instead of cutting their walk short at her house, she takes a turn for the park. 

Sooyoung tries to keep her breath even but it’s hard when Jinsoul’s hand is that soft. All those overwhelming feelings return and Sooyoung goes through the process again and again and again.

This time she thinks it’s the greatest thing to happen to her.

She knows her palm is greasy, she was sweating bullets. Sooyoung really hopes Jinsoul isn’t too affected by it. But the girl wasn’t, in fact she kinda liked it.

They take a long walk around the park in the dark. Nothing is said because all the communication is through the touch and the small sighs everytime Sooyoung squeezes her hand to make sure Jinsoul was real.

Jinsoul doesn’t know what it is, but this was more than just a crush. It was becoming real...because most of the time they were one sided and she admired them from afar.

But Sooyoung stuck around her. And did things like this that made her feel all gooey inside.

Sooyoung had never had a crush, at first it was the worst thing ever. Since she and Jinsoul barely spoke besides tutoring and Practice. Now it was the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

Suddenly they stop and Sooyoung opens her eyes. They’re in front of Jinsoul’s house. Disappointment fills her chest, she wouldn’t see Jinsoul for two days now. How was she supposed to survive this weekend now?

After she knows what it’s like to hold Jinsoul’s hand.

Sooyoung can’t simply think about it, even though she will, because it won’t be close enough to the real thing. 

Jinsoul raises her fist to kiss at her knuckles. Sooyoung physically swoons, “can you do that again?” The girl nods and plants her lips onto her bruised knuckles again.

Nothing has ever felt this good to Sooyoung. 

She stares at the girl who affectionately looks up at her through her glasses. Sooyoung can’t stand it anymore, she wanted to hold Jinsoul.

Jinsoul squeaks when she's lifted into the air. Her shopping bags drop and she balances herself by wrapping her arms around Sooyoung’s shoulders. Sooyoung squeezes her arms around the girl’s waist, she was so tiny. 

Jinsoul’s feet dangle off the ground and melts into the hug. She can hardly breathe but Sooyoung was so warm, she thought it was more of a priority than oxygen. “Jinsoul you make me feel really strange.” 

Sooyoung buries her face into her chest and Jinsoul blushes a bit. “You’re so cute and you make my chest all tingly.” Jinsoul looks up at the sky.

_ Thank you God for answering my prayers. _

“You make me really nervous, sometimes I don’t know what to say to you but I just want to hear your voice.” Sooyoung has never been the nervous kinda person, but god she felt like she was going to explode around Jinsoul.

The only way she was saying these things is because Jinsoul was looking at her with those soft eyes. The ones that made her light headed. “When I go home I think about you until I fall asleep.” Jinsoul gasps above her and Sooyoung squeezes her really tight before putting her down. 

“I’m gonna go do that now.”

Jinsoul’s face is bewildered and it scares Sooyoung, so she sprints off towards the direction of her home.

Her heart is going to burst, _ Jinsoul Jinsoul Jinsoul. _

Jinsoul screams, “HA SOOYOUNG YOU'RE SO!” It’s too late however because well Sooyoung was the fastest girl in the school. She squats down and screams into her palm. _ Ha Sooyoung you’re so… _

Sooyoung also had the fastest beating heart.

All thanks to Jinsoul.

~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Spring Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing she has the biggest crush on Jinsoul, Sooyoung tries a number of things. Including scaring the shit out of the girl.

Jinsoul was improving, quicker than Sooyoung could adjust to. “Wow you really can’t catch me today huh?” She’s breathing heavily, staring at the girl who was mocking her by wiggling around freely. Practice more or less has become fun for them. Instead of vigorous ab exercises and hour long jogs, they resorted to playing tag and doing girl group choreos to get fit. 

Needless to say Sooyoung was exhausted. But slowly, she was beginning to smile more and more. “I already ran seven miles today, give me a break.” Jinsoul licks at her lips, yes she was quicker and actually knew how to run now. Good enough to where she could slip out of Sooyoung’s grasp whenever she got too close.

Sooyoung raises back up from where she was resting her hands on her knees. Tag was always the best, because Sooyoung would get to touch Jinsoul in some way. Either by grabbing her hand or wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist for a half hug. 

More and more she got infatuated with Jinsoul. She thought about her 24/7 but now she was able to actually reach out to the girl when she was on her mind. Like sending a quick text or finding her after class. Or calling her late at night just to hear her sleepy voice.

The school was starting to talk. 

Sooyoung ignored it, she was good at that. She didn’t really care what people said, she really liked Jinsoul. So she would continue to be friends with her. Jinsoul however was having a more difficult time, since they’ve became the topic of discussion she’s had a bombardment of people asking her. 

_ Why the hell is Ha Sooyoung hanging out with you? _

Jinsoul could ask herself the same thing. Jinsoul knew that Sooyoung was different but still, she had a lot of people who adored her. People that were better than her. Prettier, cooler, funnier. All that jazz, sometimes she felt like she wasn’t significant compared to the other people in Sooyoung’s life, she felt like Sooyoung was too good for her.

She was just some geek who was good at math. Sooyoung didn’t need to be wasting her time around someone like her right? 

But damn, did Sooyoung make her feel like the most amazing person in the world.

Sooyoung glares at the girl and starts to make her way towards her. Jinsoul takes a step back every time Sooyoung takes a step forward. Jinsoul hasn’t won tag yet, Sooyoung wouldn’t allow it. It was like a panther stalking its prey, Sooyoung got more eager to pounce with every step. She can’t help but chew at her lip when Jinsoul trips a little bit.

Jinsoul’s screams fill the field when Sooyoung sprints towards her. She isn’t quick enough to turn around to start running, Sooyoung catches her. Jinsoul closes her eyes and squeals as Sooyoung grabs her into a hug. They both fall into giggles when Sooyoung squeezes tightly and lifts Jinsoul into the air to spin her around. 

Near the field stands a girl. She’s on the verge of tears. It’s Rose and she’s watching whole exchange. The two are all over each other. Sooyoung’s hands are all over _ that _girl. She’s never seen her smile that much. She’s even laughing.

After three more rounds of tag, Jinsoul finally calls it quits much to Sooyoung’s disappointment. But she’s had fun today and Jinsoul has given more than enough attention. Although Sooyoung couldn’t help but crave more.

Jinsoul was just that special she guesses. Something about that girl made Sooyoung feel amazing. More amazing than after she won a race. 

They were putting their things away and with every item Sooyoung got more and more sad. It was finally over but she couldn’t wait until tomorrow to do it all over again. To see Jinsoul’s smile, to hear her laugh at all her jokes, to learn new things about her. Hopefully, she could even hold her hand or something.

Sooyoung felt her heart fly away at the thought. 

God, Jinsoul made her insides flip and twist like the coin laundry.

Today she learned that Jinsoul gets the hiccups if she laughs to long. That she would take too big of bites that made her cheeks puff up. And finally, she had a small mole on the right side of her jaw. Sooyoung is putting on her slides as she thinks about it.

She wonders what it’s like kissing Jinsoul.

Jinsoul is working up the courage to give Sooyoung her track shoes. The meet was soon so she’d like to give them to her to break them in. Turning the girl Jinsoul finds her zoning out, midway putting a shoe on. Jinsoul waves a hand in front of her face but she doesn’t budge.

Sooyoung is having a mini stroke, why did she come up with that image inside her head. She’s never thought about it until now. Her brain was having a complete shutdown. Jinsoul’s lips are soft, she remembers from when the girl kissed her cheek, their so soft and pretty and Sooyoung is about to pass out from just thinking of how they would feel on hers.

How did Jinsoul like to be kissed? 

“HELLO EARTH TO HA SOOYOUNG!” She flinches at the loud voice right next to her ear. Covering it she glares at Jinsoul before becoming transfixed on the girl’s lips. _ What is wrong with me? Why can’t I breathe? _ Sooyoung’s heart drops to her stomach and suddenly the nerves that had went on vacation came back full force, almost angry that their resting time was cut short due to Sooyoung’s panic over the fact she wanted to kiss Jinsoul so bad right now.

“Yeah?”

Sooyoung grimaces at her own voice. It’s hoarse and her tone cracked near the end. Jinsoul knots her brows, weirded out by Sooyoung’s mood change. “I got you something.” Sooyoung is looking at something on her face. So Jinsoul wipes around hopefully getting it off. That seems to knock her out of her fixation and Sooyoung finally looks up and into her eyes.

“Really?” Sooyoung tries to bury down these tiny explosions in her chest and focus on Jinsoul’s words. The girl nods and covers her eyes up with her hand.

“Close your eyes please it’s a surprise.” Sooyoung closes her eyes obediently. She hears Jinsoul shuffle around and tries to calm herself with the warm sun hitting her face. Sooyoung is soon met with an image of Jinsoul behind the darkness. Her eyes are so pretty, everything about her was really pretty. 

Sooyoung begins to daydream about the girl and leans back onto the bleachers, soaking in the sun that oddly gives her the same warmth as Jinsoul’s smile.

Jinsoul pokes on her tummy. Sooyoung doesn’t open her eyes just yet, wanting to tease the girl. Jinsoul’s pokes become harder and she starts to groan out, “open the fuck up!” Sooyoung smiles a bit and blows air out her nose. “Fine I guess I’ll just go home.”

“NO!” 

In a panic Sooyoung opens her eyes and raises up. Her mouth hangs low at Jinsoul standing in front of her with a shoebox held out. “Jinsoul what is this?” The girl pushes up her glasses and shakes her head. Shaking the box she urges Sooyoung to take it.

Sooyoung hesitantly hovers her hands around the box, “come on...take it Sooyoung...take it.” Sooyoung cringes at Jinsoul’s creepy voice and becomes smaller at the intense glare she’s receiving. Grabbing the box out of the girl’s hand she puts it in her lap. Jinsoul squats and watching intently as Sooyoung opens it up.

It’s the pair of red track shoes Sooyoung tried on. 

“Surprise! They weren’t mine! I got them for you.” Jinsoul hops up and jumps to her feet. She closes her eyes and holds her arms out for the hug she knows that’s coming. Jinsoul doesn’t get one though and she pouts up when she opens her eyes to see Sooyoung still staring at the shoes. “Oh my god, do you not like them?” Jinsoul starts to panic, what if Sooyoung was just saying they were nice. What if they were the wrong shoe?

“I just thought I would get them because yours are so worn and a new pair wou-”

“No they’re perfect.”

Jinsoul looks between the shoes and Sooyoung. Yes, she was absolutely addicted to Sooyoung’s smile and happiness. But to see the girl look so sad was really giving her a spin around the over analyzing merry go round. What did she do wrong? 

The merry go round goes ballistic when Sooyoung starts to cry. Jinsoul really did want a hug from this, because she thought she fit perfectly in Sooyoung’s embrace, but she didn’t want the hug to be like this. The shoes get squished between them and the hug is awkward because Jinsoul is standing while Sooyoung is still sitting.

“What’s wrong?” 

Sooyoung buries her face into the crook of Jinsoul’s neck, locking her arms around the girl’s shoulders. “_ This is the nicest thing someone has done for me _.” Sure, she’s had girlfriends to buy her things but they haven’t had a significant meaning to them. They were just gifts. But Jinsoul was thoughtful enough to get her a new pair of track shoes because hers were breaking out of the bottom.

She’s hid it from her moms. They didn’t need to worry about it. Rose had saw them and only told Sooyoung they were gross and that she needed to get a new pair. Sooyoung remembers how bad it felt when the girl had told her _ thank god you don’t wear those at school, everyone would think you were poor or something. _

Jinsoul actually cared about _ her. _Not just the image, not her popularity, not her the way she looked. Sooyoung thinks she actually cared. The girl was taking her time to teach her math, to come out her and practice, to just hang out with her. To even go as far to take her to the mall to get her a meal and a new pair of shoes. All for nothing in return.

Sooyoung might have been overly dramatic about all this. But really this was the most anyone has ever done for her.

God was she really even popular? When she’s felt this empty until now? 

Constantly Sooyoung was told she was special, so why did she never feel that way? That was until Jinsoul, who actually made her feel special without ever telling her. Sooyoung is overwhelmed at the moment. Never has anyone saw her cry. No one has ever seen this much emotion from her.

“Aww you’re such a big baby.”

“_ Shut up _.”

“O-Okay..”

Sooyoung continues to cry into Jinsoul’s neck. The girl should be grossed out but she kinda liked it. She didn’t know Sooyoung was so sensitive, which was her type... Jinsoul pulls away when the sniffles reside. Sooyoung’s face is all puffy and her eyes are red. Jinsoul just wants to kiss all of it away, but she knows her place. “Thank you so much Jinsoul.” Sooyoung gives her this utterly adorable look and she can’t resist.

Jinsoul’s always been one to not know how to stay within her boundaries. 

Leaning forward she kisses Sooyoung on the forehead and then the cheek. The girl closed her eyes at the sensation. Jinsoul’s lips felt so, so nice. “Can I have another?” Jinsoul knees go weak and she trips around a bit. Thank god Sooyoung’s eyes were closed. Leaning forward she gives a long one, a little bit closer to the edge of Sooyoung’s mouth.

Jinsoul was playing an incredibly dangerous game. Sooyoung shivers at the chills she gets from the last kiss and scrunches her eyes closed at the heat burning at the spot. Jinsoul was more than just her new found friend wasn't she? This girl wasn’t ordinary, not with the way she made Sooyoung feel.

Pointing at the shoes Jinsoul suggests, “you wanna try them out?” Sooyoung nods her head and begins to put them on, a little clumsily since her limbs were complete jelly. Once they’re on Sooyoung stands up to bounce around. They felt perfect on her feet. Jinsoul smiles at her and reaches for her hands.

Sooyoung looks into the girls eyes, she’d never get sick of doing this. “I’m sorry I made you cry, but I’m glad you liked them.” Jinsoul sighs out and looks down, “honestly you deserve so much more Sooyoung, no one has ever been this nice to me. I’m really glad to have you as a friend.” It makes Jinsoul feel weird saying it, since she didn’t see Sooyoung as a friend at all. She had the fattest crush on this girl ever.

But being her friend made her just as happy.

“Jinsoul I....” The girl looks back up, “I haven’t done anything for you and you’ve already done so much.” 

“You really are such a special person.”

Sooyoung swallows hard because she’s not really the one to talk about her thoughts, but she trusted Jinsoul. The girl was so easy to be around, Sooyoung could be herself without any worry in the world. 

Jinsoul shakes her head, “of course you have Sooyoung.”

“You believed in me.” 

Jinsoul backs away and lets Sooyoung’s hands slip out of her own. Sooyoung never went with the flow like she said she did, no Sooyoung did what she wanted to do. That included never having assumptions of Jinsoul, just like never assuming the girl was actually that bad at running. “Now let’s see if you can catch me in those.” Jinsoul sprints off, leaving Sooyoung in the dust. Smiling she chases after her.

Never has she wanted to run more in her life.

~~~~

“Four pieces of toast for my biggest baby.” Dasom sits down the plate, the toast is covered with peanut butter and bananas and Sooyoung immediately starts to dig in. Dasom rubs her daughter's head before sitting down cereal for Hyejoo and waffles and bacon for Yeojin. By the time Yeojin is halfway done with one waffle, Sooyoung is on her last piece of toast and Hyejoo is done with 3 bowls of cereal.

“Do you dumbasses even breathe?” Yeojin receives a slap to the back of the head by their older mom. 

Nana shakes her head as she takes a drink of her black coffee, “Sweetie your kids are starting to have these nasty mouths on them.” 

Dasom glares at her wife, she wasn’t the one that cussed every minute of her life. “I recall that it’s _ our _kids and I think we’ve went over your use of the word-”

“FUCK!” Nana had accidently spilled some of the coffee on herself.

Sooyoung doesn’t even bother listening to her family's antics, she was too busy texting Jinsoul. The girl probably wasn’t awake now but Sooyoung still stuck to their little experiment and well she was really nervous today. This was a big meet.

[To:Her <3]:4 pieces toast wit banana and pnut butter.

[To:Her <3]:R U comin 2day? 

[To:Her <3]:I’m really nervous Jinsoul 

[Her <3]: Of course I’m coming silly! Don’t be, I have a surprise for you :]

“Who are you texting?” Sooyoung clicks off her phone and shoves it into her lap as quickly as she can. Glancing up she feels the heat rush to her cheeks when her entire family is staring at her. “Baby, who were you texting?” Dasom asks again eyeing her daughter curiously, Sooyoung didn’t smile much, only when she was at home, so why did she have the biggest shit-eating grin on her face while staring at her phone. 

It made her happy of course, but she wanted to know who was making her daughter smile like that. She’d like to give them a hug. 

“Just some funny video mom.”

Sooyoung is still typing away on her phone as they walk to the car. Dasom is staring at the three who only hover around the door, “let’s go my children.” Sooyoung is glued to her phone smiling at the screen, Hyejoo is picking at her ear and Yeojin is pouting up.

“Aight everyone INTO the car.” Nana screams from behind and they scramble to get in. Yeojin gets stuck in the middle of her two exceptionally tall sisters and sighs about the ride to come.

Sooyoung has finally put her phone down and shares a look with her sister, “yo who wanna play air hockey?” Yeojin groans and cradles her head into her hands while Hyejoo snickers. 

Dasom is telling her wife a work story when she hears screaming from the back. Turning in her seat she sees her youngest daughter being volleyed back and forth by her other two. The two push her side to side in the seat with their shoulders, giggling as they do so. When she reaches down for her sandel they all scream.

Piling out of the vehicle Sooyoung says her goodbyes and makes way for her team. Yeojin and Hyejoo talk about video games, following their moms. Dasom has her elbow linked with her wives and looks up at her, “who do you think our baby is talking to?”

Nana narrows her eyes and hums, “maybe that Rose girl? Sooyoung’s talked about her a few times.” Dasom nods and tries to wrap her head around it. 

They sit at the bleachers and snuggle up close, it was still cold since it was early in the morning. Their youngest daughters come to squeeze beside them still chatting about something called Pokemon. 

Dasom will be on the lookout today. She wants to know this lucky person who was making her daughter smile. 

~~~~

Sooyoung is talking to some of her teammates when she looks around for the fourth time. It’s been a while now and her first race was soon. Jinsoul still wasn’t here. 

In the distance Jinsoul and her friends are shuffling towards the field. “Thanks Jiwoo for driving us.” The redhead smiles and gives her a thumbs up with the hand that didn’t have a death grip on Heejin’s.

Jinsoul has her posters rolled up underneath her arm, she worked on them all night long and tried to make them as pretty as Sooyoung was. Making her way on the field she can’t mistake that figure and yells out, “HA SOOYOUNG!” Jinsoul is breathing a little heavy from the rush but all the air is sucked out of her lungs when Sooyoung turns, her pony tail whipping with her. 

Sooyoung breaks out into a smile when she sees Jinsoul, the girl is in jean shorts, a black long sleeve and over her black wavy hair a red ball cap, the same color as Sooyoung’s uniform. Sooyoung can’t stop staring at her, how could someone be this gorgeous? She was losing her mind.

Starting to walk off to Jinsoul her elbow is grabbed, turning around it’s Lisa who has her jaw clenched.

Sooyoung jerks her elbow out her grip when Lisa starts to talk, “seriously, you’re still hanging around that loser?” 

“She’s not a loser.”

“Awe now you’re even taking up for her! How sweet.” Sooyoung narrows her eyes at the girl who is barely smirking. 

Squaring shoulders with Lisa she hums out, “why’s it matter to you Lisa?”

“I just think it’s funny how you got all these cool friends and an amazing girlfriend but you choose people like them,” Lisa points to the three doing a weird hula dance to the beat of the song on the speakers. “It’s almost like you’re a loser too Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung smiles at the three waving at her now, begging for her to come over. “Who ever said y’all was cool? I don’t think I’ve ever said that.” Sooyoung glares at Lisa who has her arms crossed. “If I’m a loser I must be the coolest one and I’m fine with that, besides you just a hater anyways.”

Deciding to be petty Sooyoung leans forward to whisper out, “because Rose picked me over you when I ain’t even want her like that.” With a straight face she backs away from Lisa and jogs over to Jinsoul and the two girls she doesn't really know.

Sooyoung could give less of a fuck of what Lisa said to her, Jinsoul was the greatest person alive she thinks. The three stop acting up when they notice Sooyoung coming. Jinsoul stands up straight while the other two hide behind her. 

“Hi,” Sooyoung blurts out, god why was Jinsoul so cute. The girl had this natural pout and Sooyoung just wanted to squish her entire face between her hands. She felt like she was in thin air right now from how light headed she was just by being this close to her.

Jinsoul swallows audibly and nods, “Hi.” The two behind watch as they stare at each other. It was like one of those moments straight out the mangas Heejin read. Jinsoul finally finds some level of conscience because hello, Sooyoung looked too good in that ponytail without any makeup and pokes at her tummy, “Hiii.”

Sooyoung giggles a bit and pushes the girl’s hand away. Jiwoo and Heejin are simply amazed at how the two just fall into their own little world. Heejin follows along with their conversation, Jiwoo notices how many times they subtly touch each other. 

Heejin and Jiwoo are invited into Jinsoul’s and Sooyoung’s small private bubble when their friend turns around and nudges Sooyoung, “hey show them your little dance.” Sooyoung looks at Jinsoul who is softly smiling at her with sparkling eyes.

Sooyoung does this robot dance and Jinsoul claps and bounces along. Jiwoo almost swoons when Sooyoung suddenly goes shy and smiles so big her eyes and nose crinkle up. The athlete hides her hands underneath her chin and twists around adorably. 

Jinsoul squeals like a school girl and instantly clings onto Sooyoung and the two giggle while playing around together. Jiwoo and Heejin are simply jealous, they were perfect for each other. 

“Dude are you seeing this?” Heejin whispers to Jiwoo. Jinsoul is wrapped up in Sooyoung’s arms as they tease each other about something. Jinsoul keeps pushing the girl away lightly but Sooyoung keeps her there, her smile growing wider by the minute. “That bitch is smiling like deadass.”

Jiwoo clears her throat, yes it was really nice that Jinsoul was falling in love or whatever but they haven’t even been introduced yet. Jinsoul hears it finally after the fourth time of Jiwoo doing it. “Oh shit that’s right um guys this is Sooyoung.”

“We know you talk about her all the time.” Heejin teases, really it was them bothering Jinsoul about Sooyoung and the girl getting flustered just thinking about her. It was really cute seeing Jinsoul get all winded and blushy while talking about Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung finally lets Jinsoul break free from her embrace but the girl doesn’t really leave, “you talk about me all the time.” Jinsoul turns red at the girl’s stare.

Sooyoung is having the time of her life, Jinsoul talks about her.

“That is beside the point,” she jerks her head at Heejin who is shaking at her aggressive tone. “These are my friends Heejin and Jiwoo.” Sooyoung shakes their hands and Jiwoo stares at her own _ I will never wash you again _. Thankfully it’s not just Sooyoung and Jinsoul’s world anymore since Heejin and Jiwoo are included into the conversation.

Still Jinsoul leans into Sooyoung, and it makes Sooyoung’s head spin. 

Heejin and Jiwoo start to argue about something so Jinsoul takes the opportunity to take in Sooyoung’s hands, “are you ready for my surprise?” Jinsoul swings their hands between them, Sooyoung’s smile is so adorable as she does so.

Sooyoung tugs her closer and nods excitedly. Jinsoul made her the happiest girl in the world. She couldn’t fight the feeling off anymore, the only way she could even cope was by smiling.

Jinsoul reaches down to grab one of the forgotten posters and unrolls them.

Sooyoung reads them to herself as she chews on her nails. They were all cutely made signs of encouragement, her heart really sticks to the one where is says she’s her number one fan. Jinsoul was _ her _number one fan.

Maybe Sooyoung was Jinsoul’s number one fan.

Reading the last one she quirks a brow, “oh?” Jinsoul is smiling beneath her cap before noticing the mixed reaction. 

Flipping it around she gasps, “JEON HEEJIN!” The sign read, _ you look hot when you sweat. _Sooyoung laughs as Jinsoul beats her friend with the poster. 

Grabbing Jinsoul by the shoulder she saves Heejin from the assault. The two leave them, saying something about the concession stand while Jinsoul gave them an odd look as they ran off giggling.

“Hi,” Jinsoul takes her gaze off of her friends and back to Sooyoung. Who was giving her this cheeky smile. 

Side eyeing the girl she swipes at the hand that was tickling at her back, “hi Sooyoung.”

“I’m really nervous.” Jinsoul frowns because the girl was still smiling. Raising her hand up to Sooyoung’s chest she places it against her heart. Wow, it was going crazy in there. Sooyoung looked very calm on the outside, but on the inside she was lowkey panicking. 

This was an important race.

Jinsoul rubs at her chest and looks up at her with affectionate eyes, “I don’t know much about running but I know that you’re amazing.” Somehow her heart beats even quicker. “I’ll be supporting you in the stands, you’ll be great, I can feel it. You really are the best Sooyoung.” 

“I believe in you.”

In that moment Sooyoung realizes that she’s made her first friend. 

She also finds her first love. 

Jinsoul smiles at her and it’s that same feeling she got when she won her first race. When she fell in love with the sport. 

The moment is ruined when her coach starts yelling at her to get her ass back to the team and be a captain. She lets go of the hand she’s holding and backs away, “Jung Jinsoul.” 

_ Thank you _.

“Cheer for me.” 

~~~~

Dasom had been in the stands watching her daughter like a hawk. She wonders who that girl in the red cap was. Whoever she was, her daughter had it really bad for her.

She had never seen Sooyoung so bubbly around someone. Dasom had giggled along as she watched the two girls play around. Spinning each other around and hugging whenever they got too close. It was adorable.

Sooyoung was a goofy kid, but as she matured it became a rare thing to see. Dasom would often try to film it at home, when Sooyoung was making her and Nana laugh so hard that they were crying. 

But this girl…had made Sooyoung break out of her shell. Dasom wanted to give her a million dollars. “Nana I think our baby girl is in love.” Her wife hums, she was busy watching the younger two talk to their friends near the bottom. Some girl with a bucket hat on and the other with choppy bangs. 

“Really?” Dasom points to the two, the mystery girl has her hand on Sooyoung’s chest. The look their sharing isn’t anything but love. Nana smiles, it reminded her of Dasom.

Sooyoung runs back to the field, the biggest smile on her face, the girl stands there and watches her daughter longingly.

Her wife was right.

~~~~

Sooyoung takes a deep breath and looks towards the stands. She sees her two moms waving at her excitedly, she waves back with just a much enthusiasm with a wide smile. Near the bottom sits a bunch of rowdy girls. Screaming her name and shaking the signs Jinsoul had made in the air.

The loudest is her own sister. 

“I’ve never seen Sooyoung this loose before a race.” Dasom comments blowing kisses to her daughter. Nana is giving her a thumbs up. 

She turns to her wife once Sooyoung goes to crouch at the starting blocks. “I know she’s usually stone cold. It’s a bit refreshing to see her not so robotic.” Dasom agrees and leans into her wife.

They all hold their breaths before the gunshot. 

The same time Sooyoung bursts off, everyone in the bleachers stands. 

Sooyoung looks phenomenal, it’s crazy how she leaves every other girl in the dust midway through the sprint. Her form is near flawless and she keeps her pace all the way to the end. Winning the race with little to no effort.

At the finish line Sooyoung lets out a sigh of relief, wow she’s never had this much adrenaline. Before she started she stared at the track, her nerves were absolutely shot but she had more than just the race in mind. She really wanted to impress Jinsoul.

When she heard the gunshot she closed her eyes and used every ounce of energy to run. While she was running, she felt like she was floating, never had a win been that satisfying. 

Looking at her hands they’re shaking visibly. She was still so nervous despite winning the race. First she looks at her parents, Dasom has her mouth covered and Nana is shaking her head in disbelief.

She hears her name being screamed. Glancing towards the source her hands shake harder. Jinsoul is jumping up and down with the sign being ripped in the process, “SOOYOUNG! HA SOOYOUNG YOU’RE AMAZING!!!” Tears sprang to her eyes and she looks at the rest of her crowd.

They’re all cheering.

Smiling on her walk back to her coach, he holds up a timer. His smile is beaming. Reading the time her mouth hangs open.

It’s her best yet. 

~~~~

The whole meet had been successful, they had only lost a few races. Sooyoung is putting her warm up clothes back on and slowly unties the shoes that Jinsoul had got her. 

In the distance, Lisa is being chewed out by the coach. She had lost the 200m sprint. Sooyoung doesn’t pay any mind. 

Looking up she smiles at her two moms, “hey mom, hey momma.” They had been standing there quietly forever which was starting to freak Sooyoung out. This was the third time she’s greeted them. They would just look at each other with a weird face and then back at Sooyoung.

“What?”

Dasom sighs, “nothing sweetie we’re just proud of you.” Sooyoung groans when her mom pinches at her cheek and squeezes. Standing up she waves at some of her teammates and Coach who takes a moment to smile at her before going back to yell at Lisa. 

“I’m hungry,” Dasom pats on her back, her daughter was getting taller than her. 

Nana shares a look with her wife before raising a brow at Sooyoung, “you wanna invite your girlfriend?” The women watch their daughter go beet red in the face, even her ears go red. Sooyoung quickly glances around and groans at her mom again.

“Mom...stop it, she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh?”

“Shh Nana she’s getting embarrassed.” Sooyoung rolls her eyes and ignore the two that continue to tease her. Jinsoul was not her girlfriend, however, she really wanted-

“Hiii, oh my god, byeee.” Jinsoul was walking up to her before three pairs of black eyes turned to her. Two of which were way scarier than Sooyoung’s. One pair that was strikingly similar to Sooyoung’s own. Jinsoul felt really stupid for walking up to Sooyoung without looking at who was with her.

Jinsoul walks faster when a deep voice calls out to her, “no hey you can come back!” Dasom nudges her daughter and Sooyoung’s brain finally knocks into gears. Jogging after Jinsoul she grabs her hand. The girl freezes in her step and looks at their conjoined hands. Sooyoung can see the fear in her eyes and doesn’t blame her.

Her parents were kinda scary, “you should come eat with us. I’ll pay, for you know, you didn’t have to come, or get me shoes, or have to-”

“Okay I’ll come.” Jinsoul cuts her off, she wanted to spend more time with Sooyoung but was deathly afraid of being murdered by her moms. Sooyoung doesn’t let go of her hand, she only smiles and drags her back to her parents. 

Jinsoul was incredibly nervous, so was Sooyoung, but deep down Sooyoung was dying for her moms to meet Jinsoul just to see how much of a great person she was. Sooyoung wanted to show Jinsoul off to everyone. 

Sooyoung turns to her parents, Jinsoul hides behind her still holding on tightly to her hand. Sooyoung holds Jinsoul’s hand with both of hers, rubbing a circle into the soft skin. “This is Jung Jinsoul, she’s the girl teaching me math.” Sooyoung would like to say more. Like on the lines, _ Hey this is the girl that makes me feel special, _ or _ hi meet the most amazing girl ever. _

But this is a good enough introduction.

“Hi Jinsoul, we’re really grateful for you.” Dasom speaks softly to the quiet girl hidden behind Sooyoung. She feels her heart twang when the girl waves at her. Nana thanks her a little more bluntly making Sooyoung blow out of her nose.

“Thanks for helping our little dumbass.” 

“Jin-ah.”

“I’m kidding! Seriously, thank you.” 

Dasom shakes her head at her wife and glances back at the girl, “would you like to come eat with us? We’d be happy to have you.” 

Jinsoul whispers out to Sooyoung, Dasom was gorgeous, “god you look just like her.” Sooyoung snorts and leans back into the girl. She got that a lot. Jinsoul tilts her head a bit and makes her voice louder, “I’d love to!”

Dasom smiles while winking at her daughter who then shyly looks toward the ground. A small blush on her cheeks.

“Who wants pizza!” 

~~~~

Later that night Sooyoung is chugging water sitting on her bed. Taking a break in hydrating she looks at her phone, she instantly unlocks it when she sees a notification from Jinsoul.

[Her <3]: Tell your moms thanks again! I already miss you guys :[ 

Sooyoung smiles and types away.

[To:Her<3]: for sure, and we miss you too. 

Sooyoung stares at the message for a moment then shakes her head. Sending another one.

[To:Her<3]: Goodnight Jinsoul <3

Shutting her phone off she holds it to her chest. Why were there so many damn tingles inside. She felt like any second now butterflies where gonna burst out of her chest. Sooyoung’s never dealt with something like this and there was only one plausible explanation.

Rushing to her sisters room she slams in, Hyejoo is in mid-game so Sooyoung shuts it off earning the worst cussing in her life and also the controller thrown at her.

Once Hyejoo is calm, after one hell of a slap fight Sooyoung holds her down. She needed to talk to someone about this or she was going to explode with all this built up tension.

“I have a crush on Jinsoul.”

“Duh shit dumbass isn’t it obvious?” Sooyoung blinks and raises up as Hyejoo takes the chance to scramble away. It wasn’t obvious to her, she had no idea why Jinsoul made her feel this way, but after looking up these things every night on google there was no other answer.

She had the biggest crush on Jung Jinsoul.

Her first crush ever. Sure, Sooyoung liked girls. They were pretty and soft and paid attention to her. But never really have they made her get these chills or make her feel like she was being squeezed to death in every angle. Like her heart would break if she didn’t talk to Jinsoul everyday or see her smile.

Girls were easy to her. Relaxing, not hard to solve. Jinsoul was the opposite, she was like a test to Sooyoung’s sanity. Sooyoung would literally shake since her nerves would get so bad around the girl. Sure Jinsoul didn’t do anything to stress her out, but no one should be that cute. She simply couldn’t handle it.

Sooyoung didn’t want to mess this up.

For the first time ever, Sooyoung was worried about what someone thought of her. She wanted Jinsoul to like her so badly. Sooyoung never cared about getting rejected, but if Jinsoul were to she thinks she might croak over and die in a hole.

It was nice to be around Jinsoul. Although it wasn’t easy, it was the best feeling Sooyoung’s ever had. She would rather have all these raging emotions than to just be...comfortable.

And really, there were things about Jinsoul that were comforting. Like her hugs, and her voice. That simple look Jinsoul would give her when the girl could tell that something was wrong.

“You two are literally all over each other and you always go heart eyes when talking about her. It’s kinda sick to watch.”

Hyejoo thought it was really cute, but she’d die before telling Sooyoung that. 

“What am I supposed to do?” She had no idea how to go about this, it was like all her experiences with girls has gone down the drain and she felt like some idiot. 

Hyejoo rolls her eyes and is about to speak, “you’re literally a player Sooyoung, aren't you like an expert at getting girls?” Hyejoo doesn’t open her mouth and they turn to look at the 13 year old at the door. Yeojin has her arms crossed glaring at Sooyoung.

“It should be a piece of cake, just do what you normally do and Jinsoul is yours in no time.” 

Sooyoung groans, “Jinsoul’s not just some other girl though.” 

“Of course she’s not! But seriously, I’m sure if you started flirting that would absolutely make her drop her panties.”

“I'M NOT TRYING TO DO THAT!” Sooyoung covers her red face in her hands. She didn't think about _ that _kinda stuff...she was shy.

“You know she’s right,” Sooyoung closely listens to her other sisters voice. Since she had some questionable images in her head right now. “Just be yourself and say what you feel I think Jinsoul likes you too anyways.”

Slowly lifting her head up she quietly asks them, “you all think she likes me?”

“Yes.”

“It’s kinda sad how much she does.” Sooyoung throws her house shoe at Yeojin who runs out of the room then.

After she hugs both of them for talking to her she snuggles into her bed.

She doesn’t go to sleep until 3am despite running so much today.

Someone was still running on her mind. 

~~~~

Slamming her hands onto the porcelain sink she huffs out, “BE CHILL!” Sooyoung was everything but chill at the moment. Raising up she practices again, first she licks her lips and raises one brow looking up and down. 

Rubbing her hands together she talks to herself, “hey lil mama...FUCK!” Covering her face she jumps up and down in the middle of the bathroom. She looked like a weirdo and a complete idiot.

Spinning back around she looks at herself in the mirror. Her hair was curled she had her ice on and her makeup was perfect. Applying a little bit more lip gloss since she had practiced biting and licking her lips so much, she pops them.

Putting her hands back together she narrows her eyes and pretends she’s chewing some gum, “watcha doing after school? You tryna ride?” Sooyoung tries to make her best sexy face but it only looks strained.

“You don’t even drive!” Sooyoung starts to pull her hair out. Why was this so damn hard now? She used to do this effortlessly. 

Finally, she stops practicing and just peps talks herself, “listen you the baddest in the school you cannot choke like this.” Staring at herself in the mirror makes her feel like a fool. “Do not fumble your bag!” She points at the mirror like the girl in the reflection was entirely somebody else.

Stepping back she tries one more time, “baby girl you looking so damn fine today.” She smirks and winks. Wait she kinda liked that one.

Hearing someone gasp she quickly turns around, it’s Kim Hyunjin. The point guard on the girl’s basketball team, “you good?” Sooyoung takes a deep breath, this girl was giving her the worst look ever.

“Yeah I’m good are you good?”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Hyunjin replies a little too quickly.

Sooyoung starts to get bugged by the girls stare, “so what’s up? You need something?”

“Do it look like I need something?”

“Well with the way you staring ma-.” Another girl walks in and smiles at them, blushing when they move out of the way for her. The both of them continue to look at each other with evil glares until she leaves after doing her business.

Hyunjin is the first to speak, “man I knew yo ass had an ego but I didn’t know the self love was this prevalent.” Sooyoung tilts her head, who the hell was this girl?

“Listen I was practicing I ain’t really like that.” Sooyoung explains to her frantically but the girl does not believe her. “I have a crush on Jung Jinsoul.” Hyunjin’s eyes almost pop out of her head. The girl covers her mouth with her fist and claps Sooyoung on the shoulder.

“Aight I can fuck wit that, listen this is what you gotta do.” Hyunjin starts to explain explicitly in every detail on how Sooyoung is going to woo Jinsoul. Hyunjin was a player too, but she knew the game way better.

Sooyoung nods along, listening to every word. It was so relieving to tell someone else that she had a crush on Jinsoul.

Now all she had to do was secure the bag.

~~~~

Kim Hyunjin had provided some really useless information. She had told Sooyoung to ignore Jinsoul, how the hell was she supposed to do that. It was nearly impossible since Jinsoul was constantly on her mind.

Walking through the hallways she fixes herself up a little bit, maybe she should try that out for a couple of days. Hyunjin was the number one player in the school. But she really didn’t want to play Jinsoul, just get her attention.

Nearing the girl’s locker her hands tighten around the straps of her book bag. Glancing over her step stutters when she sees Jinsoul messing around in the locker.

Sooyoung quickly changes route and is now creepily staring at the back of Jinsoul’s head, the girl was humming out some tunes.

Opening her mouth only a squeak comes out. Moving her hand around doesn’t help the worlds come out either. _ Just say hi please god just say hi. _

Jinsoul doesn’t know she’s there, she could technically just leave and not say anything. Still she stands their quietly. When Jinsoul turns around she drops all of her books and slams back into her locker, “goddammit Sooyoung!”

She cringes at the girls voice, Jinsoul is breathing heavily and clutching at her chest as Sooyoung leans over to pick her books back up. Jinsoul jerks her texts back out of Sooyoung’s hands and waits for the girl to say something.

But she doesn’t, Sooyoung only awkwardly stands there staring at her. Looking Sooyoung up and down shakes her head. This girl was really something else.

“Um..okay.” Jinsoul walks off and Sooyoung follows her, this time it’s not so much of a chase since Jinsoul knows she’s going to lose. But still why was Sooyoung being so weird? Whenever they did talk at school is was more of just acknowledging each other's existence.

A wave, a quick greeting, sometimes Sooyoung would open the doors for her. 

Never really had Sooyoung walked around with her or held a long conversation. Which in reality scared Jinsoul, why was Sooyoung only nice to her when they were alone.

So this was a bit strange, and different. Like that first time they had met before classes. It left a weird feeling in her chest. Like every time she’d catch Sooyoung staring at her during lunch and the girl looking away.

Trying to dart into her class she’s blocked by the door. _ Not this shit again. _Jinsoul steps to the side, so does Sooyoung. She ducks under and Sooyoung blocks with both her hands. Jinsoul gives up and backs away, “yes Sooyoung?”

“Can I walk you to class?” Jinsoul blinks at Sooyoung and then at the door. Then back to Sooyoung.

“You already did.”

Sooyoung looks behind her and fair enough it is Jinsoul’s calculus class. Embarrassed and defeated she hangs her head low, “oh, well have a nice day Jinsoul.” Watching Sooyoung walk off she steps into class before stopping. She couldn’t let Sooyoung walk off so sadly.

Closing her eyes she curses herself. 

“Sooyoung!” The girl turns around and gasps when Jinsoul runs back up to her. Jinsoul grabs at the bottom of her shirt and tugs. The look in her eye is shy, almost daring. It takes her breath away. 

Her knees go weak when Jinsoul stands on her tippy toes to kiss her cheek. When the girl bounces back down Sooyoung can hear the bells. “Thank you, for walking me to class.” Sooyoung only giggles at the sweet voice, leaning forward to ghost her hand around Jinsoul’s waist.

Jinsoul slaps her arm, “stop oh my god! You’re so weird bye.” Sooyoung is holding her cheek as Jinsoul shuffled back into class. Her toes curled up when the girl looked back one more time before entering the room.

Turning around she almost skips down the hallway.

~~~~

Holding her books close to her chest Jinsoul lowly grumbles to herself. Sooyoung was starting to become such a distraction, Jinsoul couldn’t even focus in class, her brain thought it was a good idea to think about how cute Sooyoung’s mole underneath her eye was for the entirety of her chemistry lab.

Right now she was headed to the library for their tutor session. She was going to have a word with the girl about...well Jinsoul didn’t really know. All she knew was this getting to be too much.

On her poor...poor heart. 

Sooyoung is leaned onto a couple of lockers. Unlike Jinsoul, she didn’t mind daydreaming in class. Although that’s been happening quite often now. She was staring down the hall waiting for the girl to appear, the one that’s been on her mind all day. 

Jinsoul turns the corner, stomping down the hall with determination. Sooyoung doesn’t even get the chance to say anything when Jinsoul points in her face, “you...you.”

“Me?” Sooyoung raises a brow.

“Yes you, I don’t understand you at all.” Jinsoul was thrown for a loop really. Before she met Sooyoung she saw the athlete as someone unapproachable, she seemed cold and the kind person that didn’t really take the time out of the day to give a shit about anything.

It was simple, Sooyoung was a bit of a baddie that would only show up in Jinsoul’s thoughts ever so often. Like when she caught her kissing YooA under the stairs. Of course Jinsoul had thought about it, if she was in that situation with Sooyoung.

But it was relieving that she’d never have a chance with someone that unattainable. Because Sooyoung was like the rest of them right? Sooyoung probably thought of her as some loser. She wasn’t cool or pretty or popular.

She was just Jung Jinsoul.

For the first time in her life, Jinsoul’s hypothesis is wrong. Because Ha Sooyoung was nothing like what she seemed. Sure she was still indifferent and somewhat reserved. But she was deep down just a sweetheart who had been categorized with the actual bad people of the school.

Just because she was popular.

Sooyoung didn’t smile, didn’t really talk much but still was thoughtful which was easy to handle for Jinsoul. Okay? So Ha Sooyoung is actually nice so what? That’s cool she guesses. Only it wasn’t exactly cool.

Because Sooyoung was really...really sweet. And day after day. Jinsoul kept learning about this side to Sooyoung that was way more easy to fall for.

Ha Sooyoung who tried to shake her hand in the bathroom: admirable from afar. The girl you would think about from time to time because of her genuine demeanor.

Ha Sooyoung who was smiling cheekily at her right now: just might be her first love. 

“We need a vibe check!” Jinsoul blurts out.

Sooyoung only cowers when the finger is pointed into her chest, “no more standing the creepily and scaring the shit out of me! Kay?” Nodding her head Jinsoul continues, “if you want to talk to me please say something..”

“Do I bother you?” Sooyoung asks her. 

Jinsoul raises her brow, “huh?”

Scratching at the back of head Sooyoung admits some of her worries, “I don’t know, whenever I try talking to you at school you seem weirded out or something.” Jinsoul hums, was that the reason?

After school they would easily get along. It was a lot different around everyone else, were everyone was watching them like hawks ever since word had gotten out that they were together a lot.

“No, it’s just...yeah you’re kinda weird you know.” Sooyoung frowns, today might be the worst day ever. “But I like talking to you, you’re only weird when you don’t smile being all quiet n’ shit.” Okay maybe she was being overdramatic.

“Sorry, you’re just really pretty and it makes me nervous. My mind kinda goes blank.” Jinsoul stares at her. Suddenly she doesn’t really know what to do when Jinsoul rests her head on her chest.

The girl says something unintelligible and leans back up. Her face is red and her eyes are a bit shaky. Sooyoung tries to make it better by smiling.

Pointing towards the doors Jinsoul nods towards them. “Will you go get us a room? I have to go pee first.” Sooyoung stands there before Jinsoul snaps her fingers. Ducking inside she curses herself. Did she say something wrong?

Jinsoul was a bit bossy, which Sooyoung found attractive. The girl she had tried to shake hands with was the total opposite of the girl telling her she needed a vibe check. Jinsoul used to be shy and a little strange, only not. The girl was only boisterous, Sooyoung could admit that it was undeniably charming.

Meanwhile, the girl in the bathroom is screaming just like her heart in her chest. 

Why’d Sooyoung say shit like that? 

Sooyoung was already working on her worksheets when Jinsoul returns. With a strange look on her face. Sooyoung greets her and goes back to work, it’s mostly silent, like most of their sessions.

Near the end however Jinsoul scoots awfully close to her and nudges her foot. Sooyoung blushes and pushes back, before too long, their legs are interlocked underneath the table.

When Jinsoul starts rubbing hers against her Sooyoung clears her throat and glances towards her. Jinsoul is resting her head in her hand, softly smiling at her, “you think I’m pretty?”

“I think your the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” Jinsoul shakes a bit, she set herself up with that on. Her mind flashbacks to the day they went to the mall. 

Sooyoung isn’t entirely surprised when the collar of her shirt is grabbed onto. Suddenly she’s being pushed back and forth slowly as Jinsoul lowly speaks to her, “why. are. you. so.”

Pushing herself forward she’s almost nose to nose with Jinsoul, “I’m so what Jinsoul?” Sooyoung takes in the color of Jinsoul’s eyes. They might be her favorite color now.

_ Annoying. _

Jinsoul thought Sooyoung was so annoying. 

“Let’s do problems on the board.” Jinsoul shoves the girl back before patting her on the head. 

~~~~

Throwing the marker down Sooyoung whines, “this is too hard Jinsoul!”

“No it’s not you’re just being a baby about it.” Tutoring had never been so stressful. Jinsoul picks up the marker and places it back into her hand. Holding her hand with the marker she guides Sooyoung back to the equation.

When Sooyoung doesn’t get it she jerks her hand back and Jinsoul huffs out, “stop I’m trying to show you!” The girl starts to blabber on again but Sooyoung’s head hurt. She was doing just fine in algebra now.

Snorting to herself she raises the marker and swipes it on Jinsoul’s nose. The girl pauses in her lecture and goes cross eyed looking at her nose. 

The next thing Sooyoung knows is she’s being chased around the room by a more than angry Jinsoul. Except really she isn’t pissed, it’s just an excuse to play around with Sooyoung. Something that would make her smile without even thinking about it.

In the end their kicked out of the library. At the lockers they sit and continue to laugh. Somewhere, somehow, Jinsoul starts to hold her hand. 

Sooyoung squeezes it in her own as tightly as she can.

~~~~

Jinsoul is chewing on her chicken leg while Jiwoo and Heejin kiss all over each other. “Y’all gay or something?” 

Heejin gasps right after she bit Jiwoo’s cheek, “oh my god?” 

Jiwoo makes an X with her arms, “we are not homos! Don’t get it twisted!” Jinsoul gnaws on the bone.

“So when you said that you want Jo Haseul to shake and bake you like pancake batter you meant it plantocially.” Jinsoul asks pointing her chicken bone at the redhead.

Jiwoo scratches at her chin in deep thought, “no I totally meant it in the way where I want my eggs cracked. I’ve never had an innocent thought about that girl.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes as Heejin groans in disgust plugging up her ears when Jiwoo cackles like the pervert she is.

Jinsoul laughs with her friends as they playfully argue with each other. Glancing around the cafeteria she almost chokes when she finds Sooyoung staring at her. The girl was at her normal table full of jocks. Rose sit prettily beside her.

She wishes she could knock the Australian accent right out that bitches mouth.

Ignoring Sooyoung’s longing gaze she goes back to her lunch. It was left over fried chicken from last night. 

“Sooo have you,” Heejin gives her an unexplainable hand signal that had Jinsoul pausing mid-chew. “With Sooyoung?”

“The fuck does that mean?”

Jiwoo covers one side of her mouth, “have you told her that you have more than friendly feelings for her?”

Jinsoul chokes on a chicken wings, “I do-...ACK! I don’t have feelings for Sooyoung!”

“Boo you whore just admit she’s hot and you totally want to have her mixed babies that are mixed.”

“M-mixed babies?!”

Jiwoo raises her brows weirdly while Heejin points at them like they have the answer to all her questions. Sighing she shakes her head, “fine she’s cute or whatever! But she has Rose and she’s totally out of my league.” It sounds so sad but it was the truth. 

“Even if I did like her, it would never happen.” 

Why did Jinsoul feel like crying. 

Jiwoo and Heejin share a look with each other before turning to a suddenly depressed Jinsoul who was flipping around her chicken. Their friend was love sick and it was giving her the bad case of the hopeless blues.

“Oh shit she’s coming over here everyone act normal.” Jinsoul’s eyes widen at Heejin’s words and straightens up. Sooyoung was coming over hear and looking behind her, the table she was sitting at is giving Jinsoul the death glare especially Rose.

Sooyoung plops down beside her, “Hi Jinsoul.” 

She can’t even look at Sooyoung and only focuses on the small paint specks on the table. Heejin and Jiwoo watch with a slack jaw when Sooyoung gently cups Jinsoul’s chin and tilts the girls face to the side.

“Oh you have something right…” Sooyoung takes her thumb to wipe off some of the chicken off Jinsoul’s cheek. They all shudder a bit when Sooyoung takes her thumb into her mouth and sucks the juice off.

“Mm! That’s good!” Jinsoul giggles a bit, yeah she was about to pass out. Did Sooyoung just bite her lip? Was that even allowed? 

Pointing towards her last piece she mumbles out, “you can have that one.”

Sooyoung smiles brightly, “for real?” Jinsoul nods and the athlete immediately picks up the leg and munches on it. While chewing she waves at Jiwoo and Heejin who are daydreaming about being that chicken leg.

Jinsoul is doing the same thing, while trying to stay conscious from what had happened earlier. She is jolted awake however when Sooyoung’s fingertips start to slide up and down her spine. 

Cracking her neck she smiles at the girl who was smiling just as cutely back to her. _ Are you trying to kill me? _

Sooyoung finishes the leg off in record time and licks her lips clean. Jinsoul can’t take her eyes off them. 

“It’s supposed to rain this evening, I don’t know if we’ll be able to practice but the spring event is soon.” Sooyoung explains with a pout. Jinsoul didn’t even give a shit about that race now.

Minho, Seulgi, and Jeonghwa could cripple her if she lost. She felt like she already had won life by being this close to someone like Sooyoung. “I have to go now though. Meet you there?” Jinsoul nods as Sooyoung fixes her glasses and tucks some of her hair behind her ear for her.

When the athlete leaves the cafeteria Jinsoul raises her hands and tries to make sense of what just happened. Jiwoo and Heejin do the same thing. There’s no verbally communicating. Just a raised eyebrow at the strange behavior of Sooyoung.

Until Heejin says what’s all on their mind. Well not _ all _ just she and Jiwoo’s mind

“Yeah your the dumbest bitch I know.” Heejin rubs her forehead. It was so obvious Sooyoung liked Jinsoul back. Her eyes would literally twinkle around the girl and her cheeks would constantly have a blush.

Jinsoul still doesn’t get it. Even with the ghost of Sooyoung’s fingertips still on her back. 

~~~~

It’s been raining all week. 

Sooyoung was thankful there was an indoor track but usually people were there and disrupted her time with Jinsoul. She’s never cared about popularity, but now she wishes no one knew her. Because every single person wanted to chit chat with her.

Jinsoul would always stand quietly at a distance as some random teacher that was jogging or a student would come up to spark a convo. Sooyoung was starting to get frustrated to say the least.

The first day it’s not already raining after school she drags Jinsoul back out to the outdoor track.

While jogging Sooyoung pinches her whenever she falls behind the slightest bit. She can’t help but giggle when Jinsoul gets angry with her and slaps her hand away the next time it happens.

During their break Sooyoung is slowly drinking her water while Jinsoul feels her throat dry at the loose droplets that run down Sooyoung’s chin. When Sooyoung is done she looks at Jinsoul who is gazing darkly at her.

Tilting one of her brows up she brings the bottle back up to her lips, “I’m dying...I can feel my insides shrivingly.” She snorts and water comes out of her nose. Jinsoul takes a swipe for the bottle but Sooyoung holds it away. 

Jinsoul whines and it’s probably the cutest thing Sooyoung’s ever heard. But she doesn’t let it affect her. “You’re so dramatic.” Jinsoul narrows her eyes and follows her around. Sooyoung walks backwards, keeping the bottle held high and out of Jinsoul’s reach.

Adjusting her glasses she tries her best to stand her ground with Sooyoung. But the athlete has been different this week, more touchy, flirty, and an absolute pain in the ass. Or really a pain in the heart. 

Her ponytail sways as she continues to keep her distance from Jinsoul. When the girl pounces Sooyoung stretches up to keep the bottle out of Jinsoul’s grubby hands. The girl even jumps to get it, but Sooyoung was too tall, and her wingspan was a bit bigger than average. 

“It’s literally right there just get it.” Sooyoung softly tells her which runs all over Jinsoul.

“Shut up…” Jinsoul grits through her teeth and continues to hop up and down for the bottle. 

Smirking to herself because she’s came up with the perfect plan, she places her hand flatly onto Jinsoul’s lower back and jerks her towards her own body. 

Jinsoul squeaks as her own body is pushed against Sooyoung’s and her glasses slide down a bit. Looking up slowly she gets stuck on Sooyoung’s lips, of course...her fingers tangle into the fabric on Sooyoung’s shirt on her chest. Suddenly she was way more thirsty than before,

Sooyoung holds her close and brings down the bottle finally, this is where she liked Jinsoul. Against her, so she could feel the warmth the girls skin seemed to radiate constantly. Pressing further into the dip of Jinsoul’s back she smiles when the girls stare becomes faltered.

“If you wanted some all you had to do was ask nicely.”

Jinsoul blinks , still focused on Sooyoung’s lips. Which wow, about every girl in the school was right. Her lips were really kissable, “yeah well I really want some Sooyoung.” She’s not talking about the water, but no one has to know that.

Sooyoung feels a bit strange, this was just like a hug right? So why was her body kinda hot and her tummy was in twists but not in the nervous way. Swallowing the lump down her throat she tries to distract. 

Jinsoul was staring at her lips...was there something on them? Why were her eyes darker than before? Sooyoung was getting light headed.

“Say please?” Jinsoul finally takes her gaze off of Sooyoung’s lips and up to her eyes. _ Oh shit did she notice? _Sooyoung was dying on the inside a little she tried to make her voice sexy but it came out cracked and a little high pitched. 

Jinsoul pouts and brings her hand up to play with the chain on her neck. Sooyoung has officially lost the game she was playing when she doesn’t need to hold Jinsoul against her anymore. Since the girl leans into her even closer. 

Sooyoung doesn’t understand how someone could make a look this cute. Jinsoul’s eyebrows up turn and her eyes become even rounder. Her pink lips form a frown that Sooyoung just wants to take away.

With gold between her fingers, Jinsoul tests her own abilities that really, she’s never had the chance to use. “Pleeeasse Sooyoung?” Her voice is sweet, but deadly. Light, but deep. 

It sends icy chills down Sooyoung’s spin but somehow makes the fire in her tummy even hotter. 

The final part to their game, the staredown. Sooyoung loses pretty quickly, because Jinsoul’s eyes are too pretty. The pressure on her heart becomes too hard to bear. 

Jinsoul grabs the bottle out of her hands. Still keeping Sooyoung close she holds the bottle up and squeezes some water in. Winking at Sooyoung she tries to take another drink, but instead, the water is forcibly squirted into her mouth. 

With a cute laugh in the background Jinsoul gurgles and spits out most of it. It gets all over her. “SOOYOUNG!” The girl who was the one who committed the crime freezes and darts off. 

Today was a little different. Jinsoul was the one that would chase after Sooyoung.

Sooyoung is way harder to run away from, rather than chase. Jinsoul thinks she might pass out from exhaustion. To her luck though, Sooyoung trips and she sprints a little harder and instead of tagging the girl like a normal person she practically tackles Sooyoung.

Falling to the ground with a thud she starts to laugh. She’s never met someone as fun as Jinsoul, never as bold either. The noise dies in her throat when Jinsoul crawls over top of her and pins her arms above her head. 

Jinsoul straddles her hips and hovers over her. Sooyoung’s wrists are squeezed against the ground and she’s completely paralyzed. 

“Ha...finally got you.” Jinsoul is breathing heavily and let’s go of Sooyoung’s wrists to raise up. Sooyoung has to cover her eyes because she felt like her veins were about to pop if she stared at Jinsoul for any longer.

Jinsoul pats at the girls tummy, “Sooyoung I got you aren't you impressed with my mad skills?” Still hiding her face she huffs.

_ God what was wrong with her? _

Was this that feeling everyone talked about? That flood of hormones whenever someone you thought was hot touched you? Sooyoung tries to keep her breath steady but it’s kinda hard with the way Jinsoul’s upper thighs are wrapped around her.

Thankfully Jinsoul doesn’t notice how much she likes this.

Jinsoul tickles at her sides, Sooyoung is happy for the distraction and squirms underneath her. Holding her hands against her chest she laughs loudly as Jinsoul digs her fingers into her ribs. 

It’s punishment, but Sooyoung wasn’t anywhere but heaven.

But it doesn’t thunder in heaven she thinks. Jinsoul freezes and looks to the sky, when did it get that dark. “Oh fuck!” Not five seconds later the first drop hits her in the nose. Then the downpour happens. 

Sooyoung raises up and tries to shield Jinsoul’s head from the rain but it’s useless.

“Go to the bleachers!” Jinsoul scrambles to get off of her, the rain already soaked them to the bone. Watching the girl run off Sooyoung sprints go get their stuff that was slowly getting drowned by the rain.

Joining Jinsoul under the bleachers she shivers at the cold rain sticking to her skin. Looking at the girl she’s dripping wet, her teeth chattering. Shuffling near her she drops their things to the ground and digs through her bag.

She had a hoodie in there so she gives it Jinsoul to keep her warm. The girl slips it over herself and instantly wraps it around her body.

Above them, the sound of rain bullets onto the metal bleachers. There’s still water pouring around them but not enough to soak them.

Sooyoung stands away from Jinsoul, transfixed on the noise around them. The rain makes everything blurry. It’s taken over their entire world. But then, it truly felt like it was only the two of them. Stuck underneath this exceptional shelter, freezing their asses off.

“Looks like it ain’t stopping for a while.” Sooyoung hums out, wiping the small droplet that falls on her face. 

Jinsoul has her eyes closed, she was afraid of thunder and lightning. What if it struck the bleachers and electrocuted them? Thunder rolls again and she tightens her arms around herself pulling the hoodie in the process. 

“I like the rain.” Jinsoul opens up one eye, Sooyoung has her arms up in the air, her hands hanging onto the bleachers above them. Her eyes seemed locked into the distance. “It’s like the world stops for a little while.” Her calming voice distracts Jinsoul from all the negative thoughts. 

Everything seemed frozen. So she becomes frozen too. Her eyes fixed onto the distance that didn’t really exist due to the cloak of water the rain brought.

While Sooyoung was focused on the rain, Jinsoul took the time to appreciate Sooyoung’s face.

Sooyoung was beautiful from the side. Jinsoul liked the curves of her features, but someone they were still sharp and flawless. Everything was soft about her, but at the same time set as if they were made of stone.

Reaching out to Sooyoung she grabs onto her wet shirt, “Sooyoung I’m cold.” She tugs the fabric until she gets it. Sooyoung envelopes Jinsoul into her embrace. The girl rests her head against her chest and grabs onto the back of her shirt for leverage. 

Somehow the warmth brings them both back to life, and the world starts to spin again. 

Sooyoung forgets the memories the rain always brought and Jinsoul forgets the fear lodged into her chest. She snuggles into Sooyoung’s own for comfort, despite being soaked, she still smelled like cinnamon. 

“Better?”

“Better…”

Jinsoul clings onto Sooyoung as they rock back and forth, waiting for the rain to pass. Jinsoul still shutters everytime it thunders but Sooyoung only squeezes her closer when it happens.

When the rain slows down to a drizzle, Jinsoul mumbles into Sooyoung’s chest, “awe I was starting to like it.” Sooyoung has her cheeked pressed against the top of Jinsoul’s head, her eyes are closed as well. 

Neither of them really want to break apart, so they don’t. Sooyoung continues to hold Jinsoul close to her and Jinsoul lets it happen. This week has been sort of nightmare for her emotions and hormones.

Her crush on Sooyoung was getting ridiculous to the point where she was doodling their kids names in her notebook. Jinsoul doesn’t even know if Sooyoung is still dating Rose or not…

Maybe she should just find out now, “hey are you and Rose like a thing?” Sooyoung grunts for an answer and sighs pretty loudly. Not really the answer Jinsoul was expecting but it was good enough.

Sooyoung pulls back at the same time Jinsoul does. Looking up Jinsoul holds her breath, why was Sooyoung so stupidly attractive. It was hard to get her mind straight.

“No, I like someone else.” Jinsoul forms an O with her lips. Who could Sooyoung possibly like? Was it YooA? Some girl Jinsoul didn’t know?

Sooyoung’s eyes dart all over Jinsoul’s face, unsure of what feature to fawn over. She decides on Jinsoul’s eyes, which are covered by her now foggy glasses. Sooyoung takes the hand that rested on Jinsoul’s hip to take them off. 

The girl blinks as her sight is taken away, thank god she was nearsighted. Sooyoung smiles, Jinsoul was too pretty for this world. Latching the glasses to the back of her shorts she takes both hands to cup Jinsoul’s face.

Sooyoung falls in love when she squishes the girls cheeks together. 

Taking her thumb to wipe off the fallen droplets it’s like she falls under hypnosis. Out of all the girls she’s woo’d this is the first time her heart is struck by someone else. Never has she been the one to fall for someone’s charm.

But Jinsoul wasn’t just anybody was she? 

Jinsoul has her brows raised. This really had to be a dream, there was no way Ha Sooyoung liked her. But she would be a fool to say that isn’t love in Sooyoung’s eyes.

She can’t look away, she’s afraid she’ll wake up from the dream then. Only to find that Sooyoung has never looked at her in that way. That it was all just some cruel joke that god was playing on her.

Sooyoung wipes Jinsoul’s cheek again, how can skin be this soft and smooth? 

“I like you.” Jinsoul closes her eyes, it wasn’t a dream. Ha Sooyoung just said that to her. She was gonna faint.

Sooyoung searches for the reaction but there is none. Jinsoul only has her eyes closed her face leaned into the palm of her hand. Sooyoung tilts the girls face up with her hands and holds her tenderly.

Her lungs get tighter and tighter and she doesn’t notice that her lips are gravitating towards Jinsoul’s own. 

_ Oh my god it’s happening _

Sooyoung was a really good kisser, or she’s been told. But right now she felt like she’s never done it before. Sooyoung finally felt like a teenager with the way her heart was pounding.

Her eyes flutter closed as Jinsoul’s does. Her thumb still caresses the girls cheek. Jinsoul’s hands have her waist in a death grip. Sooyoung’s ears ring and the only sound is the beat of her heart.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces and Sooyoung tilts her head. _ It’s okay you’ve done this before...you know what you’re doing. _ When her nose bumps into Jinsoul’s she gasps _ fuck I’m gonna pass out. _She can feel the girls warm breath on her lips.

Sooyoung licks them to make sure they're still there, they’ve gone numb from the cold. Resting her forehead on Jinsoul’s she tries to find the confidence to finally seal it.

God she’s never wanted to kiss someone so badly. 

_ Jung Jinsoul, do you see what you’re doing to me. _

Thunder rolls above them and both of them jerk away at the sound. Sooyoung looks up at the bleachers and lets out a breath. It’s full of disappointment, Jinsoul on the other hand is finally able to breathe again.

Ha Sooyoung was about to kiss her.

When it cracks again Jinsoul instantly finds herself in the curve of Sooyoung’s body, whining into the girl’s chilled skin. “I HATE YOU!” Sooyoung doesn’t know who Jinsoul is talking to, _ it was the thunder _, but with the way the girl was trembling in her hold right now she doubt it was her. 

So she goes back to keeping her safe in her embrace. When she first hugged Jinsoul it was panic inducing. Now it was just second nature. Still it left Sooyoung with a heart ache.

Sooyoung doesn’t know if she could find the momentum again to kiss Jinsoul. When she looks at the girls eyes again she knows she can’t, the nerves were overpowering her feelings now. But deep down, she knew that Jinsoul would have kissed her back.

It’s a lot to think about.

She’s thankful that tomorrow is the weekend. Sooyoung will spend the whole time celebrating that Jung Jinsoul likes her back. The girl she’s had it bad for ever since she’s talked to her that day in the bathroom if she were to be honest.

Sooyoung hopes the cold on her mind wasn’t messing with her vision. She really hopes what she saw was true. Jinsoul was leaning forward too.

Jinsoul has gone shy, her eyes are glossed over with this silent plea. “Sooyoung you’re going to kill me one of these days.” She only smiles showing off the thing Jinsoul has come to love. 

They avoid it, what almost happened between them and pack up. It’s not awkward but it leaves an emptiness inside for the both of them. The rain had gone now, only the remaining droplets sprinkled here and there. Sooyoung zips up her bag and glances up when a hands rubs softly into her scalp. 

Jinsoul is smiling down at her, it’s almost hidden with the way she’s biting her lip. The soft fingers that were massaging her scalp hang loosely before here.

Sooyoung starts to lose herself in the gentleness of Jinsoul’s eyes.

“Walk me home?” 

Smiling she takes hold of Jinsoul’s hand. Tangling her fingers with the girls own.

It’s become second nature too.

~~~~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay! :/


	6. A squirtle of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pouring her feelings into a Squirtle plushie, Sooyoung deals with how much Jinsoul makes her heart ache. Jinsoul forgets that winning does not always mean there's an end to things. Especially friendships that you want to last forever

_ “This is your moment Jinsoul.” _

Swallowing down the panic attack that was boiling in her throat. Jinsoul steps up to the starting line. Scary track people stare at her that makes her even more nervous. The only way she hasn’t passed out yet is from the memories of Sooyoung. 

_ “Just like this, you’re gonna bend down and set your feet, when you come up it’s like a rocket.”  _

Jinsoul closes her eyes once she’s down and ready. She remembers how Sooyoung’s hands gently guided her through the steps. She was half listening half freaking out over how softly Sooyoung was speaking to her. 

“ _ You’ll do great, I believe in you.”  _

Her heart was beating so fast, was it the nerves or the adrenaline? Jinsoul wasn’t so sure what it was. But this was something so trivial that felt serious. This was the thing that brought her and Sooyoung together. This was the relay race she was forced into. This led the most important exchange in her life so far. Her giving her math skills to Ha Sooyoung. 

When she sees the kids beside her lift up so does she, a second later she hears the gunshot. 

_ “As soon as the gunshot goes off, run.”  _

With Sooyoung’s advice in the back of her mind and the baton in her palm Jinsoul starts to sprint with her all. 

_ “Keep your pace, never stop for one moment. Don’t slow down. Give it your all. Put your heart into it.”  _

Jinsoul was putting her heart into it alright. It was going to explode from how hard it was pumping. It didn’t help that every time she thought of Sooyoung it would constrict. Her heart was in this race for more reasons than one. This race was the reason her heart was so full. 

Flashbacks grace her mind. Of Sooyoung running beside her, pushing her to her limit. Encouraging her to keep up. Supporting her when she couldn’t go much longer. That damn smile, it makes her smile too. She picks up her pace and runs even faster. 

Her heart wasn’t only in this race. 

It was in Sooyoung’s hands as well. 

Jinsoul hadn’t only exchanged her tutoring skills to Sooyoung. She had given something precious to the girl she wouldn’t have even thought of at the beginning of the year. Never would she had thought she would have fallen for Ha Sooyoung out of all people. Back then she only saw the girl as some player that was a bit too cold for something like love. 

A bit too reserved for something as special as they had. 

But now Sooyoung was almost everything to her. She was Jinsoul’s first true love. The one she passed her feelings too. 

Just like she was about to pass this baton. 

Looking around she sees that she’s in front of everyone. Giggling out of breath she quickly passes the baton to Seulgi and the girl darts off as soon as she feels the foam. Jinsoul’s lungs are burning and her first instinct is to hunch over. But a voice breaks into the confines of her head once more. 

_ “Hold your arms up, you’ll breathe easier like that.”  _

Jinsoul turns red in the face as she stretches up. She remembers how Sooyoung would give her a drink and hold her arms up for her. Counting her breaths and telling her when the exhale and inhale. 

She hears the cheers all around her. The whole school was here, probably waited for her to trip and fall. To lose the race for these monsters that call themselves athletes. But the angel that disguised herself as a teenage girl had helped Jinsoul prove everyone wrong. That she was capable of absolutely anything. 

As long as she put her heart into it. 

Closing her eyes she almost wants to cry, she did it. She really showed them, the ones who didn’t believe in her and set her up for failure and embarrassment. Maybe tomorrow things will go back to normal. Everyone will remember she’s a loser, but today she was the biggest winner in history. 

She hears her name being yelled out. It’s called over and over again. It’s drowned out by the constant cheering echoing through the stands. Jinsoul opens her eyes and instantly smiles when she sees Sooyoung waving and sprinting towards her. Jinsoul stands there unsure what to do. 

Jinsoul should never underestimate Sooyoung’s speed or strength. Because five seconds later she’s being spun in the air by strong arms. Sooyoung’s chanting her name and something she couldn’t quite believe.

“YOU WON! THEY WON JINSOUL! YOU’RE THE RELAY CHAMP!” 

Screaming along with Sooyoung, tears really do come out of her eyes. She’s so happy, Jinsoul’s never heard Sooyoung so excited before, and it was all because of her. She was the reason Sooyoung was laughing and screaming just like any other girl. 

At first Sooyoung was quiet and didn’t smile. Now her smile was so wide it was reaching her eyes and she was the loudest in the whole field. Jinsoul’s legs dangle in the air as she hugs Sooyoung back, thanking her over and over again with a small voice. 

Last night she was scared that once this was all over Sooyoung would forget about her and move on. Once the exchange was over so was their friendship. 

But with the way Sooyoung was looking at her, she felt so silly for thinking that. 

“Jinsoul you’re the best!” 

She might be a loser again tomorrow. But she’ll always be a winner. Because she put her heart in Ha Sooyoung. 

~~~~

Putting her down Sooyoung can’t contain her excitement. Jinsoul had brought her team to victory, Sooyoung was so proud of her.  _ Of them.  _ Of all the hard work they did for something as pointless as a spring sporting event to bring the students together. But somehow it felt so much more than just that. 

Hugging Jinsoul close again she whispered again, “you’re the best.” Jinsoul really was the best to her. It helped a lot that she was so damn pretty. So pretty that Sooyoung’s heart would stop. She meant it so serious. 

Everything was the best about Jinsoul. Her hugs and her voice. Sooyoung squeezes onto her tight making sure she existed.

“Heyyy! Jung Jinsoul!” The two pull apart or really it’s just Jinsoul gasping when she sees three tall athletes coming towards her. The ones that said they’d smash her to a pulp if they lost this race. Jinsoul quickly hides behind Sooyoung and grabs onto the back of her shirt, shyly peeking over her shoulder. Sooyoung smiles at her teammates surprising them with how bubbly she is. They smile too, Sooyoung’s was kinda contagious. 

Jeonghwa waves at them, “we just wanted to tell your friend good job.” Sooyoung whips her head around to Jinsoul who was shaking behind her. The girl looked terrified. Finding the girl’s hands she loosens their grip on the back of her uniform and holds them in her own. Jinsoul instantly latches onto them and squeezes on tight. 

Nudging her from out behind her Sooyoung brags on her a bit, “she was amazing.”

Minho smirks a bit, “all thanks to you.” Jinsoul agrees with a small nod. Sooyoung closely observed the girl as she thanks the group with a quiet voice. This was so similar to the girl she first met. The one that didn’t really bother speaking that much. Jinsoul was shy and a bit awkward which now thinking of it, was adorable. 

Now Sooyoung had Jinsoul blabbering on and on everyday, she was a passionate and cheerful person. Sometimes she would get angry that such an energetic personality was restricted by Jinsoul’s being bullied. Humming she only speaks the truth, “I didn’t do much, only taught her a few things.” 

Jinsoul side eyes her before shaking hands with the kids in front of her. Minho is the only one that doesn’t shake her hand however. Jinsoul is silently wishing for death as the abnormally large boy pulls her into a hug. Sooyoung idly stands by as her teammates start to realize the hype around the small girl, “awe Sooyoung she really is cute!” 

Seulgi tells her as she’s patting on Jinsoul’s head, who is turn is red from embarrassment. Sooyoung scratches at her face a little shy herself, “I know…” Sooyoung sighs out while fondly looking at Jinsoul. She really...really liked her.

It was the best feeling in the world just by looking at her. 

The team gives Jinsoul their numbers, telling the girl with now crooked glasses they should hang out sometime. Jinsoul is shocked to say the least, this was the first time any popular kids have given her a positive attitude. It felt...kinda nice. People were starting to notice her and not in a bad way. Jinsoul straightens her glasses out and remembers the girl that was waiting on her. 

Sooyoung slightly jumps when she’s caught staring at Jinsoul. She really thought Jinsoul was the cutest. Her button nose and almond shaped eyes. Her lips spread into a dorkier smile as she swings over to face Sooyoung. She doesn’t mean to stiffen up, but Jinsoul still made her incredibly nervous when she looked at her curiously like that. 

Jinsoul pokes at her tummy like she always does to get her to relax, “you’re being weird again.” Sooyoung slouches a bit, similar to how Jinsoul constantly does so and steps closer to the girl, where they didn’t have any personal space left. 

“Then stop being so cute.” Jinsoul seems to hate when she says that and pushes her a bit out of frustration. Sooyoung only giggles and brings her closer to snuggle underneath her arm. Jinsoul fits perfectly there and Sooyoung walks them across the field, smiling affectionately at the girl that was suddenly happy again. 

“Will you buy me a Gatorade? Since I’m such a good coach?” Jinsoul slips out from underneath her arm and Sooyoung whines at the sudden emptiness under her arm. That’s where she believed Jinsoul belonged, right by her side. Or even better. In her arms. 

Sooyoung was fully aware of her crush on Jinsoul now, and while they’ve gotten shyer around each other after the almost kiss. Sooyoung had noticed the teasing and flirting had occurred more often. Not like she was complaining, every time she saw Jinsoul blush and glance away it did something to her feelings. 

Ever since she met Jinsoul’s she’s been all in her feelings. Thinking about the girl like she was her entire world. But who was Sooyoung kidding, she was working on making Jinsoul her whole world. 

Jinsoul has her arms crossed but she’s still smirking, “hmm maybe if you catch me.” Sooyoung isn’t given a second to react when Jinsoul darts off, it was kinda their thing now she guesses. They probably look stupid in front of everyone but neither of them cared because it was fun. Sooyoung had never bothered anyway, Jinsoul was the only person that made her feel this bubbly inside. 

When the girl isn’t paying attention she slams into a body and falls her ass to the ground. Sooyoung who was slowly chasing her around kicks in her true speed when she sees Jinsoul tumble. The person who had bumped into doesn’t reach down to help, just standing there in a defensive stance. Sooyoung helps Jinsoul up to her feet and holds onto her shoulders protectively.

Lisa rolls her eyes, “tell your girlfriend to watch where she’s going.” 

Jinsoul blushes furiously at her words and Sooyoung doesn’t even try to correct her, “maybe you should watch where you’re standing…” 

Lisa scoffs and walks away, “our race is soon Sooyoung, I hope you’re not too lovesick to fall behind.” Sooyoung smiles, she felt quite the opposite. She was full of energy all because of Jinsoul. That’s how she knew this crush was a good thing, unlike all the stories of your first crushes being a nightmare. 

Jinsoul follows behind her as Sooyoung walks into a different direction, “why do people think we’re dating.” Sooyoung smiles weirdly at Jinsoul, weren’t they dating? It kinda felt like it, Sooyoung had done a lot more with Jinsoul than she did with Rose and that girl been saying they were dating. For example, Sooyoung never went on dates with Rose, but was constantly hanging out with Jinsoul by getting food and walking near the park. 

“Sooyoung?” Jinsoul looks a bit dazed and panicked at the same time. 

She just hums satisfied, “the Gatorade Jinsoul.” 

Jinsoul dies a little on the inside when Sooyoung starts to hold her hand. 

She doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to it.

~~~~ 

Students gather around at the race between Sooyoung and Lisa, it wasn’t scheduled but probably the most important event of the day. Sooyoung wasn’t worried one bit, she just wanted to win it fast so she can go back to Jinsoul. 

The Ashe haired girl beside her smirks before joining her on the track. Sooyoung can only think of one thing. Jinsoul’s voice cheering her on, saying she’s amazing over and over again. 

All her life Sooyoung’s never felt as great as everyone had told her. It was always the same thing everyday. Sooyoung was a bit of an it girl, someone who everyone wanted to be friends with but didn’t take time to know. Sooyoung was placed on this pedestal, but it was quite lonely up there. 

Jinsoul had reached up and pulled her down. Sooyoung didn’t feel so alienated with the girl. Jinsoul didn’t see her as this untouchable person like everyone else did. Jinsoul really treated her like she was an amazing person. 

It made her heart flutter. 

Sooyoung hears the pop of the starting gun and sprints off. Leaving Lisa to eat her dust. Sooyoung smiles as she runs, she never really cared what people thought of her, sure they already thought she was the shit. But when Sooyoung looked in the mirror she didn’t see it.

_ Guess that’s how it’s meant to be  _

Ever since meeting Jinsoul, she’s wanted to prove it though. Just how great she really was. Not because people said she was, but because she felt like she was. Sooyoung kinda felt like the coolest girl ever, because Jung Jinsoul seemed to like her quite a lot. 

She thought that alone was enough proof. 

So Sooyoung runs her heart out, because she put it into Jinsoul. That was the greatest energizer she’s ever had. To have your crush to be your biggest fan. Sooyoung may not be the greatest runner of all time, but she was to Jinsoul. 

And to her, that mattered so much more than a medal or trophy. 

Because she had won someone’s heart. 

~~~~

Lisa kicks at the dust she was left in, angry that she didn’t even come close to beating Sooyoung. The team congratulated Sooyoung as the girl caught her breath, while winking at her for other reasons. In the far distance stands Jinsoul with Sooyoung’s favorite color of gatorade. 

If this was any other girl, Sooyoung’s heart wouldn’t drop to her stomach. 

Sooyoung didn’t get love at first, not understanding how someone could be head over heels for a single person. 

But when she looked at Jinsoul, everything just made so much  _ sense.  _

Not even bothering to say goodbye to the crew she jogs over to the girl who had a blue raincoat on and some baggy jeans. Licking her lips as she steps into the girls comfort zone she quietly mumbles out to her, “hey beautiful.” Jinsoul blushes as she slams the Gatorade bottle into Sooyoung’s tummy making her huff out. 

Although it was getting easier to flirt with Jinsoul, Sooyoung still was nervous as hell when she does it. She really needed to get her confidence back. Usually she couldn’t be bothered with something as lame as nerves, but one look from Jinsoul had her shaking. 

Jinsoul doesn’t say anything to her and starts to walk off. Sooyoung pouts up as the girl does so and stares at the Gatorade in her hand. Following after Jinsoul she doesn’t say anything just trails behind her silently until the girl notices. Jinsoul turns around and acts like she’s going to beat her up so Sooyoung runs off goofily before meeting back up with the girl. 

When Jinsoul is pulling her back back on Sooyoung taps on her shoulder, “let’s go get milkshakes.” 

The girl looks at her and it confuses Sooyoung she almost was...sad? Sooyoung doesn’t like it one bit, she cared so much about Jinsoul and hated it when the girl was upset. 

Jinsoul seems to be conflicting about something until she finally agrees. Sooyoung still gets to see that gorgeous smile she’s come to adore but it doesn’t feel the same, it’s not real. 

They walk shoulder to shoulder to the milkshake drive by, Sooyoung wants to reach out to hold Jinsoul’s hand but there’s some sort of tension between them that makes Sooyoung sick to her stomach. Did she do something wrong? 

“I’m really proud of you, it was awesome seeing you out there today.” Sooyoung tries to make conversation but Jinsoul only hums at her, kicking a rock in their path. Sooyoung slightly panics, but years of staying calm in stressful situations has helped her. Sooyoung tries think of everything she’s did today and said to Jinsoul. 

Nothing comes out of the ordinary, it must be something or someone else. 

But Sooyoung’s too afraid to ask. She’s been minding her business for so long she doesn’t know how to be nosy. God, she was kinda a bad friend. Back then she wasn’t even remotely worried about other people to be concerned enough to ask what was wrong. Now it was all she was thinking about. What was upsetting Jinsoul? 

She was indifferent to it all once upon a time, but Jung Jinsoul has changed her. 

“I think I’m gonna get the cookies and cream what about you?” Sooyoung mumbles out and Jinsoul shrugs for an answer. Stumbling on her own feet Sooyoung wants to scream. Old her wouldn’t even be affected by something like this. Her face wouldn’t even crack but she could feel the pout on it right now. 

Bumping into Jinsoul’s shoulder she tries to lighten up the mood, “you don’t talk much do you?” 

Jinsoul stops in her tracks and she’s thrown back into memory. 

When Sooyoung had sat next to her and said the same thing when she was so stuck in her own mind. 

_ Just ask it Jinsoul. If the answer is not what you want it to be, then you move on.  _

“What’s the exchange now?” 

Sooyoung watches the finger wiggle between their bodies. Jinsoul who looked lost in thought before was glaring at Sooyoung with frustration. “Huh?” The girl groans and shakes her head. 

Jinsoul rubs at her own cheek,“Tell me I’m being overdramatic.” 

Sooyoung stares at her, “you’re being overdramatic.” 

What Sooyoung hears next doesn’t sit well with her, “I’m afraid that we won’t exist to each other anymore since you know...I’m done with the relay and according to Mr. Kim…” Jinsoul throws her hands up to slap them back down against her thighs with a tired expression. 

“You’re passing math.” 

She takes a moment to think, Jinsoul’s words are vague and the point of them is unclear to Sooyoung which was weird. Jinsoul was always honest and straightforward. Her fists ball up when the first thought comes to mind, “so you’re saying we have no reason to be friends anymore.” 

Jinsoul quickly shakes her hands between them, “no! That’s what I’m afraid of!” Sooyoung finds the first thing she doesn’t like about Jinsoul. She thinks way too much, while Sooyoung just let things flow. 

Why would she even think of something like that? It bugged Sooyoung, “don’t be.” Jinsoul smiles out of relief but soon realizes that Sooyoung’s mad by the way she walks away. 

Jinsoul jogs up towards her and starts to ramble, “it’s just you’re the type of person that doesn’t seem like they want to be bothered and like I don’t want to annoy you or anything I just I don’t know Sooyoung-“ 

“You’re talking too much now.” 

“Sorry,” Jinsoul holds her head down.  _ Why do you have to go and screw everything up.  _ Her head snaps to the left though when her hand is grabbed. Going to say something Sooyoung shushes her and squeezes onto her hand. 

Sooyoung on the other hand is crumbling on the inside. Jinsoul’s hand fit perfectly into her own, but that didn’t distract the fact that she was a bit upset at the girl’s words. 

_ Am I giving her the wrong signals?  _

Walking to the milkshake stand Sooyoung gets both of them their favorite flavors. Jinsoul tries to pay for hers but the taller girl refuses. Staring Jinsoul down, making her knees shake a bit. 

After they get the overly sugary drinks they sit across from each other at a small table. Jinsoul happily slurps on her as Sooyoung takes her time to study Jinsoul’s features. 

Trying to stay mad it proves to be difficult.  _ Why is she so fucking cute.  _ Jinsoul puffs her cheeks up with the cold cream and smiles at Sooyoung before swallowing. Internally screaming at the overload of adorableness while Jinsoul externally screams at the sudden brain freeze she has.

As Jinsoul’s cradling her head between her hands and cursing out every word in the book that would put mothers to shame Sooyoung curls up from the tingly feeling in her body. 

_ I want to call her baby…I want her to call me baby _

After Jinsoul gets rid of the pain she sighs out. Looking across the small table she watches Sooyoung smile and scrunch up her nose along with her shoulders very cutely. Embarrassed Jinsoul hides her face from the girl who was ogling her with heart eyes. This was definitely a hazard to her health and emotions. From how fuzzy Sooyoung made her feel by just smiling. 

The girl suddenly turns serious however. 

“Jinsoul-Ah I didn’t really like what you said earlier.” Sooyoung softly scolds her before starting a game of footsie under the table. Interlocking their feet together and bumping her knees against Jinsoul’s. The girl nods at her visibly guilty, she had assumed things about Sooyoung that she shouldn’t have. Sooyoung would not drop her like that after all of this… 

After all the connection they’ve had, the conversations that’s pulled them closer. The fluttering feelings that they’ve never felt before, especially Sooyoung. 

The athlete has never been comfortable like this with someone. Sooyoung doesn’t know what it is about Jinsoul, but she feels like she can relax around the girl. It’s easy to express her emotions and to be weak in front of her. Since meeting Jinsoul she’s learned a lot more about herself in the span of a couple months than she has in a few years.

Because Jinsoul actually asked her things that had her thinking of what she really believed in and how she felt. Jinsoul cared and listened to the things she talked about. Either it being something more critical or just nonsense. 

It also felt natural to be affectionate with her instead of awkward and impersonal like it was with other girls. Jinsoul was so gentle, except her voice which was only sweet on occasions, and Sooyoung found holding Jinsoul’s hand necessary. She found Jinsoul’s hugs to be a safe place for her to melt into her own feelings. 

The girl had changed her. Sooyoung smiles more, talked cheerfully, showed her emotions. Was more of just the empty shell of a person she was before. She had lost the urge to be indifferent. 

Sooyoung used to avoid attention, but now she sought it, only from Jinsoul though. 

It was just easy with her. 

She thought Jinsoul was a great person, carefree and fun. Sweet and honest. A girl that’s really let her heart bloom. 

So it was only human to ask the same from Jinsoul.

“What do you really think of me?”

The girl seems surprised at her question but Sooyoung was nothing but curious. She only hopes Jinsoul is honest. 

Jinsoul takes a drink of her milkshake before diving into it, “at first I didn’t really have a good opinion of you.” Sooyoung frowns but she doesn’t let it get to her, “I thought you were just like every other jock, except you were quiet so I guessed you just didn’t give too much of a fuck to waste your time on anyone unless you was messing around with them.” 

“You didn’t smile, you seemed to never really care about anyone, you were just...unapproachable. Cold. What a lot of people considered cool. So I acted like I didn’t know you because well, why would I want to know someone like you.” Jinsoul admits, she remembers what she thought of Ha Sooyoung back then. She could care less about the notoriously smooth player. Never seeing the hype around her. 

Until… 

That was until, “but that day in the bathroom, ya know when we made the deal, you just gave me this look.” Jinsoul shyly twists her feet around Sooyoung’s. “You were so sincere it kinda shocked me.”

Jinsoul looks into the girl’s eyes across from her, Sooyoung was in a bit of a shock as well. “Everyday you took my assumptions and just ripped them to shreds.” She explains with her hands dangling in the air, that whipped around with her words.

“I learned that you’re actually the coolest person ever.” Jinsoul admits to herself more than Sooyoung. She's always found Sooyoung unreasonably attractive but she denied it. Because she’d never want to give some asshole the credit like that. But from the very first day Sooyoung had proved that she was everything but that. 

“You’re thoughtful and sweet, so charming that it’s annoying.”Jinsoul tilts her head at all the things Sooyoung’s done for her. Like giving her shoes when she had none, protecting her from Lucas’s many pranks, taking the time to get to know and hang out with her. Learning about her own interests. “I think you’re misunderstood Ha Sooyoung. I think you’re so much more than what everyone has put you up as.”

It’s a blow to the heart for Sooyoung. She has the need to hold her chest as her heart pounds against it. 

“You aight I guess.” Jinsoul mocks the athlete’s oice and expression as Sooyoung tries to hold back tears.

Sooyoung can’t fight it anymore, “do you know why I don’t smile?”

The girl across the table drops her smile and her eyes widen. Sooyoung leans across, “so many people tell me I’m special but you’re the only person that really makes me feel that way.” Jinsoul bites at her lip and blushes at Sooyoung’s bold words and closes her eyes when her hand is grabbed by Sooyoung’s. _ Bye I feel like I’m one of those girls in a shoujo manga.  _ “I didn’t smile because I never had a reason to.” 

Jinsoul slowly makes eye contact with Sooyoung. She realizes that she’s actually in love. 

“You’re the biggest reason why I smile, I can’t stop when I’m around you Jinsoul. You make me...really happy.” 

_ You’re the only reason.  _

They share the staring contest for a couple moments before Jinsoul loses to Sooyoung who felt like she just won the olympics. The girl in glasses screams and pushes her hands away, “you should be in jail right now! Like it should be illegal!” Sooyoung doesn’t understand but giggles anyways. Jinsoul seems to be breaking from the inside out.

Sooyoung holds onto her chest as she breaks out into a smile, “Ah I’m so nervous hehe.” Jinsoul kicks at her from underneath, rambling nonsense at her. 

After Jinsoul gets whatever that was out of her system she shakes her head, “what do you want from me....” 

Sooyoung pretends to think by scratching at her chin, “hmm.” She knew exactly what she wanted. “I think it would be nice if you would sit next to me and help me drink this milkshake, I’m so tired from all the running today.” Sooyoung pouts at Jinsoul from across the table. Her heart was practically screaming at her at all times to have Jinsoul close. Her mind was constantly craving Jinsoul’s attention. 

The girl fiddles with her glasses before dumbly mumbling out, “oh my god you’re serious.” Sooyoung raises one brow, she was so serious. If Jinsoul didn’t come over to her side she was going to drag the girl.

“I’m giving you three seconds before I start crying.” Jinsoul instantly scrambles to her side of the table and sits next to her. Sooyoung wraps an arm around her as soon as she does so. They fit into each other instantly and Jinsoul tilts her face away from Sooyoung’s although she was the one probably less affected by the proximity. Sooyoung just liked it a lot when she could stare freely at Jinsoul’s face so closely.

“Don’t you say shit from earlier like that again...seriously I almost had a stroke.” Sooyoung shivers at the thought of her and Jinsoul going back to what they were before. Her going back to being an emotionless play girl who only found joy eating peanut butter and running track and Jinsoul continuing on to be the greatest girl alive...without Sooyoung. 

The thought made Sooyoung’s chest empty, it made her feel lonely. 

“You! Sooyoung I’ve been up all week worried sick that you was just gonna be like peace,” Jinsoul actually throws up deuces for emphasis, “after all this.” 

Sooyoung pinches at Jinsoul’s side as the girl tries to sneak in some of her Oreo milkshake, “why wouldn’t we still be friends?” 

Jinsoul sighs and shakes her head, “it’s stupid.” 

“Nothing you say is stupid.” Sooyoung retaliates. Jinsoul had said a lot of dumbass things but every bit of it has been important to Sooyoung. She hardly ever listened to anyone, but she tries to remember everything that Jinsoul says. Because what the girl thought was good enough to put into words, Sooyoung thought was good enough to hold it as a memory.

Jinsoul hides her face with her hand, “I’m insecure.” Sooyoung doesn’t really know what that means, but before she even asks Jinsoul explains it. “I know it’s stupid! It’s just sometimes I think that I don’t know...I’m not good enough. Like compared to Rose and YooA I’m like a dumpling to a piece of expensive steak.” 

“I like dumplings a lot more than expensive steak.” Jinsoul doesn’t appreciate her statement at all as Sooyoung receives a nasty look. 

Jinsoul points in her face, “see annoyingly charming.” The girl groans and rubs at her face, “it’s more as why do I deserve your time over prettier and better girls that want your time just as much as I do.” Sooyoung narrows her eyes, yeah she really didn’t like when Jinsoul did too much thinking. 

“You’re hurting my feelings Jinsoul.” 

The girl suddenly panics but Sooyoung shushes her, “I tell you I think you’re the most beautiful girl in the world and that you’re the best and this is how you repay me.” Jinsoul mirrors her own expression. Stone cold. 

“I want to spend my time with you, so please accept me.” Sooyoung wasn’t sure how she could take away Jinsoul’s insecurities. She could just ask Jinsoul to believe what she said. “I don’t think about them at all and you seem to always be on my mind. I think that’s a pretty big difference don’t you think?” Jinsoul sighs and scoots away from her. Sooyoung drags her back in. 

Jinsoul wanted to stop thinking so negatively. But she couldn’t help it, without any alternative reasons to hang out with Sooyoung she thought the girl would go back to giving her time to all the other girls that were way more cooler than she was. Sooyoung was the schools sweetheart, she could have anyone she wanted and well...Jinsoul didn’t feel adequate enough. Jinsoul simply didn’t want to become one of the many girls that had fallen for Sooyoung only to get a piece of her love. 

She wanted all of her love.

But if this was a competition between all the girls who wanted Ha Sooyoung, Jinsoul felt as if she was on the short end of the stick. 

“I wish you weren’t insecure though, I hate that people have made you feel like your not as great as you really are.” Sooyoung takes a drink of her milkshake, “I’ll try my best to make you confident.” 

Jinsoul hates Sooyoung, she really does. How could someone be so thoughtful and considerate. Sooyoung was so much smarter than what they taught in the books, the girl really had a way with words. It was a shame she didn’t talk that much before meeting Jinsoul. 

“A new deal?” 

Sooyoung raises a brow. She thinks for a moment before turning to face Jinsoul. 

“You keep making me smile and I’ll help you find your confidence, there we now have to keep being friends.” Smiling already Sooyoung holds out her hand, Jinsoul takes it and shakes it firmly. 

A new exchange.

One that’s more from the heart. 

Jinsoul thinks she’ll break off of the stick of competition for Sooyoung because well, she’s kinda won already. Yeah sure people kept questioning their friendship, what was Sooyoung doing spending her time with a girl like Jinsoul? It made Jinsoul question herself. But that’s exactly what they wanted wasn't it? For her to start to doubt Sooyoung. 

_ Well fuck em!  _

Her first step was to listen to her heart. 

It was telling her to not push Sooyoung away, to keep her close. 

To know her worth, to know that she was good enough. 

_ To know that Sooyoung was already hers. _

~~~~ 

With a steak and cheese behind her back she waits by Jinsoul’s locker with a bit of sweat dripping down her back. Her mom had looked at her weird when she had asked for something different for breakfast this morning but really she had hid it in a napkin to bring to Jinsoul. 

She remembered that the girl likes nasty food like this. 

Resting her head on the cold metal she gets antsy the longer she waits. Finally she hears tiny footsteps stomp towards her, “good morning.” Looking down she already smiles. Jinsoul is wearing the school uniform today and her hair is in soft waves. Sooyoung really can’t get over how silky it looks. 

Jinsoul eyes her curiously especially how she has her hands behind her back, “Good morning gorgeous.” The girl huffs out of frustration and opens up her locker to cover Sooyoung’s face up. Standing there with metal right in line of vision she slips the sandwich under the locker. 

“NO WAY!” Sooyoung peaks behind the locker to see Jinsoul’s surprised face. The girl is shuffling through her bag and pulls out something as well. “I got you a donut!” Sooyoung gasps and they exchange the foods with each other. Jinsoul bounces on her feet excitedly and thanks Sooyoung with something that makes both of their heart flutters. 

Jinsoul instantly starts to inhale the sandwich as Sooyoung holds her cheek in her hand. Jinsoul had given her another kiss there. Sooyoung fights the urge to pump her fist in victory and slowly eats the donut Jinsoul got her. It’s her favorite and she hums at the taste as Jinsoul rambles on about this new video game she got. 

Sooyoung listens intently, nodding her head everytime Jinsoul gets overly enthusiastic. 

_ I love talking to you. _

The first bell rings and they quickly finish the food before Jinsoul starts to pull her books out, “no let me.” Sooyoung insists and they play tug-o-war with the books before Jinsoul gives up. 

It’s not too much of a fight either when Sooyoung holds Jinsoul’s hand with the one that wasn’t carrying the books. 

Everyone is staring at them and Jinsoul hides her face. She keeps telling herself not to worry about them.  _ Believe in Sooyoung.  _ Looking up Sooyoung is smiling at her brightly like she the happiest girl in the world by simply holding Jinsouls hand. In truth she was. 

It felt so right. 

Jinsoul’s fear is still there, but she kinda forgets about it when Sooyoung looks at her like that. 

Walking up to calculus Jinsoul giggles at the memory of Sooyoung awkwardly blocking her from the door. Turning around she’s surprised to see a frown, “um Jinsoul?” 

Turning her head to the side she pokes at the girls tummy with her free hand, “yesss?” 

Sooyoung almost looks like she’s going to cry, “I have qualifications this week and I’m leaving Wednesday.” Sooyoung pouts and it reaches Jinsoul’s lips as well. 

The shorter girl tries to think for a second, “when are you coming back?” 

“Sunday.”

_ Oh god that’s way too long.  _

Sooyoung thinks the same thing, she’s going to miss Jinsoul so freaking much. “You have to call me every night okay?” Jinsoul nods seriously and turns her poking into small little pats, she had forgotten about her hand being in Sooyoung’s until it’s squeezed. “Can we hang out before I go too?” Jinsoul nods again and her tummy pats turn to rubs. Sooyoung was kinda needy, Jinsoul was melting in her spot. 

Jinsoul waves at Sooyoung as she heads for her own class. Sooyoung’s heart is a little broken. She really wanted a hug and a kiss so she could survive thought out the day.

As she passes by the janitor closet Sooyoung isn’t given a warning before she’s pulled in. 

~~~~ 

In class Jinsoul can’t stop thinking about Sooyoung, she was leaving for a good bit. That meant no hand holding or staring into each other's eyes and going bonkers whenever Jinsoul saw Sooyoung licking her lips. That also meant no hugs...which was the best thing ever. 

How was Jinsoul going to survive. 

The teacher is droning on and on in the front and someone taps her leg. Turning she sees it’s Jihyo, the girl that never wore the school uniform. “Are you and Ha Sooyoung dating?” 

Jinsoul blushes and only smiles. After the milkshakes, Sooyoung kept hinting towards something. But was shaking so bad she couldn’t ask Jinsoul. Jihyo’s mouth hangs, “bitch!” Jinsoul smirks and wiggles in her seat a bit while she and Jihyo fangirl a bit. 

Yes, she may have not been dating Sooyoung  _ yet.  _ But Jinsoul wasn’t dumb… 

Sooyoung definitely liked her. 

Her fear was, she wasn’t the only girl that Sooyoung liked. 

But that was only her assumption, from the Sooyoung she had known before the exchange. Now Jinsoul wasn’t so sure all those rumors were true. They way that Sooyoung talked to her, Jinsoul kinda felt like the only girl in the world. 

Jinsoul feels a boost of self confidence. Yeah...yeah, she was the one that won Sooyoung’s heart. 

~~~~ 

“Tell me this Sooyoung, why the fuck were you holding Jinsoul’s hand in the hallway!” Rose is yelling at her, Sooyoung grimaces when a bit of spit hits her eye. 

Shrugging she tells the truth, “I like her?” 

Rose’s jaw drops in disbelief, “as in you want to date her?” 

Sooyoung nods pretty happily, “yeah I’m gonna ask her to be my girlfriend.” 

“I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU DUMBASS!” Sooyoung narrows her eyes, since when the hell, “oh my god...you don’t remember do you?” Rose whines a bit before pacing in the closet. 

“Of course you don’t fucking remember you probably wasn’t listening.” Rose shakes her head and squeezes onto her temples with her fingers. The migraine was rapidly approaching, she wasn’t letting a loser like Jung Jinsoul take her spot in being Ha Sooyoung’s girlfriend. That wasn’t natural. Only the hottest girl was supposed to be and she was the hottest girl. “We were making out in here and I asked you if we were something.” 

Sooyoung was supposed to be shallow, she wasn’t supposed to actually fall for girls. “Do you remember what you said Sooyoung?” What would she look like if Sooyoung picked a weirdo like Jinsoul over her. She was prettier and better than the baby faced geek, was she not good enough? Rose was starting to feel insecure, “you said yeah sure.” 

Sooyoung shakes her head, “oh yeah…anyways I’m breaking up with you if we are dating.” Rose gives up, she gives up. Because she figures out that Sooyoung is the biggest loser in this school. The girl didn’t even realize what she had right in front of her and she goes after a girl like Jinsoul. Sooyoung is the hottest girl in the school and she could have anyone she wanted, and she goes for  _ Jung fucking Jinsoul.  _

Giving all her attention and time to a bitch who likes math. 

Rose gives up. 

How could she get between to lame ass bitches. She didn’t want to waste the energy. 

But then again,  _ god you’re so weak.  _ Rose had feelings for Sooyoung. She looked passed YooA because she knew Sooyoung was just doing that for fun, she looked passed all the girls that flirted with Sooyoung, ignored all the comments on Sooyoung’s photos. 

But this was real. Sooyoung was so obviously in love with Jinsoul and that’s what killed Rose. Yes she started to talk to Sooyoung to boost her popularity, but she actually fell for the girl. Because well Sooyoung was actually the coolest girl ever. 

Rose has to make up a plan, she wants to break Sooyoung’s heart for breaking hers. 

Shoving past the girl she slams the janitor door shut. 

She needs to find Kim Jungeun.

~~~~ 

Sooyoung goes up to her usual spot and sees Lisa sitting there. The whole gang turns to look at her. “Um...the fuck you want?” Beside Lisa sits a crying Rose. Sooyoung frowns, “find somewhere else to sit.” Lisa barks at her before going back to comfort Rose. 

Shrugging she goes to what should have been her first option. 

“And you know what they called her booty hole! A chilli ring...A CHILLI RING HEEJIN.” Jinsoul picks at her food since she wasn’t that hungry. She had seen Sooyoung go to sit at her normal table and got a bit disappointed. 

Someone plops beside her and the two in front of her go quiet, “Sooyoung!” Jinsoul silently stares in awe as the two fawn over the girl who was waving them off. Sooyoung takes her coat off and passes it to Jinsoul. 

“You look cold.” Jinsoul slips the jacket on even if she was a little warm. Giddiness builds up inside her and she can’t help but lean up against Sooyoung. 

Heejin and Jiwoo give her a mean look. They had been the ones on the other end of Jinsoul’s panic over Sooyoung. How she was afraid that the girl didn’t like her as much as it seemed. How Jinsoul was so dead wrong about everything when it came to Sooyoung. They listened to girl all night long over the phone. The both of them rolling their eyes whenever Jinsoul whined. 

_ What if she doesn’t want to hang out anymore?! What the fuck am I going to do?! _

Sooyoung starts to eat her lunch as the two across go back to their conversation about booty hole hygiene. Jinsoul forgets about her food and rests her chin on Sooyoung’s shoulder to stare at her profile. 

Jinsoul quickly backs away when three more people sit at the table. Heejin and Jiwoo freak out, Minho, Seulgi and Jeonghwa all sit at the table and smile at Sooyoung and Jinsoul. “Vibes are off over there.” 

Sooyoung agrees with a pointed look and finishes off her sandwich. 

Jinsoul doesn’t pay any mind, only wrapping her hands around Sooyoung’s arm and resting her head against her shoulder. 

Heejin and Jiwoo are shaking, the athletes were just talking normally as if this wasn’t a first time thing. Jiwoo squeaks when the senior, Seulgi , speaks to her. “Hi, what's your name?” 

Jiwoo smiles and nods, “yes.” 

Seulgi is puzzled until Heejin answers, “her name is Malcolm.” 

Sooyoung and Jinsoul laugh to themselves, of course already falling into their own world as their friends mingle and connect. 

Everyone seems to believe Heejin except Minho who knew who the red headed girl was, “Jiwoo it’s nice to meet you.” The boy says with a polite voice. It has Jiwoo blushing. 

“Y-you know my name?” 

He looks around before nodding and Heejin has to hold Jiwoo’s hand before she rockets out of the chair. Jiwoo kinda had a crush on everyone at this table. Even Jinsoul. In which Jiwoo once said,  _ she’s so sexy, in a emo nerd kinda way.  _

As the five in front of them argue and play around Jinsoul shares a look with Sooyoung, who was already staring at her. The girl blushes and doesn’t crack a smile as she turns away from Jinsoul’s smile. 

Jeonghwa catches the little exchange and squeals internally. God, these two were too cute. They were kinda perfect for each other. Jinsoul is softly speaking to Sooyoung as the taller girl’s face gets redder. 

She wanted love like that. 

Jeonghwa picks at her food, she wishes someone was obsessed with her like Sooyoung was with Jinsoul. 

~~~~ 

_ Just be chill, it’s just Jinsoul.  _

Knocking on the door, it's only a few seconds before it swings open. Sooyoung gasps for air, getting light headed from how hard her lungs constrict from the sight in front of her. Jinsoul holds the door open and leans onto it. Today was a simple Tuesday afternoon, Sooyoung had ran after practice to go shower at home and get ready. Putting on her best outfit. 

She was going on a date with Jinsoul. 

And of course the girl was drop dead gorgeous. Sooyoung hides the flowers she got for Jinsoul behind her back as she sweats up a storm. She looks the girl up and down slowly losing her sanity at how beautiful she was.  _ Angel, she must be an angel.  _ Was the only way Sooyoung could describe it. 

The girl is smiling at her softly, greeting her with an even softer voice.  _ Is this what honey would sound like?  _ It somehow relaxes Sooyoung, it soothes her anxiety. “Hi Sooyoung.” She can’t say anything back because well, her brain was short wiring. 

Jinsoul’s hair was curled down her shoulders  _ honestly it was a bit messy _ , her glasses weren’t present letting Jinsoul’s eyes shine with the help of makeup. Her body was covered by a black crew neck with plaid dress thrown over it. Sooyoung’s eyes widen, Jinsoul was even made pretty.  _ How could someone be this perfect? _

“H-hi J-Jinsoul.” Sooyoung is going to die, she was stuttering like an idiot. 

Jinsoul blinks dramatically and Sooyoung points at her face, “contacts?” Jinsoul then gives her a wink that makes her crush the flowers in her hand.

The girl steps out of her door with only a small bag in hand. Was that a fanny pack? Sooyoung was too busy staring at Jinsoul’s leg to notice the girl swinging her arms. “Overall enthusiasm, overall enthusiasm.” Jinsoul chants at her as she closed the door. Sooyoung looks down at her outfit, she was just wearing a yellow turtleneck with overalls. Jinsoul steps down and whines, “when did you get taller?!” Sooyoung was already three inches taller than Jinsoul, now she towered over her. She looks down at her heels, maybe she went a little overboard. 

Sooyoung shrugs and Jinsoul tilts her head back to talk to her, “you ready?” Nodding she jerks the flowers from behind her back to show Jinsoul. They’re broken from her tight grip. They flop over and even some of them fall to the ground. 

_ Really Sooyoung… _

“Why are you so freaking…”

_ Dumb? Yes I know Jinsoul, you kinda made me this way.  _

“Cute.” 

Sooyoung blushes as Jinsoul groans out. Suddenly she’s pulled into a hug, or really Jinsoul just shuffled until she fit into Sooyoung. Her head fitting right underneath Sooyoung’s chin. The girl mumbles out something else that Sooyoung can’t hear. 

_ You’re killing me Sooyoung. _

Sooyoung still has her arms limp by her sides but she’s kicked into gear when Jinsoul was whines and pinches at her side. When Sooyoung engulfs the girl into her arms that’s when Jinsoul finally sighs satisfied. “I could stay here forever I think.” Sooyoung couldn’t agree even more. 

The girl pulls back rather quickly, Sooyoung actually wanted to stay there forever, but Jinsoul had plans for them. Sooyoung was just told to show up and be herself. Which was easy to do around Jinsoul. “Let me put these babies in some water.” The girl takes the broken and sweaty flowers out of Sooyoung’s hands and ushers them inside. 

Looking down the hall she shivers at the memory of her and Jinsoul laying the girl’s bed almost a foot apart. Then she smiles when she remembers what they did afterwards, dancing until they couldn’t breathe. Jinsoul was a good dancer, Sooyoung wonders if that’s one of the girls hobbies. 

Jinsoul hurries out the kitchen, “quick let’s go!” Sooyoung is confused at Jinsoul’s rush and then she hears Krystal’s voice from inside. Sooyoung was so scared of the woman so she runs with Jinsoul outside and to the car. Smiling she hops in at Jinsoul’s command ready to head within the city and to the mall.

The girl’s driving is not the...best, “WHOOPS! sorry must have hit a mushroom.” Jinsoul giggles out when she floored the gas pedal a bit too hard when the light turned green. Sooyoung held on for dear life, “relax! I’ll get us there in one piece.” Sooyoung really questions if they will or not. But Jinsoul seemed to be having fun swerving around on the road. 

When they arrive to the mall Sooyoung relaxes a bit, Jinsoul had said she wanted to there before taking them to the place where Sooyoung had suggested. 

Walking hand in hand, Sooyoung is entranced by Jinsoul’s voice, most of the time it’s deep and almost booming. Since Jinsoul got excited pretty easily by anything. She would make tiny  _ wow  _ noises and screech whenever she did something embarrassing. But times like these, when Jinsoul succumbs to being timid. Her voice is soothing and there’s a tiny lisp that has Sooyoung’s heart twisting. 

“You look really pretty,” Sooyoung can barely catch it the compliment. Tugging Jinsoul’s hand she brings the girl closer and rubs her thumb along the girl’s knuckles. 

Jinsoul turns away embarrassed when Sooyoung replies with only a knowing look. Sooyoung’s sense of fashion was cute, and her makeup made her usually sharp features adorable. Sooyoung had sharp cat like eyes but now they sparkled with the bit of color around them. Jinsoul turns to the girl, her face puffed up with a small smile, her angled features gone round. 

Jinsoul points a finger into her face, “stop doing that with your cheeks.” 

Sooyoung doesn’t have a chance to say anything before she’s dragged into the mall. 

The mall is pretty crowded and Jinsoul weaves them around the masses on a mission. They walk into a store and Sooyoung tugs them to a stop, “wait no Jinsoul.” The girl doesn’t say anything as she lets go of Sooyoung’s hand to walk further into the store. 

Sooyoung’s been talking about this hat she wanted, it was one of these cool American baseball caps. Jinsoul seemed to remember about her ramblings late at night when they couldn’t hang up on each other. 

Wordlessly following the girl around she tries to stop her from getting the flat bill but Jinsoul knows exactly how Sooyoung works and easily makes it to the counter. 

The cashier watch as the two argue over a stupid hat. 

She rings it up without even checking if it was okay or not. The short girl smiles and thanks her as she’s paying, the  _ oh  _ the cashier smiles at the taller girl as she’s giving the other ones money back.  _ Damn this girl is so, “ _ awe you’re gonna look so cute in this.” 

The cashier feels her heart breaking as the shorter girl slaps the hat on the taller girls head and massages at her shoulder. When she sees the girl of her dreams blush, breaking into a dopey smile she knew she had no chance. 

Walking around the mall Jinsoul bounces on her feet excited about something before dragging Sooyoung over to it. 

A photo booth. 

Jinsoul shoves Sooyoung into the curtain and forces her to sit down.

Sitting inside Jinsoul taps at the little buttons before shoving some money in. “Okay first time is serious second time is silly.” 

Sooyoung isn’t for sure what she’s supposed to do for either of them. 

At first Jinsoul just smiles and tilts her head so Sooyoung mirrors her movements. Watching the little screen as it reflects their images. Sooyoung smiles too, it’s her show smile. The next time Jinsoul pouts and crosses her arms. Sooyoung pulls a blank face. 

The next two they look like close friends. Jinsoul rests her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder and Sooyoung gives a small smile. 

Jinsoul shoves some more money in and Sooyoung doesn’t expect Jinsoul to lunge at her. Squeaking out she starts to giggle when the girl kisses all over her face, the photos being taken without them paying attention. 

When Sooyoung starts to tickle Jinsoul the girl laughs and snorts at the same time. 

The final picture however when Sooyoung wraps her arms around the girl their smiles drop as their face to face. 

Staring into Jinsoul’s eyes, the air leaves her lungs and she’s stuck in the most wonderful place in the world. 

It’s the same tenseness from their almost kiss. Jinsoul struggles to keep her eyes open, just wanting to lean in and kiss those stupidly pretty lips of Sooyoung’s. 

A beeping noise breaks them apart and Jinsoul nervously giggles as she swallows down the thick tension that was just between them. 

“These are so good!” Sooyoung leans into Jinsoul to examine the photos as well. Her heart melts at all of them. 

Jinsoul then hands Sooyoung a copy of each, “so you won’t miss me that much when you’re on the road.” 

It’s such a thoughtful gesture, but no matter how many pictures of Jinsoul she had. She still was going to miss the girl like crazy.

They’re heading out of the mall before Sooyoung starts to feel guilty. Jinsoul had gotten her all these nice things and she’s hasn’t done anything. 

Until an idea pops in her mind. 

“Hey I gotta use the bathroom um you can head out.” 

“I’ll wait!” 

Sooyoung forcibly smiles when Jinsoul does so. Nodding her head she walks in the direction of the bathroom, Jinsoul watching intently. Sooyoung tries to get out the girls site until she slips into another direction. 

Jinsoul is waiting, but then she starts to follow Sooyoung. 

Darting into the build a bear workshop Sooyoung quickly scans the skins. Rubbing her chin she can’t seem to find one that fits Jinsoul, until the perfect one is spotted...right in front of her. 

Picking it up she observes it, “SQUIRTLE SQUIRTLE!” Jumping from the voice right in her ear she drops the plushie and raises her fists. Only to bring them back down when a cute purple haired girl cowers in fear. 

“SORRY!” 

The girl bows up and down, Sooyoung stops the girl by shoving her hands on her shoulders. As soon as the girl stops she blurts out, “Hi I’m Yerim welcome to Build-a-bear workshop can I help you find a friend today!” 

Yerim smiles at her with the force of the sun and Sooyoung feels a little glued to the spot. She’s never met someone this bright before, she could literally feel the positivity radiating off the girl. 

Sooyoung glances between the employee and the squirtle on the ground, “yeah actually.” The girls smile drops. 

“Oh wow you’re the first person to say yes…” Sooyoung nods in hope of some help. She was not that good at conveying her feelings. But she had so many for Jinsoul, she really doesn’t know how to express them to the girl without having a heart attack. 

Ha Sooyoung, the girl who didn’t know what emotions were, who simply didn’t believe a smile could exist on her face. So withdrawn she had a monotoned personality. 

Now just a love sick girl who couldn’t put her happiness into words. 

“I don’t really know what to do now.” Yerim tells her with a frown. “It’s only my third day out here.” 

Sooyoung blinks and starts to blabber anyways, maybe just talking to the girl would help. Girls talk all the time about their crushes and Yerim seemed to be a girl with a lot of them. “Um so...I really like this one girl but I don’t know how to say it without getting nervous and I want to get this gift to express how I feel.” 

Yerim’s smile pops back up, “AWW THAT'S ADORABLE!” 

Sooyoung nods at the girl and picks back up the squirtle, “she’s likes this kinda stuff so i would be grateful if you were to help me!” 

The employee gives her a thumbs up and Sooyoung can’t help but become enthused as well. This girl should get a raise. 

Step by step they build the squirtle into Jinsoul’s very own. 

First they stuff the plushie up and Yerim hands Sooyoung a tiny heart, “pour all your feelings into a kiss.” Sooyoung gives her a skeptical look but ends up taking the heart into her hands to stare at it. 

Bringing it up to her lips she gives it a tiny smooch. With the kiss she makes a promise,  _ I’ll promise to always be by your side Jinsoul. No matter our differences.  _

Yerim giggles as she sticks the heart into the squirtle, “is there anything you’d like squirtle to say?” 

Sooyoung thinks about it for a second, maybe she could tell Jinsoul her feelings through this. It was just so hard to find the words when the girl was right there, being too pretty for her own good that had Sooyoung’s stomach all knotted up. Maybe if Jinsoul wasn’t here giving her that  _ look _ she could finally say what’s been trapped in her heart. 

“Mhmm.”

Yerim squeals excitedly as she goes to get one of the recordings. She hooks it up to the sensory pad located into the squirtle paw…? Hand? Claw? Yerim wasn’t for sure as she hummed along. “Okay you ready?” 

Sooyoung gulps and then nods. 

The purple haired girl presses a tiny button and Sooyoung softly speaks into the microphone, as if she were really talking to Jinsoul. 

“Jung Jinsoul, I wish you were mine already.” Yerim blushes as she stops the recording. But Sooyoung keeps going, her eyes are closed and in the moment. 

Yerim would feel awfully bad if this Jung Jinsoul girl didn’t get to hear all this mushy gushy stuff so she quietly slips out her phone and starts a voice recording. 

“Everything feels right with you.”

“I wake up every morning and the first thing I think of is you. I worry if I’m going to get one of your kisses Or if you’re going to hold my hand. Or if I’m even going to be able to hear your voice.” 

Yerim holds her chest as she listens, she wishes somebody had a crush on her. It simply was not fair! 

“My first love was running, but you give me the same feeling as I had when I won my first race.” 

Sooyoung pauses for a second, trying to voice that feeling that Jinsoul gives her, “It’s like I’m floating, it’s so nice to be around you but at the same time so hard because you’re too cute for me to handle.” 

When she’s with Jinsoul, inside her chest is warm and tingling. 

Like when you wake up on a cold day to lay in bed and drink hot chocolate while watching your favorite movie. That’s the feeling Jinsoul gives her, it’s peaceful but still makes her heart ache and her hands shake with giddiness. 

“I’ve never been so thankful for someone to just drop into my life, I...I don’t think I can ever repay you for the kindness you’ve shown me. I think I’m falling in love with you.” 

Yerim wipes her tears,  _ I wish I was in love.  _

“Thank you...for showing me what that’s like.” 

Sooyoung opens her eyes and smiles. In her mind she’s winning a race. 

She’s winning the relay of the heart. 

_ This is her greatest victory yet. _

“I hope I...we can share this feeling together. I want to share this with  _ you. _ ” 

_ With you, Jinsoul, I want to share this love with you.  _

Taking a deep breath she looks at Yerim, who was crying a little. Sooyoung frowns but Yerim waves her off, “no it’s fine, it's just...you really have a way with words, you discreet with all that down in here?” Yerim points at her chest and Sooyoung nods. 

“I have a sense she knows how I feel already but I want her to hear it. You know, to believe it.” Yerim shakes her head,  _ damn...damn!  _ Yeah, Yerim was going to have to take a lunch break after this so she could go get a pretzel and dip n’ dots only to cry for 30 minutes. 

They finish up the process and Yerim hands her the birth certificate.  _ Jung Jinsoul’s squirtle.  _ Sooyoung smiles and thanks the girl before paying. Her change falls out of hand when her name is screamed. 

Jinsoul is huffing and puffing she walks into the store. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! How the hell did you disappear…” The girl keeps scolding her with a pointed look until Sooyoung’s shoves the squirtle into her arms. 

Smiling at the girl Sooyoung panics when Jinsoul gasps. 

Instantly shutting up Jinsoul examines the squirtle. She simply walks off without saying anything. 

Sooyoung turns to Yerim, “thank you so much!” Yerim nods and watches the pair leave. They were more perfect than she imagined. Sooyoung was gorgeous, Jinsoul was as well. They matched each other to a T. 

Smiling she squeals when they start to hold hands, disappearing into the mall crowd. 

Sooyoung is getting a bit scared, “do you like it? I was going to surprise you but…” 

Jinsoul continues to be silent. Holding onto Sooyoung’s hand tightly as the other cuddles the squirtle into her side while holding the bag with their pictures and Sooyoung’s hat. 

Outside Sooyoung fumbles into the car about to cry. Why wasn’t Jinsoul talking? This was just like when they were going to get milkshakes. 

Jinsoul opens the back door and sits squirtle down, buckling him up in the seat and patting on his head. 

Sitting inside the car for a few minutes it’s dead quiet. 

“Sooyoung.” 

Propping up in her seat she gives Jinsoul her utmost attention. 

The girl is staring at her steering wheel. “You make me really happy.”

That’s all that Jinsoul says and she drives off. Sooyoung relaxes in her seat and smiles. She thinks she’s done good with her gift. 

The rest of the date goes by smoothly, they go near the big bridge that separates the city and the neighborhoods to have dinner by the river. 

Sooyoung can sense summer coming, by the smell of barbecue and by the warm dry air. The sun doesn’t seem to want to set as is spends its sweet time slowly descending from the blue sky. 

She doesn’t think she’s ever enjoyed herself more than when she’s with Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung doesn’t want to go back home as they pack up. Jinsoul had been a bit softer this tonight, a bit sweeter. The girl had allowed her to be cheesy without a groan. 

It was too good of a time that Sooyoung didn’t want to pass. 

The drive home is quiet and somehow their hands find each other again. Jinsoul holds her hand close to her lap, latching onto it so tightly like she’d never let it go. 

Jinsoul parks in front of her house and follows her to the door. Sadly handing her the hat and photos, “so I won’t see you again until Monday…” Sooyoung nods, sinking into her own bad mood. 

The girl then pulls her into a hug and Sooyoung wraps her arms entirely around the girl’s frame. The hug lasts much longer to her satisfaction, but she knows this will be the last one for a little while. 

Burying her face into Jinsoul’s shoulder she holds on tighter when the girl tries to slip away. Her efforts are successful when Jinsoul only steps back closer. 

When breathing becomes difficult and tears start to spring to her eyes she pulls back from the strong embrace. Giving one last squeeze for good measures. 

Jinsoul pouts at her and sways from side to side and holds out her hands. Sooyoung puts her own in Jinsoul’s and the girl stands on her tippy toes to plant a fat kiss right on Sooyoung’s cheek.

With a pleading voice she asks, “another?”

Jinsoul’s pout breaks a bit as she leans back up, Sooyoung smiles mischievously as the lips come close to her face. Slightly turning her head Jinsoul’s lips land on the side of her mouth and the girl gasps and bounces back down. 

Sooyoung bites her lip smugly when Jinsoul groans shoving her face into her chest. 

Jinsoul finally starts to leave when she lands a punch on Sooyoung’s tummy. 

Sooyoung rubs at her assaulted belly as Jinsoul backs away. With a swing to her arms and soft smile, with a lullaby like voice she calls out, “Goodnight Ha Sooyoung.” 

Butterflies erupt in Sooyoung’s chest as she waves at the charming girl, “Goodnight Jinsoul.” 

Jinsoul then turns to face away from Sooyoung. She watches the girls hips as she walks to the car. Sooyoung still can’t get over how good Jinsoul looked in that dress. 

Especially her- 

“Get your ass in here!” 

Sooyoung doesn’t realize she’s been standing there staring at nothing until her Mom is yelling at her. Jinsoul’s car was gone, she didn’t even see it leave. She was too focused on thinking of how pretty Jinsoul was. 

She already misses her being in her arms. Jinsoul just was meant to be there. 

Waddling inside she instantly starts to sulk. Inside the kitchen both of her sisters groan when they see the lip gloss stains on Sooyoung’s face. 

Yeojin bangs on the table, “I swear if I hear one more Ella Mai song.” 

Usually when Sooyoung hung out with Jinsoul her sisters would hear weird giggling inside her room and a bunch of corny ass love songs. Hyejoo knows the lyrics to  _ kiss me thru the phone _ now. 

This was actually every night. 

Sooyoung hugs her Momma whining when the woman mocks her, “awe is my baby sad?” Sooyoung nods and hugs her mom tighter. “How was the date?” 

“Perfect.” 

Yeojin and Hyejoo gag at the mumbled word. 

Dasom looks at her wife who was cleaning up from dinner, “how is our baby going to survive six whole days without her girlfriend?” Sooyoung groans but her Momma only laughs. 

Nana sarcastically replies, “I don’t think she can.” 

Dasom shakes her head, she can remember how crazy Nana was over her back in the day. When Dasom wouldn’t even give her the time of day. Their oldest girl definitely took after her Mom, the youngest had taken after her. 

Hyejoo was still a mystery. 

Sooyoung gets a kiss goodnight from each of her parents and then a middle finger from Hyejoo. Yeojin simply ignores her. 

Laying in her bed after a shower and some muffled crying Sooyoung cuddles up to her pillow. She was leaving early in the morning so she probably get some sleep. 

But she couldn’t stop thinking of Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung shouldn’t be so needy, she had already gotten her goodnight even a kiss and hug on top of that. But she couldn’t help but want more. 

It was like God was looking out for her when she hears a buzz from her phone.

Saving the picture Sooyoung bounces her feet on her mattress. 

It was a selfie of Jinsoul with squirtle in the background. 

_ Goodnight we already miss you. _

Sooyoung holds her phone close to her chest, afraid that her heart was going to pop out of it any moment now.

Jung Jinsoul. 

_ I already love you.  _

~~~~~~~~ 

AH! It’s twin nem just kidding anyways maybe this will have...two more chapters! I know I know everybody clap. *crickets* I do not know when to shut up hehe I apologize for that and the long chapters but I enjoy writing this a lot! I hope this is okay and everyone has a nice time reading 

Lots of love ❤️ muah xoxo 


	7. The exchange part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an exchange of heart Sooyoung couldn’t be more in love, Kim Jungeun wants to change that.

Staring at the old pair of sneakers on the floor Sooyoung holds her phone to her chest. Soobin, the girl that she was rooming with asks her one more time, “yo you sure you don’t wanna go eat with us? We going to that chicken place.” Sooyoung sighs and looks at the senior.

Soobin was the best hurdler on the team, she was also the girl Sooyoung got along with the most. She didn’t really talk to her that much, but that’s why they worked. 

Another reason why they worked is Soobin didn’t bother her about Jinsoul, didn’t tease her or make fun unlike Seulgi and Jeonghwa who would make kissing noises at her and tell her she’s whipped.

Sooyoung wasn’t for sure what that meant, but she couldn’t deny that she was obsessed with Jinsoul.

It’s been two days without her, Sooyoung was waiting for her call. “I’ll catch y’all later I promise.” 

Soobin shrugs, “aight I’m out.” 

Sooyoung sighs almost pathetically, Jinsoul had called her last night. Sooyoung wasn’t that tired so they had spent hours just babbling to each other until Soobin told her to hang up or really _ shut the fuck up I’m trying to sleep _when it was a bit after midnight. It was past nine now and Jinsoul had promised to call again.

Today the first set of events happened but Sooyoung wasn’t a part of any of them. It was mostly jumping and hurdling. Stuff like that, she had gotten pretty tired however just standing out in the sun all day supporting her teammates. Sooyoung wanted to tell Jinsoul all about it.

Getting impatient she stands and adjusts her hat, the one that Jinsoul had gotten her and throws the hood of her jacket over her head. Maybe she should just give Jinsoul some space tonight, Sooyoung knew she was starting to get a bit...needy. Maybe she needed some space as well. 

Pulling on her old sneakers she smiles a bit. These were so much more comfortable than those Jordans, but Sooyoung liked how they looked on her feet. However, earlier this week, when she had broken up with Rose...even though she couldn’t say they were dating. She had packed all the things the girl had gotten her in a box. Sooyoung was going to return the things, she thought it would be rude to keep them. 

Now she was wearing her old things...and some of the things that Jinsoul had gotten her or given to her. Like this hat, which was given to her on one of the best days of her life. And this jacket which was Jinsoul’s and smelled just like her. Sooyoung refused to take it off no matter how hot it got. 

Tonight was kinda chilly though, so the jacket proved useful. But it made Sooyoung miss Jinsoul even more as she wrapped it around her waist. 

Walking down the streets she texts one of her teammates for the location. Sooyoung groans when she sees it’s a 15 minute walk. Their coach really didn’t give a fuck of what they did, as long as they was back in the rooms by curfew. So usually the team would go out and mingle in the streets when they traveled. State was probably the highlight of the year. 

Sooyoung checks her phone one more time, wishing Jinsoul would hit her line up. 

Clicking her tongue she shoves it into the pocket of her jeans. She’d send a text when she got back.

One hundred miles away, Jinsoul is sprinting home with her bags in hand. She had a suit on and it was falling apart. She had a little academic practice match this evening and it lasted way longer than she intended. Jinsoul had to make a couple of things, her brother’s birthday dinner, her favorite show that was coming on soon and finally...her call to Sooyoung.

As she’s slinging her bag back and forth she chants out of breath, “please don’t be mad please don’t be mad please don’t be mad…” Her Dad had offered her a ride but she refused. She could make it home in the time she would be waiting on him to come. 

Busting through the gate she makes it just in time to hear them singing happy birthday inside. Dropping her bags she waddles into the kitchen to see her brother bouncing in the seat. He was turning fourteen today. Jinsoul leans on the entrance frame and waves at him when he smiles.

Jinsoul avoids most of the questions of her family members as she sneaks a piece or two of cake on her plate. Questions that kinda makes her nervous, like how was school going, was she going to get a job this summer and mostly.

_ Do you have a boyfriend? _

Jinsoul’s family knew that she was...gay as hell. But her outer family was still oblivious about her acute liking to girl. She was glad none of them saw her room filled with posters cute anime girls, magazine cut outs of drama actresses in the 90’s and way too many pictures of Kwon Yuri. 

Making her way down the hall her brother follows her as well. Already tired of the party that was meant for him. Jinsoul slips into her room and accidentally smashes his fingers in the door.

His edgy screaming gets on her nerves so she drags him to shut him up. “Haechan what did I tell you about coming into my room!” 

The boy groans and goes to flop on her bed, “that I’m not allowed in the magical chambers of the almighty Jindori.” Jinsoul nods seriously before putting her plate stacked high of cake down. 

“Exactly, so you’re only allowed in such a place because it is the day you pushed your fat ass head out of our mom’s poor-“

“Please don’t say it.” Jinsoul raises a brow and shrugs and shoves some of the cake in her mouth. She waits for her brother to leave, he clearly wanted something. When she finds out however she wants to gag, “did Sooyoung say anything about my birthday?”

Haechan knew all about Sooyoung but...Sooyoung only knew his name. Jinsoul tried to keep the two as strangers even when Sooyoung had came over a few times. Haechan would spy on them and later rant about how hot Jinsoul’s friend was. 

Jinsoul smiles to herself.

“Nope!”

The boy groans again and covers his face with a pillow.

Twirling in her chair she eyed the clock on her dual screen computer. 9:30 at night. Damn it was getting late. She had missed her show and she was sure Sooyoung was waiting on a call. 

“I was just about to call her so if you could fuck off I would be very happy.” Haechan raises up on the bed and picks up squirtle, Jinsoul suddenly gets very overprotective. “You put him down right now.” Haechan stares at the blue plushie before pretending that he’s gonna spit on it.

Jinsoul tugs it out of his hands and protectively wraps it up in her arms. “If you don’t leave right now I’m telling Mom you used her credit card to buy porn!” Haechan suddenly panics and gives Jinsoul a pleading look. Jinsoul could remember how embarrassing it was explaining to her mom that _ Lemon Stealing Whores _was just an obscene band she listened to. 

With her brother finally gone and her door locked she hugs and kisses squirtle, _ yes _maybe Jinsoul pretended it was Sooyoung because they were definitely the cutest, Sooyoung being the cuter one, so she poured her affection into it while Sooyoung was gone. 

Putting squirtle back on his throne of pillows she goes back to her computer and unlocks her phone before setting it up. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she makes sure she’s presentable enough before finding Sooyoung’s name.

_ Calling...Ha Sooyoung daBaby _

Sooyoung is walking back to the hotel with a few of her teammates when her phone starts buzzing. Pulling it out with the speed of light she smiles at the contact pic. It was one of the photobooth pictures from the mall. The one when Jinsoul had kissed all over her face.

_ My girl _

Falling behind she calls out to her crew, “my girl is calling I’ll catch y’all back up at the hotel.” Sooyoung is giving wolf whistles and boos before the team leaves her behind. Sooyoung walks to a fountain in the middle of the plaza and sits on the edge before answering.

As soon as the call goes through Sooyoung is met with an image of Jinsoul shoving cake in her mouth. The girl freezes mid bite with wide eyes before fitting it all in and hiding her face. Sooyoung instantly protests, “noooo come back!” She hears coughing from the other line and starts to feel the butterflies erupt in her tummy.

The smile was already stuck on her face, the giddiness replacing the disappointment that was just there moments ago. Sooyoung knew she had it bad for this girl. It was gonna kill her one of these days. 

Jinsoul pops back up in the screen wiping at her lips. Sooyoung can’t help but giggle, Jinsoul looked too pretty today. She had some kind of dress suit on and her tie was loosely hanging around on her neck. Bringing her face closer to the screen she tries to pick out every detail of Jinsoul’s face, “god you’re so beautiful.” 

“Don’t start.” Jinsoul lowley mumbles but Sooyoung can see the blush on her cheeks. Jinsoul takes her glasses off and gets close to the screen as well. Her feet kicking underneath her desk from how cute the athlete looked in the darkness. Sooyoung was wearing her hat and it made her ears poke out, her cheeks were plump as her lips and her eyes were tiny little half moons from how hard she was cheesing. “Hi Sooyoung, sorry I just got home or I would h-.”

“It’s okay, you’re here now.”

There’s a sense of sentiment behind the words and it has Jinsoul swooning. 

“Sooo.” Jinsoul pans off and starts to take her clothes. Untying her tie she watches as Sooyoung nibbles at her lips, “how was your day.” Sooyoung instantly starts to ramble out cutely and Jinsoul pays close attention to every word. She makes sure to ask Sooyoung questions and to comment on everything that sounds important. Getting ready for bed Jinsoul talks about her own day and gets the same treatment except Sooyoung is way more charming than her and every remark and tease has Jinsoul blushing all the way down her neck.

Sooyoung could listen to Jinsoul all day.

Her soothing voice was addicting, just like everything else about the girl.

It felt like a sugar rush only thinking of her.

Jinsoul hardly can get everything out without wanting to squeal, some of the things Sooyoung said was too much for her heart. Lying in her bed she hides her face from Sooyoung who was begging to see it again.

Finally turning to the screen she watches as Sooyoung looks around, presumably to cross the street. The athlete licks at her lips and the action makes Jinsoul hum out. Sometimes it was unfair how attractive Sooyoung could be without doing anything.

Sooyoung thought the same about Jinsoul. 

She doesn’t understand how someone as goofy as Jinsoul can turn a certain angle and look ten times better than a top model. 

“I can’t wait to come home.” Jinsoul turns her head at Sooyoung’s words. She rubs at her cheek and watches carefully as Sooyoung wobbles on the screen, probably from walking. When it’s silent for too long Sooyoung looks down and smiles when she makes contact with Jinsoul.

Both of their chests bloom from the feelings of longing. It’s familiar and all the more new. 

Jinsoul reflects Sooyoung’s smile, “why’s that?” 

Sooyoung sucks in some air and pretends to think about it before telling her, “there’s this girl I like and when I come back I really wanna see her. I can’t wait.” Jinsoul doesn’t expect such a bold statement and frowns. Until she shakes her head because she knew that she and...wait.

“Oh?” Jinsoul decides to play along and learns that Sooyoung is really playful when she wants to be.

The girl in the hat nods her head excitedly, “yeah I knew I was going to miss her but damn I can’t stop thinking about her.” Sooyoung looks down on the screen and snorts when she sees only half of Jinsoul’s face. “She’s super cute and wears these glasses that sometimes fall down to her nose...it’s so cute, I just have the urge to squeeze her cheeks.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes and groans into her pillow, she hates when Sooyoung has that teasing tone to her voice. 

“She sounds kinda lame,” Jinsoul deadpans out. 

Sooyoung suddenly stops walking, “no she’s not she’s the most amazing girl I’ve ever met how dare you say that about her.” Jinsoul blinks at Sooyoung’s seriousness and keeps quiet. “And she makes me feel amazing too.” Sooyoung grumbles out still sticking to her role. 

“Yeah? I have this sense that you make her feel amazing too.” 

Sooyoung then smiles at Jinsoul’s words, “I hope so, I’m trying hard to show her how special she is. I think I have to try harder.” Jinsoul nods, tears prick at her eyes. Sooyoung was really thoughtful sometimes and it made her heart throb. “I-I think she deserves the world really.” Sooyoung mumbles out as she walks back into the hotel.

Jinsoul sighs and clenches at her chest, she wishes Sooyoung was back already. “She also is helping me pass math that’s like the coolest thing ever .” They both laugh as Sooyoung gets into the elevator. “Maybe I’ll start failing on purpose so she’ll have to tutor me again.” Jinsoul covers her face with her hand as she tries to get rid of the ache in her heart. 

Shaking her head Jinsoul cautiously asks, “what else do you like about her?” 

Sooyoung thinks a minute and walks out into the hallway, going over to the windows to look over into the city, “she cares about a lot of things that most people don’t even take the time to even think about.”

“Got corny jokes but her laugh is cute enough to get a pass, sometimes makes these funny noises.” Pulling her hat off she scratches at her head.

Smirking down at her phone she winks at Jinsoul as she says it, “she’s so damn _ foine _too Jinsoul you don’t even understand.” Sooyoung rubs down her face like she was dying, she really was, because Jinsoul was a little too fine. 

“Most of all though is how kind she is. I’ve never met someone as patient and supportive as her. You can’t find someone that genuine these days, she’s truly one of a kind.” Sooyoung ends with a softness to her voice. 

Jung Jinsoul was a hidden person, someone who a lot of people would miss the chance of meeting. Sooyoung felt bad for those people, because they wouldn’t never get to experience the warmth Jinsoul naturally gives. 

“You’re tew much Ha Sooyoung.” 

Walking back to her room Sooyoung eagerly asks, “you think she likes me back?” 

Jinsoul is quiet for a few seconds before answering, “I am 100% positive she likes you back.” Sooyoung squeezes her fist and does a little hop on her way back to her room. She knows Jinsoul isn’t dense, Jinsoul likes her back.

_ Jung Jinsoul likes her back. _

“So if I were to ask her to kiss me you think she would?” Sooyoung stops and stares down at the phone, she thought about kissing Jinsoul a lot more these past few days. Just wanting to feel how soft those lips were and how sweet her lip gloss tasted.

Jinsoul’s voice croaks, “what kinda kiss?” 

Sooyoung is quick to answer, “one that involves my lips against hers...plus the ones on my cheek, I really like those already.” Jinsoul is blood red and she can’t look at Sooyoung. The girl holds her breath as she waits for the answer. She hopes Jinsoul isn’t thinking that Sooyoung likes her...only as a friend. Sure, Sooyoung wouldn’t mind being just friends, but the way she was hinting went beyond that. 

“Lips to lips huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Sooyoung.”

“Yeah.”

“Goodnight.”

The screen goes black then and Sooyoung stares with a wide mouth. Jinsoul just hung up on her, quickly she calls back but the call is declined. 

[To:My Girl]: hello? Jinsoul where did you go?

[My Girl]: yes, I think she would kiss you, a lot

Sooyoung bites at her lip and types furiously.

[To: My Girl]: I think so too…anyways can you call me back? 

[My Girl]: no, I’m falling asleep as I type this

Sooyoung then starts to blow Jinsoul’s phone up, repeating her name and please over again but the girl doesn’t budge. So instead Sooyoung asks her for some pictures she can stare at. Jinsoul breaks her silence by sending Sooyoung a selfie. Sooyoung simply asks for more...and she gets cuter selfies. She adds them all to her collection she was hoarding. 

Sooyoung is about to go into her room until she gets another text.

[My girl]: spare me one too pwease.

Smiling she breaks into her room to see Soobin already asleep, Sooyoung takes some, she’s really bad at taking selfies but sends to them Jinsoul anyways. 

As she’s getting for bed she thinks Jinsoul’s really went asleep from how quiet she’s being until she gets a call.

Answering with the speed of light her heart flutters at sleepy voice.

“Goodnight Sooyoung…”

Sooyoung twirls around and whispers out.

“Goodnight Jinsoul.”

_ “ _ I can’t wait to see you. _ . _”

~~~~

Jinsoul has her face down in her deck, furiously working on some homework so she didn’t have to do any later. Music was usually just a free period, Jinsoul sometimes liked playing guitar, so she easily got into the class.

Pushing up her glasses she realizes that her tongue was poking up. A bad habit of hers when she’s focused.

Sooyoung had once pointed it out when they were studying after school.

Smiling she checks her phone.

[Ha Sooyoung daBaby]: just had two chicken wraps 

Jinsoul eagerly returns a message or two. She was still working on her research of Sooyoung’s metabolism. 

As Jinsoul is having a competition with Sooyoung in which whoever can send the most hearts, a shadow appears over her. Jinsoul glances up, “hey can you help me?” It’s Kim Jungeun, her used to be crush. If she could really say that now, after experiencing Sooyoung.

Jinsoul clicks her phone off and follows Jungeun to her corner of the room. It seems innocent at first, Jungeun just needs some help reading the music. But as Jinsoul further explains she notices how close Jungeun is getting.

And how the hand on her leg is squeezing a little too tight. Jinsoul swallows from the uneasy feeling in her tummy. Jungeun’s hand moves to her hip and she’s pulled into a half embrace, “I think I’m starting to get it.” Jinsoul blows out of her nose.

She could tell when someone was genuinely confused. She’s taught a good amount of people. The only thing Jungeun needed a lesson on was respecting boundaries.

Suddenly her glasses are pulled off and Jinsoul clinched the sheet paper in her hands. Jungeun stares right at her, “god you’re so beautiful.” It’s so familiar and alien at the same time. 

Sooyoung’s said those words before, just last night actually. But these words from Jungeun don’t fill her chest with butterflies and give her tummy twists.

Jerking her glasses out of the girl’s hand she stands to give the rest of the lesson.

Jungeun seems upset by the lack of contact. But Jinsoul knew it was dangerous.

She knew how rumors could spread. And she knew if someone paid a little too much attention to their moment just then…

Jinsoul only had her eyes on one person.

And she was entirely too far away.

~~~~

Packing up her things Jinsoul rubs at her temples, today was a bit too much for her. But really that was everyday, it’s just Sooyoung has been a great help of distracting Jinsoul from all the snide remarks she gets on the daily. 

No matter how many times she got bullied, Sooyoung was there to cheer her up. Sometimes even there to stop it.

Although after the spring sporting events Jinsoul has notice a lot more people have steered clear of her.

But not all of them, Jinsoul jumps back when her locker is slammed closed. Who the hell be slamming her locker like this? Who she make mad today.

Jinsoul smiles when she sees the bitch in question. 

The bitch in question: Miss Australia herself.

“We need to talk.”

Jinsoul tilts her head, “about?”

Rose wanted to play who’s the baddest bitch. Jinsoul didn’t mind to roll the dice. Rose rolls her eyes, “you know what.” 

“Then let’s talk.”

Jinsoul leans against the lockers and waits for Rose, “okay smartass, let's just get straight to the point, I want whatever brainwashing you’ve done to Sooyoung to stop.” 

She really tries to remain serious but Jinsoul starts to laugh, “dumbass I’m not brainwashing Sooyoung.” 

“You clearly are because why would someone like Ha Sooyoung ever like a loser like you?” Jinsoul frowns and almost falls into her insecurities, that was what exactly what Rose wanted however. “You’re not pretty, you’re lame, and you’ll never meet her expectations. She deserves someone who is on her level, not some lowlife like you.” Jinsoul holds her head up high, but Rose’s words start to get to her. They dig deep. 

But then again, Sooyoung promised that she was special. Jinsoul knew that even before Sooyoung that she was a special person, it just sucked that no one really saw that. That was until Sooyoung. “It’s simple Ruth, you’re the lowlife.”

“I treat Sooyoung like a person instead of a trophy, she doesn’t _ need _anyone, but she wants me.” Stepping closer to Rose she fights back tears, “because I care about her and she cares about me.” Rose is seething in anger but she keeps her calm. 

“Have you noticed how much she smiles now? She’s happy Ruth just-“

“My name is not RUTH!”

“Anyways...she’s happy, leave her alone. Let her do what she wants. You Lose Reba.” 

Jinsoul then turns to leave, she’s feeling pretty confident but Rose gets in one more word in, “she was just using you.”

Freezing in her steps she allows the girl to say something Jinsoul never really wanted to hear, “she told me the same things Jinsoul, that I was special, she used to smile too when I was with her but one day she...stopped.” Rose isn’t telling the truth but Jinsoul doesn’t need to know that. “She told me that she just needed you to pass math and was just going to ghost you whenever she’s was done, now she’s just playing you Jinsoul. You’re only fun for her.”

“Just like I was and now look at me. So many girls...Jinsoul just ask around, she’s not as perfect as she may seem.”

Jinsoul shakes her head, Sooyoung was perfect. She was worth it.

“I’m heartbroken.” Rose chokes on a sob and Jinsoul walks away. Tears falling down her face as well. She wipes at them as she hears rose groan out, “she may seem like she loves you Jinsoul but she doesn’t!” 

_ Please stop. _

“We’re not so different! You and I!” Rose yells one more time before letting the shake in her chest take over. She felt so stupid for letting Sooyoung slip through her fingers, all she could do is convince Jinsoul to do the same.

Jinsoul hiccups as she turns the hall. Sooyoung meant what she said, so why was Jinsoul doubting it so much. Why was she so scared? She just needed to hear Sooyoung’s voice, to hear those reassuring words. 

_ She likes you it’s okay. _

_ Or is it? _

What if Rose was telling the truth? Jinsoul stops, before shaking her head. No way was that girls words had an ounce of honesty. 

Jinsoul needed to know how Sooyoung felt. Straight up, she didn’t want to play around anymore.

She needed to know.

~~~~

Staring into her mirror Jinsoul cheers herself up, “you are special...no matter what anyone says.”

“Not even Sooyoung.” Jinsoul mumbles out breathlessly. “You’re not a loser, you’re just a bit weird that’s all.” Jinsoul’s lip quivers for a moment and then she’s crying again. Jinsoul turns in her seat, she had one ugly ass crying face.

Jinsoul was okay with herself, but she was still a bit in pain over what Rose had said to her. She let it get under her skin.

Just like Rose wanted.

She couldn’t even bring herself to call Sooyoung. Just the thought of them not working out made her want to throw up. Jinsoul hated being a teenager in love. Stomping on the ground she screams out. 

Jinsoul spots the squirtle in her little tantrum.

“YOU!”

Picking the thing up she squeezes it and shakes, “STOP LOOKING AT ME! I KNOW I’M DUMB!” God...Jinsoul was going crazy.

Because the squirtle says something, it’s nothing like his regular smoker mom who lives in a travel trailer voice, but the voice that speaks is like silk. 

“Jung Jinsoul I wish you were mine already.” 

Blushing she examines the squirtle and listens to the voice again. Jinsoul blushes as she subconsciously squeezes the squirtle close to her chest. It was Sooyoung’s voice...Sooyoung’s soft voice. 

Her tears dry as she listens to the sentence over and over again. Bouncing onto her bed she shuffles under the covers. Checking her phone she sees she’s missed a few calls from Sooyoung. Jinsoul honestly didn’t want to talk right now, she needed a clear head. 

So instead she goes to this ominous message she has on Instagram.

[FruitybatChoerry]: took me forever to find you! My name is Choi Yerim! Sales associate at Build a bear workshop :D kekeke Anyways you’re girlfriend came by the other day and made you this adorable squirtle friend! 

Jinsoul chews at her lips, her girlfriend huh, Ha Sooyoung...her girlfriend. 

[FruitybatChoerry]: I’m so jealous of you! I wish someone liked me this much </3 You gf absolutely adores you! She was even nervous telling me about you but I’m super good at reading people trust me :3 she likes LIKES you...seriously maybe too much… n e ways

[FruitybatChoerry]: build a bear technology is not advanced so [recording attached] this is the rest of her speech that even made me swoon! And I’m not even gay...but! You guys are really cute ;( I wish a long and happy life to you both xD

Jinsoul is raised up in her bed by the time she reads all the messages, god this girl talked a lot. But her heart was racing. Sooyoung adores her? The rest of her speech?

Preparing herself by cocooning herself in her blankets she plays the voice recording. 

Jinsoul clings to squirtle and tightly holds onto her phone.

_ I think I’m falling in love with you. _

“Oh Sooyoung…” 

_ I think I am too. _

~~~~

“Hey Sooyoung...you okay?” Soobin regrets asking the question when she sees Sooyoung’s lip quiver. _ Just like a baby. _Soobin was a bit confused, her junior had always been this stone cold athlete, misunderstood as a bitch. But this was just a poor baby.

Patting on Sooyoung’s shoulder she tries to comfort the girl. 

It was Saturday, Sooyoung has went two days, two nights without a call from Jinsoul. Barely even texting, Sooyoung was so sad, she even cried when she won her races yesterday. 

They were going to state, which of course made her happy. She’d get a full ride to college if she made it to nationals and did well. But that also meant another week without Jinsoul.

Sooyoung has blown up Jinsoul’s phone to insanity. Today she hasn’t done anything, Sooyoung didn’t text Jinsoul and the girl mirrored her actions.

One hundred miles away Jinsoul is happily munching on some cereal as she rewatches Sooyoung’s races. She had watched the live stream with Jiwoo and Heejin yesterday at lunch and they cheered the athlete on receiving stares from the entire cafeteria. Jinsoul had to fan herself from how hot Sooyoung looked.

There was one point were the girl had glared straight into the camera and made Heejin pass out while the other two drooled. Jinsoul can remember Jiwoo trying to bring their friend back to life while she was entranced by Sooyoung. “_ HOT DAMN! _” Jiwoo was then taking care of two fainted girls since Jinsoul couldn’t handle Sooyoung lifting her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face…

Jinsoul is replaying that highlight now, wiggling in her seat as she stares at Sooyoung’s abs, “hmm!” Jinsoul nods her head. “Yup…” She rewinds it one more time just to make sure it was burned into her memory. 

She had completely forgotten about Rose, the last thing she needed was to doubt Sooyoung. That was probably the most annoying thing to do in a new relationship. She needed to trust Sooyoung and she did a lot. Sooyoung has never done her wrong.

Sighing out she rests her cheek in her hand as she watches Sooyoung’s post run interview, the girl was smiling as she talked breathing a bit heavily from exhaustion. Jinsoul melts into her seat, Sooyoung was so dreamy, her friends were right. 

Jinsoul feels her heart break as the camera pans away with Sooyoung cutely waving. 

Finishing her cereal, she can’t wait to call Sooyoung tonight.

“Come on Sooyoung it’s our last night here let’s go have some fun.” Sooyoung shakes her head, she was just gonna mope around and make up scenarios in her head about her and Jinsoul to take away this sadness. “COME ON!” Sooyoung is being dragged out without her phone and she can’t do anything about it. 

She tries to break free but soon she’s being swept up by the rest of the team.

~~~~

Hours later Jinsoul is listening to music, the sun was finally down and she had caught up on all her shows. The playlist she was listening to was one that Sooyoung made for her…

It was full of love songs and some that Jinsoul would not want to comment on. 

Jinsoul sings to the tune of fantasy by Mariah Carey, folding her clothes into a basket.

Sooyoung is stumbling into her room a bit tipsy. She had sung her heart out at karaoke and drunk the mystery drinks some of the girl’s gave her. She’s only been drunk once before and that was when she first started talking to Rose and the girl had begged her to come to a party.

She had left without saying anything. Rose yelled at her the next day but there was a rumor going around that Sooyoung had left because Rose was making out with Lisa.

It didn’t upset her at all, she wasn't sure why she was hanging out with Rose.

What did upset her however…

“Jinsoul why haven’t you called me!” Sooyoung is now staring at the girl on the screen who looked a bit surprised to see her call being answered in a split second. Sooyoung’s pout is strong but Jinsoul notices the way the girl is swaying.

Carefully picking her words she tries to tease, “I was trying to make you miss me.”

Sooyoung groans and starts to literally cry, “I already miss you!” Sooyoung whines out and falls to her mattress. The room was spinning and so was her head. “I miss you so much…”

Jinsoul has never seen Sooyoung so upset but it was adorable. Her cheeks were puffed up and her lips quiver as her eyes shake a bit. Jinsoul can’t handle it at all, “is the baby upset?” Jinsoul curses herself, why the hell did she say that corny ass- 

“Huh?” Sooyoung’s cute face is replaced by a confused one.

Taking a deep breath Jinsoul doesn’t retract her statement, “I asked if the baby was upset.” 

Sooyoung turns to her side and hides most of her face from the screen, “who’s baby?”

“Your baby.”

“I have a baby?”

Jinsoul giggles before explaining it, “no Sooyoung you’re a baby!” 

“I’m not a baby Jinsoul.”

“Yes you are Sooyoung, you’re so cute.” Sooyoung let’s her mouth open a bit and her toes curl in her socks, starting to bounce her feet of the mattress she smiles.

“I’m drunk.” 

Jinsoul sighs and shakes her head, “I could tell.” She wonders where the hell Sooyoung been but it was only nine at night and she was already in bed. “Why aren’t you still out?”

Sooyoung shrugs, “I was tired. Also I was…” _ hoping that you would call. _Sooyoung doesn’t say it though, she keeps it to herself in efforts to not be so clingy. Jinsoul tries to say something but Sooyoung interrupts, “can you call me baby again?”

“Uh sure…” Jinsoul scratches at her head for a moment. “I miss you b-...I can’t say it.” Sooyoung groans and starts to cry again, “it has to be in the moment!” 

Sooyoung has her head turned away from the phone but then brings it back, she really was so tired. “Jinsoul.”

“Hmm?”

Closing her eyes she mumbles out, “you make my chest feel warm and fuzzy.” 

Jinsoul closes her eyes too, god she wishes Sooyoung was back already. She wanted to kiss her silly. Jinsoul wasn’t really for sure how though...

“Hey Sooyoung, I think I know that girl that you were telling me about.” Jinsoul starts pulling the blankets up to her face.

Sooyoung smacks on her lips that were starting to dry, “the best girl in the world?”

Jinsoul blushes before she nods, “yeah.”

Turning onto her belly Sooyoung whines out, “I’m mad at her right now.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s been ignoring me and won’t call me baby.” Sooyoung opens her eyes to stare at Jinsoul perplexed face. The girl covers it with a hand as Sooyoung giggles out. It’s silent for a few moments as Sooyoung tore her clothes off in an attempt to cool off, she was feeling hot all of a sudden. 

“I haven’t been ignor…”

Jinsoul bites her lip down hard before promising something she wasn’t for sure she was ready for, “she’ll make it up to you.”

“How so?”

Peeking her eye open, Jinsoul quickly shuts it back when she sees Sooyoung shirtless, “you said you wanted to kiss her right?”

Sooyoung pauses and flips on her belly to excitedly grab the phone, “yes!”

“Well maybe she’ll let you kiss her when you get back Sunday.” Jinsoul blushes furiously as Sooyoung squeaks. Sooyoung can’t take it anymore, she wanted to back in Jinsoul’s arms as soon as possible.

Clearing throat she calls out, “Jinsoul?”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll see you Sunday.” 

Hanging up on the girl she screams and kicks her feet up and down, Sooyoung hops up and starts to dance, the alcohol still in her system.

Plugging up some speakers she starts to get ready for bed singing her lungs out as she tries to brush her teeth. 

Laying in bed she tries to place the exact scenarios of it happening.

_ Jinsoul I missed you so much give me a kiss. _

Sooyoung shakes her head no too invasive.

_ Jinsoul my love mi amor I...want to declare my love to you. _

She was not in a telenovela. 

_ Hi Jinsoul *smooch* _

Sooyoung groans into her hands as she imagines what the kiss would be like, but she realizes it will probably happen naturally. 

Just like everything else between them.

Closing her eyes, she dreams of Jinsoul.

And that pretty smile.

~~~~

Shoving food into her mouth she starts to pull on her jacket, it was a bit nippy outside so she made sure to get Jinsoul a coat too. “You’re going out? You just got home sweetie.” Sooyoung eats another bite of greens before nodding at her mom. It took the Will of God to not run to Jinsoul after she got off the bus. 

“I’m going to see Jinsoul.” Her Momma laughs and shakes her head. Girls will be girls and when they’re in love they’ll go through strenuous lengths just to share it.

Dasom kisses her oldest on the head before giving her a biscuit, “be careful and don’t stay out too late okay?” Sooyoung nods and already starts to shove the biscuit in her mouth.

Heading out the door she mumbles out _ I love you _to her momma before farting off.

Sooyoung is literally bouncing on her toes from how excited she is as she walks down the streets. She was finally seeing Jinsoul almost a week later. Sooyoung was afraid she might faint on the spot. What if Jinsoul listened to the squirtle? 

There were so many questions in her head that she felt like her head was going to bust. 

The nerves appear when she spots Jinsoul’s house. She thought she was over these but apparently they’ll always be with her, just like these fluttering feelings and dizzy spells.

Crawling into the gate she stands halfway to the house. She sends a text to Jinsoul and takes deep breaths to try to calm the storm in her chest. 

The door opens and Sooyoung’s heart stops. Jinsoul stands there with a slack jaw, she’s in some cute clothes and her hair is up in a ponytail. Sooyoung takes one step forward and Jinsoul comes sprinting towards her, the only thing she can do is open her arms up wide.

When they make contact it feels like Sooyoung’s world is at peace again. She didn’t even realize she had this empty feeling until she was close to Jinsoul again. Burying herself into the girl she shoves her face into the warmth of Jinsoul’s neck. Their embrace is desperate as they try to get as close as possible, almost melting into each other. Sooyoung squeezes onto Jinsoul for dear life and becomes light headed at the girl’s sweet smell. 

They waddle back and forth without saying a word, just enjoying each other. This is where Sooyoung’s heart belonged, right next to Jinsoul’s. Pounding so quick it was hard to count the beats. Sooyoung could finally breathe again after so long. 

“I missed you, I missed you so much Sooyoung.” Jinsoul shakily mumbles out and it almost sounds like she’s crying. Sooyoung holds onto her tighter to prove to Jinsoul she wasn’t going anywhere. She wasn’t going nowhere for a very long time. 

“She’s been gone for 5 days stop acting like it’s been years!” They pull apart slightly to look at the door. It’s Jinsoul’s Mom who looks a bit irritated, “before you go get ya ass in here and do these dishes.” Sooyoung snorts and Jinsoul glares at her before smiling. It was her love right there in front of her, squeezing onto her waist as if she were to disappear any second. It was _ her _Sooyoung.

Jinsoul can’t help but smile widely as she takes in Sooyoung’s features that got softer by the day. Sooyoung is looking at her like she’s her whole world. Little does Jinsoul know, she is Sooyoung’s world.

Sooyoung smiles down at the girl, her feelings have gotten stronger surprisingly. She didn’t think they could, maybe this was what falling in love was like. You just kept getting in deeper everyday until you fell so deep you could never bounce back. Maybe her heart would always be stuck on Jinsoul. Sooyoung’s always heard your first love lasts a lifetime. 

But she didn’t mind it being Jinsoul, she wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world. The girl giggles wiping off biscuit crumbs from her lips shaking her head while whispering sweet words to her about being well fed. Sooyoung is swooning by the time Jinsoul starts to pull her into her home out of the spring chill. Sooyoung greets Jinsoul’s mom, Krystal who then gave her a hug. 

Jinsoul grumbles as she slams through the dirty dishes, Sooyoung holds her from behind when Mrs. Jung leaves the kitchen. When she was in there however Sooyoung made sure to stand five foot away from Jinsoul. 

Resting her head onto Jinsoul’s shoulder she wraps her arms around the girls waist from behind. Sooyoung has never felt this way, it has become easier being intimate with Jinsoul but at the same time it was like her body was going to explode. 

It’s comfortable but Sooyoung’s still terrified.

Jinsoul rambles on about doing the chores and Sooyoung listens to her voice. It was so much better than on that stupid speaker. She could almost fall asleep to it. 

Sooyoung pouts up when she’s nudged off of Jinsoul who was drying and putting the clean dishes up. Sooyoung leans onto the kitchen table and looks the girl up and down. Jinsoul had got rid of the cardigan she was wearing and now only sported a tight white t-shirt. Sooyoung knows she shouldn’t be such a dog but she couldn’t stop staring at one particular area.

“You gotta cute butt.” Jinsoul drops a plate and it shatters on the floor. Sooyoung kneels with Jinsoul to pick up the shattered pieces and stares at the girls red face, “sorry…” Jinsoul glares at her with an embarrassed expression. “You can look at mine too.” Jinsoul drops her head and Sooyoung can hear her sigh out. She wonders why Jinsoul was so aggravated.

“Do you not like mine?” 

Jinsoul wants to bang her head against the wall, Sooyoung had a very…nice little butt. Jinsoul would compare it to little Debbie cakes. But she wasn’t going to comment like Sooyoung had. She couldn’t stop the embarrassment flooding to her face. “What happened?” Krystal waddles into the kitchen and gasps when she sees the porcelain on the floor.

Sooyoung backs away as the older woman starts to sweep it up. Jinsoul accidentally pricks her finger in the process of picking up a piece and holds it as she sucks in air through her teeth. Sooyoung cradles the girl’s hands in her own, “there is bandaids in the bathroom.” Sooyoung carefully escorts Jinsoul to the sink in the bathroom and sits her there. 

Rummaging through the draws she notices Jinsoul’s feet start swinging, “hi.” Glancing up she catches the girl’s shy expression.

Sooyoung smiles as she pulls out the bandaids, “hi Jinsoul.” Standing up she unclenches Jinsoul’s fists and wipes the bloody finger clean before putting some alcohol on it. When Jinsoul winces Sooyoung is sure to blow on the wound to help with the pain. Slapping the bandaid on she gives it a kiss, “there all better?”

Jinsoul is already staring at her when she looks up. The girl’s glasses are drooping a bit so Sooyoung pushes them back up before cradling Jinsoul’s cheeks. Sooyoung swallows but the tension won’t go down, it’s stuck right in her throat. Jinsoul tugs on her shirt to force her to come closer and Sooyoung breaks out into a nervous sweat. Leaning forward she watches Jinsoul’s eyes flutter close.

Sooyoung kisses the girl’s nose before escaping the bathroom.

About to pass out she starts to put on her shoes, they should go before the sun started to set.

Jinsoul comes out of the bathroom with steam coming out of her ears figuratively...she really thought Sooyoung was gonna kiss her there and it made her realize how unprepared she was for it.

“You wanna watch the sunset?” Jinsoul nods and takes the coat that Sooyoung hands her and wraps it around her body. Jinsoul doesn’t have to put on her shoes since Sooyoung does so for her, even re-tying them for her. 

When the athlete stands back up she holds out her hand for Jinsoul to take. When their fingers intertwine they both stop for a moment at how nice it felt and how much they’ve missed it. 

Bringing Jinsoul’s hand up Sooyoung kisses it for a moment before rubbing her thumb across the knuckles, “you ready?” Sooyoung asks Jinsoul softly, as if it was more than just a simple question.

“Always.”

Sooyoung smiles and it makes her eyes tiny crescent moons that makes Jinsoul’s heart do back flips.

_ I’d go anywhere anytime with you Ha Sooyoung. _

~~~~

“Stop you did not!” Jinsoul huffs out while clinging to Sooyoung’s shoulders harder. She had her face squished up to Sooyoung’s, listening to her story about the one time she broke her nose by running into a wall. 

Sooyoung giggles and lifts her further up on her back. Jinsoul had protested the piggy back ride but Sooyoung wouldn’t move from her spot until Jinsoul climbed on and she really wanted to watch the sunset so of course it didn’t take much convincing. “I did! I was so scared of Hyejoo catching me my ass fell straight into that drywall. Everytime I sneezed from the dust there was blood.” Jinsoul laughs loudly as she wraps her arms further around Sooyoung’s shoulders.

Sooyoung finds herself laughing as well at the painful memory, Jinsoul’s was just too addicting. 

Jinsoul nuzzles her face close to Sooyoung’s before humming out, “your nose still turned out super cute though.” Sooyoung blushes and can’t help but scrunch her nose up at the compliment. Squeezing onto Jinsoul’s thighs she pretends to drop the girl before hoisting her back up. Sooyoung actually comes close to dropping her when she hears her name being screamed out in a deep and hoarse voice. Sooyoung keeps messing with Jinsoul and is about to piss her pants by the time Jinsoul is half-way hanging onto her. 

“SOOYOUNG I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DROP ME ON GOD!” Finally Sooyoung lifts the girl back up onto her back safely. Jinsoul doesn’t weigh anything really, or maybe it was love that was giving Sooyoung the strength. 

Jinsoul rests comfortably on her back as they make their way to the park. Sooyoung’s body was so warm, she was sure she could just fall asleep right now, but it would be taking away time she could spend with the girl.

By the time they make it to the swings Sooyoung is exhausted but Jinsoul kissing the side of her face gave her the fuel to keep on going. Putting the girl down she turns to the swing and plops down. The next thing Sooyoung knows she’s been flipped out from the force and she hears Jinsoul’s wheezy laughter in the background.

Folded up like a pretzel she screams for help and instantly feels the soft hands trying to straighten her out, “aw my poor baby! Can’t even sit in a swing!” Sooyoung shivers at the word. Finally out of the painful position she clings to Jinsoul. The girl smiles down at her while wiping the dirt and wood chips off her head. 

Sooyoung grasps onto Jinsoul’s shirt, “what did you say?” 

Jinsoul blushes a tad bit and helps Sooyoung to her feet, “hmm?”

“You called me baby. Actually you said _ my baby.” _ Sooyoung can feel it all throughout her body, the small tingles that were almost electrified. 

But Jinsoul still acts up, “Idon’ what you talkin bout.”

Rolling her eyes she lets it slide, but she’ll definitely remember it and continue to tease Jinsoul later on. Sooyoung wanted to be Jinsoul’s baby. She wanted to be everything for the girl. But especially her baby.

Sitting on the swing more cautiously this time Sooyoung reaches out to Jinsoul who sat in the one next to her. Placing her hand up to Jinsoul’s Sooyoung snorts at the size difference, her fingers were at least an inch longer than Jinsoul’s. 

Locking just one of her fingers with Jinsoul’s they swing with their hands between them. The sun is starting to set bringing the golden hour onto their skin. Jinsoul stares at Sooyoung’s profile, the girl seemed like she belonged in the sun from how perfect the glow made her look. 

This was exactly why Jinsoul wanted to come out here, just to see how pretty Sooyoung was. 

“Were you lonely while I was gone?” Sooyoung asks the girl to her left. Jinsoul seems to be deep in thought while staring at her. But it doesn’t make Sooyoung nervous. 

Jinsoul nods, “I was.” Of course she had her friends, but without Sooyoung there was definitely a piece of her heart missing.

Sooyoung frowns just thinking of it. She was lonely too, but she hopes no one bothered Jinsoul while she wasn’t around. “Did anyone give you a hard time?”

Jinsoul’s mind turns to Rose for a split second, but it doesn’t hurt like it did the first day. The words don’t eat at her heart, the loneliness must have really gotten to her. Looking at Sooyoung now she had no insecurities, she knew she had nothing to worry about.

She trusted Sooyoung. 

Unlike most people, she trusted Sooyoung. Because the girl has been nothing but honest to her. From her feelings to her words. She felt safe with her, the look in Sooyoung’s eyes told her that the girl would never hurt her.

“Nope, it was just boring without you.” Sooyoung smiles at that, she was glad Jinsoul was okay while she was gone. She always wanted Jinsoul to be happy, with or without her. 

“Good, you know Jinsoul...” 

Sooyoung squeezes onto her finger, “making sure you’re happy is my number one priority. You deserve a lot from this world. I‘ll try my best to never let anyone take that away from you.” The girl’s eyes turn glossy for a second before she turns away. The sun shines in the reflection of her eyes and Sooyoung has the urge to wipe her tears away.

But once her mom had told her that tears needed to fall sometimes. So she lets Jinsoul sniffle it out.

“Ah...Sooyoung sometimes you say things I don’t know how to react to.” Jinsoul shakes her head, “I really missed you.” 

“I missed you too Jinsoul, this week has been..I love spending time with you.” Jinsoul seems to find it amusing how Sooyoung always has something thoughtful to say. It makes her fall harder, it makes her chest ache more. This was something she wasn’t prepared for...but still she was going to welcome it eagerly. 

Looking across from her she falls into Sooyoung’s stare, “I can’t believe two months ago I wanted nothing to do with you.” Jinsoul whispers out, “but now I can’t see myself without you.” It took her two months to get to know just a part of Ha Sooyoung, she couldn’t imagine what other magical things she could find.

Her charm, her sometimes too wise of words for a sixteen year old, Jinsoul felt like she was being trained by a samurai. But most of all Sooyoung’s affectionate and caring personality that was hidden under her cool wall. 

“You make me really happy Sooyoung.” 

Sooyoung smiles, she was doing a pretty good job with her goal. Jinsoul made her really happy too, she wouldn’t give it up for anything.

When Jinsoul smiles, it was her reason to smile as well.

Kicking at the dirt she fully holds Jinsoul’s hand, “I think it was destiny maybe fate, you and I.” 

Jinsoul giggles a bit, “you think so?”

Sooyoung nods while blushing, she thought about this a lot. Somehow she felt like she and Jinsoul were meant to be together. It was written in the stars or _ some cheesy ass shit like that _. 

“It has to be, it feels way too special to be coincidence.” Jinsoul is convinced Sooyoung is some type of poet. The girl has always been good with words but the golden hour had it hitting different. 

Swinging together they both turn their heads and blush. There was a heat blooming from the palm of Sooyoung’s hand all the way up to her chest. “Jinsoul you know the girl I like is you right?” Jinsoul scrunches her eyes close and bites her lip at Sooyoung’s timid tone, _ god she’s so adorable. _

“I…”

Clearing her throat she teases Sooyoung, “Yes squirtle tells me every night, he has this voice surprisingly similar to yours.” Sooyoung scoffs and turns her head waiting for Jinsoul to look at her. “Sooyoung I know you like me.” Standing up she brings Jinsoul up as well who still had her eyes closed. 

Threading their fingers together Sooyoung takes the girl’s glasses off with her free hand. Folding them carefully into her jacket pocket she whispers out, “Jinsoul look at me.” 

The girl slowly flutters her eyes open, “I was playing you’re not the girl I like.” Jinsoul’s eyes break wide open and Sooyoung starts to laugh at the girl’s funny expression, “I’m kidding!” Jinsoul groans and pushes her away but Sooyoung quickly crawls back to Jinsoul wrapping her up in her jacket. Jinsoul is whining as she does so, telling her to not joke around about things like that. Sooyoung found it pretty funny however. 

Squirming from Jinsoul’s poking her belly she goes back to being serious, “for real though, I feel for you. I think about you every night and day and how I want you to be my girl.” Sooyoung draws out her words, Jinsoul’s ears getting redder by the second. “You hit me hard...I was so confused at first because I’ve never felt this way but everyday it just became clearer and clearer that you were someone special to me.” Jinsoul shoves her face into Sooyoung’s chest. The words were making her so dizzy hearing them from Sooyoung herself.

“I care about you Jinsoul.” Sooyoung hugs Jinsoul tightly into her. Loving the warmth the girl was giving off. “I like you so much I think it’s eating me alive. I’m crazy about you Jung Jinsoul.” 

Holding onto her close she feels Jinsoul shiver against her. 

“Sooyoung…” Jinsoul pulls back with tears in her eyes. The sunlight slowly fading away, “god Sooyoung why do you have to be so…” Jinsoul didn’t know how to say it. Dreamy? Perfect? Just downright irresistible? There wasn’t a word that could describe Sooyoung.

Grabbing the girl’s shirt Jinsoul stares into her eyes. Those eyes slanted up from her smile, “How do you even exist?” Jinsoul cradles the girls face in her hands, rubbing her thumb across Sooyoung’s cheek. The girl leans into the palm of her hand and it makes Jinsoul swoon, “I don’t even know what to say to you.” 

Sooyoung shakes her head, “that’s okay, you’ve never been the one to talk anyways.” Sooyoung giggles at her little joke but Jinsoul doesn’t. The girl leaned her forehead on Sooyoung’s, who brought her head down when Jinsoul’s fingers had pulled her in that direction.

She can feel Jinsoul’s cool breath on her lips, her heart stops. It’s like time has frozen, “you mean so much to me.” Jinsoul says more to herself than Sooyoung, this girl had really come into her life with no warning, but Jinsoul didn’t have any complaints.

“You’re literally like a dream or something, I can’t believe you’re real.” Jinsoul throws her head back laughing a little bit. Sooyoung really was such hard person to grasp. 

“So does that mean that you like me back?”

Jinsoul glances at the girl and she can tell she’s pleading for an answer. Sooyoung was scared, Jinsoul reassuringly cradles her face shaking her head. “Yes...god I like you so damn much..”

Jinsoul searches in the girls eyes, the sly smile making Sooyoung’s cheeks puff up in her hands. “I think I’ve always had a thing for you. I feel as if I’m the luckiest girl in the world getting a chance like this with you.” Sooyoung shyly ducks her head under and Jinsoul laughs and wraps her arms behind the girls neck. Sooyoung’s tummy has never flipped this much.

Carefully taking Sooyoung’s hand she places it over her chest, “this belongs to you, it has since we shook hands.” Jinsoul was stupid to think she wouldn’t fall for Sooyoung after that. However, she thought Sooyoung would be a lot harder to crack into in, really the girl made it so easy to love. Sooyoung was one of a kind.

They moment was very tender for them and neither of them could really contain their feelings. Playing with the collar of Sooyoung’s jacket she scoots closer. Sooyoung’s hands sneak to Jinsoul’s lower back to keep her there. 

They spend some time just staring at each other. When Jinsoul has tumbled over a crush after crush when the one she really needed was right in front of her. Sooyoung can’t believe she actually found someone to connect with. 

It was a slow connection at first, but all the sudden it was like Jinsoul understood her. Sooyoung had notice the feelings she got being around the girl from before but they got stronger from each passing day until they were like a neon sign flashing in the darkness of her thoughts. 

Sooyoung doesn’t know who starts leaning forward first but she’s suddenly getting closer to Jinsoul. Glancing down she loses her breath at site of Jinsoul’s parted lips. Her eyes close and… “ouch.” She went in a little too hard and bumped her nose with Jinsoul’s.

Jinsoul was kinda panicking, Sooyoung was about to kiss her. “I-I’ve never been kissed before.” Sooyoung opens her eyes, she was kinda shocked to say the least. Someone as pretty and amazing as Jinsoul has never been kissed?

Closing her eyes she husks out, “That’s okay, I’ll teach you.” Sooyoung was just eager to do it. She starts to lean in again, it was starting to get cold and she needed to warm up somehow.

But then Jinsoul runs away from her, “JINSOUL!”

The girl is running away from her screaming and Sooyoung laughs out of frustration and starts to chase after her.

Jinsoul’s not really running, she’s kinda waddling instead. She can’t see shit without her glasses. 

Trying to keep up with the five and a half foot toddler who runs like a cartoon character, Soooyjng holds her tummy from laughing so hard.

Sooyoung hurries to save Jinsoul when she trips over the sidewalk and tumbles to the grass. Trying to pick the girl up she’s pulled down as well. 

She doesn’t really know how it happens, but Jinsoul ends up on top of her holding her shoulders down. “Stay!”

“Let me kiss you!”

“NO!”

Laughing she rubs on Jinsouls arms that were holding her down. “Okay we can stay like this.” Jinsoul’s eyes flicker between her own with a conflicted expression.

They sit there just like that, getting comfortable on the ground. Letting the heat radiate between them. Then Jinsoul’s black eyes flick down to her lips, Sooyoung gets nervous under the gaze and licks at them, “don’t do that.” Sooyoung’s tongue is pulled back in and instead she bites at them, “not that either…”

Not for sure what to do with herself Sooyoung smiles and it seems to relieve Jinsoul from the long sigh she lets out, “you have really pretty lips.” 

Sooyoung gets amused, “you do too, that’s why I’d like to kiss you.” 

Jinsoul shakes her head and helps Sooyoung raise up, the girl is still sitting in her lap. Wrapping her arms around her waist Sooyoung waits for permission. 

The girl’s hands are back on her face, toying with her ears that sends chills down Sooyoung’s spine. It’s like every nerve is electrified. “I really want to kiss you.” Jinsoul mumbles out barely, still gazing longingly at Sooyoung’s lips.

_ Sooyoung’s stupidly pretty lips. _

“Go ahead.” 

“But I’m going to die!”

Sooyoung watches as the girl clenches at her chest, placing her hand near there she gasps at how hard and fast Jinsoul’s heart is beating. The girl on top of her is shaking not from the chill and her ears are burned red along with her cheeks.

Feeling of her own beat she quickly places Jinsoul’s hand there, “it’s okay, look me too.” Jinsoul closes her eyes. Sooyoung looked so calm and collected on the outside. But her heart was like a drum. Thumping hard and loud. 

Jinsoul nods with a bit of confidence. Sooyoung only closes her eyes and puckers up her lips. She’s kissed plenty before, she’ll just get accustomed to the way Jinsoul kisses. She hears the girl’s shallow breath, the small hands thread into her hair.

When she feels Jinsoul’s nose bump into hers she holds the girl close. When it happens, Sooyoung isn’t for sure where her heart flew off to. As if her nerves pretty much skyrocket out of her body, Sooyoung can’t really form a thought when Jinsoul pulls away with a small _ chuu _ sound. 

“Yeah just like…”

_ Oh my god _

It was just a small kiss, but it opened up a whole new flood gate of feelings for Sooyoung. 

“That.”

Fluttering her eyes open, Jinsoul’s face in the waning sunlight is more than beautiful. Reaching up she tucks some of the girl’s hair behind her ear, feeling of the soft silk between her fingers. Jinsoul was surprised, she didn’t know the kiss would be that relaxing while all the more nerve wracking.

It was like an adrenaline rush. 

Sooyoung shakes her head, “you must be an angel ‘cause I feel like I’m in heaven.” 

The both of them let their jaws hanging open before Jinsoul snorts and rests her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder, “that was so lame Sooyoung.”

Rubbing on the girl’s back she can’t help but agree while laughing, “you’re the one making me this way.” 

“Right blame it on me…”

Jinsoul raises back up then and shakes her head. Sooyoung was a bit of a dork, but Jinsoul wouldn’t have it any other way.

_ My dork _

Sooyoung is pouting now and Jinsoul can finally kiss it away. So she does just that, pouncing on Sooyoung to press her lips against the athlete's impossibly soft ones. 

They kissed until the sun disappeared from the sky.

~~~~

Being dragged back to Jinsoul’s home is a little difficult because Sooyoung can barely walk. She has a dopey smile plastered on her face and she loosely holds Jinsoul’s hand in her own. The girl slightly in front of her is still blushing from their time spent together at the park...that was mostly on the ground. 

No they didn’t only kiss, that was only 90% of the time. The other 10% was giggling in between kisses when they ran out of breath or Jinsoul just needed to give her heart a break, Jinsoul had held her so close to keep her from crumbling. Sooyoung had lost her heart somewhere in the mix, she didn’t mind though, she was sure Jinsoul was keeping it safely.

Sadness washes over her when they reach the gate of Jinsoul’s home. Sooyoung walks her the rest of the way to the door steps and stops right in the front while Jinsoul climbs one step before turning. Sooyoung likes the sudden height difference so she hugs Jinsoul around the waist and lays her head against her chest. 

“I don’t want to go…” She whines out and Jinsoul shushes her with a love tap to the shoulder. But the girl hugs her back with just as much love. Sooyoung knew that Jinsoul just got embarrassed easily.

But then again, she loved acting cute.

Sooyoung really doesn’t want to leave, but she can hear the crickets peeping behind her, she knows she’ll have to let Jinsoul go just for tonight.

Pulling away like a bandaid to a wound Sooyoung pouts, “one more kiss for goodnight?” Jinsoul licks at her teeth with a smirk on her face.

“You’re real cute ain’t you.” Sooyoung nods her head and folds her eyebrows up like a sad puppy. When Jinsoul starts to lean down she closes her eyes.

The kiss is slow and steady as if they had all the time in the world. Their lips move together in a rhythm like they’ve been doing this for years. Sooyoung doesn’t want it to end, she wants it to last forever.

Because Jinsoul is so gentle with her, like the way she carefully slides her lips across her own and cradles her jaw in her hand while the other one scratches into the back of her head. 

Each connection of their lips takes her breath away and she feels like she’s falling into a dream. Inside her chest is hot and it clouds her mind with steam. 

It’s crazy how soft Jinsoul’s lips are, how warm and sweet they are. Sooyoung’s never been kissed like this before, like she was fragile, just a girl who wanted to be cared for. Jinsoul’s touch was full of affection and Sooyoung craved it no matter how much she received it.

Jinsoul treated her like she was glass. Only giving her feather light touches and lingering slow kisses.

Sooyoung is the first to pull away, she was getting into too deep. She wouldn’t be able to go home if she kept kissing Jinsoul. 

With tiny little pecks against the girl’s lips she tries to hold herself over until the next time. 

Walking a step back she opens her eyes and almost trips over a rock, Jinsoul laughs and claps her hands together, “what happened to those cat like reflexes Sooyoung.”

Nervously laughing she keeps backing away. She had always told Jinsoul she had the best reflexes in the school but now she was just a clumsy idiot. All those kisses had made her knees weak.

“Are you seriously leaving?” Jinsoul asks her a bit sadly.

“Yes!”

Sooyoung actually had a curfew and she didn’t want to make her moms mad. She had perfectly calculated it, thanks to Jinsoul’s genius teaching skills she was now an expert at math. If she ran at a certain speed at a certain time she would make it home right on the dot.

Jinsoul is about to say something else but Sooyoung screams out, “I’LL CALL YOU!” Then she sprints off into the darkness leaving Jinsoul with a slack jaw. 

As she sprints home at record speed, Sooyoung cheeses the hardest she has her entire life. Her teeth get sensitive from the cold that they was exposed to.

Jinsoul bounces on her feet, still wearing Sooyoung’s jacket and the lip gloss that had smudged onto her lips as they were kissing.

Not being able to contain the eruption in her tummy she squeals before running inside.

Krystal gets an ear full from her daughter and a slight headache from what’s coming.

Her baby was finally in love.

~~~~ 

Strolling up to Jinsoul’s locker Sooyoung yawns tiredly, she had stayed up all night talking to Jinsoul. She even fell asleep to the sound of the other girl’s soft snores on the line. This morning while eating breakfast she took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote Jinsoul a heartfelt note and made sure to get her a cosmic brownie from the pantry.

Sliding it into the girl’s locker Sooyoung darts off. She wanted to surprise Jinsoul, but it killed her not to wait. Sooyoung wonders if Jinsoul would kiss her again.

Sitting in her usual set she lets her eyes close, going back to the kisses. It was so dreamy, Jinsoul was..._ god _Sooyoung couldn’t stop thinking about it. She could still feel the ghost Jinsoul’s pouty lips on her own. 

Raising her eyebrows she gets all tingly inside. Jinsoul’s black eyes became darker in the moonlight and Sooyoung just wanted to stare into them until she lost herself. 

The bell rings, Sooyoung realizes she’s spent the whole class daydreaming about Jinsoul. 

Walking down the hall Sooyoung feels like she’s in thin air with the way she floats through the students, a smile is plastered on her face and most of the students stare.

“You think Sooyoung got some last night?” One of the students whispered to his friends

The girl shakes her head, “something happened yesterday. She looks high as hell.” 

In reality Sooyoung was just given some amazing kisses. Jinsoul said she never kissed before but by the way the girl had moved her lips in a rhythm that was too sensual to describe, Sooyoung honestly doubted it.

The other side of the school Jinsoul is reading Sooyoung’s lowkey greasy letter. She giggles and bites her lip when she reads a particular part that sounds entirely like a joke and blushes at the kiss mark on the bottom.

_ I want you to call me baby. _

Jinsoul mouths the last sentence and holds the letter close to her chest. She couldn’t wait to see Sooyoung today.

Getting a drink of water Sooyoung overhears a conversation. She doesn’t pay any mind to it until she hears a particular name.

“Jungeun is prom posing to Jinsoul right now I think.” Sooyoung freezes, her Jinsoul? Was being asked to Prom? Pretending to not listen she keeps slurping on the water.

“Yeah apparently while Sooyoung was gone last week they got a little close, now Jungeun got a crush on Jinsoul.” The tab snaps to the fountain and the students who were gossiping notice whose finally there. 

Holding the broken piece in her hand Sooyoung glares at the two girl’s before they run with their tails between their legs. 

Sooyoung walks down the hall once more.

Without the smile on her face. 

~~~~

Jinsoul stares at the sign, flowers, cake, mariachi band and Kim Jungeun. Who was red in the ears and cheesing so hard it was kinda pathetic.

Raising a brow she questions, “prom?”

Jungeun nods her head, “please Jinsoul I like you so much!”

Jinsoul can’t help to feel the flutter in her heart but she frowns because she can only think of one person. Who was surprisingly missing, although most days she was walking with her after this class.

Looking around Jinsoul starts to panic. There was a whole crowd around them.

But no sign of Sooyoung.

~~~~

*_ Five Minutes earlier. _

“If you get Jinsoul to go to prom with you I will fuck you one time and one time only.”

Jungeun takes the sign and flowers in her hands, her ears burning from embarrassment. Rose was so sexy of course Jungeun was putty when it came to her. As soon as Rose was asking her for a favor she was nodding her head eagerly.

“Really?”

Rose glares at the four footer, “yes you incel now go!”

Jungeun didn’t care much for Jinsoul, sure she was cute and a really cool person. But she did a lot of weird and almost cringy things. She was a geek and was too quiet for Jungeun. She liked bitchy and loud girls who bossed her around. 

Falling out of the supply closet after given a motivation tongue kiss from Rose she stumbles around to find Jinsoul.

Not even worried about the consequences. 

~~~~

Sooyoung is searching for Jinsoul but she can’t find her. Why can’t she find Jinsoul? Scoping the hallways dread sets in her heart, what was this feeling? She’s never had it before but it hurt...it was so painful.

Turning in the hallway she freezes, there’s a crowd between two girls. Sooyoung sees it all, the sign that has _ her _ girl’s name on it, flowers pointed in _ her _girls face.

She sees it all…

It’s like the breath is knocked out of lungs and her stomach drops low. It’s like losing a race.

But one thousand times worse. 

Her feet glued to the floor she watches closely. Jinsoul likes her, she said it so last night. Sooyoung could see it in her eyes the affection. Sooyoung could feel it on her lips the love.

The touches full of inexperienced devotion.

Those were all for her.

Then why did it feel like all of that was being ripped away from her right now. When Jinsoul was looking at Jungeun with a tender smile. Sooyoung closes her eyes when the two hug and the crowd gives its reaction.

It’s a sweet sound.

But inside Sooyoung’s chest there’s a cracking sound. 

Opening her eyes when she starts to think of Jinsoul’s pretty black ones. The ones that only looked at her...the ones now looking at Jungeun. She turns to walk away, the opposite direction of Jinsoul. 

Her chest ached but not in the way when Jinsoul kissed her. Her knees were weak but not in the way Jinsoul hugged her. Her stomach turning but not in the way when Jinsoul made her laugh so hard.

Her heart clenched, but not in the way when Jinsoul looked at her.

Sooyoung’s not jealous. She’s indifferent. Even if it’s painful, she doesn’t find the strength to care.

For the first time, she loses her focus on…

But Sooyoung does care. 

She cares about Jinsoul… So much it was breaking her. Smiling she picks up her speed.

She needed to find Rose.

~~~~

Will this have angst? NO! You will see next chapter...the final chapter! But I hope everyone likes this! Until next time...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The equation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :D

Wandering throughout the hallway Jinsoul stares at the tiny cake in her hand. She particularly didn’t like cake but she knew Sooyoung did...she hopes that she’s not weirded out that it’s a prom proposal cake. 

Jinsoul had let Jungeun down easily, she had declined the proposal and gave the shorter girl a hug to compensate for the rejection. Jungeun seemed very upset but Jinsoul couldn’t help it. She could only think of Sooyoung. 

Of course she found Jungeun cute but she couldn’t even began to compare her to Sooyoung. 

The latter was just so… 

_ Cute. Charming. Sweet. Undeniably perfect. _

Maybe it was because Jinsoul was lowkey in love with her. Jungeun was great for the most part it was just wrong timing, now Jinsoul really couldn’t see herself without anyone other than Sooyoung, the thought fills her tummy with butterflies. 

Skipping a bit she doesn’t care if she looks like an idiot. She liked Sooyoung so much. Jinsoul was getting impatient trying to find her. 

It was just her luck as soon as someone actually likes her...Sooyoung out of all people. She gets attention, why was she getting all this attention? Jinsoul shakes her head, teenage affairs were hard. Sooyoung however was very easy to be around. 

Jungeun seemed a bit dramatic which was a pet peeve of Jinsoul’s. 

Another pet peeve of Jinsoul’s was snobby Australian accents. “Hello loser.” 

Being stopped in her tracks Jinsoul wants to slam the cake in Rose’s face, “ello lourve.” Snorting at her attempt to sound like the girl in front of her, Rose sneers in disgust. 

“I don’t sound like that!” 

Jinsoul shakes her head, “yes you do.” 

Rose rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “whatever geek-eyed whore I came her to tell you something.” Jinsoul raises her brow at the aggressive tone and insult. _ Did she just call me… _ “something very important!” 

Jinsoul looks around them when Rose pauses. Was she going to tell her or just smile at her like that. “Sooyoung is mine.” 

“We’ve went over this Rose I literally made out with her several times yesterday.” 

“It doesn’t matter...wait what?” 

Jinsoul smiles when Rose’s conniving smile drops, “yup! She’s such an amazing kiss god I could just…” Jinsoul sighs out just thinking of how great of a first kiss she had. Sooyoung’s lips were like pillows and she was so so dreamy and it was kinda sexy but at the same time very cute-

“I can take her from you if I wanted you know that right!?” Jinsoul is pulled out of her day dreaming. She’ll think about how pretty Sooyoung is later. Right now she just needed to get Australian Barbie out of her face. 

Jinsoul frowns, “awe you’re kinda making me sad…” Rose is shaking now and it reminds her of a chihuahua. 

Smiling since she’s winning a frown quickly replaces it when Rose spits out, “she saw you and Jungeun, you’re gonna be real sad when she breaks it off with you because she thinks you’re two timing her.” _ Oh shit _. 

Sooyoung saw all that? Jinsoul rejected her but...it could easily be seen as _ fuck _Jinsoul needed to find her and explain everything to her. 

Thankfully she doesn’t have to find her because she’s right behind Rose. Sooyoung’s expression is unreadable and she breaks eye contact she makes with Jinsoul. Rose seems to notice the change in confidence in Jinsoul and turns around, “BABY!!!” 

Jinsoul gets sick to her stomach when Rose screams out so sweetly_ and annoyingly _ before wrapping her hands around Sooyoung’s shoulders. Jinsoul gets even more nauseous when Sooyoung glares in her direction. _ Oh god what if Rose was telling the truth _. 

She hasn’t had Sooyoung look at her in this way ever...her gaze always held this familiar gentleness. Jinsoul tears up, already afraid she’s messed up the best thing that’s ever happened to her in highschool.

Jinsoul smiles but it makes her eyes water even more. “I was just telling Jinhoe that you’re mine and she needed to back off. You know she’s going to prom with Jungeun right? How could she cross you like that?” Jinsoul goes to protest, she wanted to rip Rose’s head off but Sooyoung beats her to it. 

“You said yes?” Sooyoung is staring right into her eyes and Jinsoul can hear the pain in her voice. Jealousy runs through her veins from how Rose is clinging onto Sooyoung.

Why was this even happening? 

Rose grabs Sooyoung’s jaw to bring her stare back to her, “she did! But it’s okay baby you have me now!” Jinsoul thinks it’s truly over because she watches Sooyoung smile at Rose. She _ smiles _ at Rose. Sooyoung told her that _ she _was the only reason she smiled. Jinsoul guesses that was a lie, because Sooyoung was smiling at Rose. Hanging her head low she accepts defeat. 

_ You’re the only reason I smile. _

Of course the prettier and cooler girl won over her. How silly was Jinsoul to think she could ever win over someone like Rose...she was even named after a flower. A flower for love out of it all. She lost to a bitch named Rose. 

Jinsoul doesn’t want to cry, she doesn’t understand. How magical as yesterday day was when Sooyoung poured her feelings to her, straight out of her heart. Then kissed her so affectionately. That kiss meant everything to her, that smile, those words. 

Sooyoung meant everything to her. 

What a nightmare, “do you think I’m dumb?” It’s Sooyoung’s voice and it’s in the same tone when she’s angry. Jinsoul has heard it before but it’s never been directed towards her. _ It’s over. Sooyoung is mad and she’s gonna hate me and go back to Rose and everything that’s happened will just be a dream. _

_ This is so sick. _

“W-what?” It’s Rose’s voice and she sounds confused. Jinsoul looks up and expected Sooyoung to be looking at her but she’s staring at Rose. 

“Girl get off me already damn!” Sooyoung squirms out of the girl’s embrace and shivers once she’s out like she had the heebie jeebies. Sooyoung then takes a deep breath and glares at Rose. “You think I’m dumb.” 

Rose shakes her head, “of course not I-.” 

“I know you had something to do with Jungeun asking Jinsoul to prom.” Rose’s jaw drops and so does Jinsoul’s. _ Wait a damn minute _. “You really think I’m stupid.” Sooyoung had asked around if anyone had seen Rose and Jungeun together. Thankfully Jungwoo who knew absolutely everything going on in this school said he spotted them making out under the stairwell...yesterday. 

Sooyoung had smiled and went her merry way until finding Rose and Jinsoul in an argument. Sooyoung was still salty that Jinsoul had even gave Jungeun attention. But she certainly wasn’t going to just drop her for something as trivial as that (even _ if _ Jinsoul had said yes and went to prom with Jungeun she’d only fight for her back), she was obsessed with Jinsoul. She _ would _be stupid to let the girl of her dreams slip through her fingers.

Taking the cake out of Jinsoul’s hand she frowns at it. She’d have a word with Jungeun later for even trying to woo Jinsoul. Sooyoung has never been the jealous type. The girls who she messed around with were never loyal. Jinsoul has been the only one she’s been possessive over. 

Giving the cake to Rose she sighs, “please stop trying to hurt people Rose.” The girl who was angry just a moment ago softens her features as the cake is placed gently into her hands. “I’m disappointed that you’ve come to this...also don’t call Jinsoul a hoe again or I won’t be so nice.” Sooyoung drops the sweet tone that makes Rose gulp a little forcibly. 

“If I catch you or anyone else fucking with someone, just don’t okay?” Her mother has always told her to be kind no matter what. “Leave Jinsoul alone.” 

Today she would start taking up with people. Jinsoul was just the first person. For too long Rose and her minions have messed with people. Sooyoung didn’t want to see it anymore. 

Turning Sooyoung walks off from Rose, who was silently standing with the cake in her hands. Thinking of her actions. 

_ That’s the most Sooyoung has talked to me _.

Jinsoul follows Sooyoung’s heels. “Sooyoung I’m so so sorry if I would have-“ Jinsoul chokes on her words when Sooyoung stops and gives her the worst look imaginable. Okay, so she was mad. Perfectly reasonable. Sooyoung wasn’t just mad at Jinsoul, she was mad a plenty of people. Which was rare, Sooyoung never lost her temper but she was just fed up with it all. 

Jinsoul figures she should just stay quiet, she doesn’t want Sooyoung to finally snap again like that day with Lucas.

Sooyoung starts walking again and Jinsoul stands there scared until her hand is grabbed and she’s pulled closer to Sooyoung. 

“Chemistry?”

Jinsoul blushes at Sooyoung’s deep tone, “y-yes.” The final bell rings and Jinsoul’s not even being pulled in the right direction. 

Instead she’s spun around shoved into a corner. Squeaking and curling into herself she blushes at Sooyoung’s sudden proximity, “I’m not mad at you.” Relaxing a bit at Sooyoung’s softer tone she looks up with an apologetic gaze. Sooyoung blushes as well and turns her head away from Jinsoul. “I’m...I guess I got jealous.” 

Jinsoul nods and gulps when Sooyoung turns back to her, “don’t entertain any bitch or I will get mad.” The tone is back to being strict and Jinsoul tries to hold her breath when Sooyoung’s fingers come up to push her hair behind her ear. Sooyoung’s eyes were burning into her but she couldn’t look away. Although her blood was heating up she was frozen. 

Sooyoung’s touch ghosts down Jinsoul’s jawline until she presses the pad of her index finger and thumb to the girl’s chin making her tilt her face upwards. “I want you to be mine...only mine.” Jinsoul falls into the wall further, not really being able to stand up straight from how calm Sooyoung’s tone is. Closing her eyes she anticipates the kiss that never comes. Sooyoung was leaning in, her look was smouldering. 

But as soon as Jinsoul puckers up the girl is gone and she’s left looking stupid and late to class. 

Jinsoul gets scolded when she makes it. She should have just skipped. Since she couldn’t focus at all. Her insides felt like goo and all she could think off… 

Is how much chemistry there was between her and Sooyoung. 

~~~~ 

“What the hell am I gonna do! She hasn’t responded to any of my texts.” Jinsoul holds her head between her hands. She had texted Sooyoung three times after chemistry and she hasn’t seen the girl anywhere. She hasn’t had the chance to apologize. 

Heejin has her arms crossed and Jiwoo is pouting, “aw Jinsoul I’m sure she’s not mad!” Jiwoo comforts her with a sympathetic smile. 

“She’s big mad are you kidding? If she wasn’t Sooyoung would be here right now.” Heejin grumbles out and it makes Jinsoul flop onto the table. Sooyoung said she wasn’t mad so why was she avoiding her? 

Picking at her lunch she sighs, she had made one for Sooyoung too...

Heejin and Jiwoo start to argue for Jinsoul’s sake, Heejin saying that she should probably start praying for forgiveness and Jiwoo trying to convince Jinsoul it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

But it was a big deal. 

Jinsoul never wanted to make Sooyoung upset. No matter what. 

She always wanted to make her smile. 

~~~~

After being ghosted all day Jinsoul gives up and packs her things. She was supposed to meet Sooyoung after school, they talked about it on the phone last night. But Sooyoung had never showed. 

An hour of waiting had exhausted Jinsoul. The anxiety had gotten to her, now she just wanted to go home and cry. 

Dragging her feet she steps out of school and into the warm spring air. It’s so much nicer when Sooyoung was around. The weather seems to compliment the girl’s look. 

Sooyoung was pretty like the spring, warm, colorful, fresh. 

She smelled sweet just like the blooming flowers. Her skin was sun-kissed and her aura was gentle. Just like the spring showers however, she had this relaxing tone that sometimes made Jinsoul fall asleep just listening to her. 

But she’d pinch herself awake, just because Sooyoung was more interesting than the dreams she would have. 

Jinsoul stops and looks up at the floating clouds. She was love sick and the only cure was unattainable. Pouting she rubs her eyes making her glasses loose. 

Being clumsy as she is she pushes them off, letting them tumble to the ground. Jinsoul expects to hear the slight crash but it never comes. Instead she’s met with who was running through her mind almost constantly. 

Sooyoung raises up and holds the glasses out. Jinsoul stands in awe, the tired tear that had fell from her eye is wiped away by soft fingers. She blinks back into focus when Sooyoung adjusts her glasses back onto her face. 

“Goofy I’ve been waiting forever, did you get caught up with something?” Sooyoung asks her while stroking her cheek. Jinsoul blushes at the gesture of affection and steps closer to Sooyoung. 

Jinsoul looks down when Sooyoung’s hand leaves her face, “I...yeah I was just finishing up something.” She didn’t want to tell Sooyoung she had been waiting. 

Sooyoung smiles at her and takes her by the hand. Their fingers entangled instantly and their hands sway between them. 

Everything seems normal, but something still eats at Jinsoul. 

Walking on the cracked sidewalks and casually turning whenever there was a driver they keep their silence. 

Sooyoung seems to be enjoying the faint breeze and Jinsoul is drowning in her thoughts. 

“Listen I…” 

“Jinsoul you don’t have to apologize for today.” Sooyoung mumbles out and gives her a sincere look. As if she were guilty of something. “You’re beautiful of course other people are going to like you.” Jinsoul blushes and turns her gaze to the worn down houses of the neighborhood. 

“It’s my fault for getting so jealous.” Jinsoul is reminded that Sooyoung is way too mature for her age. What 16 year old knows exactly what to say during these conversations. Jinsoul didn’t even know how to apologize. “You’re just too nice sometimes, when I wish you would have just shoved that cake up Jungeun’s ass, but I know don’t have a mean bone in ya body.” Jinsoul can’t help but giggle as Sooyoung huffs out. The girl was sensitive of course. But that’s one of the things Jinsoul loved about her. 

_ Love. What a strange feeling. _

When you even began to adore the flaws of one person. 

“I’m sorry, I feel like I should have just said no and left.” Jinsoul shakes her head. She should have known as soon as Jungeun walked up. She should have said sorry then. 

“No it’s fine, really.” Sooyoung argues. “It’s just I can’t help but want you all to myself.” As Jinsoul is tugged closer to the warm body, chills crawl down her spine. Something wavered inside her when she heard the possessive tone. Sooyoung only gives her a small smile that’s more like a grin and holds her close. 

Jinsoul swallows her wandering thoughts and snuggles against the girl despite the heat pouring from her. “But I’m sure it didn’t feel good when you saw all that.” Jinsoul’s voice is muffled by the fabric of Sooyoung’s shirt and she rubs her nose against it, taking in the smell of fresh laundry. 

Their steps fall into rhythm and Jinsoul finds comfort even when walking with Sooyoung. Their hands locked together and their hearts beat at the same time. 

“Do you want me to be honest?” 

Jinsoul spares a glance at Sooyoung who was already staring at her, “always.” 

The taller girl sighs and squeezes onto her hand, “it didn’t, but that’s okay.” Sooyoung mumbles out from her jumbled thoughts. 

Seeing Jinsoul with Jungeun wasn’t the most painful thing. 

“My stomach dropped, I felt nauseous all of a sudden.” Sooyoung relives the moment and thinking back it wasn’t as bad as her conscience made her believe. “It bothered me so much. I couldn’t stand it really.” 

“I didn’t know it would hurt.” 

Jinsoul brings her other hand up to Sooyoung’s arm and squeezes, “Sooyoung you know I wou-“

“That’s the thing, I didn’t have any doubt that you would say no. I trust you, a lot and I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me.” Sooyoung takes a deep breath. “It’s just scary, imagining if things were different. You know the thought of this...not being real.” It was more than scary. It was terrifying and it hurt Sooyoung in ways she didn’t think was possible. Staring at the girl beside her, her heart does triple time. Where would she be without Jinsoul? 

Would she be just the same? 

How would it feel if Jinsoul never liked her. What if their feelings weren’t mutual. Sooyoung swallowed down the thought of Jinsoul being with someone else. Her sharing this look with someone other than her. “I’m sorry I’m being stupid.” Sooyoung apologizes, never has she felt so out of control with someone. But she’s never been in control when it comes to romance, it’s just this time she notices it. Because now she questions everything she does, she only hopes her jealous behavior hasn’t turned Jinsoul away. 

“You’re not being stupid.” Sooyoung hums at Jinsoul words, urging her to continue. “It’s okay to feel this way.” Jinsoul stops them and makes Sooyoung turn towards her, “just don’t stop believing in me.” Sooyoung can’t help herself and leans forward to plant a short kiss on Jinsoul’s lips. When she pulls back she holds in a laugh from Jinsoul’s expression. 

It’s a mix of surprise and confusion. 

“I haven’t, I’m just sensitive I think. Today reminded me how much I was.” Sooyoung admits. 

_ I’m not scared of us or that you’ll hurt me. I just don’t like thinking of the What if’s that’s lead us to this point. _

_ If I wasn’t failing math. _

_ If you didn’t become my friend. _

_ If you liked Kim Jungeun instead. _

But those were only _ if’s _ the _ is _was that Jinsoul felt the same. Sooyoung leans down again to pull the girl in for a hug. They weren’t to Jinsoul’s home yet but Sooyoung really needed one at the moment. “I like you so much it’s driving me crazy.” Jinsoul giggles lightly before hugging her back. Sooyoung likes the way she feels in her arms, likes the way she smells of vanilla, likes the way she clings onto the back of her shirt. 

“I like you too Sooyoung more than you could imagine.” It’s all Sooyoung needed to hear to wash all the insecure thoughts away. She wonders if this was what Jinsoul was going through when she questioned if they were going to continue to be friends. Sooyoung thought it was absolute nonsense, but now she can see where Jinsoul was coming from. 

Her heart and mind were enemies. Never in agreement with each other. 

But talking to Jinsoul made her feel so much better. Here overthinking was brought to a stop. 

“I’m still going to talk to Jungeun tomorrow.” Jinsoul pushes her back with a scared look. “What? Don’t look at me like that.” 

Jinsoul shakes her head, “Sooyoung you’re really cute when your jealous but I think that’s a bad idea.” 

“Why?” 

The girl blinks at her and takes a finger to poke a swollen vein on Sooyoung’s neck, “because you look like you wanna strangle someone right now.” 

Sooyoung smirks, “and if I do?” She wouldn’t mind bodying Jungeun but Jinsoul seemed a bit skeptical of that. Sooyoung rolls her eyes when Jinsoul frowns, “okay fine I’ll wait.” The girl smiles then and clings to her waist, giving her a gentle stare. 

“Promise me you’re okay?” Sooyoung nods her head at Jinsoul. She was just fine. “And you’re not mad at me?” Sooyoung knots her eyebrows, why would she be mad at Jinsoul? The girl did nothing wrong, she was just all in her head. 

But Sooyoung was always up for teasing, “if I was? Would you make up for it.” Jinsoul gasps at her serious tone. Sooyoung keeps a straight face until she sees Jinsoul’s blush. When she breaks into a smile Jinsoul makes sure to slap her shoulder a little harder than usual. 

Still with a stinging shoulder, she thinks of how Jinsoul makes her the happiest girl in the world. 

Sooyoung decides to burn the negative thoughts right then and there. Because there was no reason to think of the other possibilities when her dream had already come true. 

When she already had something that was this real.

~~~~

Somehow Sooyoung manages to drag Jinsoul to the small shelter behind the basketball courts. The sound of kids shouting and bouncing balls in the background while more intimate ones take place between them. 

Jinsoul clings onto the collar of her shirt, trying to pull her impossibly closer. One of her hands rest on Jinsoul’s hip while the other is flat against the wall behind the girl. Sooyoung has Jinsoul’s glasses in her back pocket and she has her lips in between her teeth. 

Having Jinsoul pressed against the wall and hearing the small noises the girl definitely makes Sooyoung forget today and the small breakdown her mind had. Pulling back with a small gasp she breathes out, “I’m not actually mad at you.” Jinsoul still has her eyes closed and her head tilted up. Sooyoung barely holds hers open, a small smirk gracing her features. 

Jinsoul moves her hands from her collar to the back of her neck, “yeah...didn’t think so.” Jinsoul tries to kiss her again but Sooyoung stands up straighter and laugh when the girl groans and bounces on her toes. 

“I like how you don’t complicate things Jinsoul.” Sooyoung admits, somehow things felt so simple and easy with Jinsoul. Sooyoung likes how her pace matched with Jinsoul’s. “Thank you for listening…” Jinsoul stares at her. The girl’s black eyes twinkling with something Sooyoung couldn’t pinpoint. With fingers tickling at the back of her neck she falls into a daze where she can only focus on Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung emphasizes her words with one last kiss. She takes a breath from her nose as she deepens it earning a soft groan from the girl squished between her body and the wall. Sooyoung breaks it creating a small popping noise and she takes her thumb to wipe the spit off Jinsoul’s bottom lip, making the girl more flustered than ever.

Jinsoul nods and lays her head against Sooyoung’s chest. “God you’re too much sometimes.” Smiling she takes the hand that’s on the wall to tilt Jinsoul’s head back up. The girl’s cheeks were rosy and there’s a slight shine to her skin from sweating in the rising heat of spring. Sooyoung thinks she’s never been so beautiful. 

“But can I pretend to be mad at you still so you’ll keep kissing me like that?” Sooyoung asks with a teasing tone and the blush on Jinsoul’s cheeks deepen. Sooyoung stares down at the swollen lips and already misses them sliding against her own. 

About to lean back in to fall into the sensation she feels another one in her nose. Jinsoul watches the cute feature twitch and screams when Sooyoung sneezes on her. “HA SOOYOUNG EWWW!” 

She’s pushed off aggressively as Jinsoul scrunches her face up. Sooyoung stares at her boogies on the girls face and starts to feel the uneasy squeeze in her tummy.

Stepping back embarrassed she wipes at her nose and sneezes again while Jinsoul squeals and bounces on her feet, “ew ew ew! ITS EVERYWHERE!” Sooyoung quickly takes her shirt to wipe it off Jinsoul’s face. Jinsoul looks disgusted but she’s giggling, “I’m gonna kill you!” Jinsoul shoves at her once her face is clean. Sooyoung continues to sneeze again and again. 

“I’m s- ACHOO! I’m sorry!!” Jinsoul is holding her tummy as she makes fun of Sooyoung who can’t stop sneezing. Curse spring pollen and allergies. 

They stopped her from being close to Jinsoul. 

Disappointed at herself Sooyoung squats down and holds her nose. She can’t believe she sneezed in Jinsoul’s face...oh god the thoughts were starting to pile again. What if Jinsoul was so grossed out she stopped talking to her. 

Instead Jinsoul sits on Sooyoung’s back gently and massages at her shoulders. Sooyoung huffs as the weight brings pressure to her knees. “I guess we can’t kiss anymore since you’re sick.” Sooyoung’s eyes widen...she wasn’t sick, they could still kiss as soon as she got some allergy medicine 

Sooyoung let’s go of her nose and instantly sneezes. She holds again before standing up, pushing Jinsoul off of her. 

Sooyoung turns blood red, “Jinsoul it’s my...” she stops mid sentence because of her voice that was altered. Jinsoul is dying laughing and Sooyoung clenches her fist. 

The girl wipes the tear from her eye, “okay squidward.” Sooyoung shoves Jinsoul playfully and soon enough it turns into a playfight. With Jinsoul screaming every time Sooyoung sneezes. Some people pass by and wonder why two girls were chasing each other around, laughing as done so. 

What most of them didn’t notice however, is the love in the two girl’s eyes. 

And how they never noticed those people passing by in the first place. 

~~~~ 

Jinsoul taps lightly on the door, school has been very boring without a certain someone around. Sooyoung’s been out for a few days due to feeling under the weather. She couldn’t risk getting sicker by coming to school. 

Jinsoul promised herself she wouldn’t bother Sooyoung...but that proved to be difficult when the girl would whine and cry on the phone every night about how she missed her and that she felt like death. How could Jinsoul resist such a temptation. 

_ Ah Jinsoul please come over and take care of me. _

Jinsoul shakes her head at how Sooyoung’s soft voice made her feel. 

_ I’m so cold and lonely… _

She knows Sooyoung was just playing it up to make her feel bad, but it was now Friday and Jinsoul didn’t really have anything to do and she was dying to see Sooyoung. 

That’s what brings her here. In front of Sooyoung’s home, she’s honestly scared. Jinsoul has only met Sooyoung’s moms once and she knew she had some sisters. But she really wanted to snuggle up to Sooyoung and keep her warm. Love usually wins over fear, at least in Jinsoul’s case.

The door swings open and Jinsoul has to look down, “the fuck?” The girl that’s four inches shorter than Jinsoul grumbles out. She’s really cute and has a sense of style. Her hair is in a ponytail and her shoes resemble frogs, “MOM THERE'S A JEHOVAH WITNESS HERE SHOULD I TELL THEM WERE BUDDIST!” Jinsoul let’s her jaw drop and she stands frozen at the doorway. 

She stands there until Sooyoung’s mom comes into view. It’s dasom, “Yeo sweetie what did I- oh! Jinsoul hi I didn’t know you were coming?” Jinsoul let’s out a nervous laugh, she did text Sooyoung but never got a reply. 

“Come on in!” Dasom ushers her in while throwing a glare at Yeojin for the previous statements. 

Jinsoul waddles in and blushes when Dasom rubs on her back for a greeting before scurrying off. Yeojin crosses her arms, “so you’re my sis girlfriend.” Jinsoul’s eyes widened and she slips off her shoes, “didn’t know she liked nerds.” 

“YEOJIN COME IN HERE AND HELP ME WITH THE CHICKEN!” The younger girl clicks her tongue and stomps off. Jinsoul is simply at a loss of words and shrugs off her backpack. 

Silently creeping around the house she tries to find Sooyoung, Jinsoul hears a bunch of noise coming from the left and peeks around there. Her jaw drops even more. Sooyoung and a girl that looks similar to her are beating the shit out of each other with couch pillows. 

Stepping into the room further she crosses her arms, “sick my ass.” The other girl is beating the hell out of Sooyoung and Jinsoul watches patiently,_ yes _maybe she should save her, but Jinsoul had her reasons. Sooyoung is on the couch covering her head until the girl that was welling on her stops. 

“Um…”

Sooyoung raises up and the smile falls and all the color drains from her face, “J-Jinsoul?” The other girl laughs and hits Sooyoung in the head again just to embarrass her. 

After watching Sooyoung tear her sister a new one she quickly fumbles over to Jinsoul, who still has her arms crossed. “I thought you were sick?” Sooyoung blinks and fakes a cough that makes Jinsoul roll her eyes. 

Inside her chest feels jittery however, she hasn’t seen Sooyoung’s adorable face up close in a hot minute. She just wanted to cradle it in her hands and kiss it all over. Her fingers are just twitching to touch and hold the girl in front of her. But she resists the urge, “nice pajamas.” Jinsoul snorts, care bears for Sooyoung. Could she get even cuter? 

“Jinsoul.” Sooyoung does sound sick, her voice is hoarse and has a slight congestion to it. Jinsoul sighs at how deep and attractive it is. Jinsoul was in disbelief, Sooyoung couldn’t possible get hotter but here she was swooning over Sooyoung’s illness driven rasp. 

She expects an apology or something thoughtful instead she’s pulled into bone crushing hug, “baby I didn’t know you were coming.” Jinsoul blushes madly as Sooyoung literally wiggles her way against Jinsoul. Hugging back she feels how hot Sooyoung is, she’s burning up. Jinsoul peeks behind them and sees the younger girl from before snickering. 

“I-I texted you.” Jinsoul stammers out as Sooyoung keeps mumbling _ baby _and other sweet things into her ear. 

This is something that she couldn’t handle. 

“Sorry she’s a bit loopy I just doped her up.” Jinsoul tries to break away from Sooyoung at Dasom’s voice but it doesn’t work out in her favor. If anything it just made Sooyoung hold onto her tighter, making them look like they’ve been glued together. 

Dasom rubs at her daughter's head and smiles at the content look on her face. Sooyoung looked like she was in heaven. Dasom hasn’t seen her this happy or relaxed in a while. Jinsoul on the other hand, looked like she was going to have a stroke. Dasom didn’t mind however, whoever was making her daughter smile like this she would forever be thankful. “We thought it was allergies but it seems like she got a bit of a sinus infection, she’s had a fever all week.” Jinsoul’s panic turns serious as she looks back at Sooyoung. 

She puts her hand on her forehead and ignores Sooyoung’s goofy but adorable smile. Jinsoul gasps when she feels the heat radiating from Sooyoung’s forehead, “maybe I gave her too much medicine.” Sooyoung looked a little blew but Jinsoul didn’t notice at first. If anything she liked Sooyoung not resisting the urge to be affectionate. Dasom shakes her head worriedly as Sooyoung shivers and coughs a bit in Jinsoul’s hold. 

Jinsoul rubs at the girls back and allows her to snuggle into her unlike before, when she was struggling to keep Sooyoung off of her. “I can help with anything.” Jinsoul tells Dasom who seemed a bit stressed at the moment. 

Sooyoung’s mom smiles at her, “you wouldn’t mind playing nurse would ya.” Jinsoul shakes her head and blushes at the wink Dasom gives her. _ God Sooyoung looks just like her. _Jinsoul thinks as the woman walks off. She had a natural strut just like Sooyoung. 

Jinsoul let’s her mind wander...Sooyoung’s Mom was hot...so that meant. Jinsoul’s ears turn red imagining a much more mature face of Sooyoung’s. She was gonna google _ how to make someone fall in love and marry you _ as soon as she got home. 

“So…” Jinsoul perks up at the deep voice and shuffles around. It’s Sooyoung’s sister from before, “you wanna play?” The girl points at the screen. It was Smash. Sooyoung and Hyejoo were playing before until they started to argue because Sooyoung kept stepping on the young girl’s toes. Then it turned into an all out war. 

Jinsoul quickly shakes her head, “nah I’m terrible at that game.” 

Hyejoo frowns, “what about Cooking Mama?” Jinsoul’s eyes sparkle and it reaches Hyejoo’s own. 

As Hyejoo sets up the wii Jinsoul scoots to plop her and Sooyoung on the couch. Letting Sooyoung bury her face into the fabric of her shirt she relaxes into the cushions. It’s not entirely comfortable for Jinsoul. How Sooyoung is halfway laid across her halfway curled around her. But Sooyoung seems to like it with the way she longingly sighs and squeezes her tighter and holds her close. 

Jinsoul sacrifices her comfort for the sick girl. 

Because just like Dasom had said. 

She was playing nurse. 

~~~~ 

Jinsoul learns a few things about Sooyoung’s sister, the first one was obvious. Her name which was Olivia, Jinsoul felt a bit skeptical however, an English name? Also Hyejoo’s smirk was questionable. 

She seemed serious but everything she did was playful. Her laugh was adorable but she was a troll that had Jinsoul huffing out with embarrassment as the girl would sarcastically remark to her. 

Sooyoung was sleeping soundly basically on top of her, Jinsoul didn’t particularly mind the drool or the gurgling breath. It was only because she was sick. Olivia is waving her wii remote around like a maniac, “I think Mama is getting mad I can’t beat this meat.” Jinsoul awkwardly smiles as Olivia slams the wii remote downward. 

The girl is kinda chaotic. 

Jinsoul thinks she’s pretty however, she has cute triangle lips that make her have a natural pout. But Jinsoul’s favorite is the monotone voice. “I think you’re doing it too hard.” 

Olivia smirks, “Ha that’s what your mom said.” Jinsoul picks at her jeans as the teenager laughs.

“HYEJOO!” An even deeper voice fills the room and Jinsoul and Olivia turn to the girl from before. “Mom said you had to fix the table.” Jinsoul narrows her eyes...who was Hyejoo. The shorter girl standing beside the couch now had her arms crossed and foot tapping. She looked 12 but acted 35 she sounded like it too. 

“Okay let me finish this.” The younger girl rolls her eyes and stomps somewhere else. Jinsoul watches her disappear into one of the many rooms down the hall before going back to the screen.

“Hyejoo?” Jinsoul states and shakes her head when she sees the small smile on the girl’s face. 

Ol..Hyejoo pauses the game and turns to her, “you the one who believed it.” Jinsoul glares at her receiving one of those nasally laughs. 

Hyejoo leans over to poke at Sooyoung’s face, which was now pressed against Jinsoul’s chest. “Ugly ass, I don’t know why you like her.” Jinsoul gasps in offense and pets on Sooyoung’s head. 

“Stop, she’s pretty! Just like you!” Hyejoo evilly stares at her before holding Sooyoung’s nose. The two of them giggle when the girl starts to snore. “And I like her cuz’ I think your sister is a really amazing person. It’s a bonus that she’s cute. I think I can brag about how lucky I am.” 

“Eww gross. You actually like her.” Jinsoul giggles a bit as Hyejoo gags as if she really was disgusted. “Are you two dating yet?” 

Jinsoul blushes and shakes her head no, although they had admitted their feelings. There was no talk about _ that _yet. “She’s kinda shy when it comes to that stuff. But even then she talks about you all the time.” Jinsoul stares down at Sooyoung who was starting to wheeze from the lack of oxygen. Half asleep she slaps Hyejoo’s hand away finally. “We May be mortal enemies but I love her.” Hyejoo mumbles out and it makes Jinsouls heart swell ten times big. 

“But we’re the only ones that can hurt Sooyoung.” It’s another voice. It’s the tinier girl from before. She’s hovering at the back of the couch. “You seem pretty cool ya know for actually coming over to look after her feeble ass but if you cross her and you cross the both of us.” Jinsoul gulps at the threatening tone. Until the girl above her smiles, _ awe she has mochi cheeks. _Jinsoul can’t believe such a pretty family exists. “I don’t think we have to worry bout it tho!” 

Hyejoo agrees as she flicks Sooyoung in the forehead, “yup you don’t act mean if anything you’re kinda a wuss.” Jinsoul tries to stammer out something but it’s no use. Sooyoung’s siblings are making fun of her and making kissing noises before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Dasom is finishing up dinner as her two youngest stumble in. “Ugh mom Jinsoul isn’t lame it’s so boring.” Dasom raises a brow at Yeojin. “We thought she was going to be weird or whatever.” The girl completes her thought by sneaking a piece of food in her mouth. 

“I hate Sooyoung why does she always get the girl.” Hyejoo whines out, she and Chaewon were having a bit of an argument right now. It was pertaining to that the younger blonde was _ still _dating her boyfriend despite coming over to the Ha house to kiss Hyejoo all the time. 

Dasom shakes her head, “because she’s just like your super awesome mom.” Dasom flosses her hair as her daughters express their embarrassment. Snapping at the two to set the table up she goes to check up on the love birds. 

About to yell she stops in her tracks at the site. Her oldest seems to finally be awake _ barely. _

Jinsoul is speaking to her sweetly as she brushes through her hair with her fingers. Combing it out. Dasom smiles and feels a bit excited. Sooyoung had brought a few girls home for dinner...never a boy. Dasom and Nana both knew Sooyoung favored pretty girls from a young age. 

But this is the first time it’s felt real. Because never has her daughter looked at someone like that. Although an overwhelming flood of protectiveness washes over her. This could be the first person to break Sooyoung’s heart. But with the way Jinsoul was treating her, she shouldn’t have to worry just yet...but she’ll still keep her eye open. 

“Girls food is ready.” The both of them turn to her voice. Dasom knows Sooyoung must be in love when she doesn’t hop up at the mention of a meal. Former dinners has been awkward, since Sooyoung was more interested in the food then the girl by her side. 

Jinsoul is the one that manages to get them up, Dasom is shocked that her daughter was even reluctant to pass on dinner. 

Dasom hears the front door open and a long groan. Silently cursing to herself she sighs. 

“So the fun begins.” 

~~~~ 

Jinsoul is surprised that being sick doesn’t save Sooyoung from some torment. Nana lightly slaps the back of the girl’s head, “stop chewing with your mouth open I raised you to not be an animal.” Dasom seems to be getting angrier by the second at her wife and child’s antics. 

“I can’t breath out my nose!” Sooyoung bites back and stabs her mom’s hand with the fork. 

Nana is chewing on her food when she mumbles, “don’t talk back to me or I’ll whoop your ass right in front of your gurlfren.” Nana mocks the last word that makes Sooyoung blush. “You ain’t grown that much, I’ll still get the belt out.” 

“Jin-ah.” Dasom warns. 

Jinsoul looks petrified. 

Everyone goes back to eating and ignoring the beeps from Hyejoo’s DS. “I’m glad I look like Mama cause you ugly.” Jinsoul ends up choking on her water and Yeojin reaches over to pat her on the back. Sooyoung is struggling to keep her laugh in and so is Dasom. 

Nana tries to keep it in as well, “the hell did you just say to me.” 

Sooyoung puts her fork down and fakes being polite, “you know mom I don’t know why you always mess with me and not dumb or dumber.” Nana glances around the table. Yeojin is smiling _her sweet baby how could she be mean_ _to her_ and then to Hyejoo who had a devilish smile similar to hers _she say things that hit a little too hard._

Sooyoung however was just like her mother. 

Easy to tease. 

Nana options out on shrugging her shoulders, “Jinsoul you haven’t talked much?” The girl in glasses was picking at her food suddenly jumps and shrinks into her chair as all eyes come to rest on her. 

Jinsoul laughs, she feels the comfort of Sooyoung’s hand on her thigh until she shrugs her shoulders. She was so nervous she didn’t know what to say. 

Thankfully Sooyoung does the talking for her, “Jinsoul is the captain of the academics team.” Sooyoung says proudly and smiles at her family. Jinsoul sips on her water as she’s basically bragged about on and on from Sooyoung. 

Sooyoung knows so much about her. Jinsoul’s a little surprised that she remembered all of that. She’s excluded from the conversation that’s all about her. Sooyoung talks about the relay, the tutoring, how nice she is, how she’s the top student at the school. Even the anime club which Jinsoul tries to avoid by pinching the hell out of Sooyoung’s side. 

But Sooyoung keeps blabbering about her to the two women. Jinsoul gets redder and redder every second. Dasom looks at her knowingly from time to time and Nana is so emerged in Sooyoung she can’t look anywhere else. 

Instead Jinsoul distracts herself, “hey what are you guys playing?” Hyejoo and Yeojin are hunched over the DS and glance up at her before scooting to let Jinsoul slide over. She almost gets away with it unnoticed until Sooyoung stops talking because her hand isn’t being held anymore. Jinsoul blushes and slides back next to Sooyoung. She would suffer just for her. The sad expression on Sooyoung’s face wasn’t easy to resist.

Sooyoung goes back to talking, at least it wasn’t about Jinsoul anymore. It was actually about state…and how Sooyoung would be leaving in a couple weekends. Jinsoul wasn’t looking forward to it. Another week of only phone calls and sleepless nights. 

Sooyoung seems to get disinterested and starts to give short replies. Jinsoul can see the sleepiness in her eyes. Dasom notices too, “Sooyoung honey why don’t you take a nap, I’ll wrap your plate up for later okay?” Sooyoung nods and rubs at her eyes and stands up. Jinsoul sits idly but starts to panic when the fabric of her shirt is pulled. 

“Jinsoul are you coming?” 

Jinsoul had two options, go up to Sooyoung’s room, alone. Or to help Dasom clean up the kitchen and get some extra brownie points. Jinsoul chooses the second, “I’ll help your mom with the dishes.” Sooyoung instantly pouts and lets go of her shirt. Nana snorts while standing up to give Sooyoung a loving hug and kiss. 

Jinsoul feels a tiny bit bad when Sooyoung glares at her and mopes as she walks through the hall. 

Nana starts torment the younger girls, forcing them to talk about their mundane days. Jinsoul tries to push the look on Sooyoung’s face out of her mind but it’s kinda hard when Dasom keeps telling her cute stories about Sooyoung as a kid. 

Jinsoul starts to get comfortable around Sooyoung’s family. She knows it’s trouble however. 

Because now she was going to want to come over everyday. 

~~~~ 

Opening her eyes she’s immediately coughs. Sooyoung felt absolutely horrible still. Raising up in her bed she freezes at the activity down south. Her sister Yeojin is blabbering you someone she forgot was here. Instantly her heart starts to drum in her chest. It’s Jinsoul and she’s reading one of Hyejoo’s gaming magazines while Yeojin was braiding her hair into pigtails. 

Jinsoul sides eyes her noticing that she had started to stir and smiles brightly, “hi sleeping beauty.” Sooyoung blushes and it’s not from the fever. To cover up how affected she is by Jinsoul’s words she coughs. 

“She’s probably about to die because Jinsoul’s in her room.” Sooyoung flips over to see her other sister playing her DS on the floor. 

Clenching her fist she hisses at the two, “get out!” They weren’t allowed in here anyways so she has no idea why they seem so comfortable. Neither of them move so she starts to toss things from her nightstand. 

Hyejoo tried to kick her from the floor and grumbles, “man fine!” Sooyoung sighs out of victory as Hyejoo leaves the room, now only Yeojin remains. 

“Nuh uh you always get to hang out with Jinsoul.” Sooyoung glares at the girl as she completely ignores her. 

It’s Jinsoul who’s able to make her leave, “You wanna go shopping tomorrow just me and you?” The thirteen year old considers it only for a second. 

“I’m guessing this is your way of asking me to leave right?” Jinsoul is surprised she caught on but only apologizes with a shrug. Yeojin groans and flips Sooyoung off before she goes. 

They wait until the door slams until they look at each other. Sooyoung thinks Jinsoul looks cute like that, so cute. In fact she wishes she could kiss her right now. Before she can even think about it she’s leaning across the bed to catch Jinsoul’s lips only to be pushed away, “Nope, you have to take your medicine.” Sooyoung is embarrassed by her eagerness and pouts up as she lays back in bed. God what has come over her. It was like she couldn’t control herself around Jinsoul. 

“I need to focus and I don’t think I would be able to if you did that.” Jinsoul reassures her and it let’s Sooyoung relax a little bit. 

Jinsoul smiles faintly and reaches to the nightstand. It’s that stupid cough syrup. Sooyoung examines Jinsoul’s features as she does so, her sharp jawline and the curve of her nose. Her eyes that sported the slightest makeup. But she noticed something different, “you’re not wearing eyeliner.” Jinsoul always wore eyeliner but it made her eyes look less cat like and sharp. Jinsoul spares a slide glance before pouring the syrup into a spoon. 

“I’m not, why do I look bad?” Jinsoul turns to her with spoon in hand. 

Sooyoung raises up and opens her mouth, Jinsoul scoops the spoon in with her mouth open as well out of habit. She rubs Sooyoung’s cheek as the girl swallows and sits the spoon back now, “no you always look beautiful it’s just...I guess I stare at you a lot.” Sooyoung scratches at her ear and shyly looks away. “Thanks for coming over.” Sooyoung only receives a smile from that but really Jinsoul is still trying to stop her brain from malfunctioning and saying something crazy like _ I love you _to Sooyoung. 

She liked Jinsoul being close to her, she slept so good on the couch in the girl’s arms. That’s when she remembers Jinsoul choose to wash the dishes over being with her. It’s trivial but Sooyoung thinks of how nice it would feel to cuddle with Jinsoul. But maybe that’s crossing boundaries. They were even dating yet. 

“You’re welcome I was worried about you.” Jinsoul tells her sincerely with a concerned voice. Sooyoung gets weak when Jinsoul searches for her hand to squeeze. When she looks up she gets faint, the emotion in Jinsoul’s eyes are softer than she’s ever seen them. A calmness fades over her and Sooyoung shakes at how much pressure there is on her heart. 

It’s feels like forever when Jinsoul breaks her gaze. 

_ She’s shy when it comes to this stuff. _

Sooyoung used to look scared when they shared those staring contests. Now Jinsoul was the scared one, it wasn’t a bad thing. She was just afraid she wouldn’t be able to survive when they did become girlfriends. She almost had a heart attack when Sooyoung called her baby in that sugar-laced voice. 

Closing her eyes when she feels Jinsoul’s palm on her head she leans into the touch, “you’re burning up.” 

Sooyoung didn’t feel that way at all, “I’m freezing.” Jinsoul frowns at the fact that she was still running a fever. Hopping she ignores Sooyoung’s whines of protest to go get a cold rag from the bathroom. 

Seeing herself in the mirror she sees that her pigtails are falling out since Yeojin didn’t have anything to tie them with. Shaking them out her hair falls into soft waves and she quickly heads back to Sooyoung’s room and shuts the door. 

Sooyoung lays down when she sees Jinsoul and waits to be nursed back to health. Jinsoul sits beside her and leans over, Sooyoung’s toes curl at the site of the girl’s silky black hair curtaining her face. Reaching up she slips Jinsoul’s glasses off that were already hanging and sits them on her nightstand. 

“Thanks...they’ve never really fit.” Jinsoul mutters as she places the wet rag on Sooyoung’s forehead. Sooyoung hums at the coolness on her head and glanced back up at the literal angel. 

“I love them.” It’s something Sooyoung thinks about a lot. How cute Jinsoul looks in her glasses, especially when they’re studying together. Jinsoul smiles down at her and shakes her head. They both succumb to silence after that just enjoying the fact they can look at each other. Sooyoung plays with Jinsoul’s fingers that’s laid on on her tummy and tries to warm up simply by staring at the girl. 

Jinsoul looks deep in thought and doesn’t break their stare. “I missed you kinda.” 

Sooyoung snorts, “only kinda?” She starts to giggle as Jinsoul flips her hand to slap her skin gently. 

“Stop I’m being serious.” Jinsoul smiles fondly at the girl below who was showing off her bunny teeth. 

Leaning down she gives her a short kiss on the cheek that quickly shuts her up. Sooyoung opens her eyes back up, they’re a bit glossy from the laughter. “Don’t tease me like that you know I’m weak right now.” Sooyoung grumbles out as Jinsoul tickle at her ear. 

Raising up she holds the rag to her head before scooting beside Jinsoul, “hold me I’m freezing.” Sooyoung leans her head onto Jinsoul’s shoulder and can already feel the goosebumps go away when she feels the soft hands wrapped around her body. 

After a few beats Jinsoul mumbles out, “I hope your parents like me.” 

Sooyoung doesn’t have to worry about it. She could tell her Moms were already enarmored with Jinsoul. Just like she was, completely smitten by the girl. She likes how this first love feels, it’s nothing the way people talked about. 

Sure there was all the nerves and butterflies. The giddiness and the constant turning of emotions. But no one had ever talked about how comfortable it is. To be in there arms, close to falling asleep like a baby. 

It’s hard on her heart but easy on her mind. Being with Jinsoul is the one thing she only wants to do. 

For a long time at that.

Downstairs Dasom and Nana talk about dinner, so…” Dasom is the one that starts out with a tinge of excitement in her voice. “Jinsoul’s such a doll isn’t she.” 

“Yeah, Sooyoung seems to really like her a lot.” Nana replies and settles next to her wife. Sooyoung had never talked about someone like that, nor had such a sparkle in her eye. Anyone could see that Jinsoul was someone very special to Sooyoung. You could tell she adored her.

Nana is rubbing the back of her neck, tired from a long day at work. “But she’s quiet.” However, she fits Sooyoung a bit too well. Sooyoung was usually quiet but Jinsoul seemed to bring the talkative side out of her. Something Nana has to pick and dig out of Sooyoung. 

Dasom brings her fork up to Nana’s mouth, “yes but she’s sweet, she walked a long way just to see our baby.” 

Rolling her eyes Nana takes a bite of the desert, “she’s sixteen shes fine, when I was sixteen-“ 

“I was taking care of you just the same.” 

Nana grumbles at Dasom’s words, they’ve known each other since they were small. Growing up on the same street. But they never talked until they were in highschool. 

Nana felt a little shameful thinking of how she treated her wife back then. Nana had a boyfriend and was too blind to see the angel in front of her who seemed to cater to her. When they went to college it just seemed to get worse. Nana slept around while Dasom would quietly sit back and let it happen. Taking care of her when she was hungover or just too lazy to get out of bed. 

One day, Nana just stopped fooling around with people. Started to meet Dasom’s effort, eventually falling for her so hard there was no turning back. 

Until Dasom rejected her...multiple times. 

But that didn’t last forever, since they have three children and almost 20 years of marriage under their belt. Somehow, Dasom makes Nana feel like a teenager still, with the way her heart flutters. 

“I…” 

“Shush up and eat this.” Nana does just that and blushes at her wife’s pretty smile. 

She guesses she’ll never get over it. 

~~~~

Meanwhile, Sooyoung is tracing the lines of Jinsoul’s palm. “Did you win a lot?” They had gotten deep into a conversation about Sooyoung’s past, how she used to compete in talent shows. Sooyoung had reluctantly told Jinsoul, it was like getting teeth pulled. 

“Yeah, I was okay.” Jinsoul frowns, just by looking around Sooyoung had tons and tons of medals and trophies. It seems as if she’s always been a winner. “I wanted to be a singer when I was younger, just like the Wonder Girls.” Sooyoung presses her thumb into the middle of Jinsoul’s hand as she goes back to the memory of being on stage. 

Jinsoul would love to see it, she remembers that day she and Sooyoung danced until they were exhausted. The girl was amazing, so she was sure her voice was like velvet too. “Why’d you stop?” Jinsoul even went to middle school with Sooyoung and she’s never heard of anything but the girl running. 

Sooyoung glances at her while comparing their hand sizes, hers were slightly bigger than Jinsoul’s. “I was recruited by the track team when I was twelve and I liked it better so I kinda just...stopped.” Jinsoul notices the hesitation in Sooyoung’s answer and entangles their fingers together to squeeze Sooyoung’s hand for support. 

“People made fun of me too, the older I got. But everyone started to leave me alone once I started doing really good with track.” Jinsoul’s heart breaks for more than one reason. The frown on Sooyoung’s lips was hard to handle. 

Shaking their hands Jinsoul mumbles to her, “I know it’s in the past but I’m sorry that happened to you, I’m one hundred percent positive that you were great at it. They were probably just jealous.” Jinsoul’s never known Sooyoung to be self-conscious, she’s never seen the girl even doubt herself. Sure she’s been nervous about a race or two before, but she’s never denied that she was great. 

But Sooyoung only said she was _ okay _at singing and dancing. 

“How about this, we’ll start going to karaoke and stuff so you can still do that. I know you like it...you looked really happy doing it for the club. Too everyone was crazy about you, they’ve been begging for me to bring you back.” Sooyoung’s eyes waver for a minute before looking up at Jinsoul. The girl genuinely meant it, she cared about Sooyoung’s passions. It made her fall a bit harder. 

She didn’t really think about those things anymore. But now, Sooyoung found herself itching to do them, she had forgotten how much it made her happy. 

“You’re the coolest person I know Sooyoung, you could do whatever and it would be amazing.” Sooyoung’s eyes turn glossy for a moment before shoving Jinsoul away for being so cheesy. They laugh at each other for a moment before scooting back together. 

Sooyoung thinks she loves Jinsoul. 

Staring into her eyes, she really feels it deep down. She loves her like no other. “Thank you,” she whispers out so that they could only hear. Jinsoul smiles at her, that one that makes Sooyoung’s whole world pause for a moment just to have the extra time to memorize it all. “For being my best friend.” Sooyoung means it, Jinsoul was probably the greatest friend she’s ever had up to this point. 

Although she’s never bothered to let people get to know her. It’s not like they’ve cared enough to try to go past what everyone already has in mind for the kind of person she is. 

Sooyoung isn’t given much time to think, because Jinsoul already starts to talk about all the things they could do together. 

As best friends...and well most of them sound like dates to Sooyoung. 

The longer they talked however the slower Sooyoung’s response came and her hold on Jinsoul had become tighter. Soon Jinsoul was tucking Sooyoung back in and giving her loving kisses to the face, “I have to go now, okay?” Sooyoung blinks at her and Jinsoul could tell the girl was upset. But it was now dark outside and Jinsoul was a bit scared. 

She could stay, but she wasn’t for sure if Sooyoung’s parents would be up for it. So she kissed her goodbyes away until Sooyoung was starting to cling to her and it was getting hard to resist wanting to stay. “I’ll see you Monday.” Jinsoul whispers out and raises up from Sooyoung’s bed. 

“I hope you feel better.”

Walking off she struggles to leave. Turning back she sees that Sooyoung is raised up, watching her go. Jinsoul gives a final wave and stumbles out the door. 

It’s even difficult to say goodbye to Sooyoung’s moms because they keep pushing food onto her. With one heaping to-go plate Jinsoul is finally out the door into the cool spring air. 

She skips down the road giggling like a maniac. Stopping for just a moment after she feels the buzz in her pocket she pulls her phone out. 

Jinsoul smiles and squeals a bit to herself and spins on the concrete. Receiving a strange look from the lady walking her dog. 

Sooyoung had sent her a text...with a photo attached. 

_ Thinking of you already. _

Jinsoul instantly sets the cute selfie as her background. 

~~~~ 

Something is up, “where is Heejin?” Jiwoo is rambling on about something as they walk through the hall. School had finally let out and they were going to get some ice cream. But Jinsoul and Jiwoo noticed that their friend wasn’t with them. 

Jiwoo stops and thinks for a second, “I actually don’t know wasn’t she supposed to meet us at your locker?” Jinsoul nods, but they just were at her locker. 

“You look in the East hall and I’ll go this way.” Jinsoul instructs her and starts to move against the body of students trying to get out. She hears Jiwoo already screaming her way through the crowd and she giggles at the girls obnoxious voice. 

Jinsoul looks everywhere for her friend and eventually heads up stairs. She’s stomping around until she hears a bunch of voices that sound too familiar. 

Leaning over she peeks around the wall only the frown at the scene. It’s the basketball boys again and they’re messing with Jungwoo. Jinsoul hates the words spewing out of their mouths. They’re pushing him into the lockers but the boy keeps smiling. But there’s tears pouring out of his eyes. Jungwoo loved to smile, even when in pain. 

One of them grabbed his hair and opens up one of the lockers. Trying to force him in. 

Jinsoul almost steps out to stop it until… 

“The hell are y’all doing?” It’s Sooyoung’s voice. Jinsoul hides further behind the wall as the girl walks up to the group of boys. Her face set in stone as it normally is and it sends chills down Jinsoul’s spine. She used to be afraid of Sooyoung, in the way she would never cross her. 

She had an incredibly stern face. Her voice unwavering. Sooyoung manages to break them off of Jungwoo, pulling him out of the locker he was shoved into. “Are you okay?” Jinsoul’s knees lock together, _ she’s so cool. _Jungwoo smiles for real this time as Sooyoung throws a glare at the basketball boys. 

They grumble and start to move towards Jinsoul. She squeaks and acts like she wasn’t watching the whole thing and when they turn the corner they almost ignore her, “Jinloser sup.” Jinsoul huffs when one of them shoved her hard into the lockers. But thankfully they kept walking clearly not in the mood for anymore fun after Sooyoung had stood her ground. 

Sooyoung had respect around the school, rightfully so. Jinsoul admired that she was using it for good however. 

When she peeks back around the corner Sooyoung nor Jungwoo is to be found. 

However Jinsoul doesn’t let herself become disappointed. If anything, she was pretty happy to see that she was in love with someone with such a big heart. 

~~~~ 

_ Meet me at the field at five? _

Jinsoul shrugs her bag on and waved goodbye to Mr. Kim, “see you tomorrow!” 

The teacher smiles at her and does the same, “see you Jinsoul remember we gotta start preparing for the match next Saturday.” Jinsoul nods and Mr. Kim goes back to helping one of the students on the academic team. 

That’s right, Jinsoul had a big match coming up. The same weekend Sooyoung was running to qualify for nationals. 

Maybe she was a bit upset she wasn’t going to be able to go. 

She’ll just make sure to support Sooyoung from a distance. She did watch her last races through a stream. Bouncing through the halls she makes her way to the field. Life was good to Jinsoul at the moment. 

Top of her class, her bullies have become uninterested, she’s even got new friends. 

Most of all though. 

Ha Sooyoung likes her. 

_ Likes _likes her. Jinsoul bites her lip at the thought of the athlete. 

Standing at the edge of the field she watches Sooyoung run and run. She hasn’t been spotted yet so she’ll take the time to gawk. However, thunder rolls above and that’s when Jinsoul notices the sun wasn’t out today. 

Feeling the first raindrop she quickly throws her stuff under the bleachers and makes a beeline for Sooyoung at the far end of the field. Slowly, the rain gets harder and harder. Jinsoul almost drowns in it but Sooyoung keeps running. 

By the time she’s close she’s soaked and out of breath, “SOOYOUNG!” The athlete slows a bit and turns. “SOOYOUNG STOP!” She doesn’t, she keeps jogging while staring at Jinsoul. 

The girl takes her glasses off, it’s not like she could see either way. They really needed to create windshield wipers for them. Jogging up next to Sooyoung she coughs out, “s- you-SHIT SLOW DOWN!” Jinsoul couldn’t even get what she was trying to say out because she was so out of breath. 

“What are you doing! Get out of the rain!” Sooyoung yells at her under the shower. Of course she wasn’t out of breath. She was so in shape in made Jinsoul sick. 

Jinsoul starts to pull on Sooyoung’s shirt before planting her feet to the ground, “you’re sick! You can’t run in the rain!” 

Sooyoung tries to keep running, “I have to! I didn’t run any last week I’m done being lazy.” Jinsoul rolls her eyes as the girl starts to stomp in the mud trying to go again. “Let go!” 

Yes, Sooyoung would rather be with Jinsoul right now. But she was so scared for taking a week off. What if she lacked at state and didn’t qualify for nationals. 

However Jinsoul stops her completely by grabbing onto her waist. Jinsoul’s glasses almost crack as her face makes contact with Sooyoung’s back so hard. Sooyoung is stilled as the girl hugs her from behind. The rain drilling them as they stand there. “If you get sick again you’ll have no chance at all!” Jinsoul screams at her and starts to pull her out of the rain. 

Sooyoung’s world stops again. Like it always does when the rain pours. 

She didn’t realize how cold she was until she felt Jinsoul’s warmth. 

~~~~ 

Under the bleachers they settle down where Jinsoul had thrown her back pack near the end. The girl had taken a jean coat and laid it down so they could sit and wait it out. 

“Baseball Huh?”

Sooyoung nods, “softball too.” 

The reason Sooyoung wasn’t using the schools indoor track was because it was occupied by not one but two other athletics. She had already practiced today, but she needed more. Sooyoung always ran until she was exhausted. But Jinsoul reminded her she didn’t need to overdue it. 

“If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you to one of those gyms so you can run on the spinny belt machine or whatever.” Jinsoul suggest as she plops down on her jacket. Five feet in front of her stands Sooyoung who is staring out into the pouring rain. Watching it fall from the bleachers in front of them. 

“A treadmill?” Sooyoung questions with an amused tone and only gets a tiny hum from Jinsoul. 

The girl shakes her head and takes off her glasses as Sooyoung replies, “sure.” Wiping the water and fog off of them she slips them on. 

Only to freeze and let them slide down her nose. 

For some odd reason, maybe it was just an accident or maybe Sooyoung truly wanted to be a hazard to Jinsoul’s health, the athlete had taken her shirt off. Ringing it free off water, “this was kinda heavy.” Sooyoung innocently drawls out and Jinsoul is free to gawk for the moment. 

Her vision becomes blurry even with her glasses on and her head spins. _ Why...how… _

Jinsoul screams to herself as Sooyoung turns to her and smirks cutely. She pretends she wasn’t just eyeballing the way Sooyoung’s tummy was toned and smiles back. Jinsoul thinks it’s kinda crazy how god just be making people like that. 

Licking her lips she tries to not get carried away, Sooyoung had a slight curve to her waist and the water stuck to her tan skin_ . _ Her legs seemed to go on forever and she was just so...Jinsoul closes her eyes and thinks of things that are not so pleasant since she was getting hot when she was just freezing from the rain. 

When she opened them back up Sooyoung had her shirt back on. _ Thankfully _. Jinsoul relaxes as Sooyoung waddles her way towards her. Jinsoul decides to tease the girl, “why are you so pretty?” Sooyoung’s ears turn red and she turns her face around so Jinsoul can’t see the shit eating grin she has. 

“Am I really?” Jinsoul laughs at the disbelief in Sooyoung’s voice and pats at her leg. Urging her to sit down. 

The athlete sits down with a huff, “yes, very.” Sooyoung pushes her away embarrassed at her teasing. 

Sitting in silence Jinsoul finally notices how strange Sooyoung was acting. She has been all day. Jinsoul tries to pick out what’s unusual and the only thing she can pin as different was how nervous Sooyoung was. 

She was playing with her fingernails in her lap. Her eyes not once glancing toward Jinsoul. Earlier when they were walking, Jinsoul likes to call it her little dance, Sooyoung did the thing where she smiles cutely while shrugging her shoulders and swaying her body, except for the cute smile there was a sad pout on Sooyoung’s lips.

Jinsoul chews at her bottom lip, thinking of what to say to the girl sat so far from her. “Sooo what’s up? You haven’t talked much today.” Sooyoung shrugs her shoulders and continues to pick at her nails. 

“I...It’s nothing.” 

“I’ll listen, if you do want to talk about anything.” Jinsoul reassures her with a pat on the shoulder. It’s not unlike Sooyoung to keep her emotions in check. But Jinsoul wishes she would at least talk about what was bothering her. 

Sooyoung gives her a thankful nod. 

Taking a deep breath Sooyoung tries to not sound too upset, “state got moved later now, It was supposed to rain.” 

Jinsoul happily smiles, that meant Sooyoung had more time to train. “That’s good! You’ll be able to prepare more.” 

That’s what Sooyoung thought at first too until she checked the date, “I won’t make it back in time for prom though.” Jinsoul’s smile slowly fades. 

“Oh.” 

It wasn’t a huge deal, but this was the first time Sooyoung would be going with someone she liked. She also had something planned. It was just frustrating. “It’s okay, there’s always next year you know?” Jinsoul says sincerely and it makes Sooyoung feel a bit better. 

“I can watch you run at state.” 

Sooyoung feels incredibly guilty though, “no I want you to go!” Sooyoung always had fun at prom, she thinks Jinsoul shouldn’t go just because she wasn’t. 

Jinsoul shakes her head, “I’ve never been actually so I don’t think I’ll be missing much.” 

A part of her wants to just accept it, but the other part wants Jinsoul to have fun. “Go with Heejin and Jiwoo, I promise it’ll be fun.” Jinsoul huffs out and Sooyoung can tell that she was getting annoyed with how stubborn she was being. 

The girl turns away from her and it makes Sooyoung deflate, “I’m not going Sooyoung.” 

“Okay.” 

But then Jinsoul turns back around, “or maybe I will since you want me to go so bad.” Jinsoul says a bit skeptically, “why?” 

“I don’t want you to be alone.” Sooyoung admits. She’s going to be running half the day and the bus ride back will be long. She’s not even going to have the time to talk to Jinsoul until later and even then it’ll be over the phone. 

Jinsoul’s tone stiffens, “Sooyoung…” She doesn’t finish. 

“Also I want you to have fun.” 

The tone gets sadder, “Sooyoung.” 

“And maybe I still want to see you in a dress.” 

Jinsoul whines at the teasing and Sooyoung lets a small smile break on her face. Jinsoul sighs and shakes her head. “Fine I’ll go, but as soon as you get back we have to dance okay? To some slow songs.” Sooyoung agrees with a pinky promise. Jinsoul locks their fingers together and pulls her in close to give her a sweet kiss. 

Sooyoung lets her eyes flutter close at the heart melting gesture. 

Jinsoul pulls back to leave Sooyoung in that dreamy state. Where she felt like she ate too much candy. Sooyoung licks her lips, she was becoming a sweet tooth and she only wanted Jinsoul’s sugar. 

Sooyoung frowns when she feels Jinsoul starting to shuffle, “no please just one more?” 

Jinsoul was actually scooting closer to Sooyoung since the rain didn’t seem like it was slowing up anytime soon. Fixing herself into the curve of Sooyoung’s side. She gently cups the athlete's jaw. Rubbing off the droplets of water that had stuck to her check she leans forward with a smile stretching her lips. 

Sooyoung got more than one last kiss. 

~~~~ 

The weeks go by...the closer state gets the harder Sooyoung trains. Jinsoul is there everyday with one of her favorite snacks and an oversized water bottle cheering her on. 

_ You’re the best Sooyoung. _

_ I believe in you! _

Jinsoul was worried, Sooyoung’s smile had faded for a while, but one day it suddenly returned and Sooyoung had this mischievous glint in her eye. 

Jinsoul doesn’t get an answer when she asks.

She only gets a short kiss and an invite to play tag. 

Jinsoul realizes she has nothing to worry about when she watches Sooyoung’s smile grow ten times brighter than the sun when they start to play. 

_ This was what falling in love was like. _

~~~~ 

“Stop moving around so much!” Yeojin screams while jerking her hair a little bit. Jinsoul cringes and clenched her teeth together as her scalp is ripped to shreds. 

She shouldn’t have agreed to let Yeojin help her, but here she was with the girl in her room. Tugging on her hair like she was mad at the world. Jinsoul had to admit that Yeojin however was a little fashionista, and she may had been thankful she had someone from Sooyoung’s family to be with her. 

Yeojin was fun to be around and helped Jinsoul get through her comfort zone for tonight, which was kinda special. _ Not as special since the one she wanted to go with isn’t even here. _She was getting her hair done, her face beat and even getting advice how to dance from Sooyoung’s little sister. 

“God you gonna look so good!” Yeojin muses as she finishes up a braid. Jinsoul stares at the navy dress at the far corner. It was silk and a bit too tight for Jinsoul’s liking. She preferred baggier clothes but when she tried on the dress Yeojin had picked out it fit her body and the slit had come up way to high on her thigh. It flowed down nicely and wasn’t too long on her when she wore heels. 

Last night she had even practiced walking in them with Yeojin. The girl had been a lifesaver. “Okay that’s the last one.” Yeojin pops her lips and falls back onto her bed. Jinsoul scratches at her head since they were so tight. “Just leave them in for a few hours and take them and then Shazam you got some beautiful waves.” Jinsoul smirks and goes to sit down beside her. 

“Are you exciiiited?” 

Jinsoul nods at her and squeezes onto to her squirtle while Yeojin muses about all the posters in her room. Apparently she really liked Kwon Yuri as well. Biting her lip she looks down at the plushie. 

She wouldn’t want to tell anyone this but she carries it almost everywhere she goes now. It makes her miss Sooyoung even more whose been gone for a full week now. Late at night when she can’t stop thinking of Sooyoung she plays the voice memo over and over again. If the squirtle was real he’d probably hate how much he’s snuggled. 

Jinsoul couldn’t help it, she had even downloaded that recording from that one girl Yerim. Even if Sooyoung called her almost everyday she still longed for her to come back. Missing her voice and gentle smile. 

“Sooyoung’s race should be soon.” Jinsoul mumbles and flips out her phone. She had the stream link saved and kept watched so she could catch Sooyoung’s race. Sure enough there was only one more event until Sooyoung’s. It was the 400m sprint. The last event for the day actually. Jinsoul takes a deep breath, she wonders when Sooyoung will get home. 

Yeojin scoots up beside her, “do you think she’ll do good?” Jinsoul thinks for a moment, Sooyoung had won her other races but this was the last one. Probably the biggest one. 

Jinsoul nods, she’s sure Sooyoung will succeed. She had no doubt that Sooyoung really was the best. The cameras suddenly cut to the starting line and Jinsoul’s heart rate rockets when she sees Sooyoung bouncing around. She brings the phone screen close to her face and stares hard at the little dot that Sooyoung is. 

She looked exhausted and Jinsoul wishes she was there to hold the girl so she could rest. “Hey I wanna watch too!” Jinsoul reluctantly moves her phone to the side for Yeojin to see as well. 

Jinsoul starts to chew on her lip out of nerves. Her heart was pumping so hard and she was sure Sooyoung’s was doing just the same. She has her usual serious face on and Jinsoul can’t help but want to see her smile. Now sometimes she’d even squeeze Sooyoung’s cheeks until she did so, finding out the girl’s stone cold expression hid her cute features. 

The two sit and watch the stream together. Jinsoul focuses on the noises coming from the phone and Yeojin’s shallow breath. Jinsoul tenses up when the runners get in their places. 

She thinks she even starts to sweat. 

“Man this is making me nervous.” Jinsoul doesn’t add anything to Yeojin’s comment. Only staring at Sooyoung until the gunshot goes off. Automatically standing Jinsoul paces the room as Yeojin hops around her trying to peak at the screen. Jinsoul sets the squirtle down to focus more, watching Sooyoung start to race out in a quick dart. 

Jinsoul doesn’t even realize how tight she’s holding onto her skirt. Sooyoung is barely in the lead, going head to head with another girl her height. The race is coming to an end and Jinsoul starts to chant in a quiet voice as Yeojin is crying for her to let her watch. “Go Sooyoung…” 

_ Go Sooyoung. _

She sees the struggle on Sooyoung’s face. She couldn’t even imagine what she’s feeling like right now. 

Hundreds of miles away Sooyoung pushes herself harder. Her lungs are about to explode and her legs are burning. She feels like slowing down but she can’t...she…

Closing her eyes she pictures everyone’s faces. Her parents her sisters. Her teammates on the sidelines screaming for her. 

She imagines one last face. 

_ You’re amazing Sooyoung! _

It was Jinsoul’s face when she had first showed the girl how to properly run. Her black eyes were shining in the sunlight that day. Her smile being the biggest shot of adrenaline Sooyoung’s ever had. 

Sooyoung chases that feeling quite literally and starts to pick up her speed. 

She remembers that day like it was yesterday. Sooyoung had found something close to a first love like running.

But as she was racing her heart out now. 

_ Jinsoul felt more like a forever love. _

Memories flood her veins, they all flash before her eyes. From the first time she ran to the… 

It sticks to her mind like glue. The evening she had first walked Jinsoul home. How the sun glowed through the old neighborhood and Jinsoul had been so honest with her. 

The first time Sooyoung felt her heart truly melt from the endearment. Jinsoul seemed to flow around the world like a breeze and she gave the same feeling as one as well.The look in the girl’s eyes that evening could make anyone fall in love. 

That person just so happened to be Sooyoung. She remembers clinging to the chain link fence feeling like she was about to pass out from the stuttered words of the girl who wouldn’t stop smiling so prettily at her. 

Who wouldn’t stop making her feel so special. 

Sooyoung always thought the rain made the world seem to stop. But that was the first time she’s actually experienced time stopping. When Jinsoul had called her sweet and maybe...just maybe the coolest person she had ever met. 

When her world started spinning again, it was completely different. Sooyoung wanted to smile. She felt things in her chest that she had never before. 

From the first time she ever run...she finds herself remembering the hardest she’s ever run. 

Jinsoul had hugged her and filled her with so many feelings she thought she was going to drown in them. She left her with a sickenly soft kiss on the cheek that had Sooyoung’s heart blooming, the heat rising throughout all her body. 

The only way to escape the bombardment of emotions was to run...to run the fastest she ever could. 

Giddy and a bit high on a cute girl’s touch she runs all the way home with a smile stretching all the way across her face.

She really won didn’t she? 

_ Jinsoul are you listening? I feel like the luckiest girl alive for winning your heart. _

_ Sooyoung… _

_ Sooyoung! _

“SOOYOUNG YOU WON GET UP!” It’s Lisa who has never smiled at her like that. Sooyoung finally shakes her head and hears the roar of the crowd around her. Somehow she was on the ground and her ears were ringing. 

Did she black out? 

Being hoisted up by her teammate she yells, “good job captain! You’re going to nationals!” Sooyoung is awe struck. She won? Lisa is beating her on her back like an excited kid and she can’t help but smile with her. 

“I won?” She breathes out and looks around. All the other runners were catching their breath. 

“You sure did…” Sooyoung turns to her coach who has tears in his eyes. She gets a bear hug from him and it makes her giggle. All her teammates then stampede her. 

It’s an amazing feeling. Sooyoung and her team were going to nationals. 

Jinsoul was crying. 

She fell to her knees when Sooyoung crossed the finish line. Maybe she was being a tad bit dramatic but she was so proud of the girl. Sooyoung had grown turbo boosters on her feet and smoked the other girl.

Jinsoul cries at her victory and shakes her fist at the phone. Thank god she hasn’t done her makeup yet. 

Meanwhile as everyone celebrates, Sooyoung puts her warm up suit back on and checks the time. She has hundreds of messages. Smiling she replies to some of them and rummages her bag. 

She slips red fabric through her finger and lets the excitement run down her spine. “Yo they want you for an interview.” Sooyoung looks up to find Lisa who for once wasn’t glaring at her.

Sooyoung nods and puts on the hat Jinsoul had gotten her. She always wore it with her tracksuit. As she’s following Lisa the girl shyly shrugs at her, “you know you’re like the greatest runner I know.” 

Sooyoung gives her a teasing look, “sorry I’ve been a bitch to you captain.” 

Pulling her hair to the side she smirks at Lisa, “you on something?” Sooyoung had noticed Lisa been a little too loose on this trip and Sooyoung couldn’t help but joke a bit.

Lisa glares at her naturally but they aren't given time to argue since the media is waiting on Sooyoung. 

A pretty woman smiles at her mic in hand, “hey there’s our super star.” 

Jinsoul sways on the floor while watching the screen carefully. Sooyoung has her hat on...her ears are even poking out. “AH she’s so so cute!” Jinsoul screams and kicks her feet against the floor earning an odd and judgmental look from Yeojin. The interviewer asks the basic questions and Sooyoung answers without any emotion on her face. 

Robotic. Almost as if she was itching to get out of there. But then the lady with the mic says one last thing, “you wanna say hi to anyone? We’re live.” 

It’s the least expected thing for a lot of viewers. Ha Sooyoung smiles wide and everyone learns just how pretty the girl is. How much brighter the world becomes when her teeth are shown between her pink lips. 

“Shout out to my Mama and Mom. My sisters Yeojin and Joe…” Jinsoul covers her mouth as the interviewer gives the camera a funny look. Sooyoung is laughing to herself while waving at some of the people around them. “Uhh shoutout to Coach Park and the team, my teachers everyone who has supported me. I’m thankful for you guys. Miss Y’all so much can’t wait to come home and celebrate.” Jinsoul’s heart swells at how sweet Sooyoung is. 

Sooyoung’s about to leave until she nervously stumbles around. Jinsoul instantly knows, Sooyoung brings her hands up to pinch the skin at her neck as she rocks side to side. Jinsoul’s noticed the habit from before. Sooyoung’s about to say something real… 

“Also shout out to my beautiful girlfriend Jinsoul. She gave me a lot of the motivation that I needed for this race. _ You’re the best. _ Thank you...Um yeah bye.” Sooyoung then darts off the screen. 

Yeojin is laughing her ass off in the background, finally getting to watch once Jinsoul stopped pacing the floor. She had been cheering her sister own with a dramatic scream. 

Jinsoul’s blood pressure is making her ears ring however. 

And just as Yeojin starts to make fun of her.

Jinsoul passes out cold on the floor. 

_ Sooyoung’s...girlfriend? _

~~~~ 

“THERE’S MY BABY!” Sooyoung tries to dodge the hug from her mom but Dasom sweeps her up in a tornado of hugs and kisses. Nana simply stands by as Sooyoung pleaded for help. As Dasom finally pulls away Sooyoung thinks she’s in the clear until her other Mom comes to lift her in a bear hug swinging her around. 

Sooyoung can’t help but giggle. Her chest bursts from emotions to see her parents so happy. _ So proud of her. _Nana sits her down and gives her a warm kiss on the head, “you did so good, you should have seen your Ma screaming in the stands.” Sooyoung glances at Dasom, who had tears in her eyes. 

Honestly Dasom almost had a stroke, she was so worried while Nana reassured that Sooyoung had to win. 

Walking around, congratulating other teams and meeting other coaches. Sooyoung holds both of her parents hands. She’s so happy she could die. The smile on her face feels like it’s gonna be there forever.

Sooyoung is in the middle of a conversation with a boy from another team when a middle aged korean woman comes up to her, “Ha Sooyoung nice to meet you. I’m Son Yejin head coach of Pledis University.” Sooyoung’s jaw drops but she remembers she’s not some kid anymore being in awe of one of the best track coaches in the country. 

Standing up straight she even bows before holding out her hand to shake the woman’s. “You’re going to be a senior next year right?” Sooyoung nods. 

“Yes ma’am.” 

The woman smiles, “keep up the good work, I’ve been looking for a sprinter for my team.” Sooyoung really can’t help but let her jaw drop this time and the woman laughs at her before giving her a card. 

Sooyoung was being scouted for one of the top track teams in the nation. 

_ Keep up the good work. _

Bouncing around she waves to the woman as she walks off and immediately runs to her moms. They celebrate as a trio, circling around in a group hug as Sooyoung cries the hardest she has in a long time. 

Jinsoul and a lot of people were right. 

_ She was amazing. _

_ And she felt like that too. _

~~~~ 

An hour after Jinsoul had fainted Yeojin paints her face with dark colors. Jinsoul usually doesn’t go with such dramatic makeup but she guesses this calls for a time. 

Yeojin has her tongue stuck out as she does so. Focused on contouring Jinsoul’s cheeks, “damn you have like a perfect bone structure.” Yeojin whispers out and moves to her eyes. Jinsoul hums along to a tune in her head and plays around with a rubix cube. 

“Thanks you’re really pretty too.” Jinsoul compliments and Yeojin gives her a smirk.

“Hehe I know.” 

It goes by strangely quick and Jinsoul’s already putting her dress on. When she’s finished she lets Yeojin know to turn around and the girl gasps, “YASSS QUEEN SLAY THE HOUSE!” Jinsoul giggles as Yeojin pretends she’s the queen of the world and bows down to her. She gets embarrassed at the treatment but can’t hide her smile away. 

The door opens at all the commotion, “what are...oh my god.” It’s Jinsoul’s mom and she looks like she’s about to cry. Jinsoul stumbles in her heels to her mom and hugs her tightly. 

Krystal was just happy to see Jinsoul get out the house...and maybe she was crying because she looked so beautiful too. Pulling back Jinsoul smiles, “mom don’t cry it’s not like I’m going to war.” Krystal glares at her daughter. Sometimes she hated how sarcastic she could be.

After Yeojin leaves and a too long of a photo shoot her mom makes her go through Jinsoul doesn’t know if she wants to just go back to bed or be there already.

Thankfully as her mom is making her do an embarrassing pose she hears the honking of a horn and quickly scrambles to get her things together before ignoring her mother’s protests. Clicking down the pave way she yells goodbye before getting into a peach colored van.

Jinsoul huffs and slams the door shut, Jiwoo is smiling and sweating bullets and Jinsoul wonders why the girl looks petrified. 

Then Jinsoul hears the obnoxious noises of two teenagers making out. Looking in the front seat her good friend Heejin has discovered Kim Hyunjin, it seems like they’re getting well acquainted in the back seat of Jiwoo’s car, “ummmm.” Jinsoul holds her mouth open as she sees Hyunjin-“HEY I SAID NO BOOBIE TOUCHING IN THE JIWOOMOBILE!” 

Jinsoul starts to laugh as the two in the back part like the Red Sea. Jiwoo huffs with aggression and starts to drive them to theoretically the best night of their lives…

_ At least that’s what they’ve been told. _

~~~~

It’s quite the opposite of Jinsoul’s best night of her life. She’s really bored and sitting in the corner watching everyone dance with each other as cheesy pop music pounds over the speakers. She swirls some spiked punch in her hand, she was just keeping it with her so nobody offered her anymore.

_ “Mom do you have my dress?” Sooyoung asks Dasom as they’re speeding down the backroads. Sooyoung screams when Nana hits a curve too hard as she’s trying to pull her pants off. _

Jinsoul peeks around for her friends, she’s gotten multiple stares and compliments tonight from familiar faces and complete strangers. People couldn’t even believe it was her _ Jung fucking Jinsoul _was probably best dressed at prom. She even caught Rose staring at her in awe at one point.

_ “Does my makeup look okay?” She asks as she pops her lips after putting lipgloss on. Her Mama gives her a thumbs up and smiles widely before helping her put fake lashes on. Sooyoung kinda loved getting dolled up. _

She touches her face in habit, Jinsoul misses her glasses. She misses her mom, she misses her bed. She misses Sooyoung. Jinsoul shakes her head, she was being so lame right now. She looks around her at all the other people sitting down chatting and eating food. Sooyoung told her to have fun but here she was sulking. 

_ Sooyoung stares at the flashing lights from the gym. “S-should I go in? What if I embarrass her or something?” Sooyoung really didn’t care, she never really got embarrassed by these things anymore. But she didn’t want to make a fool of herself in front of Jinsoul. _

_ “Sweetie I’m sure Jinsoul will die from happiness once you surprise her...go in and have fun okay? We can pick you up when you’re ready.” Sooyoung nods and smiles before looking at her hands. They’re all rough looking from all the guitar lessons she took from the past two weeks. _

_ “And remember Sooyoung.” She looks at her mom and is thrown into a bucket of memories. _

_ “Show them that beautiful smile!” _

Jinsoul downs the drink in her hand and almost throws up, “Yup that was stupid.” She puts the red cup down and stares into the crowd. Heejin is tryna throw it back on Hyunjin the star basketball player and star of breaking girls hearts and Jiwoo is chatting it up with the student council president Vivi. The older girl looks totally amused and a bit drunk. 

A pout forms on her face. 

_ What she would do for Sooyoung to be here. _

“Hi I’m Sooyoung if you didn’t know me already.” Jinsoul’s eyes widen and she looks up. On the stage where the Dj was set up stands _ her _Sooyoung and Kim Jungeun. 

Jinsoul almost falls out of her seat. “Jesus christ she looks so-“

“_ Hot _! Whew it’s hot in here huh!” Sooyoung fans her face a blush present on her cheeks. Jinsoul’s heart falls to her stomach. The cup in her hand crushed. Sooyoung was in a small black dress that stuck right to her. Her legs had small ripped tights on and her hair looked as silky as Jinsoul’s dress. 

Sooyoung walks up closer and there’s a few girls in the front trying to flirt but Sooyoung simply waves at them, “I was thinking we could do a little more than just dance around...who likes karaoke!” Jinsoul sways a bit at how sweet Sooyoung’s voice was. _ She was so perfect _.

Cheers erupt in the gym and some people clap. Sooyoung is glancing everywhere as if she was looking for someone. But the someone she was searching for was in the corner stuck in the dark. 

Sooyoung starts to get nervous on stage, she couldn’t find Jinsoul. “Aight I guess you guys won’t mind if me and Jungeun start off right?” The students cheers again and an old beat flows through the gym.

Jinsoul recognizes it and lets herself giggle, it was a song called Candy Rain. Sooyoung’s made her listen to it before. 

_ Listen to this, I think of you when I do. _

Jungeun and Sooyoung start to move around to the heat as Jinsoul starts to subconsciously walk closer and closer to the crowd. Sooyoung sings and it’s like velvet but her eyes still wander around as she barely dances along with Jungeun. 

Girls are screaming guys are dancing like crazy. Jinsoul falls in love a bit more as Sooyoung dances and sings like a real star. Go figure she won all those talent shows. Jinsoul weaves through the crowd to get closer. Her chest getting tighter as she does. She’s speechless, Sooyoung was here.

The way she waved and smiled at everyone was so endearing. 

Jinsoul stands close enough to the stage to see the glitter on Sooyoung’s skin but far enough so she can’t notice her. 

But Sooyoung is searching hard, and she finally finds it. All she needs and all she wants.

_ My love. _

When they lock eyes Sooyoung seems to radiate as she bounces and waves at Jinsoul and when Jungeun is singing her part Sooyoung mouths it to her.

_ This is for you. _

Jinsoul is stuck in place. Sooyoung’s eyes are only on her. It makes her feel like the only girl in the room. The only girl in the world. 

Clenching to the fabric of her dress she loses her breath as Sooyoung husks out the words to the rap. People start to notice Sooyoung is only singing to her, checking her up and down.

_ And maybe I wanted to see you in a pretty voice. _

Sooyoung pauses and bends down a little to stare right at Jinsoul. She’s breathing a bit hard and her eyes shine through the dull stage lights. Jinsoul fully realizes Sooyoung was here. 

After Sooyoung swallows down all the jittery feelings she got from taking in Jinsoul’s appearance. She doesn’t mean to react the way she does, but she understands the phrase _ I could just eat you up. _

_ Jung Jinsoul. _

Jinsoul grabs the nearest girl for dear life when Sooyoung groans into the mic all the sudden when she stands back up. The girl slowly squirms out of her grip freaked out that some random dancing was grabbing her shoulders with clammy hands. 

The song ends all too quickly and everyone is clapping and already wanting to get on the stage. Most are drunk so it all seems amazing, but Jinsoul truly knows how special this night has just become. 

Sooyoung is breathing a bit hard and although she looks tired she seems to be the happiest girl alive. Jinsoul blushes and smiles back when Sooyoung sticks her tongue out at her and gives her a quick wink. 

Jinsoul just wanted to pull her to the nearest corner and have her all to herself. To tell her just how _ good _ she is and how _ good _she looks. But Sooyoung has other plans. “Actually how about we slow it down?” 

Suddenly Sooyoung has a guitar and Jinsoul is panicking because _ this next song is for the prettiest girl in the blue dress Jung Jinsoul. _People are staring at her with amused smirks on their faces and some of pure jealousy.

Sooyoung picks at the guitar and breathes into the mic, the nerves ring through her voice but it comes out so smooth Jinsoul thinks she’s dreaming. 

_ Just like a star across my sky. _

_ Just like an angel of the page. _

_ You have appeared to my life. _

Sooyoung sings it with emotion and everyone either rocks slowly with their loved one or stands to stare at the girl on stage. 

Jinsoul melts and she tries to not let the tears fall. Sooyoung is singing to _ her... _ she’s singing this song to _ her. _

She’s not for sure what to do as Sooyoung holds their eye contact. It’s like a lullaby, Jinsoul hasn’t ever felt this way before. “I love you.” She whispers out and the boy next to her glances.

He leans over, “I love you too.” Jinsoul only scoots away and keeps staring at Sooyoung with a slack jaw. 

Sooyoung rasps out the last of the lyrics and strums the guitar a few more times. Jinsoul is stuck in a daze. Sooyoung was really something else. Nothing like the girl she had first met that first day in the bathroom. Had she always been this amazing and Jinsoul didn’t see it.

Jinsoul holds a hand over chest just to make sure she’s still alive after something like that. Sooyoung looks up and everyone claps again and of course the girl looks surprised. Jinsoul shakes her head, she couldn’t believe Sooyoung would doubt people wouldn’t like that. 

The athlete bows and hands the guitar back to Jungeun who looks a bit scared by her. Suddenly people are rushing to the stage, best friends wanting to do duets, boyfriends wanting to do the same as Sooyoung, drunken teens wanting to rap. 

Jinsoul stands in the middle of the crowd as Sooyoung gets stopped by multiple people. Time clicks by slowly the closer she gets, Sooyoung keeps glancing at her as she’s congratulated and greeted. Sooyoung starts to get impatient even, something Jinsoul has never seen. But she waits by for Sooyoung.

She can’t psychically move.

She can’t even breathe.

“Hi.” 

Sooyoung is staring down at her. Jinsoul swallows and blinks a few times. It’s like she wasn’t even real. 

But the kiss is...the one that Jinsoul initiates because she’s missed Sooyoung so much. Sooyoung is surprised by that too of course. Jinsoul can’t believe she is after _ all _ that. How couldn’t she be kissed after _ all _that.

Jinsoul pulls the girl down and closer to her kissing her like her life depended on it. Sooyoung makes a cute noise when Jinsoul accidentally bites down on her lip. 

Pulling back Jinsoul opens her eyes and notices how blown Sooyoung’s pupils are, “um...I have to pee.” Sooyoung gives her a questionable look. “You wanna go with me?” The questionable look turns downright adorable as Sooyoung gets what Jinsoul’s implying. It’s borderline terrified with a healthy mix of excitement. 

Jiwoo is trying to find Jinsoul to tell her Sooyoung was here, but she’s too late seeing her friend already dragging the dopey athlete behind her. Jiwoo smiles at the two running off to be together. 

Being the fifth wheel sucks for the most part, until she bumps into someone. “Woah watch...out.” Jiwoo is face to face with Kim Jungeun. Has she always been this pretty? “Oh hey! Um you sing really good!” Jiwoo squeaks out.

Jungeun stares at her for a moment before smirking, “thanks, you wanna dance?” 

Jiwoo smiles and nods before she’s swept away.

_ Oh brother. _

~~~~

Sooyoung breaks the kiss because she was about to pass out and well she really wanted to talk to Jinsoul. Laying her head back on the stall door she tries to get her mind to stop spinning around.

She’s pretty sure she just had Jinsoul’s entire, “sorry about the tongue I don’t know what came over me.” Yeah...tongue in her mouth. Jinsoul looks at her sheepishly before backing away. But Sooyoung only pulls her right back in. 

Sooyoung thinks she actually might pass out. Jinsoul was now trying to fix their lipstick. “Wow.” She says breathlessly, Jinsoul was starting to be a really good kisser and Sooyoung was blew by the fact. 

Jinsoul’s fingers work against her lips, Sooyoung’s heart caught in her throat. There’s goosebumps at the back of her neck.

After a beat or two they finally catch their breath and Sooyoung finally gets to look at Jinsoul’s dress. “You look beautiful Jinsoul.” Sooyoung had compose herself when she was singing when she had seen Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung’s never seen anyone so beautiful. She wasn’t sure how someone like Jinsoul could exist. The dress, her features, her color. 

How could someone’s eyes cut right through her like that. 

The girl blushes and shakes her head.“God Sooyoung can you get even more perfect.”

“I can ask you the same.” 

Jinsoul glares at her and holds a finger up, “no more from you tonight I might actually have an artery pop or something.” It’s not intended to be a joke but Sooyoung bursts out laughing still, leading to Jinsoul letting a few giggles out at as well. 

But like a light switch Jinsoul goes back to being serious patting on Sooyoung’s chest, “I missed you so much and you just come back looking like this and you…” 

Jinsoul gets a little sidetracked while checking Sooyoung out and quickly shakes out of it to go back to staring into her eyes, “That song you sung...Sooyoung if only you could have seen yourself up there.” She almost says it as if it wasn’t true. As if she’s speaking of something she dreams about. 

Sooyoung only smiles and fixes Jinsoul’s hair a bit that had become messy after their reuniting activities. “I missed you too, I’m glad you liked your surprise.” 

“I loved it I love…” _ I love you. _“ I loved it so much Sooyoung.” 

“You’re the best.” 

Jinsoul kisses her again but it’s a lot slower this time around compared to the frantic ones before. This one reminds that Sooyoung that Jinsoul wasn’t going anywhere for a while, she’d be by her side for tonight and the next day and the next… 

“Sooo I watched your race today I appreciated the shoutout.” Sooyoung is still puckered up for her welcome home kisses when she blinks her eyes back open. Jinsoul is biting her lip teasingly. Sooyoung lets the heat rush to her face. 

Sooyoung transfixes on Jinsoul’s mouth, how she wishes them lips on hers. “Uh...um yeah I...um.” Jinsoul’s bottom lip pops out as she stumbles through the words. Fingers tickle at the nape of her neck making her squirm at the touch. “Hey Jinsoul?” 

The girl in front of her steps closer and tilts her head cutely. The hands on her neck drop to her waist, “will you be my girlfriend?” 

Jinsoul pretends to think for a moment, poking at her chin inquisitively. Sooyoung can feel her shaking however. Then all the sudden Sooyoung has a squealing girl clinging onto her. 

Sooyoung has won a lot today. She’s going to nationals, she’s being watched by one of the top universities, and she got the prettiest girl in the world to be her girlfriend.

The next thing she knows is that she’s smacking lips with Jinsoul again and Sooyoung knows she’s addicted to it. Gripping onto Jinsoul’s waist she deepens the kiss just a little more, trying to slip- 

Jinsoul pulls away, “I really want to make out with you right now but I think we should go dance.” Sooyoung’s lips still tingle and her head is empty. That’s just how sensual Jinsoul’s kisses are.

“Um...okay.”

The girls eyes flicker all over her face, “in five minutes.” Sooyoung thanks god for those extra five minutes. 

Because it leads her straight to heaven. 

~~~~

Jiwoo is pushing Jungeun off for the fifth time, “What are you some horndog?” The drunken girl that Jiwoo had been somehow stuck with pouts.

“They have hot dogs?” 

“No you’re weird and you keep grabbing my tush.” Jiwoo huffs out and smacks Jungeun’s hand away that was trying to seek out her strawberry shortcakes. 

Jungeun frowns, “but I’m so sad.” 

Jiwoo doesn’t know how she found her cute before. Thankfully she spots her friend Jinsoul looking awfully smug, dragging a very giddy Sooyoung behind her. Jiwoo stares between them. They’re smiling like idiots and keep bumping into each other and giggling. 

Then she sees the lips stick smudges. 

“GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE.” 

Everyone ignores her and she has to witness true love, “look we’re dating.” Sooyoung, who had just broken a ton of girls and boys alike hearts. Holds her and Jinsoul’s interlaced fingers up to show Jiwoo. Sooyoung’s heads in the clouds, Jinsoul tasted like fruit punch and when she got a little aggressive it made Sooyoung’s toes curl.

Just like now, except it was because they were holding hands and that just made Sooyoung want to curl up from how warm she got.

“Great.” Jiwoo says and the couple’s smiles drop immediately. But Jiwoo don’t give a fuck, “can you tell you’re friend to stop groping me.” She points are Jungeun who winks at Jinsoul.

Sooyoung instantly loses that dopey energy, “Kim get lost before you become a missing persons.” Jungeun dashes off at the tone of Sooyoung’s voice and Jiwoo is a bit impressed.

“Thanks.”

Jiwoo’s smile cracks at Sooyoung’s reply, “actually your girlfriend taught me guitar.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” Jiwoo stomps on the ground as Sooyoung _ and _Jinsoul collectively make fun of her. God they were so annoying.

“Wait really?”

“Yup! Started lessons last week! I was really nervous to sing ya a song.” Jiwoo has to admit, they were really cute together. It made her sick.

Jinsoul visibly swoons, “jeez Sooyoung your so cool.” 

“And Hungry.” The athlete adds and Jiwoo rolls her eyes when Jinsoul turns and whispers _ and hot. _

Pointing to the snack bar Sooyoung’s eyes go wide and once again she’s left alone. Jiwoo would rather not be with a honeymoon couple. Heejin and Hyunjin were annoying because all they did was suck face.

Jiwoo wobbles around until someone pokes her shoulder. Turning around she gasps, it was Vivi from earlier. 

“Hey wanna dance?”

Jiwoo feels her heart pump at the pretty doe eyes.

_ Oh brother part two… _

~~~~ 

“Sooyoung you can’t eat all the cheese!” Jinsoul pokes the girl in the tummy as she crams in every possible snack on the table. 

Sooyoung has a mouth full of crackers when she replies, “but imf hamvent-“ Sooyoung painfully gulps and answers, “I haven’t eaten since this morning!” She quickly cramming more stuff in and takes a full cup of punch and downs it. Sooyoung stares at it afterwards knowing something was different.

Jinsoul only smirks, “it’s spiked.” Sooyoung raises her brows but she’s not able to protest when Jinsoul takes a hold of her hands and starts to pull her towards the dance floor.

“Let’s dance baby!” Sooyoung giggles when Jinsoul spins her around and holds her close. 

The gym was blasting with music as they fall into the crowd again. Laughing and swaying together. Sooyoung sings to Jinsoul all night as they dance and she can’t bring herself to let go or even look away from the angel in front of her.

When the last dance comes Jinsoul rests in Sooyoung’s arms and they chat with their friends as they rock back and forth not really dancing.

Jinsoul hears the beat of Sooyoung’s own.

It’s in rhythm of hers.

~~~~

Sitting at the park watching the sunset is a favorite of Jinsoul’s. She hears the swish of the chain basketball net and the multiple bouncing balls and voices.

The swing slowly creaks as she rocks in it. Kicking her feet in the dirt she hums out in peace enjoying the cool breeze on her skin that summer was bringing. Below her sits her squirtle and on her neck sat a pretty necklace Sooyoung had gotten her for their first anniversary. 

It’s been a nice couple of months.

Probably the best Jinsoul’s ever had.

Sooyoung was one hell of a girl. If not the best.

_ Yeah she’s the best. _

Summer was a time of relaxation and a lot of time spent with her girlfriend. Not everyday she spent with Sooyoung but somehow they always watched the sunset together, weather permitting. 

If the sun was out so was Sooyoung, Jinsoul was starting to think Sooyoung was made from it. 

“Hey beautiful what’s your name?” Jinsoul licks her lips at the voice and hides her blush. After all this time Sooyoung still made her blush. She was a teenager after all and she had a pretty cute girlfriend.

Turning she gives Sooyoung a teasing glare, “Jinsoul.” Looking the athlete up and down Jinsoul pushes her glasses up. Sooyoung had gotten an even darker tan and her hair was highlighted from the sun. 

Jinsoul couldn’t help but suck in air. Sooyoung was just too gorgeous. She had to be made from the sun. Sooyoung bites her lip cutely before sitting in the swing next to Jinsoul. 

So desperately she wants to hold Sooyoung’s hand but they always played this game out. No matter how much she missed Sooyoung, even if it had only been a few hours. “What’s yours cutie?” 

Sooyoung’s ears turn red as she does her little shy dance that Jinsoul loves so much, “it’s Sooyoung.” Jinsoul still melts at that gentle voice. Sooyoung then holds out her hand. “I think I like you.” 

Jinsoul stares into her brown eyes that glowed in the evening sun. “I think I like you too Sooyoung.” Jinsoul takes the hand in her own and tightens their fingers together. 

Sooyoung then whispers out, “let’s make an exchange, your heart for mine.” Jinsoul gets chills everytime because all she can think of is-

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

_ I love you _

Sooyoung thinks the same and she’s tryna to find the right time to tell Jinsoul. Every Time they play this little game she wants to tell Jinsoul she thinks she loves her instead of likes. But she’s getting there. She still gets nervous around Jinsoul. She is the prettiest girl in the world after all. 

“If you can solve this equation.” Jinsoul blabbers and Sooyoung is being dragged to the pavements. Little kids are playing hopscotch and Jinsoul steals one of the pieces of chalk and goes to the corner of the courts.

Sooyoung’s kinda panicking, “Jinsoul you know I’m still bad at math.”

The girl ignores her and bends down to write a formula.

_ 9x-7i>3(3x-7u) _

“No you’re not, you've got a really good teacher.” Jinsoul winks and it makes Sooyoung’s nerves tingle. 

Not being able to control herself she grabs onto Jinsoul and groans out, “yeah I do and I really wanna kiss her right now.” Jinsoul screams as Sooyoung attacks her with a bunch of small kisses to the face before one lands on her lips.

The girl relaxes in Sooyoung’s hold then and they slowly move against each other. Some boys stare and the children chant _ ew _but Sooyoung only smiles because Jinsoul’s as sweet as candy.

It took a long time, but they’ve perfected their kiss. A lot of practice and a lot of whining has come to this. And now Sooyoung knows to slowly move her lips at just the right angle to leave Jinsoul breathless every time. 

Every kiss to her however, brings chills down her spine and heat to her tummy. She really can’t get enough. So Jinsoul gets a lot of kisses. Just so that Sooyoung can chase that feeling that never fades away, it only gets stronger and stronger.

Just like her love for Jinsoul. 

But the girl cradles her face and pops their lips apart. “I know what you’re trying to do but you really need to solve this.” Sooyoung groans and gets a hug for reassurance. Hugs were the next best thing to kisses.

Going straight to work Sooyoung starts to solve it. Even with the help of some kids. It’s actually not difficult as she’s pointed in the right directions and when she gets the answer the chalk falls from her fingers.

i<3u 

Turning around Jinsoul is smiling and it shines in the waning light. “I think I love you Sooyoung.” Her chest clenched in the way it did when she won her first race. 

The way it did when she first kissed Jinsoul.

That first night when she walked her home.

“So let’s make a deal.”

Jinsoul holds out her hand, it’s a reverse flashback to their first encounter. 

“My love for yours.” 

Sooyoung is at a loss of words. Running was her first love for sure. But right in front of her nose scrunched from hot air and eyes borderline tearful. Was her forever love. 

The girl that she had exchanged her first love to.

The girl that showed her how to smile again.

_ Jung Jinsoul. _

“An exchange.” 

Sooyoung stumbles forward and just like when Jinsoul won her relay at the sports festival she pulls her into a tight hug. Because not only was Sooyoung a winner, Jinsoul was too.

That girl had won her heart when she had never expected it.

And winners always got the prize. 

“I love you Jinsoul.” 

_ Yes. _

And she accepted the exchange. 

~~~~ 

Well y’all I’m about to cry! How was it? I hope you all enjoyed this and it was the ending you wanted!! I had lots of fun writing this and it turned out longer than expected shout out to my friend for giving me the idea and shout out to all da readers for supporting me holla at ya hoe! I’m playing but I’ve been looking at this chapter for a long time...I guess I was really nervous about posting it but with some rewrites I think I’ve finally got it! Or maybe I was tired of looking at it. 

Thank you lots of love mwah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter n' Curious Cat: yvestooths


End file.
